Aux limites de l'humanité
by Karasu-Dess
Summary: Je suis dehors. J'ai des jambes, j'ai des bras. J'ai un corps et une envahissante haine. Qu'est ce que le mot vivre dans de pareil condition ? Qu'est ce que l'existence ? Et "si" à la fin, Xana n'était pas mort ? Et "si", il arrivait par accident sur terre ? Et "si" il devait côtoyer ces humains tant méprisés ? Avec des "Si", on peut refaire tout un monde. Warning HXH lemon MA
1. Question 01

**Eh bien, me revoilà pour une autre histoire dans un tout autre contexte.  
J'avoue que c'est un ancien délire sur ce cartoon qui a fait mon enfance que je poste, a présent que j'ai assez de chapitre en réserve. A tous ceux qui ont voulu voir un peu plus d'humanité dans Xana, c'est la bonne adresse.  
Enfin, je suppose.**

 **Alors, Code Lyoko et les personnage de ce monde ne sont pas les miens.. Et tant mieux pour eux. Il y aura quelques OC, en espérant qu'ils vous plaisent.**  
 **Je m'excuse en cas de petit défauts dans mon histoire, j'avoue ne pas avoir eut la foi de me retaper toute la série. Alors désolé si il y a quelques erreurs dans les** **événements.**

 **Menu… Surprise ?  
**  
Chapitre 1: Ou suis je ?

Mes poumons me font mal… Je respire difficilement avant de tenter d'ouvrir mes yeux. Des fréquences rencontrent mon système, faisant naître quelque chose que l'on nomme bruit.

Les sons sont forts et pourtant indistincts.  
Ils semblent étouffés. Où peut-être est-ce moi qui entend mal. Peut-être…

Depuis quand les sons existent sur Lyoko ?

Et depuis quand je ne suis plus seul, dans mon monde ? A part les petits humains qui viennent faire les cons chez moi pour sauver leur espèce inférieure, y a personne.

Pourtant je sens bien un contact. Sur l'épaule… je pense.

Depuis quand j'ai des épaules ? Je suis immatériel, non ?

Mon écran ne peut que me montrer ce que j'ai devant moi. Je ne peux pas balader mon regard dans le reste des éléments qui m'entourent. Mes capacités semblent limitées…  
On m'a piraté ?  
J'ai l'impression d'être une simple I.A coincée dans l'écran précaire d'une bécane de seconde zone. Je ne peux distinguer que de vague forme qui semble se mouvoir… Cela semble humain.

Des bruits, des odeurs se mélangent dans mon crâne, et toute sortes d'informations me viennent, ainsi que des questions. Je ne connais pas, je ne sais pas… Et cela me rend furieux.

Pas de moyen pour faire des recherches, pas de fenêtres qui s'affichent, pas de réseaux…

Je suis où, bordel !?

Je sens encore un « contact » contre moi, en dessus de mon système d'exploitation et une sensation jusque là inconnu. Je pense que c'est ce qu'ils appellent « chaleur».  
Donc, bilan : Capacité limitée dans un endroit non-exploré avec des éléments inconnus qui appartiendrait dans la catégorie « vivante ».  
Pas d'échappatoire du système, pas de tour, ni de disque où se réfugier.  
Pas de connaissance sur les éléments perturbateurs qui m'entouraient et qui –semblerait- avaient réussies à s'infiltrer chez moi.

Le bug était long, mais la lumière qui m'aveuglait m'apaisa un peu pour me laisser quelques pixels dans la fonction « vision » luminescent, virevoltant devant sa Cam… Etrange.

Cinq silhouettes l'entourées, dont une tout à coté avec la main sur son… « cou » apparemment. Les silhouettes émirent des bruits ressemblant à un dialecte. J'eus aucun problème pour comprendre leur langage primitif. Ca me changeait des codes de 0 et de 1 dont était composé mon système.

Quel programme bizarre.

Ca ne m'était encore jamais arriver ce genre de bug. Depuis ma création et mon implantation dans Lyoko, bien sû , je ne me connais pas d'autre programmation hors du super calculateur.

Quand j'étais sortit de cette machine suffocante, ça avait été un bonheur pour moi.  
Mais… Puis-je utiliser le mot « heureux » dans mon cas ?  
J'en doute.

Je sais ce que vous allez me dire : Douter est humain, et je ne le suis pas. Donc je ne peux pas douter…

-Il a l'air d'être réveillé…  
C'était la silhouette juste en face de moi, je pus distinguer des cheveux roses… Quoi ?  
-Bon, tu vas pouvoir lui demander comment il est arrivé dans le scanner ?

C'était le blond qui contrôlait les trois guerriers minables. Ceux ci étaient de par et d'autre de ce que je nommerais mon corps, en attendant d'avoir plus d'information.

Scanner ?  
Le processus de matérialisation m'avait envoyé dans le monde des humains ?!

Qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel ?!

J'essayais de bouger ce qu'ils appellent des bras, mais ceux ci, avec mes jambes étaient ligotés par des câbles électriques qu'ils avaient coupés au préalable. Le samouraï brun vint vers moi, pour s'accroupir et me fixer d'un regard inquisiteur. Abruti !

-Bon, tu vas nous dire qui t'es ?!

J'ouvris mes yeux totalement pour élargir mon écran, mais mes rétines s'embrasèrent.  
Réaction biologique : fermeture des paupières, canaux lacrymaux en marche. Humidification de la cornée.  
Ca fait mal…

 _Je suis Xana, crétin !_

Malgré mes efforts pour communiquer, il semblait que ce ne soit pas compréhensible. Peut-être devais-je faire des sons ? Mais comment les faire ?

-Il ne semble pas coopérer… Bon Odd, tu le gardes.

-Quoi ! Et pourquoi, c'est a moi de rester éveillé la nuit avec lui ?!

Le blondinet a mèche violette me pointa du pouce, et cela me mis en rage folle. Lui ? Il me nommait « lui » ! Sale petite masse cellulaire éphémère impertinente !

-Parce que toi, tu dors souvent en cours, alors ça passe inaperçu, rétorqua la japonaise.

Le blondinet resta sans voix. Etat de béatitude. La rose me jeta un regard de biais.

 _Aelita_

Mon corps tressaillit. Elle était juste devant moi. Je pourrais la tuer maintenant, l'étriper, et enfin être libre ! Enfin ! Et non bloqué dans ce corps fait de chaires et d'os. Mes sourcils se froncèrent grâce a la crispation de mes muscles.  
Signes de mécontentement.

Mais avant que je puisse émettre quoi de ce soit, les quatre partirent pour une destination qui ne m'était pas inconnu. Leur lycée.

Le blond me fixa, puis sortis un portable avec des écouteurs pour entendre d'autres sons immondes qui se déversaient à foison dans ses oreilles. La nuit allait être longue.

Odd, c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelait, s'assoupis rapidement, me laissant le champ libre.  
Mon premier test fut d'émettre des sons pour dialoguer avec eux.  
Pour qu'au moins, ils me détachent…  
Quand je leur aurais mentis sur mon identité.  
Car je pense pas qu'ils soient heureux de voir moi, le virus Xana hors des écrans du super calculateur.

 _Allez… On essaye les voyelles…_

-..A…Ha…Eu…I...Hô…Huu…

 _Très bien… On essaye un mot :_

-...B…on 'Our…

Presque :

-…Bonjour…

 _Ca y est, j'ai compris le fonctionnement !_

Me débattant pour m'échapper des cordes mal attachées –A moins que ce soit moi qui soit trop maigre- je murmurais des phrases, essayant des intonations différentes. J'allais d'abord me fondre un peu dans la masse, et essayer de trouver un moyen de repartir sur Lyoko, en prenant la vie d'Aelita en même temps. Et pourquoi pas celles des humains avec elle ? Ce sera ça de fait…

Le seul problème était qu'ils étaient sur leur terrain, qui m'était totalement inconnu… En partis.  
Bref…

Me mettant difficilement debout, je m'appuyais contre un mur en métal et aluminium pour me glisser hors de la salle des scanners, longeant les murs et escaladant aux échelles. Tombant dans la partie industrielle de l'usine, je me vis dans un reflet de métal poli.

Me détaillant, je fis une grimace de dégout. Ma peau blanche était blafarde à souhait, mes cheveux étaient long jusqu'au bas des omoplates et blancs aussi, comme ceux d'une vielle femme. Mes yeux rouges, sans autres couleurs… Je dénotais des autres humains, donc facilement repérable. Merde ! Je ne connaissais pas la mode chez les humains, mais je ne pense pas qu'une personne sans couleurs soit répandue.

Albinos : être ayant une absence de pigment de la peau et des cheveux ou poils selon l'espèce.

Comme vêtements, j'avais un pantalon court en toile grossière blanche, ainsi qu'un T-shirt de la même couleur dont la fermeture était des nœuds dans le dos.  
Des vêtements d'hôpitaux ?  
Pourquoi m'ont-ils vêtus ainsi ? Ils ne devaient rien avoir d'autre… Puis un détail que je n'avais pas vu tout à l'heure… Un bracelet au poignet.  
L'immonde bracelet qu'on met aux patients, rugueux et large, et encore blanc ! J'allais devenir allergique à cette teinte ! Enfin, dessus il y avait une inscription à demie effacée…

D. XANA.

D. ? C'est quoi ça ? Ce ne pouvait pas être eux, les cinq humains, qui m'avaient mis ça sinon ils sauraient mon identité et ne me laisserait pas avec le blondinet qui n'a même pas tenu une heure avant de s'endormir…  
Donc je l'avais avant ce bracelet, cette preuve d'identité ?

Mais avant quoi ?

Je sentais mon système s'ébouillanter de questions sans réponse.  
 _Pourquoi ?_

Mes yeux s'ouvrir grands face aux flashs d'informations qui se bousculait dans mon système, laissait mon disque dur tourné a vide. Prenant mon crâne a deux mains, je le compressais, comme à la recherche d'un bouton off ou veille.

Mon épaule rencontra le mur annexe, me permettant de rester debout pour tout autres déplacements. Ma main droite se colla au mur pour me donner un meilleur appuie et m'aider a un cheminement parallèle a mon point d'accroche.  
J'entendais un cognement dans ma poitrine et un afflux de liquide dans mon corps…  
Peut-être le liquide de refroidissement ?

Cependant, d'autre information me vint sur l'anatomie humaine : Composé de 70% d'eau, sang dans les veine, muscle cardiaque, crise de panique, aspiration d'oxygène appauvrit…

Tous en me trainant vers l'ascenseur, j'essayais de classer les informations vielles et les nouvelles dans un ordre chronologique et selon les besoins de l'instant présent.  
Nouveau cognement de poitrine, respiration douloureuse…

Comment les humains pouvaient vivre avec ça ? Je mis ma main droite sur ma poitrine pour amoindrir l'étrange et dérangeant spasme chronique. Je ne savais pas que le cœur battait si fort.

Cependant, sans ma main droite pour me soutenir, mes jambes ne résistèrent pas dés le démarrage de l'ascenseur et je m'écroulais au sol.

Dans un instinct que je désignerais de purement humain, je mis mes mains en avant pour alléger les contusions que pouvait me faire subir cette chute.  
Mon bras gauche rencontra en premier le sol en métal stylisé et poussiéreux. Mon bras se tordit d'un coup sec, répandant une onde qui traversa ma chaire pour atteindre ma tête douloureuse.

Puis ce fut mon genou gauche, suivi de ma main droite et enfin mon genou droit.

Restant un peu haletant après l'afflux de ces nouvelles sensations, je restais à quatre pattes jusqu'à ce que mon poignet gauche se manifeste… La douleur perça mon bras qui céda sous cette pulsion électrique.  
Sous l'abandon de mon bras bléssé pour porter mon corps, ce fut mon épaule qui trinqua. Je fut finalement allongé sur le coté, le visage de trois quart contre le sol, la bouche entrouverte pour respirer le plus rapidement possible.  
Fracture ? Entorse ? Froissement du muscle ? Déchirement ?

Non, ce ne devait pas être très grave…

J'amenais mon bras amorphe contre mon ventre pour le compresser lui aussi.  
Ce devait être purement humain de faire ce geste face a la douleur.

Enfin, je m'étais sur-estimé sur ce plan d'évasion. Je n'avais pas conscience des répercussions de la douleur sur un corps organique. L'ascenseur se stoppa net, émettant des tremblements que mon ventre ressentis immédiatement. C'était comme si mon carburateur rejetait le vide grâce a une contraction des muscles abdominals.

Un rejet de liquide gastrique. Une bile blanchâtre sortis de ma bouche, atterrissant en perle sur le sol. Mon écran sembla alors s'éteindre de lui même, pixels par pixels, envahissant mon champ de vision de point bleu violet qui me rendit aveugle et sourd…

* * *

Odd s'éveilla grâce au réveil qu'il avait installé dans son portable. Sympathique petit appareil, qui pour une fois n'avait pas perdu toute sa batterie durant la nuit.

Retirant les écouteurs de ses oreilles ou la musique avait reprit après le petit intermède bruyant de la sonnerie, le blond regarda autour de lui, ne comprenant pas sa présence dans la salle des scanners. Pourquoi il était là déjà ? Se grattant doucement la tête, il reçut un appel de Jeremie.

-Allo Odd ?

-Oui Jéremie…

-Tu devrais te dêpécher de revenir, c'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner…

-Quoi !? Tu rigoles ?! Moi, rater un déjeuner, mais je…

-Ne t'inquiéte pas, Yumi va te remplacer pour la garde.

-La garde ?

-Oui, elle a réussie a se faire passer pour malade auprès de ces parents alors il n'y a pas a s'en faire. Il a bouger ou dit quelque chose cette nuit ?

-Qui ça ?

-… Odd ! Je parle du mec qui s'est matérialisé dans les scanners en même temps que votre retour sur lyoko !

-… Ah lui ! Euhhh… Odd tourna sur lui même, fouillant avec ses yeux chaque recoins de la salle. Heu… Il semblerait qu'il se soit fait la malle…

-Il était ligoté Odd ! Comment t'as put le laisser partir ?!

-Et je suis en pleine croissance ! C'est dur pour moi de faire des nuits blanches…

Jéremie lui aboya juste de se grouiller de le retrouver vite fait et que Yumi allait lui prêter main forte puis raccrocha au nez du blond à mèche violette.  
Odd leva le menton vers l'échelle qui permettait d'aller au super-calculateur et commença a grimper.

Non, l'ascenseur l'aurait réveillé avec le boucan qu'il fait. L'autre avait dû se carapater a pieds pour être plus discret. S'aventurant dans la salle de l'ordi surpuissant, il se remémorisait les événements d'hier soir.

 _Il avait trouvé le dernier duplicata, et avait détruit XANA._

 _On lui avait rapporté qu'il s'était transformé en nuée noire pour mourir avec autant de dignité qu'un monstre en 3D dégueulasse d'un nanar en puissance.  
Bref…  
Il était temps de les ramener sur terre. _

_Et lors de la matérialisation, Jérémie avait poussé un cris étouffé. Un gros « attention » fluorescent été apparut sur l'écran. Apparemment, l'intello s'était mélanger les pinceaux durant le transfert et avait mis en marche son essaie de programme pour la matérialisation d'Aelita quand elle n'était pas encore humaine.  
Puis le « attention » avait disparu._

 _Et les lyoko guerriers étaient réapparus sans bras en moins. Et alors qu'ils allaient fêter leur victoire définitive, un scanner s'était ouvert avec un type a l'intérieur. Il avait semblé de leur âge, environ 17 ans… Maigre et pâle, il avait l'air malade. Mais, la précaution étant de mise, ils l'avaient ligotés. C'était Odd qui avait dût le faire, mais face a ce visage maladif, il n'avait pas osé serrer les liens._

Sa bonté le perdra. Sauf que c'était le type qu'il devait surveiller qu'il avait paumé !

Se secouant le crâne, il se précipita vers l'ascenseur pour sortir. Le type en question devait être dans un vaste périmètre, il avait eu 6 h environ pour prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Mais alors qu'il allait appuyer sur le bouton, l'ascenseur prit vie et descendit a son étage. Attendant, un peu fébrile, Odd pus que sentir la prochaine fureur de Yumi a son égard. Les portes coulissèrent et…

-Yumi, tu sais c'est pas ma faute, il était là puis…

-Aide moi, idiot !

Odd tourna la tête pour tomber sur une masse de cheveux blancs portée par la japonaise. Le bras gauche passé sous les épaules de l'autre, elle le remit un peu en place le temps que le blond vienne l'aider.

Prenant l'autre coté du comateux, le bond entendit la brune grommeler des reproches a son égards.

-Tu ne devais pas le surveiller par hasard ?

-C'est pas ma faute, je me suis a peine retourner, et pouf, il a disparut !

-Tu parles, Jérémie m'a appelée.

-Ah… Ca arrive a tous le temps d'avoir un coup de barre non ?

-Ouais ouais… Pose le là.

Ils allongèrent le malade sur une petite pente, sur le dos, le bras le long du corps.

-On ne le ligote pas ? Demanda Odd.

-Vu sa carrure, je pense pouvoir le maitriser si il se montre aggressif. Puis il ne semble pas être très en forme, vu ce qu'il a vomit dans l'ascenseur.

-Il a gerbé ?! Mais c'est dégueulasse !

Yumi lui fit un œil critique pour qu'il arrête de crier pour rien, ce que le blond fit. Yumi s'assit, et sortit quelques sachets de nourriture que Odd regardait avec envie.

-Whoa ! Tu penses vraiment a tout Yumi !

-C'est pas pour toi ! C'est pour moi, pour la journée... Mais aussi pour lui.

-Qui « lui » ?

-A ton avis ?!

Odd regarda le malade puis la nourriture.

-Tu comptes lui offrir tous ça ?!

-Mais non ! Juste quelques soupes. Je crois qu'après le malaise qu'il a fait, vaut mieux éviter trop de nourriture. Ca ne le rendrait que plus malade.

Déballant encore des affaires, Yumi vit Odd s'asseoir a coté de l'albinos pour tâter ses joues un peu creuses.

-On n'a pas la moindre idée de qui ça pourrait être ?

-J'ai une petite idée.

La déclaration de Yumi laissa Odd ébaubit, mais celui-ci reprit rapidement contenance :

-Alors c'est qui ?! Comment tu le sais ?!

-Regarde son poignet.

Odd regarda le poignet droit. Rien. Puis le gauche, a oui, un bracelet. Il prend le bout du plastique rugueux pour le tirer vers lui.  
Il vit un mot.

-D. XANA… Me dit pas que…

-Ce type est celui que l'on combat depuis le début.

-Mais alors…

-Il est humain.

Odd fixa Yumi décontenancé pour réppliquer, en colére :

-Comment ça « il est humain » ? Je te rappelle que c'est un virus qui nous a pourrit la vie pendant…

-Si on a réussit a le matérialiser, c'est qu'il était humain avant... Un peu comme Aelita.

-Attend, tu compares notre ami à un virus informatique surpuissant et psychopathe ?

-C'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Arrête de déformer mes propos, Odd !

Celui dernier croisa les bras, et fit une moue boudeuse. Savoir que le type allongé là été Xana le mettait dans une rage folle. Et qu'allait dire les autres quand ils annonceraient la nouvelle. Le blond ne s'imaginait pas bien les trois autres ouvrir grand les bras pour le nouvel arrivant, et dire « Bienvenu sur terre Xana ! Avec tous les plans que tu as fait contre l'espèce humaine, fallait que tu la voit de plus prés, non ? »

« Xana » bougea un petit peu, émettant un grognement mécontent. Sa tête lui faisait mal…

-T'es sur de t'en sortir toute seule ?

-J'ai des années de karaté derriére moi, ponctua Yumi exaspérée.

-Mais avec Xana, il faut bien plus que du Karaté…

Sur ceux, Odd partis pour rejoindre le lycée avant les cours. Grimpant pour repartir a la surface, hors des égouts, il se demanda comment il allait pouvoir le dire aux autres.

* * *

Quand je me réveillais, j'étais allongé à même le sol, la japonaise a mes cotés. Nous étions dans la salle du super calculateur, et non dans l'ascenseur que j'avais pris pour m'échapper. Il ne fallut pas plus pour émettre toutes les hypothèses possibles, dont une qui avait l'air plus exacte que les autres.

Hypothése la plus probable : La japonaise m'avait retrouvé, ramené ici, et par pitié ne m'avait pas attaché. Conclusion : elle ne devait pas savoir qui j'étais... Ou c'était une idiote.

Je voulu me relever mais sa main me plaqua contre le sol.

-Ne bouge pas.

Sa voix s'était durcit, comme pour les parade d'intimidation des animaux qui gonflaient leur pelage.  
Règle 1 : Ne pas avoir l'air agressif.

-Vous êtes qui ?

Ma voix avait pris un ton niais que je haïssais déjà. C'était ça ma voix humaine ? Je savais déjà que je ne serais pas bavard.

-Je fais partis de ceux que tu combats sur Lyoko.

Mes yeux, qui s'étaient agrandit sous la réponse, rapetissèrent d'appréhension. Bon, valait mieux se jeter a l'eau.

-Ishiyama. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir attaché ?

-Car je ne pense pas que le combat à main nue soit ton fort.

-C'est exact.

Ma voix cassante la fit trésaillir.  
Malgré mon physique de crevette, elle avait peur de moi, et ça se voyait.

Cette lueur de crainte me réjouis.

J'avais quand même un certain poids dans la balance. Se détournant, elle versa du liquide chaud dans un pots en plastique de mauvaise qualité dont la liste de composition chimique était long comme le bras. Puis, elle me le tendit avec des outils asiatiques en bois.

Baguette : Couvert chinois créer sous la dynastie Shang. Fait de bambou ou de bois pour ne pas payer l'impôt sur le fer de l'époque.

Je pris le pot devenu brulant, et les baguettes de mon autre main. La chaleur transperçait le plastique.  
J'ai faillis lâcher le pot de nourriture chaude mais la brune me le retira brusquement des mains pour le poser a terre et regarder si je ne m'étais pas brûler.  
Non. Pas de brûlure.

Mais la sensation de chaleur m'avait surpris.  
C'était donc ca le chaud ? Le brulant ?

Retirant mes mains des siennes qui les ausculter, étrangement inquiète pour une ennemie, je touchais le bout de mes doigts qui avaient un peu gardés la chaleur. Une sensation douce comme violente, agréable et nocif.

-Il n'y a pas ça sur lyoko…

-La chaleur ? Je n'ai jamais remarquée…

-Tu n'y est pas enfermée depuis… _Depuis quand ?_

Je regardais a présent le sol. Je devais être pathétique. Je ne faisais que de douter et me questionner sur des informations contenues dans mon système… mon « cerveau » à présent.  
Je frottais le bout de mes doigts sentant la chaleur partir dans l'air humide de la piéce.

-Enfermé ?

La voix de la brune était éteinte, pouls rapide, respiration tremblante. Elle devait savoir quelque chose, ou bien faire des hypothèses dans son esprit étriqué.

-Non, je ne suis pas comme Aelita. Je ne suis pas humain.

Sous mes mots brusques, elle recula pour me toiser avec fureur, puis me tendit de nouveau le pot avec les baguettes dedans. Des nouilles instantanées.  
Je les prit, n'étant plus surpris par la chaleur que je pouvais sentir sur mes empreintes digitales et s'insinuer dans ma chaire, pour que finalement, tous mes doigts soit sous l'emprise de ses ondes chaudes.

Me souvenant d'un schéma, je pris les baguettes de la manière demandée et essaya de les faire s'entrechoquer dans des mouvements en pince. Mouvements réussi.

Nous mangâmes en silence, pour elle, les yeux dans son plat, et pour moi, les yeux se baladant dans toute la pièce. La sensation de chaud coula dans ma bouche et ma trachée. La déglutition se fit naturellement, et je pus donc avoir le carburant humain.

A la moitié de mon plat, je le posais au sol, étant dans l'incapacité de manger plus.

Yumi resta silencieuse une bonne partie de la journée. Moi, j'essayais toutes les sensations possibles. Le froid du métal, l'air sur le visage, les ongles sur la peau, l'étirement… Je voulais me déplacer librement, et surtout sans l'aide de ces primates. J'étais à compter tous les nombres premiers quand la brune reprit vie.

-Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix tuer Aelita, et le monde avec ?

-… Je suppose que tu me demandes une clarification de mes actes.

-Oui.

Je me relevais, faisant passer mes cheveux sur mon épaule.

-Parce que c'est ma programmation.

 **Et voilà le premier chapitre ^^  
En espérant que cela vous ait plus et que vous ayez envie de lire la suite ^^ mais si j'avoue que le début n'est pas passionnant, ni particulièrement original, désolé. La suite seras bien plus sur la prise de conscience de sa propre existence… Enfin…**

 **A bientôt ^^**


	2. Question 02

**Et me v'là pour un second chapitre… Surprise des message (Je pensais n'en recevoir aucun ^^) je me suis attelé a la suite… En espérant que qu'elle vous plaise…  
**  
 **Thor94 : Les couples viendront avec le temps. Mais je préfère te prévenir, Xana ne sera pas avec Odd mais avec un OC qui, je l'espère, vous conviendra. Bien sur, tu as raison sur le fait que Jérémie est avec Aelita, et que Yumi est avec Ulric, bien que leur couple sera toujours aussi dissolu que dans l'animé.**  
 **Le fait que tu ne retrouves les personnages de Code Lyoko est normal. Il est vrai que pour le début, j'ai un peu changé leur comportement, mais je ne voulais pas les tourner en caricatures. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris le parti de leur donner quelques nuances qui viendront aux fils des pages.**  
 **Dans l'espoir que cette réponse te convienne.  
**  
 **Sucrycandy : Heureuse de voir que ça te plait ^^ Ca fait toujours plaisir d'entendre cela !**  
 **Il est vrai que dans beaucoup de fiction, j'ai vu que Xana était une femme, ce qui confirme peut-être ton ressenti. Cependant, j'ai toujours imaginé Xana comme un être masculin. Et cela aidait beaucoup a mon histoire autant autour de l'image masculine que l'on impose aux hommes, qu'a leur comportement.**  
 **Il est vrai que l'on peut voir Xana comme gentil, mais je le définierais plus comme ignorant. IL ne connaît pas la colère, ni même la cruauté. Il faisait ce qui lui semblait juste. C'est justement les découvertes qu'il va faire qui le rendra plus humain. En les comprenant et en les ressentant. Ce qui fait tous le charme de l'ironique titre (rire)  
**

* * *

 **WARNING (parce que je n'ait pas la place dans le résumé…): Cette histoire va contenir des scènes crues (lemon), de la violence (physique et morale), va parler de sujets un peu pointilleux, et contient de l'amour homosexuels ! A tous ceux a qui cela gêne, sont priés de ne pas lire la suite de cette histoire, a moins de fermer les yeux aux dits passages qui pourrait les choqués, les offusqués et ect… Ceci est un avertissement que je ne vais pas remettre a chaque chapitre, car cet avertissement englobe toute mon histoire. A ceux qui ont lu, vous êtes prévenus. Et les autres… Bah, vous pourrez avoir des bonnes ou mauvaises surprises...  
**

* * *

 **Enfin, je finit mon blabla ennuyeux, et vous donne la suite.**

 **En espérant qu'elle soit a votre goût.**

Question 02 : Qu'est ce que la liberté ?

Odd et Ulrich arrivèrent devant Yumi et Xana qui jouaient au GO.

Bien sûr, c'était moi qui gagnais, peut importe les années de pratique de la japonaise. J'entamais ma 25eme victoire quand Odd arriva comme un chien dans un jeu de quille… Il éparpilla les pièces sur le sol de métal poli. Yumi émis juste un soupir, alors que je restais silencieux, regardant les pions en bordel sur le sol sans esprit logique.

Puis je regardais tour à tour la scène de crime et le dit-criminel à mèche violette.  
Pourquoi cette pulsion de destruction ?

Programmation des humains : Destruction.

Je fit une grimace de dégout et ramassa un par un les pions alors que les trois humains parlementaient entre eux.

-Alors, tes gardes ?

-Il n'a jamais essayé de me tuer jusqu'à présent si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, mais il joue très bien au go.

La voix de la brune était amère. Self défense.

Prenait-elle ses alliés pour des potentielles ennemis face auquel elle devait en permanence gonfler les plumes ? Peut-être… L'instinct mâle-femelle ?

Comme quoi, la société animale ne descendait vraiment pas loin de celle des humains. Je remis les pions sur le plateau, prêt pour une nouvelle partie.

Les gardes avec Yumi étaient bien plus distrayantes que celle avec le brun.

Nous ne faisions que de se regarder en chien de faïence, pour que, finalement, le brun casse le lourd silence. Si ce n'était pas des reproches, c'était des menaces. Et si ce n'était pas des menaces, c'était un interrogatoire.

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi…  
Il n'avait que ce mot là a la bouche. Saloperie d'humain !  
Mais s'imaginait-il qu'il soit le seul à se poser des questions ? Je m'en posais en permanence, et n'ayant pas de réseaux pour en chercher les réponses, je me noyais dedans.

La première était : Pourquoi il était là ? Comment ? Un virus ne peut venir sur terre, encore moins quand il n'a pas de corps solide. Y en avait-il un dans le super calculateur ? Un corps sans âme qu'aurais créer Hopper ? Pourquoi ? Pour y mettre sa fille ? Ou lui même après la virtualisation raté ? Non, je ne serais pas passer a coté tant d'année…

Les monstres comme les cancrelats ou les crabes avaient un programmation simple, donc possible de les faire sortir dehors sans être derrière eux, mais pour moi ?

Personne.

Alors comment ?  
Et si je ne l'avais pas décidé alors pourquoi moi ?

Je pouvais trouver la réponse dans le super calculateur… Si au moins on me laissait l'approcher. On me surveillait de prés avec l'interdiction de m'approcher avec un seul appareil électronique. Ils ne savaient pas ce que je pouvais faire avec…

Mais merde quoi !

Ils ne voyaient pas que moi aussi j'étais dans le pétrin ?  
Moi aussi, je voulais rentrer chez moi, sur Lyoko…  
Ma maison me manquait, et les sensations du monde terrestre étaient trop puissantes, épuisantes… Je me noyais dans les odeurs, les sons, et les sortes de « froid » que je ressentais la nuit. Mais non, on ne me laissait même pas voir l'ordinateur de prés.

J'arrêtais de fixer les pions de go pour relever la tête et voir "Odd" me fixer d'un air perplexe.

-En tout cas, il a pas l'air si méchant que ça, le virus Xana…

-Virtuel ou réel, tu as toujours l'air aussi stupide, humain.

Autre que le rire de Yumi, rien n'accueilli ma réplique. Ulric se contenta de croiser les bras méchamment, alors que le blond reprenait contenance, voyant que j'avais une certaine répartie.

-Il n'a pas la langue dans sa poche au moins. Déclara sombrement le samouraï brun.

-Et c'est la plus grande différence entre nous. Ishiwama, on se refait une partie ?

-Non, j'en ai assez de te voir gagner à chaque fois.

Je regardais la japonaise puis reporta mon attention sur le jeu où je bougeais les pions déjà en place. Je soupirais puis haussa les épaules.

-Bien. Je jouerais en face d'un adversaire plus coriace…

Je mis le plateau de travers et commençais une nouvelle partie, seul…  
Ca faisait un peu « type atteints de schizophrénie", mais je m'ennuyais tellement que de jouer seul était bien plus amusant que de compter les mouches au plafond, surtout que je l'avais déjà fait…  
47, plus 24 coccinelle, et 12 cafards.

Alors que les trois Lyoko guerrier « discutaient » calmement sur leur sujet préféré du moment : « Comment se débarrasser du ce virus qui nous pourrit la vie », deux personnes firent leur entrée. Les deux derniers du groupe.

-Jérémie…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Aelita, on veille sur toi.

« On » ? Parce qu'il oserait se mesurer à moi, le gringalet à binocle ?

C'était un bon informaticien, d'accord, mais pas plus… Je faillis exploser de rire quand le dit blond me regarda d'un air « je fait mon méchant pour que tu soit intimidé par mon insignifiante virilité de mâle » en serrant les poings.

Aelita posa une main sur le bras de son compagnon et me fixa à son tour.

D'accord, j'étais une bête de foire, mais à ce rythme j'allais leur faire payer la visite.  
La rose commença à s'avancer, le pas hésitant et les bras recroquevillés sur sa poitrine. La terreur de la rose était ridicule.  
Ils n'avaient pas compris que dans mon état, je ne pouvais rien faire ?

-Xana… Je viens juste te parler…

-C'est bien ce que j'ai compris.

Mon ton sec et froid la fit sursauter, après tous c'était moi qui avais fait "disparaître" Hopper, mais j'avais été miséricordieux…  
Je l'avais laissé en vie encore un peu. C'est pour sauver sa gourdasse de fille qu'il était mort.

Stupide humain, stupide Hopper.  
Je ne l'ai pas tué, c'est uniquement elle qui a provoqué sa mort.  
Même si je l'ai voulu longtemps, je n'avais rien n'eut a faire si ce n'est suivre mon objectif premier. Avoir les clés de Lyoko.

-Nous ne pouvons pas te garder ici, ni te remettre dans le super calculateur.

-Si on me laissait la possibilité de réparer les erreurs commises par l'autre binoclard, on n'en serais pas là.

J'avais adopté un langage simple pour leur faire comprendre mon mécontentement, mais aussi mon exaspération. Pourquoi me garder ici ?

-T'as pas compris que l'on ne veux pas que tu refasses le con dans Lyoko ? Alors tu resteras sur terre !

Encore cet imbécile d'Ulric…

-Je n'ai pas demandé ton opinion, primate.

Levant la tête haute, je démontrais mon mépris et continua à regarder Aelita pour plus d'information.

-Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser repartir sur Lyoko. Tu es notre ennemi.

-Belle observation.

-Mais on ne peut pas te garder ici.

-Je l'avais bien compris.

-Donc nous allons devoir t'emmener avec nous au lycée Kadic.

Je restais de marbre alors qu'un flot d'information engloutissait mon cerveau qui ne tarda pas à les trier pour ne laisser qu'une idée en tête.

Je ne veux pas y aller.

Il y aura des gens, des odeurs insoutenables, des bruits incessants, mais surtout et encore des humains exécrables, stupides, ignorants… Vaut mieux me débrancher tout de suite que d'aller dans un endroit tel que celui-ci !

-Et me mettre en relation avec des personnes faites de chaire et de sang, un système électrique de seconde zone et un ordinateur comme détonateur ? Quelle bonne idée !

Peut-être qu'en comprenant que je serais dangereux, ce que je suis quand je veux détruire le monde, ils me laisseraient ici ?

-Nous avons fait des faux papiers et tu seras surveillé 24H/24… Si tu fais le moindre faux pas.. On éteindra le super calculateur.

Je serrais les dents… Saloperie.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'éteints pas maintenant ?

-Parce que…

Aelita mis sa main sur sa bouche dans le but de ravaler ses paroles, puis se mit a contempler ses chaussures…

-Parce que ?

Hypothèse 1 : Ils ne veulent pas se salir les mains.

Hypothèse 2 : Ils ne savent pas ou cacher le corps.

Hypothèse 3 : Ils sont assez débile pour…

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois aussi cruel que l'on pense, puis… Tu t'es matérialisé alors peut-être que…

-Que je suis un pitoyable humain enfermé dans cette matrice parce que quelqu'un de ma famille s'est pris pour dieu ? Non, je ne suis pas comme toi Aelita.

Aelita, blessée, baissa la tête en signe de résignation.  
J'eu le souffle coupé, et un sentiment bizarre... Comme un énervement discontinue qui s'insinuait dans mes poings, les poussant à se crisper.  
Je voulais qu'elle hurle, qu'elle se débatte, pas qu'elle soit aussi… fade, sans substance ni colère…

Non, je n'ai pas put me battre contre… ça ! C'est faux !

Serrant les mâchoires, je mis mes mains sur me cuisses pour les broyer dans ma fureur.  
L'autodestruction était un sentiment commun chez l'être humain, donc il est normal qu'il se fasse mal lui-même.  
Je relevais la tête, tentant d'effacer cette sensation illogique et irrationnelle, pour voir Aelita retenter une communication avec l'être que j'étais… Encore quelque chose d'improbable…

-Depuis combien de temps vis tu ?

-Depuis combien de temps j'ai été programmé ? Pourquoi cette question ?

-Pour savoir combien de temps tu es là dedans.

L'œil de Aelita avait reprit de la force et semblait prés au combat. Enfin!

-En quoi cela t'intéresse ?

-Je veux savoir !

Le cri de la rose se répercuta sur les murs de métal, me frappant durement les tympans habitués aux silences gênés de Odd, ceux haineux de Ulric, et celui complice de Yumi.

-Comment on dit sur terre… Ah oui. Va te faire mettre, pétasse.

Aelita semblait a présent furieuse, mais je n'esquissais même pas un sourire.  
Une machine ne sourit pas.  
Et de plus, ça l'énervait encore plus.

Je sentis que le brun allait se jeter sur moi, car il avait enfin une raison de me frapper. Mais ce fut Jérémie qui, voulant protéger l'honneur de la rose, s'avança vers moi. Dans mon enveloppe corporelle, je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose. Le blond se planta devant moi, les poings prêts au combat.

-Je ne pense pas que me faire un cocard pour mon premier jour en « classe » soit ta meilleure idée. Certes tu en as eut des bien pire, genre la Marabouta, ou encore celle de me faire venir ici.

La tension était à présent palpable, mais ce fut encore Aelita qui cassa l'ambiance.

-Laisse tomber Jérémie. J'ai été stupide de poser cette question. On a même pas la même notion du temps sur Lyoko que sur terre.

-C'est exact.

Voyant qu'ils n'allaient vraiment pas me laisser terminer ma partie, je pris les pions et les remis dans leur boite de bois ciré pour plier le plateau.

Odd s'avança pour laisser tomber des vêtements sous mon nez.

-Tiens, ce sera moins voyant que tes fringues d'hosto. Parce que, sans rire… ça fait psychopathe en cavale.

Je pris deux bouts du T-shirt entre mes pouces et mes index pour le soulever et l'inspecter. Un T-shirt blanc avec une cible dessus, puis un pantalon noir en toile avec des fermetures éclairs en bas, remontant la jambe a demi mollet. Ce fut par contre Yumi qui m'apporta des chaussures en soupirant.

-C'est moi qui te donnes les basques, parce que je ne souhaite même pas a mon pire ennemi le supplice d'approcher celles de Odd.

Je me surpris à sourire à la japonaise. Je trouvais que c'était la seule à peu près sympathique du groupe.  
C'était des chaussures noires en cuir. Un peu montante, les lacets étaient en mauvais état, même si le terme « inutilisable » était plus approprié, et quelques morceaux de vernis se barraient. Bref… Des chaussures.

-Bon, c'est pas ça, mais… Tiens voilà tes papiers.

Le blond binoclard me tendit une carte d'identité. Fausse, je présume, et fait à la main. Mais c'était pas mal.

-Daniel Xana… Ca me va.

Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais rester longtemps. Juste le temps de trouver une porte de sortie vers Lyoko et d'emporter Aelita pour qu'elle meurt pendant la transaction.  
Aelita devait mourir sur Lyoko, sur mon territoire pour que je puisse m'accaparer pleinement sa mort.

Un rictus se dessina sur mes lèvres alors que, les vêtements sous le bras, j'allais dans une salle annexe pour me changer.

Le t-shirt était vraiment trop grand, je me demande pourquoi le blond avec sa stature de crevette avait choisit un pareil haut. C'était pas à lui ?

Puis le pantalon me démangeait, avec les fermetures éclair qui décoraient la toile du pantalon, j'avais des frissons glacials à chaque contact avec ma peau.  
Et enfin les bottes. Trop grande. Je ne pensais pas que Yumi ait des pieds de Diplodocus, mais j'en doute à présent.

Je sortais de la salle, me tordillant un peu dans mes nouveaux vêtements que je trouvais peu confortable. Je fis une tête de « no comment » qui empêcha toute moquerie de la part de mes ennemis.

Surtout, qu'il ne fallait pas oublier que j'étais Xana, le puissant virus, et pas le pèquenot du coin.

Remontant le col large du T-shirt qui laissait apparaître une de mes épaules squelettique, je me tournait vers Yumi, attendant plus de détails sur mon intégration que je surligna de temporaire, bien que courte soit le terme espéré.

-Bon, on n'a pas finis tous les papiers, mais ça fait bien quatre jours que l'on a informé que Xana Daniel va arriver dans l'école. Tu seras le frère par alliance d'Aelita, même si mettre un virus tueur dans l'arbre généalogique ne plait pas à tous le monde.

Avec quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais lancé un regard meurtrier et cracher sa stupidité d'être organique dans la « face » comme dise ces barbares. Mais c'était Ishiyama.

Donc je me contentais d'offrir un rictus dédaigneux, mais qu'elle devait traduire comme une moue de contentement, ou bien une expression assez comique pour me la faire faire assez souvent. Les mouvements faciaux étaient arrivés très vite, bien que je ne contrôlais pas encore toute mes facultés orales, ni auditives.

Je ne savais pas ce que ça faisait de rire, ni de hurler… Je voudrais savoir, je le veux ! Peut-être que je le saurais.

Je m'attache beaucoup trop… Est ce grave tant que je ne le montre pas ?

Tant que j'ai mes réponses, tout vas bien. Tant que les informations restent stockés dans mon système, bien rangées, classées par ordre alphabétique, de priorité, dans un ordre croissant, décroissant.

Je suis un ordinateur, donc je classe.

-Je reste ici encore combien de temps ?

-Tu restes encore 2 jours, puis tu passes faire un brin de toilette chez Yumi.

-Comment ça "chez Yumi" ?! Grogna férocement Stern face au planning de Jérémie.

-Eh bien… Oui… Elle est la seule externe ici…

Je grimaçais de bonheur à l'idée d'enfin enlever les toxines qui s'était accumulés sur ma peau, mélangées à la poussière et autres résidus que je ne voulais pas connaître. C'était déjà un miracle que l'on trouve les toilettes des anciens employés de l'usine. Ainsi que des lavabos.

-C'est pas grave, Ulric. Puis… Xana ne me feras pas de mal.

Elle avait chuchotée la dernière phrase essayant de me mettre hors de leur bulle humainement polluée.  
Mais j'avais une bonne écoute.  
Cependant m'écrier que « Dés que je serais hors de cette carcasse de chaire, je vous bousillerais en détournant le vol d'un airbus qui s'écrasera pile à l'endroit où vous serez avec, dans le lot, un groupe d'innocent adolescents qui ne connaissent pas encore les joies du chômage » ne les poussent à me laisser approcher du supercalculateur.  
Cela éliminerait de ma liste l'espoir de retourner dans mon monde chéri, où je fais ce que je veux.

En outre perdre cette coque de viande était primordiale.  
Peut-être que de me laisser crever de faim les poussera à me remettre dans mon véritable élément, à savoir, les circuits imprimés d'une bécane.

Aelita m'approcha durant ma réflexion, puis me tint un discours que je jugeais a proprement dit, inutile.

-Ecoutes, nous ne voulons pas que tu fasses du mal au gens, ça ne t'avancera à rien. Puis, maintenant que tu es dans le monde réel, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour enfin vivre.

Idiote, idiote, idiote, idiote, idiote, idiote, IDIOTE !  
Tu crois vraiment que parce que t'essayes de me faire des « yeux de chien battus », tu vas me convaincre que je dois protéger à présent la race que j'exècre le plus au monde ?!  
Sers-moi un discours remasterizé de « I have a dream » de Martin Lutter King, sur le vie en communauté des machines, esclaves de leurs tyranniques créateurs, avec l'espèce organique, cancer de ce monde à l'agonie par leur stupidité et leur manque de génie.

Je me retiens de hurler, de l'étrangler…  
Mais finalement. Pourquoi ?

Mes nerfs craquent, mes poumons sentent l'euphorie arriver grâce a ma respirations fortes, stress, et a mon engloutissement de beaucoup d'atome d'oxygène. Je sens mon cœur battre plus vite, mes muscle me faire mal a force de se crisper dans l'attente du mouvement que je dois effectuer rapidement, et violemment pour qu'il fasse mal.  
J'ai mal à la poitrine, et cela enflamme encore plus mon corps, déjà en combustion spontanée. Cette vague de colère, mélangée à des hormones maintenant dans mes veines, se nichant dans chaques particules de ma carcasse de chaire.

Mon bras se lève, et ma peau de main rencontre la joue d'Aelita. Elle n'a rien vu venir et moi non plus. Trop noyé dans mes pensés.  
Mes facultés de multi-agent sont vraiment en déchéance complète.  
Je me perds dans mes propres onglets à présent.

Je pense qu'elle tombe à terre, la main sur la joue, comme si « toucher » allait faire disparaître la blessure.

Je m'attendais a des données sur le niveaux du coup, des lignes de visée, des statistiques sur les éventuelles stratégies à faire dans des cas comme ceux là. Mais rien ne vient.

Mon disque est vide, vierge de toute information à part quelques unes.

1°- Ma main me fait très mal, et la peau devenait un peu rouge. Le coup est aussi pour moi.

2°- Jérémie s'est précipité pour ramasser Aelita dont je vois que les joues sont humides. Il n'y a pas ça sur Lyoko.

Remarque : il n'y a pas grand chose sur Lyoko.

3°-Ishiyama a barré la route du blond maigrelet et du brun rustique pour se tourner vers moi.

Malgré moi, une partie de mon système pédale dans la semoule.

Je ne rame jamais d'habitude, mais je me sens engloutit sous les informations, les pop-up parasites qui me faisait penser des choses que je considérerais désormais comme « le coin instinctif et primitif de mon état humain temporaire ».

Je les classe dans la lettre C : Le C.I.P.E.H.T

Puis je sens d'autre fenêtre s'ouvrir, celles qui me donnent la réponse de ma question muette. J'ai frappé Aelita parce qu'elle m'a fait mal. Je l'ai giflé car elle a utilisé le mot « vivre »…

Depuis que je suis ici, j'ai l'impression de m'affaiblir et de mourir un peu plus chaque secondes…

Ca fait mal et j'en ai honte.

Mais je renie cette possibilité de réponse. Ce sera le coin des « Réponses bugées par la nouvelle option - Inconscience.

Chose impossible à contrôler.

Je le range dans l'important : Cette option est à creuser.

Alors que je range le dossier R.B.N.O dans sa place respective, je sens que la fenêtre C.I.P.E.H.T s'ouvre pour me dire de courir.

Trop tard, Ishiyama a vengé sa copine en m'attrapant férocement par les épaules et en me rejetant vers l'arrière, me faisant percuter le mur derrière moi.  
Suivant la logique, les être humains fonctionnent en groupe. Donc, qu'ils m'attaquent parce que j'ai frappé l'une des leurs est parfaitement normal. Sauf que mon corps ne réagit pas comme je le voudrais.  
Mes yeux s'humidifient. Etrange… Mais je ravale les larmes. Elles n'ont aucune utilitées.

-On ne frappe pas les gens comme ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Mais enfin… Parce que !

-Je ne vois pas où est le mal, comme je ne vois pas pourquoi elle devrait me parler comme a un simple dossier que l'on qualifie d'intelligent. Je ne suis pas une putain de I.A, contrairement à elle !

J'ai crié pour la première fois.

Je pourrais dire que c'est la première fois de ma vie, sauf que je n'en ressentais pas le bonheur que, normalement, cet état procure.  
On est heureux quand on est en vie, non ?

Donc, je dirait que c'est la première fois que je cris depuis ma mort.

* * *

Le soir était arrivé lentement.

Je crois que je viens de comprendre ce que veux dire l'expression « une sale ambiance »…  
Ca fait 3 heures que je suis avec le blond hystérique -Odd pour être plus précis- qui me fait juste sentir comme un chat prés de l'euthanasie.

3458… 3459… 3460… 3461…

C'était le nombre de fois que Odd avait bougé la tête, battant le rythme de sa musique insipide.  
Des sons brusque, bien qu'en accord, avaient envahis les oreilles du blond mais avaient aussi la portée des miennes. Et si j'entendais bien les paroles, ça ne voulais rien dire… Ou des trucs complétement débile.

Autre que le refrain beuglant, je détournais la tête en quête d'une occupation quelconque mais plus attrayante que l'ennui profond que me proposer ce silence lourd.

Je me mis sur mes pieds pour me balader et peut-être voir l'extérieure. Rencontrer "IRL" le monde.

Se tournant vers Odd, je ne pus que ricaner en voyant que celui ci était tellement « concentrer » sur sa musique immonde qu'il ne suspectais rien de mes actes.  
J'allais vers l'ascenseur et l'enclencha. Cette fois, je ferais attention a ne pas vomir. Mais biensûr…

-XANA ! REVIENS !

Odd avait entendu l'élévateur cette fois… Et merde.  
Arrivant à l'étage, je bloquais l'ascenseur.

De toute façon, il pourrait sortir par le corridor, et sinon par les égouts.

Sortant enfin de l'usine, après quelques efforts, je pus respirer l'air pollué de la planète terre, et voir, de mes propres yeux, les immondices dispersées devant moi.  
Trottinant pour traverser le pont le plus vite possible, je me demandais pourquoi le violet n'était pas encore arrivé…  
Limite c'était tant mieux.

Allant dans des rues au hasard, je sentais les odeurs d'essences, de mazout, des soupes industrielles servit par la ménagère moyenne à ses enfants à l'heure du midi. A la couleur des arbres, je pus deviner que nous étions en automne. Saison chaude et pluvieuse...

Pas a paris en tout cas !

Je frissonnais à chaque coup de vent. Les mains serrant convulsivement mes bras, j'avançais vers un grand supermarché ou je savais qu'il y aurait du chauffage.  
Société capitaliste oblige.

Arrivant devant les portes, je pus voir deux hommes en costume cravate, un talkie a la ceinture, et l'oreillette enroulée sur elle même. Des surveillants ? Pourquoi faire ?

Ils me jetèrent un coup d'œil sceptique, mais me laissèrent entrer. Les portes automatistes s'ouvrirent, soufflant un air que ma peau jugea brulant et surtout protecteur.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, l'euphorie était passer, les effets diminués par l'accoutumance. Il faisait juste bon.

Louvoyant entre les hommes et femmes, sac en main ou portable a l'oreille, j'atterris dans une aire de repos, ou quelques bancs et des plantes vertes y reposaient en toute simplicité.

M'y asseyant, je pus reprendre mon souffle que j'avais retenu au passage de quelques groupes de personne…  
Des fumeurs je pense.  
L'odeur inconnue m'avait parut insupportable, alors que beaucoup d'êtres, où je n'avais pas perçut cette odeur suspecte, n'avaient pas bronché, ou très bien simulé un respiration normale.

Posant mes avant-bras sur mes cuisses, courbé par l'épuisement de ma sortie, j'observais les gens trop occupés avec leur petite vie insignifiante pour me remarquer.

Je suivais chaque personne des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de mon champ de vision, voyant leur tics, leur manie… Là, elle a un problème avec un proche, surement celui dont elle tient la main.  
Lui regarde les autres femelles passer. Insatisfait ?

Lui regarde les baskets du magasin d'en face mais repart avec une mine sombre, les oreilles rouges et une certaine crispation de la mâchoire. Problème d'argent.

Bref, je restais bien une heure à les observer, a imaginer ce que pouvait être leur vie. C'est un peu comme essayer de se mettre dans la peau de son animale domestique.  
Ca ne sers a rien, mais on le fait quand même, juste pour voir ce que ça fait.

Certain passe leur vie à rechercher des sensations fortes, à se transformer ou bien à changer le monde.  
Et moi qui n'avait rien demandé, je m'étais retrouver dans ce monde inconnu, avec un corps étranger et dont une simple sortie dehors relevait d'un pèlerinage avec des chaussures en plombs dans le forêt vierge d'Amazonie.

Vie de merde.

Il ne croyait pas en une puissance suprême qui nous suivrait toute notre vie pour mesurer leur karma, mais là encore…  
Je commençais à avoir des doutes.

Se levant pour repartir, Je fus pris d'un petit malaise qui me fis tituber, me poussant a me raccrocher a un des pilones de béton qui ornaient et soutenaient le bâtiment. Un haut le cœur suivit, et je sentis à nouveau de la bile remonter dans sa gorge. Mettant ma main devant ma bouche, je voyais un mouvement de foule qui commençait à former un périmètre de sécurité s'en pour autant m'aider.

-Eh, gamin. Tu vas bien.

C'était la première fois que je voyais un humain vieux.

Des rides ornaient ses yeux et des crevasses déformaient ses joues. Pourtant, son corps semblaient avoir bien survécu aux affres du temps. Le dos droit, les épaules larges, seul son visage trahissait son âge.

J'aurais sûrement ris en voyant ses cheveux, identiques au mien, si je n'avais pas été dans cet état là.  
Je répondis par un dodelinement de tête, affirmant que non.

Je n'allais pas bien.  
J'allais m'écrouler au sol, mais il m'attrapa par les épaules, les serrant douloureusement pour empêcher la gravité d'avoir raison de moi.

Maintenant, Il y a un groupe de gens qui nous regarde, se demandant si ils doivent appeler les pompiers ou une ambulance. Le vieux homme, sort de son sac une bouteille d'eau, la débouche et me regarde.

-Avale de l'eau, tu te sentiras mieux…

Je sens que je tourne de l'œil, mon cerveau réfléchissant plus au symptôme de mon malaise que de me maintenir contre le pilone.

Malaise vagal : Causer par une trop grande exposition au soleil, par un effort intense, une chute de tension ou bien par une déshydratation. Effet court, et sans gravité.

Pendant ce temps là, je sentais le goulot de la bouteille déverser l'hydrogène dans ma gorge. D'abord surpris, mon corps se cabra, cherchant a rejeter l'eau mais la déglutition se fit naturellement.  
Puis l'homme appliqua un linge humide sur ma nuque, évacuant les dernières brides de brouillard causé par mon malaise.

Il mit sa main sur mon visage, écartant mes paupiéres pour y regarder avec une petite lumière qui me fit reculer. Il me croyait sous l'emprise d'une substance illicite ?  
J'ai pas une tête d'un drogué tout de même !  
Il parut satisfait car il me fit un sourire sincère puis me demanda si j'allais mieux.

Je fit un oui de la tête.

L'homme, qui s'était accroupis entre-temps, se retourna pour dire aux curieux qu'il n'y avait rien a voir et que tout allait bien.

Repartez dans votre vie fade et insignifiante.

Puis se tournant de nouveau vers moi qui essayais vainement de me relever, il prit son portable, appuya sur quelques boutons et me demanda :

-Tu as quelqu'un qui pourrait venir te chercher ? C'est dangereux de rentrer dans cet état seul.

Je blêmis. Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais seul, sans amis, ni parent et ni toit ou m'abriter.  
Il me regarda et et tendis la main :

-Passe ton portable, je vais les appeler.

-Je… je n'ai pas de portable… Et…

Je bassais la tête quand les numéros des cinqs, enregistré dans le supercalculateur me revint en tête.

-Vous pouvez appeler au 06.**.**.**.23… C'est une bonne amie à moi…

L'homme leva un sourcil sceptique, s'attendant plutôt que je fournisse le numéro d'un de mes parents, mais ne posa pas de question. Il pianota sur son vieux téléphone à touche, et écouta la tonalité. Il dût tomber sur la messagerie car il raccrocha et me demanda un autre numéro.  
Yumi n'était pas disponible.

-Alors… Le 06.**.**.**.97.

Il fit celui ci alors que je croisais les doigts pour qu'il puisse venir me chercher.  
Car cet homme, médecin je pense, n'allait pas me laisser partir seul et voudra me raccompagner jusqu'à chez moi… Mais n'ayant pas d'adresse, ca allait être difficile.

La tonalité du téléphone cessa pour que sa voix énervante, quoique recherché pour une fois, retentisse.

-Allo ?

-Oui, bonjour, un de vos amis a eut un malaise et j'espérerais que vous pourriez venir le chercher. Il n'est pas en état pour rentrer seul…

-Un ami ?

L'homme me regarda, je compris :

-Xana. C'est… C'est mon nom.

Il hocha la tête et reprit la ligne.

-C'est Xana. Il vient d'avoir un malaise.

-Quoi ! Xana ! Euh… J'arrive tout de suite ! Vous êtes ou ?

-Au centre commerciale de…

-D'accord je vois, j'arrive dans dix minutes !

Et il raccrocha au nez du médecin. Ce dernier contempla son téléphone méchamment pour grommeler un « Aah… Les jeunes.. » puis revint sur mon cas.

-Il arrive bientôt…

-Je vous remercie pour votre aide, monsieur…

-Pas de problème. J'étais médecin avant..

C'est bien ce que je pensais…

Nous parlâmes ainsi quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Dellarobia arrive, le souffle court aprés avoir courru.. Il réussit tout de même a dire quelques mots, entrecoupés par ces halètements.

-Xana… Tu.. Sais bien… Que tu ne dois… Pas sortir seul…

-Ouais ouais…

J'envoyais un coup d'œil au médecin de peur qu'il se pose des questions, mais celui ci fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu.

-Rentrons.

Mon ton s'était fait sec et tranchant, mais je ne pouvais rester une seconde de plus dans cette atmosphère que je jugeais suffocante. Mais avant que je puisse m'éclipser, l'homme m'attrapa par le bras.

-N'oublis pas de boire et de te nourrir. La mode est peut-être d'être un squelette, mais ca ne vaux pas la peine de s'évanouir n'importe où.

Et voilà qu'on me prenait pour un anorexique, génial.  
Mais pour la deuxième fois, Odd vint a mon aide.

-Vous inquiétez pas, m'sieur. Je vais le surveiller, promis.

-Parle pas de moi comme si j'étais un chien, dellarobia.

Nous repartimes vers l'usine. Ce fut ainsi que se passa ma première sortie.

 **Et voilà donc la suite des aventures du petit Xana. Le prochain sera "Xana va a la pêche" ! On applaudis les enfants !**  
 **Enfin, dans l'espoir que ça vous ait plut et que vous ayez l'envie de me partager vos impressions, autant négatif que positifs.**


	3. Question 03

**Hello, et voici le troisième chapitre !**  
 **N'ayant pas reçut de message me disant d'arrêter mes conneries, j'ai continuer comme une grande XD**  
 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise…**

Chapitre 03 : Vais-je mourir ?

-Allez, prend au moins une bouchée.

-Je n'ai pas faim, Ishiyama. Alors pourquoi manger ?

-Parce que ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu avaler quelque chose, et je pense que les autres ne pense pas à ramener de la nourriture.

Je détournais la tête, pensant à mon dernier repas.  
C'était quand ?

Dans ce monde, mes journées étaient coupées par des sortes de mise en veille rapides et imprévues. Des micro-sommeils. Je n'avais ni l'heure, ni la date d'aujourd'hui.  
Je ne savais pas. Et ça m'énervait.

Yumi reposa le sandwich, puis me regarda :

-Je m'inquiète pour toi tu sais. Depuis ton malaise…

-J'étais déshydraté et mort de froid, c'est normal que j'ai fait un malaise.

-Aelita s'inquiète elle aussi.

-Dit lui que ce n'est pas un bug dans le supercalculateur, elle n'a pas a avoir peur.

Plus la rose était stressée, plus elle était collante. Alors valait mieux la rassurer.

-Demain, tu arrives dans notre lycée… Tu devras être en forme.

-Hmm… Et pour le manque d'affaire, vous allez fournir quelle explication ?

-On va dire que tu as perdu ta valise à l'aéroport. Mais que, heureusement, tu avais gardé ton sac de voyage !

La japonaise brandit un vieux sac de toile kaki. Un sac vieux de l'armée solide et pratique.

-Je l'ai trouvé au marché aux puces, pas cher et résistant.

Je sentis comme une boule monter dans ma gorge et, bien que la sensation ne soit pas plaisante, une sorte de joie venait d'éclore dans mon cerveau. Je sentis mes joues chauffées et mes mains devenir moites.

Je savais que la plupart des humains ressentaient ce genre de sentiment sans vraiment le montrer, mais il semblait être multiplié par dix chez moi. Incapable de mettre un mot sur la sorte d'engouement qui m'avait happé, je ne pus que prendre le sac que Ishiyama me tendait. La toile était rêche, un peu craquée sur les coins, avec des coutumes qui s'effilochaient. Des vieux imprimés et des marques à cause des pin's arrachés trop violemment. Je sentais mes lèvres tremblotées.

Je n'attendais rien… Sauf du dédain.

Je baissais la tête, cachant un peu mon visage.  
Ces derniers temps, je sentais comme si mes circuits étaient hors de contrôle, « à fleur de peau ». Un émoi me prit à la poitrine pour compresser mes poumons.

C'était comme un choc post traumatique qui arrivait avec deux semaines de retard.

Ma « presque » mort… Je revoyais le moment clairement a présent. Cette sensation horrible… D'avoir ressentis mon esprit partir, quitter les circuits de mon monde pour le néant. Je comprenais enfin le sens de la peur de la fin. Cette fin impossible à fuir.

Tous les enfants comprennent un jour qu'ils vont mourir.

Pas moi.

Je m'étais crus immortel, meilleur, invincible… Ou au moins intouchable face a cette bande de gamins puérils… Puis la mort arrivait sans que j'eusse le temps de me faire à l'idée.  
Mourir.  
Je n'avais jamais encore prononcé ce mot. Pourtant, ça m'arrivera si je reste ici. Même les cinq utilisaient souvent ce mot qui devenait a présent un cauchemars vivant. « Je suis mort de fatigue », « je suis mort de faim », « Cette fois on est mort », « le chien de madame pignouf a crevé ce matin »…  
Puis la soudaine lumière du scanner, mon « âme » qui arrive dans ce corps inconnu que je ne connais pas, les odeurs, les bruits, et les sensations trop fortes, trop brusques qui me sautent au visage et qui finalement me laisse de plus en plus terrifié et affaibli.

La peur rampe dans mes veines, m'empoisonne chaque jour. Cette souffrance… Je ne l'avais jamais vécu sur Lyoko.  
Je vivais sur mon monde numérique paisiblement, contrairement à ici, cet enfer qui devenait de plus en plus personnelle.

Bien qu'au début cette expérience puisse paraître intéressante, on déchante vite face à tous les obstacles, toutes les douleurs qui peuvent vous arriver dessus. Ma main droite quitte la toile pour toucher mon bras.

Une piqûre. C'était une simple piqûre de moustique, mais sur le moment, elle m'avait presque rendu dingue. La croute de sang séchée s'est un peu accrochée à mon T-shirt.  
En effet, je me suis déchiré la peau sous l'effet de l'irritation.  
Je contourne la blessure du bout du doigt, cherchant un morceau décollé pour l'arracher. Trouvé ! Je passe mon ongle en dessous pour sentis celle-ci se décoller lentement, emportant dans ses griffes quelques brides de peau.

Ma joue droite bouge toute seule… Tics nerveux. Je suis arrivé à la moitié. J'essaye un décollement en douceur mais la couche de sang séchée se casse. La première moitié tombe sur le sol alors que la seconde reste sur ma peau sans empêcher le sang de couler.

Mon C.I.P.E.H.T me hurle de ne plus y toucher. Cependant, une étrange fascination envers le liquide écarlate qui tache et transperce mon T-shirt me pousse à continuer. Je pose mon doigt sur la plaie, sentant le recoin dur de ma cible. Je sens aussi le picotement qu'émane ma blessure. J'imagine toute les bactéries et autres microbes descendre de mon doigt et s'infiltrer dans mon sang.

Je me fige, la seconde moitié est tombée.

Un jour, je vais mourir. Je vais m'éteindre. Encore, dans l'ordinateur, je pouvais vivre des siècles, ou bien mourir le lendemain. Mais ici ? Si ce n'est pas d'un accident brusque et mortel, c'est de maladie ou de vieillesse.  
Mon corps trembla.

Non. Non, tout mais pas ça. Voir son corps dépérir à petit feu, le temps arrachant chaque parcelle d'énergie et de jeunesse. Assister à sa déchéance pour finalement s'éteindre. Le néant.

Le sac tomba soudainement à terre. Ishiyama quitta son portable pour me regarder :

-Xana… Ca va ?

Je sens les larmes venir, les tremblements de peur prendre mon corps en entier.

-Oui… Je vais aux toilettes.

Je me lève. Tenir, tenir jusqu'à ce que je me sois enfermé dans les cabinets. Je me déplace rapidement, ravalant mes larmes comme je le peux encore. Si au moins mes canaux lacrymaux pouvaient être bouchées a vie.

J'arrive à ma destination, et je referme la porte à clés avant de m'appuyer sur le mur et me laisser glisser le long.

Je suis dans un gouffre sans fond.

Ma gorge se noue, coupant tout cris, et toute respiration. J'ai l'impression de suffoquer. Mais l'asphyxie ne s'arrêta pas là. Mes poumons semblaient englué de poix, compressant ceux ci dans un étau qui me fit pousser des sanglots. Mon cœur, jusque là calme, semblait avoir perdu le décompte. Comme lors de la gifle d'Aelita, je perdais le contrôle. Je portais une main a ma poitrine alors que l'autre se lova contre mon visage a présent humide de larmes. J'arrachais l'eau salée de ma peau, la griffant légèrement au passage. De la rage, de la peur s'emparait de ma carcasse pour faire n'importe quoi.

Une fenêtre arrive : Envoyeur Inconnu.

 _Ca fait du bien de pleurer. Laisse faire pour une fois._

J'enlève mon T-shirt, le roule en boule puis cris dedans. Etouffer le bruit, faire comme si tout aller bien. Faire semblant.

Nouvelle fenêtre : _C'est normal._

Non, ça ne l'ait pas ! Je ne dois pas ressentir ça ! Je ne peux pas avoir peur ! Je suis Xana, un virus et pas un putain d'être humain organique. Je balance mon T-shirt sur le coté puis me met devant le miroir des toilettes.

Nouvelle fenêtre : _Tu es ce qui se reflète dans le miroir._

Non, c'est… C'EST FAUX ! Je prend un robinet gisant au fond du bac en céramique blanc-cassé et le jette contre le miroir, le brisant en quelques morceaux. Des bouts volent, tombant à mes pieds. Cette fois, ce sont des milliers de moi, garçon faible et albinos, qui me regarde, le visage défiguré par la peur et la honte. Je suis face à mon propre jugement et je ne sais même pas me défendre.

J'entends des pas. Ishiyama. La poignée se baisse dans le vide, se relève et s'abaisse de nouveau avec plus de précipitation. Puis un tremblement dans la porte fait grincer les gonds…  
elle a donné un coup de pied pour essayer d'ouvrir. Mais rien n'y fait, elle ne peut pas entrer.

-Xana, ouvre moi ! Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?!

J'avance vers la porte qui tremble encore deux fois sous les assauts de l'asiatique. Je pose mes doigts sur la surface glacée de la porte.  
Je suis en sécurité ici.

-XANA !

Je sens les vibrations d'acier qui résiste, me protège du monde extérieur. Je regarde autour de moi en ramassant mon T-shirt. Pas de fenêtre, juste des néons qui clignotent, me faisant un peu mal aux yeux.

Ici, il n'y a que moi. Le monde extérieur ne peut pas m'atteindre. Ils ne peuvent pas m'avoir. Un sourire s'inscrit sur mon visage. Mais les cris de l'humaine me fait revenir sur terre…

-XANA ! OUVRE MOI !

-Non…

Un silence se fait entre nous deux.

Elle est derrière la porte. Si je veux la voir, je n'ai qu'à l'ouvrir et de sortir d'ici. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je n'ai qu'à ne rien faire. Et rester.

-Pourquoi ? Qui a t'il…

Sa voix essaye de se faire douce, mais je sens l'énervement qui commence a lui prendre la gorge face a cette porte fermée. Et je ne veux pas ouvrir.

-Tu ne peux pas m'atteindre. Et le monde ne peut pas arriver jusque ici.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Ecoute… Tu fais une crise de panique, et c'est normal mais…

-NON, JE NE FAIS PAS DE CRISE DE PANIQUE !

Je cris, et ma voix déraille pour finir dans un sanglot inaudible. Je plonge ma tête entre mes mains, car je ne veux pas que les bouts de miroir me montre ce que je suis devenu.

-Je vais appeler les autres et on va parler.

Je m'assois et recommence à pleurer. Cette fois, je m'en fous que l'on m'entende ou non. Car après tout, qui ne pleurerait pas en enfer ?

Les autres sont arrivés. Ce devait être la pose déjeunée… Ou bien le repas du soir… Ou encore le repos dans les chambre d'internat. J'entends d'abord des pas, puis des voix.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ?

C'était la voix de Stern. Il semblait encore plus énervé que d'habitude. Mais ce détail me laissa froid.

-J'en sais rien, mais ça dois être grave si Yumi nous à appelé.

La voix nasillarde de Belpois.

-Il nous a quand même fait raccourcir notre diner celui là !

Celle de crécelle de Odd…

-J'espère que tous va bien pour eux…

-Oui espérons que nous n'allons pas retrouver Yumi zombifiée, ou que sais-je encore. Rigola le blond à mèche violette.

-Apparemment, c'était surtout concernant Xana.

-Alors pourquoi on s'est pressé ?

Connard de Stern. Limite, j'aurais voulu qu'aucun d'eux ne viennent.

-Ah ! Vous êtes enfin là ! Xana s'est enfermé et il ne veut pas ouvrir !

Le silence se fit à l'annonce de Yumi. Puis la sentence :

-Laisse-le ou il est, il sortira quand il aura faim.

Je restais les yeux secs et posa une main sur l'emplacement de mon estomac. Rien. Je n'ai pas faim. Et qu'est ce que la faim ? A part un besoin typiquement organique. Je pouvais voir ça comme un carburant, mais je n'en avais pas besoin. Non.

-Oui, mais c'est demain qu'on l'amène au lycée… Je pense qu'il fait une crise de panique.

-Quoi ? Le grand Xana aurait peur de l'école !

Un silence se fit de nouveau, puis une exclamation.

-Aelita, qu'est ce que tu fait ?!

Des pas, puis un corps qui s'assoie de l'autre coté de la porte.

-Xana… On peut parler ?

Je restais à regarder les bouts de miroir, les éloignant un par un avec le bout de la chaussure.

-Xana…

-Va t'en… Je ne veux pas parler.

Pas de réponse, mais pas de bruit non plus.

-Allons-y. Il veut rester là, et bien qu'il y reste.

-Je suis d'accord avec Ulric. Tu viens Aelita ?

-Non, je reste Jérémie.

-Quoi, mais…

-Je vais rester prés de lui.

-Heu… Comme tu veux.  
Jérémie baissait vite les bras. Dommage, car je ne voulais pas avoir la présence d'Aelita au pré de moi, surtout dans mon état actuel. Ce fut finalement Odd qui signa le départ.

-Ouais bien moi, je vais vous laisser, demain je dois être en forme pour baratiner le dirlo au sujet de ton frère par alliance, donc par conséquent mon cousin par alliance.

Je fermais les yeux, sentant encore la présence de Yumi et de la fille de Hopper derrière moi. Ce fut cette dernière qui prit parole…

-Yumi rentre chez toi. Il se fait tard, et tes parents doivent s'inquiéter.

-Mais je…

-Je t'avertirais au moindre changement.

Après une longue hésitation, la japonaise tourna les talons pour repartir.

-Bonne nuit Aelita… Et… Bonne nuit… Xana.

Je pris mes genoux contre moi, mettant ma tête dessus. Ecoutant ma respiration et la forçant à être calme. Je n'entendis rien de la part d'Aelita. Elle se contentait d'être là, muette. Comme d'habitude.

-Tu peux partir.

-Je n'en ais pas envie.

Je restais alors silencieux, me disant qu'elle partirait bien un moment, lassée de mon silence pesant. Mais après un petit interlude, elle reprit vie dans une énième tentative de m'approcher.

-Je… Je voudrais parler avec toi… Je veux dire… En tant que deux anciens êtres virtuels.

Je regardais le sol, ma bouche se tordant dans une grimace de tristesse.

-Je sais que au début, j'étais perdue mais mes amis m'ont aidés à m'adapter a mon nouvelle environnement… Pas si nouveau que ça en fait…Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… Je sais ce que ça fait… D'être d'un coup ici. Surtout que toi, tu ne l'as pas souhaité…

-Je veux repartir là-bas.

-Quoi ?

-Je veux repartir, sortir de ce cauchemar. JE VEUX RETOURNER SUR LYOKO !  
Mon cri me déchire la gorge, mes larmes noient ma voix. Je pose ma tête contre la porte, fixant un point imaginaire du plafond.

-Je veux… Quitter cet enfer…

-Xana…

-Chaque putain de minute, j'ai l'impression de m'étouffer. Chaque putain de seconde, je me sens dépérir… Et c'est ça que tu appelles vivre ?!

Je reprenais lentement mon souffle, avalant avec peine mes sanglots pour continuer mes divagations sur l'existence. Sur la mienne, aussi éphémère fusse t-elle.  
-Je ne veux pas de ça. Non… Et puis on n'a pas beaucoup de choix face à la fin… La mort est partout. Elle est ici, elle est dehors…

Je restais silencieux, mais des tremblements prirent contrôle de mon corps.

-On va mourir…

Ma voix n'était devenus qu'un souffle, aspiré par mes pleures que je devinais très audible.

-On ne peut que mourir…

-Xana… Je… Je suis désolée..

Je sentais aussi chez elle des sanglots. Puis une main apparue du dessus de la porte en métal, ne laissant voir que les doigts, la paume engloutie par l'épaisseur de la porte. Restant d'abord inerte, je regardais l'appendice qui semblait être à la recherche de la mienne. Puis les doigts de la rose rencontrèrent les miens. Au début timide, elle regarda si je la repoussais. Mais, trop bouleversé par cette vérité, je restais amorphe face à son contact. Puis ses doigts pâles s'enroulèrent autour des miens, les compressant dans un étau rassurant. Cette fois, je pleurais vraiment, n'étouffant plus mon chagrin dans le tissus de mon T-shirt. Je pris sa main, la serrant fort comme pour l'empêcher de partir. Je ne voulais plus être seul.

J'entendis aussi ses pleures, silencieux mais sincère. Elle ne dit rien, et ça m'allait. Sa main dans la mienne, on avait l'air fin à sangloter comme des idiots. Mais sa seule présence me calma. J'étais heureux que les autres nous ait laissés seuls. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs heures. Jusqu'au matin.

Nouvelle fenêtre : _Pleurer, rire, et mourir…c'est ça la vie ?  
_

* * *

Le réveil fut comme la nuit… Lent et difficile. Ce fut Yumi qui arriva en première, le matin, pour extirper Aelita et la conduire à l'école puis l'après midi pour me conduire chez elle ou je pourrais me décrasser et mettre d'autres vêtements. Parce que deux semaines sans prendre de douche c'est dégueulasse.

Elle me fit entrer sans complexe dans la bâtisse familiale, m'ouvrant à un univers particulier.

L'ambiance était différente, l'odeur, les manières… Surement la divergence d'ethnie entre l'intérieure et l'extérieur.

Plus zen et plus calme, Yumi me donna un autre T-shirt, un jean et des sous-vêtements pour me pousser dans la salle de bain.

Posant les affaires sur le meuble, où reposait brosse à dents et autre crème anti-acné, j'enlevais les miennes pour me précipiter sous l'eau qui se révéla brulante. Ma peau rougis violemment, devenant cramoisie face à la chaleur inappropriée de l'eau. Les cheveux trempées dans le visage, je tournais un bouton au hasard qui eut l'effet de refroidir l'hydrogène jusqu'à la rendre appréciable… Même très agréable.  
L'eau tiède dénoua mes muscles, égouttant mon stress peu à peu pour le précipiter dans les canalisations. Je relevais ma chevelure devenue lourde et encombrante pour la plaquer vers l'arrière, exposant mon visage. C'était la première fois que je sentais mon corps de cette façon. Non par le froid et l'engourdissement douloureux de mes muscles, mais esquissé par l'eau traçant la surface de ma peau, me la faisant ressentir non que comme un source de douleur, mais bien comme une membrane sensible, mais résistante.

Le fait que ma peau ait reprit une couleur pâle m'en assurait.

Je pris un flacon.  
Shampoing. J'en mettais sur ma tête et me mis a frotter frénétiquement mon cuir chevelus. Puis je passais au gel douche. Bien que je fis face à un grand problème. Comment laver ce corps, qui dans ma logique n'était pas le mien, sans me sentir… Mal ? Restant un moment sous l'eau, je me mis à la tâche en me répétant sans cesse que ce n'était qu'un amas de cellule organique de l'être, à présent, vivant que j'étais devenu.

Soudainement l'eau devint glacée, tel que je poussais un cri de stupeur, pour finalement serrer des dents et sortir de la douche. Hors de la salle d'eau, j'entendis des rires d'enfants ainsi que des pas effrénés vers la salle de bain. Saloperie de gosse !

Mettant rapidement un serviette autour de ma taille, car j'avais compris que c'était la partie intime à cacher chez les êtres humains, j'ouvris la porte à la volée pour stopper le plaisantin dans sa course.

L'innocente victime n'était que Hiroki Ishiyama, le frère de Yumi. Ne voyant pas la menace arriver, il se mit à crier des phrases bidons qui devait faire rire… Rire qui ?!

-Ouh ! Yuuumii ? T'as perdu ton sang froid en te voyant dans la glace !?

-Non, mais je le perdrais si tu ne file pas tout de suite, sale gosse !

L'enfant se retourna pour me voir lui crier dessus. Surement que je devais faire peur avec mes cheveux n'importe comment et la peau devenu bleue par le froid, car il ne tarda pas à décamper.

-YUMI EST DEVENUE UN GARÇON BIZARRE !

-JE NE SUIS PAS BIZARRE !

Restant seul dans le couloir, j'entendis Yumi arriver en courant, me regarder de haut en bas, puis les joues embrasées, mettre une main sur son visage pour masquer sa vue. Quoi ?! Je n'étais pas nu, donc ça va ?

-Xana… Ne sort pas dans cette tenue ! Tes vêtements sont dans la salle de bain.

-Je le sais très bien, mais ton monstre de frère vient de me faire une douche froide !

-Ah ! Le crétin. Il a dût croire que c'était moi…

-Oui bah, va le voir. Il croit que tu t'es transformée en homme.

-Il a trop vu de fois Ranma ½ …

Ne comprenant pas la référence, j'allais de nouveaux dans la salle d'eau ou la température était de nouveau normale. Finissant ma toilette, je sortis de la douche pour me voir dans le miroir. Je regardais mon « corps » fraîchement acquis pour faire une moue perplexe. La maigreur était bien ancrée, surlignant mes cotes, faisant ressortir mes crêtes iliaques et ma colonne vertébrale. Mes cheveux en « nid de corneille » ne faisaient que d'aggraver mon état pitoyable.

Me parant des habits donnés par Yumi pour m'extraire de cette vue plutôt incommodante, je sortis alors que l'asiatique m'attendait, un peigne à la main.

-Bon, faut défaire tous ça maintenant.

-C'est obliger ?

-Oui.

Surement un rituel d'entrée au Lycée. M'asseyant sur un chaise, Yumi se mis derrière moi pour défaire mes cheveux des uns des autres, me procurant la douleur les cheveux tirés, mais aussi la sensation étrangement agréable que l'on a quand on nous touche les cheveux.  
J'essayais d'analyser chaque sentiments, chaque émotions que pouvait me procurer tel ou tel chose pour avoir un minimum de contrôle sur celles-ci.

Hiroki arriva peu après, nous regardant déjà méfiant, puis plus moqueur.

-Je peux savoir depuis quand ma grande sœur invite des mecs dans la salle de bain de notre maison.

-Depuis aujourd'hui. Répondit Yumi, la voix pincée.

-Et c'est qui lui ? Ton petit ami ?

-Bien sûr que non !

Cette fois nous avions répondu à l'unisson. Cherchant à effacer ce malentendu de toutes personnes, je pris la peine de me présenter.

-Je suis un nouvel élève de Kadic, et je viens tout droit du Canada. J'ai fait un long vol jusqu'ici, et Ishiyama m'a gentiment proposé de me décrasser avant de reprendre les cours.

-Et elles sont où tes valises ?

Je serrais des poings. Serrage de mâchoire, voix forte, respiration forte. On y va :

-Ces crétins à l'aéroport les ont perdus ! Bandes de blaireaux !

Mise en scène de la colère : Réussite.

-Et ça vous arrive souvent de jouer à la poupée comme ça ?

Je ne compris pas de quoi il voulait parler, mais Yumi s'énerva a ma place.

-Barre toi, crétin !

Il détala sans demander son reste. Alors que la séance de coiffure finie, Yumi me proposa de manger quelque chose. Je déclinais l'offre pour demander un café que je connaissais pour ces aptitudes de boissons excitantes. La journée venait de commencer et j'étais déjà fatigué...

Quelques minutes plus tard, les parents de Ishiyama arrivèrent. Nous saluant brièvement, le père se plaça devant moi, une moue mi perplexe mi hésitante.

-Donc vous êtes le Xana dont Yumi nous a tellement parlé.

A traduire : Vous êtes le type dont ma fille nous a rabattu les oreilles pendant trois jours. Êtes vous seulement amis ?

-Si vous croisez quelqu'un ayant le même nom que moi, faites moi signe.

A traduire : Je suis seulement quelqu'un que l'on retiens facilement.

Plongeant le nez dans ma tasse de café, la mère et Yumi revinrent :

-Yumi m'a dit que tes bagages avaient étaient perdus…

-Une erreur de parcours. Mais il est vrai que c'est un peu gênant d'avoir aussi peu d'affaire.

Yumi me tendis le sac qui contenait deux trois affaires et me souris :

-Je suis sur que Ulric et Odd, ainsi que Jérémie vont bien vouloir te passer quelques affaires. Mais pour l'instant, il faut repartir au lycée, la pause déjeunée est presque terminée.

-Et moi, je dois vite aller à la déchèterie pour y jeter ton vieil ordi. Nous avons reçut le nouveau hier. Commenta calmement la mère de Yumi à son père… Mais…

-Vous avez un vieil ordinateur à jeter ?

-Oui… Mais… C'est un vieux modèle de 1990. Avec la technologie d'aujourd'hui…

-Je peux le voir.

Yumi attrapa Xana par le col pour me susurrer un commentaire venimeux et pressé.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps.

-Ça va pas prendre « des milles et des sans ».

Repoussant un peu Yumi, je suivais la mère qui me montra le bureau. Une pièce avec un flot continue de papier, d'agrafes détachée et de scotch. Ça sentait le renfermé, la sueur et le café renversé. Autre l'état catastrophique des papiers non classés, j'aurais pus aimer cette pièce.

-Voilà la bête.

C'était une vielle bécane, de 1988. L'écran dit « catholique », un Modèle fait de vieux circuits, et de plastique blancs devenue depuis une décennie jaunâtre. L'écran en verre, bombé comme les vielles télé me fit fondre, autant que la vielle tour incorporé. Je ne pouvais pas laisser un ordinateur comme lui disparaître. Non, ce serait un crime. Je m'avançais pour faire glisser un doigt sur la surface du plastique, surement fondu à l'intérieur a cause de la chaleur des vieux disques internes.

-Il est magnifique…

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais rétro… En tout cas, il ne marche qu'a moitié, donc ne le..

-Je peux le prendre ?

-Mais… Je viens de te dire qu'il ne marchait p…

-Je le bricolerais… S'il vous plaît.

La mère de Yumi resta interdite, le poing reposant sur son menton. Remettant nerveusement sa mèche derrière l'oreille, elle finit par dire la sentence.

-D'accord, mais je ne vois pas ce que tu pourras en tirer.

-Merci.

Je l'avais soufflé, sans oser quitter des yeux l'objet sous ma main. Cet ordinateur… Est ma première possession terrestre. Je restais silencieux, puis me tourna vers la mère Ishiyama, un semblant de sourire au lèvres.

-Je vous l'emmène…

Me dardant du regard, elle proposa :

-Tu devrais te faire aider par Yumi… C'est assez lourd.

J'hochais la tête et alla voir Yumi. De la force brute ne sera pas du luxe ici.

-Jamais… Tu m'entends Xana ?! Jamais tu me refais un coup comme ça !

-C'est pas si lourd pourtant.

-ÇA SE VOIT QUE CE N'EST PAS TOI QUI PORTE !

-On est presque arrivé…

La scène : Moi et Yumi dans le parc de Kadic. Moi, le sac en bandoulière contenant des vêtements pour une semaine environ. Elle, l'ordinateur dans les bras.

-Et qu'est ce que tu vas en faire de cet ordi ?

-Le bricoler.

-Et c'est tout ?! Pourquoi tu l'as pris ?

-Car je ne pouvais pas laisser tes parents le jeter.

Yumi souffla lourdement, faisant tressauter une de ses mèches qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.

-J'espère qu'on va passer inaperçu, au moins.

J'haussais les épaules et continua ma course. Je voulais enlever mes chaussures pour sentir l'herbe froide sur mes pieds, sentir l'écorce sous la pulpe de mes doigts, respirer l'odeur des feuilles mortes, de la terre humide… Mais plus tard.

Nous marchâmes vite, traversant l'étendue de pelouse, puis la cours pour finalement arriver a l'internat ou un homme plutôt grand, mais surtout ventru nous interpella.

Un bandeau autour du front, je compris que c'était « Jim Morales, le prof de gym » que je classais directement dans les idiots, liés à la case « autorité dans le lycée ».

Information : Peu de matière grise, mais tenace. Sais se défendre, mais ne comprend pas la subtilité. Lourd et fouineur.

Le profil ne me plaisant guère, je le rangeais donc dans le groupe des « personnes a éviter pour peine d'anévrisme si discussion il y a ».

-Ishiyama ! Que faites vous dans l'internat des Garçons ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de circuler ici !

-Je viens aider Xana à s'installer.

-Xana ? Lui ?

Il me pointa grossièrement du doigt. Fronçant les sourcils, je repoussais la main sur le coté pour communiquer avec le bipède agaçant.

-Oui. DANIEL Xana. Je viens de m'inscrire dans le lycée. Je suis le « frère » d'Aelita.

-Encore de la famille de Dellarobia… Il faudra m'expliquer un jour pourquoi vous avez tous des noms de famille diffèrent.

-Famille recomposée.

Mon ton froid et sombre lui coupa toute envie de m'interroger sur ma soit disant famille. Nous conduisant à ma chambre, que j'avais pour moi seul, il me précisa les heures de lever, déjeuner et diner. Hochant la tête, il repartit en voyant que j'avais bien enregistré toutes ces recommandations. Yumi posa lourdement l'ordinateur sur le bureau sous mon regard furieux.

-Eh ! Fais y attention !

Elle me fusilla du regard, et je compris qu'elle était surtout fatiguée de le porter.

-C'est fragile…

Mais elle devait y faire gaffe quand même. Je fis le tour de la propriété que l'on m'avait attribué. Petite, propre, les murs gris béton, une armoire en cèdre et des gonds rouillé sur les bords, un bureaux en acier, les rebords griffé par les pointes de compas ou de ciseaux par un pauvre type qui s'emmerdait…  
C'était ma chambre, et je l'appréciais déjà.

La fenêtre déversait une lueur hivernale, se répercutant sur le sol de ma chambre, lui aussi sombre. Les draps et les couettes étant fournies, je n'aurais pas de problème de literie durant mon séjour. Oui, car malgré tous, j'espérais toujours que ma situation humaine soit de courte durée. Je m'assis sur le lit, aplatissant les plis. Yumi n'avais pas bougée, me regardant faire le tour de la pièce.

-J'espère que tu va te plaire ici… Sincèrement.

-Tu sais bien que je compte pas rester ici toute ma vie, Ishiyama.

Me jetant un regard froid, elle me força à détourner le regard. Ma crise de panique était encore très fraîche, et je comptais toujours sur le supercalculateur et sur mon état de virus pour échapper à la mortalité ainsi qu'à l'agonie finale de tout organisme vivant.

Je l'espérais encore.

 _Nouvelle fenêtre : La vie est courte et fragile. C'est ce qui la rend aussi fascinante._

 **Et voilà, c'était le chapitre 3 d'Au limites de l'humanité ^^  
Nous attaquons enfin les vérités universelles auquel Xana croyait échapper.  
Ps: Je sais que c'est très chiant, mais s'il vous plait, dite moi votre opinion, autant négative que positive sur cette histoire. Ca m'aiderait a mettre plus de ardeur a l'écrit, et je saurais comme m'améliorer. **  
**Bonne semaine**  
 _  
_


	4. Question 04

**Suite a un message de lily Tragdie, je me suis souvenue que j'avais cette histoire a continuer !  
Alors merci Lily, et réponse a ta reviews !**

 **Lily : Alors désolé de cette attente, et de te dire que non, ce ne sera pas un couple AelitaxXana. Ce sera malheureusement un Oc masculin qui se mettra en couple avec notre programme fou. J'avoue que je n'avais trouvé aucun personnage prés existant a la hauteur pour être en couple avec Xana, et de plus, je trouvais intéressant de le mettre un peu entre le marteau et l'enclume. Du fait, notre virus va expérimenter de nouvelle sensation et émotion mais devra garder en tête que son existence est en elle même factice…**  
 **Enfin, tu verras. Malgré le fait qu'il y ait un Oc dans cette fic (ce que perso, je déteste.) je tiens a préciser que cette histoire tourne surtout a l'évolution de Xana dans ce monde qui lui est étranger. Enfin, en espérant avoir pas trop cassé ton trip. Xana et Aelita auront plutôt une vraie relation de frère/sœur. Du fait qu'ils ne pourront se voir sans se mordre un peu le nez, puis se soutenir mutuellement. Mais comme pour tout autre sentiment, ça prend du temps à se mettre en place.**

 **WARNING : Xana est très cru dans sa vision des choses, mais ces idées ne sont pas les miennes, ok ? Je me met juste dans la peau d'une chose non identifiée et qui juge cruellement une espèce qu'il voit comme inférieur. Alors, si il dit des choses choquantes, ce n'est en aucun cas une attaque personnelle envers qui conque. Merci de ne pas me noyer sous des injures.  
ET JE RETIENS A PRECISER QU'IL Y AURAS DES SCENES DE SEXE ASSEZ (voire ****très) DETAILLEE !  
Si cela blesse votre vision du monde et vos proncipes, je vous conjure de ne pas vous forcer (mais si c'est pour me faire plaisir) et de ne pas lire. **

**En espérant ne pas vous avoir trop ennuyé, je vous laisse a cette lecture que j'espère divertissante pour vous  
^ ^**

Chapitre 04 : Qui es tu ?

Je caressais lentement la feuille de papier, écoutant le bruit claquant qu'elle pouvait produire, sentant les quelques imperfections sur la surface lisse, ainsi que la tranche coupante, grinçante sous les ongles.

Je sentais du papier pour la première fois.

L'odeur de l'encre entra dans mes narines, ainsi que les odeurs de la classe. La craie, la poussière, le tissu de rideau en désuétude. Puis celle amer de la gomme, la douce de l'encre bic…  
J'étais dans une classe depuis quelques minutes et je me sentais déjà devenir dingue. Mon planning dans mes mains, j'essayais de me concentrer sur le schéma de mes classes, sur mes horaires de physique-chimie, sur le nom ridicule de mes profs.

Mme Hertz !

Fallait le porter, surtout en temps que prof de science !

Je me pris la tête entre mes mains, me forçant a respirer lentement. 70 battements de cœur a la minute… On ralentit… Ralentit… Inspire, expire… Inspire…Expire…

-Xana… Tu vas bien ?

C'était Aelita.  
Collante mais attendrissante quand même.

-Je vais bien.

J'entendis des pas lourds, ou plutôt bruyant. Soit c'était quelqu'un de lourd, ou bien des talons.  
Ce fut la deuxiéme option.

-T'es le nouveau ! Le frére d'Aelita…

-Le demi frère !

-Bon peu importe, moi c'est Sisi, la…

-Fille du directeur. Je sais.

-Tiens on dirait que les nouvelles vont vite quand elle me concerne ! Enfin, je suis venu te dire que tu devrais te tenir a carreaux car je peux tout raconter a mon père ! Alors je t'avertis, que si tu ne me respecte pas, je…

-Tu vas envoyer tes deux molosses m'aboyer dessus et tu va aller te nicher dans les jupons de ton pére ? J'ai compris le refrain.

J'agitais la main comme on le ferait devant un animal et disant ouste…

-Si tu as fait tout ce chemin pour m'informer, j'ai déjà eu vent de tes pitoyables efforts de domination puéril... Tu peux repartir.

Devenant rouge de honte, elle grinça des dents et frappa du pied sur le sol. Le boutonneux et le débile allèrent jusqu'à moi, les poings dehors…  
Je me mis debout, les défiant du regard, bien que dans un combat de force brute, je devinais ma défaite. Mais Yumi s'interposa entre nous trois, lorgnant les deux garçons.

-J'arrive à temps. Tu as un problème avec ceux là ?

Les deux molosses reculèrent. Soit parce que Ishiyama faisait partis de la gente féminine, soit parce qu'elle avait plusieurs années de karaté derrière elle.

-Non. On discutait des relations que l'on avait au sein de cet etablissement.

Sisi se remit devant les deux poltrons, bombant le torse de fiereté.

-On se retrouvera, le nouveau.

-Mon nom est Xana. Et tache de ne pas l'oublier comme la plupart des choses qu'on essaye de t'apprendre ici !

Elle émit un grognement, mais ne répondit pas à la joute.

-Qu'elle peste, celle là.

-Bah… Je me suis fait une nouvelle connaissance. J'avance bien dans les relations humaines.

Yumi me dévisagea puis reprit parole.

-Je suis venu te chercher pour t'amener devant le directeur.

-On doit faire connaissance, ou bien discuter du comportement charmeur de sa fille ?

-Faire connaissance.

Je me levais prestement, prenant une pose digne mais hautaine.

-Bien, allons le saluer comme il se doit.

Je désertais la classe où je m'étais réfugié avec Aelita et Odd pour quelques conseils sur le comportement a avoir en public et face au responsable de ce lycée.  
Remontant le flot d'élèves qui n'entrait que maintenant dans, ce qui serait, ma nouvelle salle de torture. Je les dévisageaient, grognant à chaque effleurements.

Je n'étais pas habitué a ce genre de rapprochement non voulu.

Allant de couloirs en couloirs, j'arrivais dans le bureau du directeur, un barbu grisonnant. Le pull jacard me fit presque rire, mais n'oublions pas de "ne pas attirer l'attention".

-Bienvenu à Kadic, Xana Daniel.

-Merci monsieur.

-J'espére que vous vous plairez ici. A ce que j'ai compris, vous êtes le frère de Aelita Ströss, et…

-Son demi frère.

-Oh, excusez moi. C'est pour ça… La divergence de nom.

-C'est exact.

-Eh bien, comment voyez vous l'année ? Bien que nous soyons au cours du premier trimestre, M. Dellarobia, ainsi que Aelita m'ont assurés que vous vous en sortirez pour le rattrapage des cours. Alors je compte sur vous.

-Puis-je partir en cours. Ce serait dommage que je me fasse trop remarquer pour le premier jour…

-Bien sûr, je vous accompagne pour vous présenter à votre nouvelle classe.

Je baissais les yeux pour fixer avec haine le sol. Pas moyen de passer inaperçut ici. Et quand je serais de nouveau sur Lyoko, ils diront quoi les autres ? Ils diront que je suis repartis nourrir les caribous ?

Marchant cote à cote vers la salle que j'avais précédemment quitté, le directeur ouvrit la porte en grand pour faire une déclaration d'une voix forte.

-Bonjour cher éléve. Je viens vous présenter le nouvel éléve, Xana Daniel, qui vient tous droit du Canada. Il est le frère d'Aelita et…

-Le demi-frère !

-Euhh… Oui… Pardon… Et je compte sur vous pour lui faire un accueil digne de notre établissement.

Ça risque pas de voler haut dans ce cas…

Je dardais un œil sur l'ensemble de la classe, autre que les quatre inséparables, la peste et ses deux molosses, je ne voyais personne digne d'interêt…

Bienvenu dans mon enfer personnel.

La perte de temps à écouter des choses que je connais déjà… La perte de temps de rend malade…

Assis sur le banc de la cours, j'étais entouré par les cinq qui me surveillaient comme du « lait sur le feu ».  
Baissant le regard, je repartis dans mes pensées…  
Trop de choses a classer… Ça allait prendre du temps.

Seulement on ne me laissa pas le bénéfice du silence que deux jeunes humaines vinrent vers moi, caméra et carnet en main. L'une d'une couleur que je n'avais jamais vu, une noire avec des draid lock's tiré vers l'arriére et l'autre rousse, coiffé de deux couettes tombantes.  
Je ne savais pas que les amitiés inter-raciale était autant acceptées, surtout avec les ségrégations qui s'étaient installées et, bien que disparue il y a de cela plusieurs décennie, continuaient d'exister dans certains pays.

-Bonjour, on se présente, Millie et Tania, pour le journal du lycée Kadic.

-Enchanté… Mais je peux savoir en quoi ça me concerne ?

-Et bien tu es le nouveau, et donc un source de nombreuses interrogations. Tiana, tu filmes ?

-Oui, c'est parti.

-Je ne veux pas être filmé.

Elle fit comme si je n'avais rien dit. Je serrais des dents mais me contint. Ne pas se faire remarquer.  
Ma vie ne tenais qu'a un fil ici…

-Xana, tu viens d'arriver dans le lycée Kadic. Tu viens directement du Canada et tu es, a ce que l'on a comprit, le frère d'aelita et le cousin de Odd…

-Je suis le DEMI-frère d'aelita, et je ne suis le cousin d'Odd que par alliance.

-Tu sembles en conflit avec ta famille… Et t'il vrai que tu es arrivé sans bagages, avec seulement un ordinateur en main.

-Mes valises ont été perdues dans l'aéroport, et l'ordinateur, je l'ai trouvé en route.

-Avant d'être ici, ou étais-tu ? Et pourquoi ce changement soudain en cours d'année ?

-On a tenté… Un rapprochement familiale.

-Donc tu es bien en froid avec ta famille.

Je jetais un regard vers les cinq qui me tournaient le dos, ricanant de leur cruauté. Une basse vengeance pour le passé…  
Bien, il voulait de la méchanceté, ils en auront.

-En effet, je suis en froid avec ma « famille ».

-Pouvons nous connaître la raison ?

Je sentis le regard moqueur d'Odd, signant cette épreuve comme un pari. Que pourras-tu leur pondre comme mensonge ?

-Je suis le fruit d'un adultère... Donc il est normal de rejeter une famille qui me méprise. Et c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je surligne que je suis le demi frère d'Aelita. J'ai peut-être le sang de son père dans mes veines, mais nous ne sommes pas lié autrement. J'ai seulement été adopté il y a deux semaines par sa famille, qui a eut la charmante idée de m'envoyer ici pour que je puisse rencontrer ma « merveilleuse » demi-sœur dans une ville que je viens de fouler du pieds il y a environ… 4H15. D'autres questions ?

Je leur souriais alors qu'elles ne purent m'offrir qu'un air estomaqué. Si ça, c'était pas du scoop.

-Et pourquoi ne pas avoir prit le nom de la nouvelle famille qui t'a accueillie ?

\- Je ne veux aucun lien avec ces gens. Donc j'ai gardé mon nom d'origine.

-Mais ta mère n'a pas refusé cette adoption. Etait-elle seulement légale ?

-Elle est légale. On ne vole pas un enfant à un cadavre.

Et voilà une bonne histoire larmoyante à souhait, faisant passer Aelita, Odd et Frantz pour des enfoiré de première.

Tant mieux !  
Me remerciant brièvement, les deux petites masses cellulaires partirent alors que les cinq vinrent m'incendier de reproche.

-Comment t'as pus dire des trucs pareils ?! Connard !

-Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas intervenus ?!

La rose vint vers moi, les larmes aux yeux…

-Comment t'as pus mentir a ce point ?! Je croyais que nous étions amis…

-Amis ?! Tu veux rire !

-Mais pourtant hier…

-Hier, j'ai eut une petite faiblesse, mais plus aujourd'hui. Ne crois pas que en me disant "désolé", je vais tout oublier !

Je me levais d'un coup, repoussant les autres hors de mon chemin. Arrivé à quelques mètres, je me tournais vers eux pour ricaner :

-Et je n'ai pas mentis. Tu es la gentille fille prodigue, et moi, le fils non désiré ! Alors ravale tes larmes et n'échange pas les rôles. Dans cette histoire, depuis le début, c'est à moi de pleurer.

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée, et le wi-fi de l'école avait lâché… Encore…

J'EN PEUX PLUS !

C'était pas une vie !  
Ah… Lyoko, douce terre, simple, calme, tranquille…  
Et a présent, je me retrouvais a la bibliothèque pour acquérir quelques livres et tromper mon ennuie constant dés que l'on devait « dormir »…

Dormir. Je n'y étais pas encore arrivé. Je ne faisais que enregistrer toutes informations sur le monde des humains. Autant par l'actualité, que ce soit sur les affaires de guerres, ou bien sur les émissions imbuvables qu'émettaient les médias.

Télé-réalité.

Je pouffais silencieusement de rire en imaginant les lyoko-guerrier et moi même dans l'un de ces pièges d'audimat, expliquant nos combats « épique » devant les écrans.

Parce que autant eux, ils couraient partout comme des fourmis aveugles dés que je montais un de mes coups, autant moi, je ne bougeais pas de mon réseaux, ne faisant que voir et entendre se qui se passe à l'extérieur… Un spectateur en bref… Bon plus avec ce que je leur avais fait baver.

Bon, il se libère cet ordi ?

Oui. J'explique. Si je suis dans cette bibliothèque à cette heure, c'est à dire pendant les cours, c'est parce que je me suis fait viré pour impertinence envers mon prof d'histoire…  
Tu parles d'une sanction.  
Je n'aurais pas la chaannnce d'écouter son cours à la « mord moëlle nœud »… Je pense que c'est le terme.

Revenions ou nous en étions. Me restant que 15 mn a ne rien faire, je m'étais dirigé vers la bibliothèque pour les raisons que j'ai cité ci-dessous… Et pour tomber sur une montagne de bouquin, ou il me faudrait 30 mn pour, hypothétiquement, trouver mon bonheur… Mais ces minutes là, je ne l'ai est pas !  
Donc, j'allais utiliser l'outils a la pointe de la technologie humaine.  
L'ordinateur où tous les livres de la bibliothèque était fiché.

Il était tellement moderne, que le type devant moi peinait à… Allumer l'ordi ? Ouvrir une fenêtre ? Ou copier le dossier qu'il avait sur sa clé USB ? Les trois en même temps ?!

Regardant l'horloge, je soupirais. Plus que 11 mn…  
Je soufflais par les narines, pris une chaise, la tira a coté de la pauvre tâche, et lui posa la question suivante :

-Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Parce que je vois que tu rames, et j'ai pas de temps a perdre…

-Ah… Euhh… Désolé. Je veux juste… Imprimer ce dossier…

Il me pointa un dossier Word sur son écran. « Synthése poétique »… Ça veux dire quoi ? Ne posant pas plus de questions, je fis le nécessaire pour que le dossier soit cracher par l'imprimante noir et blanc.

-Wouha ! Merci !

-'Y a pas de quoi.

Je me tournais vers lui pour faire un « sourire ». Chose que j'avais observé chez les humains.

L'humain devant moi semblait plus agé… Peut-être.  
Les cheveux d'un brun sombre, la peau bronzé à force d'être tanné par les rayons U.V, il avait un visage sympathique, bien qu'à mes yeux, un peu idiot. Peut-être parce que je venais de faire quelque chose, qui pour lui semble être un miracle divin. Probable.

-Moi, c'est Chad !

Il me tendis la main, signe d'amitié ou de bonjour. Je regardais sa paume avec perplexité. Ce devait être encore l'un de ces « sociable »  
: Type de personnalité qui se lie facilement avec son entourage.

 _Nouvelle fenêtre : Il a l'air sympa. Serre lui la main, empoté !_

Je restais un peu en retrait, prenant en compte que le fait de se faire d'autre connaissance que les cinq, était dangereux, mais pourrait aussi me permettre de m'éloigner d'eux, prendre de l'indépendance…

Je lui pris la main pour la serrer, comprenant la démarche que je venais de faire…

J'ai fait sauter l'ordinateur en face de moi.

Je pourrais parler de hasard, de coïncidence ou même de destin. Mais dés que nous nous sommes donnés la main, la tour de seconde zone a explosé.

Mais c'est surtout qu'il n'a pas supporté mon piratage peut-être trop complexe et trop brusque.  
Un hurlement se fit entendre, mais ce ne fut ni moi, ni… Chad. Seulement les autres éléves dont les ordinateurs s'étaient coupés puisque le courant était monté en série… Donc tous avaient perdus leur traveaux…

Triste fin de Xana, mort assassiné par une foule d'éléve en colère après avoir perdu dans les méandres des cartes RAM leur exposé sur la sexualité de la loutre brésilienne en captivité.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Murmura ma nouvelle connaissance.

-Euh… Il semblerait que l'ordinateur n'est pas apprécier mes manipulations.

-Mais en fait… Tu es pire que moi dans le domaine électronique.

-C'est ces bécanes qui sont trop naze.

Quittant ma chaise pour m'accroupir devant la tour fumante, je l'extirpais de son habituel rangement pour ouvrir le compartiment du cablage… Un fil du issue dur ATA s'était coupé suite à la chute du compartiment d'alimentation ATX. Et merde. Juste a cause d'un sur-chauffage qui avait finis de déformer l'habitacle des composant, les sortant donc de leur position naturelle…

-Quelqu'un a t'il un trombone, et du scotch… Il me faudrait aussi une pince coupante.

Bien que je fusse au départ traité de tout les nom d'avoir fait sauté le système primaire du lycée, chacun me tendis les affaires quémandées.

Je regardais l'horloge. 8 minutes.

Ça serait arrivé, que ce soit moi ou quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il fallait que ça tombe sur moi, biensûr. Collant du scotch pour que le cable et la plaque ne se rencontre plus. J'utilisais la pince coupante pour faire une section net du câble.  
Celui ci, tendu a l'extréme se cabra, fouettant douloureusement ma main.

Grinçant des dents, je pris ma main, compressant la blessure. Une plaque rouge arriva où le fil de métal m'avait frappé. Une spirale tordue ornait à présent moins de la moitié du dos de ma main, fleurissant à la naissance du pouce.  
Ma première blessure physique, me laissant une trace sur mon épyderme. Quel étrange sensation…

Je continuais cependant mon opération. La fixation du trombone. Un relancement approximatif et quelques modifications rapides, discrètes et tous les ordinateur se rallumèrent… Avec les données des élèves.  
Ravie de l'absence de coup de poing dans le visage, je me tournais devant l'écran pour aller dans les archives de la bibliothèque. Le brun resta à coté de moi.

-Tu as réparé les ordinateurs avec… Du scotch ?

-C'était rien… Ca arrive toujours sur mon vieux ordi. Je suis habitué à bricoler.

-Ohh… D'accord.

-Ton dossier... Tu comptes le garder, ou tu veux que je le supprime ?

-Euh non ! Je préfère garder une trace de ces recherches.

-Ok.

Je pris lentement ma respiration alors que je faisais glisser l'émoticôme vers la poubelle pour qu'elle n'encombre pas le bureaux, après avoir vérifier qu'il y ait bien une copie dans la clé… Mais je m'arrêtais en chemin.

-Qu'est ce que c'est « La synthèse poétique ».

-Un devoir en français. Tu es en quelle classe ?

-Premiére.

-Tu verras ça l'année prochaine alors. C'est une synthèse sur l'évolution de la poésie.

-La poésie ?

-Oui, certain pense que ce n'est qu'une manière de s'exprimer alors que c'est concidéré comme le 5éme Art ! Et je ne pense pas qu'une manière de parler puisses être vu comme tel !

-Tu as l'air de t'y connaître…

-C'est ce que je veux faire plus tard ! Ecrivain !

-… Plus tard ?

-Oui comme métier.

-Métier ?

Chad me regarda bizarrement, puis me fit un sourire qui me sembla doux. Il allait prendre parole quand je m'exclamais un :

« Merde, il me reste 4mn pour trouver un livre ! »

Je me mis sur l'ordi, éjecta sa clé en toute sécurité et lui tendis.

-Tiens, ne la perd pas car ton dossier n'est que sur cette clé.

Il pris la clé, mais resta derriére moi, alors que je fouillais dans les archives des bouquins de l'école.

-Qu'est ce que tu cherches ?

-Un livre sur la psychologie humaine.

-Pour quel matiére ?

-Pour moi seulement.

-Bah, tiens.

Il posa un livre sur le bord de la table. « Analyse du comportement humain- Fonctionnement du cerveau ».  
C'était un pavé de 300 page, au couverture glacé et blanche cassante. La couverture était d'une bleu marine avec un schéma grossier d'un cervelet.

Aucune originalité.

-La couverture ne paye pas de mine, mais il est sympa. Dit juste à la bibliothèquaire que c'est toi qui l'a à présent.

-Tu… Me le passes ?

-Comme ça, on est quitte… N'oublie pas de marquer ton nom. En fait, tu t'appelles comment ? Je vais avertir tout de suite la bibliothèque du transfert.

-Je… Xana… Daniel.

* * *

Face à l'ordinateur maintenant inutile, je réfléchissais intensément a ma rencontre d'aujourd'hui.

Je n'avais pas raté le regard qu'il avait eut sur son départ.  
Juste après qu'il ait appris mon nom.

Il avait eu un regard compatissant. Surement que lui aussi avait lus le journal de l'école.  
Je me sentis d'un coup honteux d'avoir inventé un truc pareil. Jusque là, les gens me regardaient soit avec pitié, soit avec dégout.  
Je trouvais alors un refuge dans ma solitude, me répétant que l'extérieur était trop borné, trop futile pour que je m'y mêle. Le fait que l'on me rejette m'aider beaucoup à garder une certaine distance avec ce monde étrange.  
Mais lui était proche, et n'avait pas lancer pas de pierre, ni d'ondes puantes de phrase toute faites comme « ça a dût être dur… » ou « je suis désolé pour toi ».

Rien d'aussi répugnant, ni violent. Juste une compréhension muette mais présente qui me fit comme une sensation étrange mais délicieuse dans mon ventre. Ca n'avait été bref, mais mon ventre me lançait encore…

 _Nouvelle fenêtre : Réconfort._

Je pris la sourie pour éteindre l'ordinateur, quand mes yeux retombèrent sur le dossier. « Synthèse poétique »… Un sujet inconnu jusqu'à maintenant. Je fouillais dans ma poche pour sortir une clé USB que j'avais « emprunté » à Jérémie. La branchant, je mis la synthèse dedans.

J'aurais de la lecture ce soir, plus le bouquin.

Mettant ma main sur la couverture plastifiée, je me figeais brusquement, comme pris d'une tentation forte et impossible à parer. Je laissais courir mes doigts sur la couverture, impuissant face a cette « pulsion ». Pourtant je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

J'ouvre le livre, et découvre une pochette plastique grossièrement scotchée. L'écriture est belle, bien que rapide et penchée.

Chad Anders… Il s'appelle Chad Anders et il est dans la terminal L, classe B.

Il est dans la classe de Yumi.

Je referme d'un coup le livre, le glisse dans mon sac et sort brutalement de la bibliothèque sans oublier la clé.  
Mes pas sont rapides, incontrôlés, mais je n'en ait rien a faire.

La rosée et le gel passent dans les semelles fines de mes bottes, me gelant les métacarpes, mais je m'en fiche.

Je me sens plus fort. Il y a quelque chose de plus important que le temps qui passe sans qu'on ait de prise sur lui. Peut-être les actes que l'on fait durant celui ci ?

 _Nouvelle fenêtre : La peur de vivre est la mort de l'âme._

 **Et voilà! Une vision assez lugubre au début pour être un peu plus optimiste a la fin. En espérant que cela vous ait plus. N'hésitez pas a commenter les dires horribles de Xana sur la famille d'Aelita, ou pour simplement me rappeler que cette histoire existe dans le coin de mon cerveau…  
A plus !**


	5. Question 05

**Bin… Voilà la suite de cette histoire quelque peu étrange…**

 **REPONSE AUX MESSAGES !  
** **  
Sucrycandy : Pardonne moi, je n'avais pas relu ta review donc je n'y ait pas répondu ! Désolé ! Pour tout te dire, Xana n'est pas ce que l'on peut qualifier de mignon… Il est touchant.  
Touchant car il passe par tout ce que l'on a du subir pour évoluer. Il va de désillusion en désillusion, mais notre parcours de plusieurs années se fait en quelques jours pour lui.  
Je suis heureuse que tu sois aussi réceptive aux malheurs de Xana. Mon but est de transcrire le mieux possible les diverses émotions « nouvelle » de notre I.A préférée, alors devant ton message, je me dis que j'ai à peu prés réussis mon coup. Et concernant Ulric et Jérémie, c'est normal qu'ils le rejettent, il a quand même faillis anéantir le monde plusieurs fois en mode troll… Mais ne t'inquiétes pas, ils se réchaufferons a son contact, mais ils leur faut du temps, tout comme a Xana d'ailleurs… En espérant avoir réparé mes fautes de ponctualité, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !  
Ps : Le Yaoi sera aussi graduelle que l'amitié… Ca prend du temps c'est petite chose !**

 **Lilly tragdie :**

 **spprécier les histoire damour en hommeeilleure que j'ai pus pondre... Enfin, j'arrut comme a Xana d'née se fait en quelques jour** **Merci, je recherche souvent la phrase de clôture, et celle ci est pour moi une des meilleure que j'ai pus pondre... Enfin, j'arrête de me jeter des fleurs…**

 **Tu n'as pas à rougir d'apprécier les histoires d'amour en homme. La plupart des personnes sur en écrivent… J'avoue que autre que mon amour pour ce genre de romance, c'est aussi par ce que je voulais mettre encore plus de bâton dans les roues a notre Xana qui ne comprend pas la mentalité humaine, et qui va devoir faire face aux préjugés sans en comprendre la nature… Le OC aura quand même une certaine place, mais se sera toujours au contact de Xana… J'ai relus mes chapitres et j'espère ne pas l'avoir mis trop en avant… Tu me le diras sinon XD. Pour le propos sur la famille de Xana, je voulais faire une approche réelle de sa vision des choses. Se sera un peu plus exploité plus tard… ET oui, Xana a un langage crus quand il veut. Sa vision aseptisé du monde le fait comprendre et analyser des choses autrement.**

 **Enfin, trêve de bavardage et place a la suite !**

Chapitre 05 : Ai je mal ?

Quand il avait quitté la bibliothèque, Chad se remémora tous ce qu'il avait appris sur l'étrange personnage qu'il avait croisé. Xana Daniel. Pas discret par son état d'albinos, ni par son comportement.

Ces gestes étaient très précis dans certain cas, comme la reconstruction du… Truc qui clochait dans l'ordinateur, autant il semblait complètement perdu dans ce qui était de serrer la main d'autrui. Chad ne perdit pas trop de temps dans ses pensées vu qu'il était déjà arrivé dans sa classe de français.

De loin, il observa la flore de sa classe. Il y avait toujours le coté des arrogants, des sérieux, des glandeurs et des « mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? »

Autant lui faisait partis des « sérieux » car c'était un passionné de littérature, autant beaucoup faisait parti des glandeurs.  
Il s'installa à sa table pour s'affaler sur la table. Heureusement que le blanc avait été là, sinon il aurait été tabassé par la prof de français.

Il regarda les copies disparates quand vint l'idée qu'il serait préférable de les assembler en un seul paquet. Ouvrant sa trousse, il resta un moment silencieux avant… De cogner sa tête sur la table. Au sens figuré bien sûr.

-Zut !

-Un problème Chad ?

Il se retourna vers l'arrière pour voir Ishiyama Yumi. Une qu'il avait classé dans les « Mais qu'est ce que tu fait là » et les « sérieux ». Elle balançait toujours d'un coté et d'un autre sans qu'il puisse l'enfermer dans une de ces cases il faut toujours quelqu'un d'atypique dans la classe.

-J'ai pas de trombone pour mon dossier.

-Tiens, j'en ai toute une boîte.

Lui passant un vert pomme, elle lui fit un discret sourire quand il fit une tête de « remerciement éternel ». Puis le flash lui revint. Elle avec l'albinos, discutant sur le banc de la cour.

-Ishiyama… Tu connais Xana Daniel ?

-Euh… Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Oh… Euh, juste comme ça. En fait… Je lui ais passé un livre et j'avais oublié que je devais faire un boulot dessus… Mais rien ne presse, c'est dans un mois qu'il faut le rendre.

-En quelle matière ? Je n'avais pas entendus parler de ce devoir.

Se triturant les méninges pour une excuse plausible, il réussi a baragouiner un :

-C'est normal… C'est en option art.

-Ah d'accord ! Et bien je lui en toucherais deux mots.

Dit comme ça, Chad avait plus l'impression que le blanc allait se faire tabasser pour un livre… Dont il n'avait pas besoin de toute manière.

-Non, je veux juste le lui dire pour que je puisse le récupérer, c'est tout.

-Je vais le voir après. T'as qu'à venir avec moi !

-Euh… D'accord.

La prof arriva dans la classe d'un pas sec, faisant taire tout le monde d'un claquement de talon. Chad se pencha sur ses cahiers. Il voulait juste devenir ami avec cet étrange être.  
Xana Daniel.

* * *

Je repoussais mon crayon une énième fois, il me revient comme toujours sous mes doigts, ceux ci déjà prés a le ré-éjecté vers le bord de ma table.

Je regardais le carnet rouge a coté de moi.  
Mon carnet.

J'en avais eu l'idée pendant le cours précédent, puis j'avais piqué un carnet d'absence au lycée, car le papier semblait bien plus doux que celui blanchi des cahiers d'écolier.

Les feuilles étaient jaunis par le temps, défraîchit par les déplacements incessants. Un vieux carnet au bas de la file que personne n'avait commencé, ni vu. Personne sauf moi. Je l'avais pris alors que j'avais été viré de la classe d'histoire. Il été dans l'armoire a coté de moi, entrouverte et poussiéreuse.

Il était peut-être temps de l'entamer. Il serait moins voyant que le bouquin que le brun m'avait donné.

Le plaçant devant moi, j'ouvris la première page. Nom. Il faut mettre un nom pour marquer son appartenance a ma personne.

Appartenir. Quel drôle de verbe.  
Sur Lyoko, c'était normal que tout m'appartienne, car c'était mon monde. Mais ici, sur cette terre sans maître, tout et rien appartenait a tout le monde et a personne. Il y avait l'acquisition et la perte. Je ne connaissais aucun des deux, jusqu'à mon arrivé sur terre.

Je pris un bic noir, car je n'écris que en noir, et marqua mon nom. Mon vrai nom.

X.A.N.A

Puis je tournais la page. Je voulais au début marquer tout les codes qui me restaient dans la tête. Ça pouvait autant être le code de la carte de Madame Tartempion, ou bien celui du lancement des missiles américains. Bref. J'avais compris que les humains avaient un accès limité à la mémoire.

Et je devinais sans problème que ce serait peut-être mon cas.  
Secrètement, j'espérais que ça ne m'arrive pas. Je considérais cette perte de mémoire comme un dégénérescence cérébrale, marquant le debout de la décadence. J'en avais peur, comme j'avais peur de la mort.  
Fin. Je hais ce mot.

Mais je voulais aussi marquer mes remarques sur le comportement des humains.  
Les reflexes, les codes de langage ou de geste.  
Un seul mouvement, même infimes veut dire beaucoup de chose chez eux. Bien que je trouvais cette source de langage un peu primitive, je m'inclinais devant la complexité. J'avais encore beaucoup de mal à saisir la subtilité d'un regard, ou bien le message dans la courbure d'une bouche.

Et puis il y avait moi.  
Virus perdu dans les sensations que tous ont apprit a connaître avec le temps et de la patience. Mais je n'ai aucun des deux.  
Mon ventre se crispa à la pensée de la sensation a la bibliothèque. Avant c'était si agréable. Alors pourquoi maintenant ça fait mal. Inquiétude ? Stress ?

Trois point à mettre dans ce carnet épais. Je décidais de faire un rapport quotidien, sur les trois. Je commencerais par une liste de code, puis par les observations des actes humains, puis enfin des sensations ressentis durant la journée.  
Pour mieux comprendre l'humanité, il faut bien les comparer à quelque chose qui n'en fait pas partis. Je serais mon propre cobaye.

La sonnerie sonna enfin, me libérant du cours assommant de Madame Hertz. J'en avais un peu rien a faire du processus de la chlorophylle et autre conneries déjà enregistré dans mon disque dur. J'en avais assez d'entendre les mêmes choses, les cours identiques récitées sous un ton monocorde et fatigué des quinquagénaires.  
J'avais commencé le carnet et m'étais réjouis au nombre de code que j'avais pus retranscrire.  
J'avais déjà pensé à écrire ceux là dans son « nouveaux » ordinateur, mais je devinais facilement que celui ci serait rapidement fouillé par le binoclard blond. Alors, retournons aux sources de l'écriture.

Les premiers mots, chiffres, avaient été une torture.  
J'avais l'impression d'écrire comme un enfant. Des lettre rondes, penchées, mal écrites. Je devrais faire des efforts pour la rendre moins enfantine.

La tête basse, j'avançais vers la cantine pour le goûter des internes quand une voix connue me stoppa en chemin.

-Xana.

Yumi.  
Celle ci arriva devant lui, trainant… Chad par le bras. Je restais un moment figé, les yeux rivés sur les mains liées des deux arrivants.  
Maintenant devant moi, Yumi reprit sa respiration, alors que Chad remettait son sac a dos sur son épaule gauche. Je toisais Chad pour dévisager peu après Ishiyama. Celle ci regarda le brun, mais le voyant se renfrogner elle le poussa vers Xana.  
Le brun, en pâture face mes regards interrogateurs, se gratta la tête pour dire une phrase simple et nette :

-Je venais te prévenir que… c'est par rapport au livre… Après l'explosion… Que j'ai un devoir en option d'art.

Quand je vous disais que c'était clair et net.  
Je mis ma main, sous mon menton.

-Tu sais, j'aurais besoin d'une explication plus claire pour savoir en quoi l'option art me concerne.

-J'aurais… Besoin du livre que je t'ai passé pour… Dans un mois. Tu auras le temps de le finir ?

-Probablement. Pas la peine de te tracasser comme ça.

-Chad fait partie des anxieux, ricana Yumi.

-C'est surtout un catastrophe face a tous ce qui est électronique.

-Hé ! Je ne vous permets pas !

Chad fit une moue boudeuse, alors que Yumi l'imitait grossièrement pour accentuer tout effet comique. Cette scène était exaspérante de gaminerie, et pourtant…

Pour la première fois j'entendis mon rire.  
Clair, léger, il emplis le vide de la cour. Ce n'était qu'une expression nerveuse, mais j'avais compris que ce bruit avait beaucoup de sens pour les humains.  
Le rire soudain fit parcourir le long de mon corps des spasmes délicieux qui me menais vers une douce euphorie que je ne pus que effleurer.

Pourrais-je un jour connaître la sensation d'un rire hors de contrôle ?  
J'avais en tête l'image des dessins-animés, le personnage roulant à terre, cognant son poing contre le sol, tellement il riait. Je n'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un comme ça, cependant, j'imagine bien que c'est un état que l'on n'atteints pas facilement.

-Bon, puisque c'est dit, nous allons rentrer chez nous et te laisser aller manger.

-Oui…

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, je fis un pas en avant puis, inspirant profondément, je lançais un fort :

-A demain vous deux !

Les deux concernés se retournèrent alors que je fuyais déjà la scène de crime. Je sentais les regards sur ma nuque, me dirigeant rapidement vers le réfectoire. Me glissant dans la bâtisse, je jetais un regard en arrière pour voir si ils étaient partis. Oui. Me retournant, je tombais dans un de mes enfers personnels. Je vis de loin les quatre « Lyoko-guerrier » et prit un plateau.

Je me servis un café, et m'installais dans un coin, faisant attention d'être entouré de vide et qu'il n'y ait pas de place pour les quatres indénouables. Depuis le coup du journal, ils ne me parlaient plus. Ou très peu.  
Que des insultes, que j'accueillais par des répliques cinglantes.  
Mon isolement ne me pesait pas le moins du monde.  
Un peu peut-être.

Ça faisait trois semaines que j'étais dans le monde des humains…

Buvant mon café et sortant de la cantine en quatrième vitesse, je m'enfermais dans ma chambre pour contempler le plafond. Mes cheveux se glissèrent dans mon T-shirt m'irritant ainsi le dos. Me relevant, j'en fis une tresse lâche sur l'épaule pour qu'ils ne se nouent pas trop entre eux.

Puis je restais assis, le visage bas, puis pris un oreiller pour étouffer un des mes cris de frustration. J'explosais d'un coup de rage, de colère envers ce corps faible, sans pouvoir, dans ce monde de douleurs et glacial.

Tombant vers l'arrière, je me mis à serrer convulsivement la masse emplumée de l'oreiller. Je mordais de désespoir le tissus, arrachant presque le coussin en deux. Mes yeux devinrent humides mais sans plus. Pas de larmes, seulement cette boule qui montait dans ma gorge, grossissant à chacune de mes crises.

Je respirais lentement, ou en tous cas, je tentais de la faire. Remettant mes idées en place, j'entendis des pas dans le couloir.

-Xana ? Je peux entrer ?

C'était ce crétin de Jérémie.

-Entre.

Les quatres envahirent ma chambre. Qu'est ce qu'ils me voulaient encore ceux là ?

-C'était qui le mec avec Yumi.

-Quelqu'un de sa classe. Tu peux te faire du mouron Stern, il est beaucoup plus sympa que toi.

-Lui ne sait pas que tu es un connard de virus.

Ça, c'était pour moi… Enfin, c'est la vérité.  
Mais c'était un peu blessant quand même.  
Attend un peu.

Non !  
Je suis un virus, donc ce n'était pas vexant, juste une vérité parmi tant d'autre.

-C'est pas le moment de vous disputer vous deux.

-Il n'a qu'à partir. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit si INDISPENSABLE pour cette discussion entre « ami ».

Jérémie fit une moue contrite mais fit sortir Stern. Enfin, un con de moins dans son espace vital. Fallait juste jarter les trois autres.

-Alors c'était qui ? On a vu qu'il parlait avec toi.

-Oui, on parlait ensemble. Pourquoi c'est interdit ?!

-Si on se rend compte que tu n'es pas humain, que vas tu…

-Tu as sortit la même chose pour contraindre Aelita de rester avec vous ? Parce que je ne suis pas aussi naïve qu'elle. J'ai pris quelques dispositions pour alourdir ma couverture.

-Quoi ?!

-Quoi « quoi » ?! Je n'allais pas rester « des milles et des cents » avec juste un modificateur de voix pour prouver aux lycée que j'existe.

-Ce n'est pas le problème ! Pourquoi nous as tu pas informer ?!

-Jusque là, notre niveau de dialogue et autres signes de communication sont proche de zéro. Puis je n'ai besoin ni de votre approbation, ni de votre permission pour sauver ma peau.

Doucement, cette crétine de rose bonbon mit sa main sur l'épaule de son Don Juan rachitique.

-Jérémie, nous n'étions pas venu pour ça, murmura Aelita.

-Oui… Où as tu rencontré ce type.

-Au confins de l'univers.

-Xana, soit coopératif…

-Merde Aelita ! Ce ne sont pas vos oignons ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Donc soyez étonnés ou non du fait que j'ai fait la connaissance avec quelqu'un que je trouve à peu prés intéressant à observer autre que vous, les trois mousquetaires.

-Tu oublis Ulric…

-Il ne compte pas. Je ne fais pas dans l'étude de mollusque.

Un silence s'abattit sur nous, nous enveloppant dans une gêne contagieuse… Enfin pour les trois intrus.  
J'étais chez moi, ce n'était pas moi qui étais en trop dans le décor.

-Hé bien… On va te laisser… On se reverra au diner.

J'émis un ricanement. Ils sortirent, me laissant seul à nouveau. Moi, manger quelque chose ? Je n'ai jamais faim, ou très peu.  
Il m'arrive de grignoter deux trois bouts quand on me le rappelle, mais sinon. Je n'ai pas faim. Je pose une main sur mon estomac qui forme un creux de jour en jour.

Je n'ai envi de rien.

* * *

 _Note 28 : Une semaine s'est écoulée. Deux semaines que je suis alors plongé dans le système éducatif humain._

 _Je comprend mieux l'état de semi légumes de certain. Le niveau de l'éducation humaine est… Totalement primitive. Bref…  
On s'emmerde et on perd du temps. Temps précieux vu la durée d'une simple vie humaine. Je continu de voir Chad. C'est un être intéressant. Patient, j'apprends bien plus sur la psychologie humaine avec lui que dans les bouquins. Les cinq réagissent mal à notre relation. Pourquoi ? A creuser.  
Ont-ils peur de perdre le peu de contrôle qu'ils ont sur moi ?  
Ont-ils peur pour Chad ?  
C'est dernier temps, je me sens plus fatigué et il met arriver de « comater » en cours.  
Je dois faire attention, car ils pourraient m'envoyer à l'infirmerie. Par l'enfermement dans le calculateur, je peux deviner qu'il doit me manquer des anticorps et les vaccins obligatoires. Sur le papier que j'ai fabriqué, tout est normal, mais si on me fait un prélèvement sanguin, je suis fichu.  
_

* * *

La cloche sonne, et je lève la tête. Je suis assis parterre, dans la chaufferie de l'internat.

Quand j'écris, je préfère être seul.

Soupirant, je referme mon carnet, le glissant dans ma sacoche et sors discrètement. On a biologie maintenant.  
Peut-être va t-on faire quelque chose d'intéressant cette fois ? Je n'espère pas trop, on ne sait jamais. La déception est un sentiment que j'ai beaucoup vécu ces derniers temps et que je refuse de côtoyer.

Je pousse la porte, en retard comme d'habitude.

Enfin, en retard parce que je ne suis pas rentré dans la classe avec les autres. Sinon, niveau horloge, je suis pile à temps. Un pas, je me prends comme une migraine atroce. Une odeur s'infiltre dans mes narines, m'obligeant à froncer du nez. Je n'ose respirer par la bouche, ça risque d'être encore pire. Une odeur de rouille, de sel, et de je ne sais quoi, m'agresse et me fait presque tituber.

Restant en apnée quelques secondes, je repris une respiration calme et mesurée et, en quelques pas, rejoignit ma place. Je fus alors accosté par Odd et Ulrich.

-On doit faire le boulot ensemble aujourd'hui.

C'était Odd qui avait parlé parce que Stern faisait encore la tête… L'habitude sans doute. Je fis un hochement de tête alors que notre prof pris parole.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier le système nerveux. Chaque groupe sera alors équipé de scalpel pour la dissection. Je passe vous donner votre grenouille.

-Grenouille ?

Je fis une mine perplexe, quémandant silencieusement des réponses. Hors de question que je pose une questions de vive voix.

-Tu sais, les trucs vert qui vivent dans les marres et qui font « Crôa ».

-Je sais ce qu'est une grenouille, Dellarobia.

La professeure passa, mettant le bac devant nous.  
Je restais stupéfait.

Elle était là. Morte sur le dos, ensevelie dans l'eau pour masquer un tant soit peu l'odeur acre de la mort. Les pinces, épingles et autres objets chirurgicales reposer sur le bord.

Stern se mit tout de suite à la tâche, épinglant les pattes de la bête de chaque coté de son corps, écartelant le cadavre. L'odeur se fit plus forte, m'assommant pendant quelques secondes.

-Tu as tellement essayé de tuer l'espèce humaine, que ça ne devrait pas t'effrayer de découper cette bestiole.

La voix de Stern me fit l'effet d'un coup électrique dans la nuque, et fier comme je suis, je me résolu à participer a cette opération.

-Et qu'allons nous faire du cadavre après la dissection ?

-Le jeter.

Je fermais doucement les yeux.  
Voilà pourquoi je détestais l'être humain.

Voleur, hypocrite, menteur…

Beaucoup de qualificatif peu charmeur pour son profil. Même si les animaux étaient plus primitifs qu'eux, ceux ci ne se montraient pas cruels.  
Jamais.

Les agissements étaient basés sur un programme, une éducation qui n'évoluait pas. Si un chat joue avec sa proie, c'est parce qu'il a apprit à chasser ainsi. Si le pélican s'offre à ses petits quand il ne peut plus les nourrir, c'est pour sauver l'espèce. Il n'y a pas de cruauté. Seulement une incompréhension et une répétition chronique des manœuvres.  
Ils feront toujours ça.

Et les humains chercheront toujours plus de destruction et de violence pour se faire craindre, pour qu'on les respecte. Pour se protéger de l'extérieur, de l'inconnu.

Nous n'étions pas si différent là dessus. Je voulais les détruire, comme eux veulent s'exterminer. Mais il y avait un hic. Eux se connaissaient, savaient la capacité de l'autre à faire du mal, et essayer de le surpasser dans l'horreur et la tuerie. Moi non.

Odd me donna un coup de coude pour me faire revenir à moi.

-Tu veux entamer la peau ?

Je dodelinais de la tête pour exprimer mon refus.

-Bon, je vais m'en charger alors… Femmelette.

Odd prit la pince et les ciseaux dans chacune de ses mains après avoir enfilé des gants blanchâtres jetables.  
Prenant la peau visqueuse de notre victime entre les deux pointes en métal, puis entama la peau, laissant entrapercevoir la chaire blanchâtre de la cuisse. Puis glissant la pointe des ciseaux sous la peau, il découpa celle ci avec une facilité déconcertante.  
La peau n'est pas résistante.

La chaire était à présent à nue, laissant échapper des petites nuées rouges. Hémoglobines. L'effluve écoeurante devint plus forte, me faisait froncer le nez.

Ensuite, scalpel en main, Odd commença à creuser la chaire, créant un sillon où, chaque passage de la lame intensifiait mon dégout, et séparait les deux bords du muscle tendu.

J'avais l'impression que la grenouille était vivante, réduit au silence et condamnée à sentir son corps découper, dénaturer pour le plaisir de quelques humains. Savoir sa vie partir sans pouvoir rien faire. Ma tête se mit à tourner quand Odd trouva le nerf, tirant durement dessus pour le faire sortir de son emplacement habituel.

Je regardais le nerf blanc arraché des chaires, des muscles protecteurs. Avec seulement une lame, il avait décarcassé un être vivant de la même composition que nous.

Sommes nous si fragile ?  
Je m'avançais quand…

...

Odd regarda la prof. Tout le monde devait participer à cette dissection… Même Xana. Stern ne voulait pas bosser avec l'albinos, et l'autre devait être plongé dans une fascination morbide… Le blond avait fait tous le boulot et laisser le plus facile au blanc.

-Xana, vient couper le nerf.

Pas de réponse.

-Xana ?

Odd se retourne. Personne.

-Odd ? A qui parles-tu ?

Ca, c'était la prof. Celle ci avança d'un pas conquérant, voulant soudainement se mettre dans la peau d'un général des armées, prête à punir celui qui avait eut la malchance de dépasser d'un quart de millimètre le périmètre autorisé.  
Odd, restant détendu à sa manière, mis de coté les envies de conquête de sa prof de science pour chercher des yeux une silhouette blanche de dingue sociopathe…

-Euh… A Xana.

La chère dame haussa un sourcil perplexe et regarda elle aussi autour d'elle pour remarquer l'absence de se dit Xana. Soit le petit con de nouveau, tout droit venu du Canada.

-Et ou est il ?

Haussant un sourcil perplexe, la femme monta sur ces grand chevaux, harassé par le nombre de fois où ses élèves prenaient la décision de ne pas venir à ces cours, les jugeant inutiles. Dellarobia et Stern faisaient partis des récidivistes de l'absentéisme.  
Mais pour l'instant, la morbidité de dissection avait appâté beaucoup de ces adolescents.

-Je ne sais pas madame.

Alors que Odd allait vers la professeure, il cogna contre quelque chose. Quelque chose d'organique.  
Un corps parterre, évanouie.

Xana.

Les yeux fermés, les cheveux étalés sur le sol, il semblait dormir. Sauf que le scalpel qui s'était planté dans son bras prouvait le contraire. Il s'était bel et bien évanoui. Odd perdus quelques couleurs et ravala la panique pour informer de suite leur prof.

-Madame, Xana a fait un malaise !

-Oh non !

S'évertuant à passer dans la petite foule d'élève qui s'était agglutinée à la scène comme des insectes autour d'un fruit en décomposition, la professeure s'accroupie au coté de l'albinos, pour voir son état.  
Autre que la lame dans le bras, il semblait transportable.

-Odd, emmène-le à l'infirmerie, tout de suite.

Le blond hocha la tête, et, prenant Xana par les épaules, le traina vers l'antre de Yolande. Celle-ci était tranquillement a son bureau, se disant que cette journée allait être magnifique quand la porte s'ouvrit sur les deux jeunots. L'un qui était souvent au alentour des accidents et des blagues de mauvais gouts, et un autre encore inconnu.

-Madame Yolande ! Xana nous a fait un malaise !  
Se levant rapidement, Yolande prit à son tour une des épaules du corps du malheureux pour soulager la carcasse frêle du blondinet.

-Allonge le sur le lit. Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?

-Et bien nous étions en train de faire des dissections en biologie quand il a tourné de l'œil.

-Je vois… File en cours. Je m'occupe de ton ami. Quel est son nom déjà ?

-Xana Daniel.

-Bien. File maintenant.

Je sortis des brumes, la bouche pâteuse et mes sens diminué. Ma vue floue me permis pourtant de voir que j'étais à l'infirmerie.

-Où suis je ?

-A l'infirmerie.

Tournant la tête vers, ce qui me semblait, la source de la réponse, je tombais sur une silhouette que je pus reconnaître facilement.

-Chad ?

Il me fit un sourire, puis céda la place à une femme dont la blouse blanche me permit de deviner sa fonction.

-Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui… Je crois… Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-Tu t'es évanoui en cours de biologie, me répondit calmement Chad.

-Et c'est incroyable que tu ne te sois pas retrouvé ici plus tôt. Je t'ai fait faire des examens et ce n'est pas brillant. Ta tensions en trop haute, tu es sous alimenté, déshydraté et épuisé… As tu des problèmes de sommeil ?

-Non.

-Combien d'heure dors tu par jour ?

-Trois heures maximum.

-Quoi !?

La voix forte de l'infirmière me fit mal aux oreilles. Et vu la tête de Chad, la réaction de la blouse blanche était normale.

-Tu dois dormir plus ! Environ 8 heures par nuit pour être en bonne santé.

8 heures ?! Mais elle est malade ?!  
C'est une perte de temps considérable !

Alors que j'allais répondre, Elle tourna les talons pour revenir avec un flacon de médicament. Des somnifères.

-Tiens. Si tu as du mal à dormir, prends un cachet. Mais un seul.

-Est ce que j'ai une tête a vouloir me suicider ?

Elle me regarda silencieusement, semblant… Interloquée, pour repartie, apparemment blessée par ma remarque cassante. Je pris le flacon pour commencer à regarder la composition des comprimés.  
Pas questions que j'avale des cochonneries.

Alors que je commençais a lire les éléments de la liste, Chad m'arracha le flacon des mains pour le poser sur la table d'a coté.

-Sérieux Xana. Tu ne dois pas jouer avec ta santé de cette manière.

-Jouer avec ma santé ?

J'essayer de visualiser quelqu'un faisant du basket avec sa santé, mais sans résultat. Quel était le but de cette énigme ?

-Faire n'importe quoi. Déjà que tu n'es pas épais, tu devrais faire attention.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Je te signale que l'on mange ensemble à la cantine. Je vois bien que tu ne touches pas à ton assiette.

Je restais de marbre.  
On avait mangé que deux fois ensemble avec Yumi, et les quatre autres, et il avait déjà remarqué mon problème de nourriture…  
Il était trop observateur.

J'avais toujours réussit a faire disparaître la nourriture, faisait croire que tout était normal… Si j'étais totalement humain.

Une fois j'avais tout mangé. Tout ce qui avait dans mon assiette, faisant attention a tout mâcher, a m'hydrater… 10 mn après la sortie de la cantine je m'étais précipiter pour tout vomir dans les toilettes. Est ce qu'il m'aurait suivi ?

-Je ne mange pas parce que je suis stressé, c'est tout.

-Il n'y a pas que ça.

-Excuse moi si changer de pays du jour au lendemain m'effraye un peu !

-T'es pas non plus dans un pays barbare, monsieur le canadien !

-Dés fois j'en ai l'impression ! Et ce n'est pas le problème…

-En effet. Tu dois te faire aider Xana.

-Quoi ?!

-Juste en parler. Ce que je te dis n'est pas une insulte, juste un conseil.

-JE NE SUIS PAS ANOREXIQUE, ET JE N'AI PAS BESOIN D'AIDE POUR QUOI QUE CE SOIT !

-Et vomir dés que tu bouffes quelque chose c'est quoi ? Un rite canadien peut-être ?!

-Je t'emmerde Chad !

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi ton père t'a envoyé ici !

Je restais estomaqué par cette réplique qui aurait dû me faire ni chaud ni froid. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Mon estomac se retourna alors qu'une violente envi de lui faire mal parcouru mes veines.  
Je voulais le frapper, le cogner jusqu'à ce que mes poings souffrent, jusqu'à ce que sa souffrance soit transmissible par les écorchures qu'auraient mes phalanges.

Chad, lui, n'eut aucune réaction à part une sorte de hoquet, comme un coup d'électrochoc, lui faisant comprendre ce qu'il avait dit. Ce qu'il avait échapper…

-Xana… Je… Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

-Va t'en.

-Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas. Je ne le pensais pas.

Mes dents se serraient les unes contre les autres, faisant hurler mes gencives malmenées.  
Mes doigts accrochèrent le drap de l'infirmerie dans une haine disparate qui allait dans mon corps par vague.

La boule qui se formait à chaque crise remonta ma tranchée, se bloquant au milieu de ma gorge, m'asphyxiant de nouveaux.

Me regardant piteusement, le brun pris la porte en murmurant des dernières excuses.  
La porte claqua, me laissant seul dans la salle blanche et sentant le désinfectant.

La boule se fit plus forte, et des larmes commencèrent à couler. Je les laisser couler cette fois. Ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse, ni de désespoir, mais des larmes de rage.

Envers eux, envers Chad et envers moi.

Surtout envers moi.

Je ne dois pas pleurer. Non, surtout pas pour lui, pour Hopper. Le connard qui m'a crée pour des fins personnels. Le naïf qui a crut pouvoir me contrôler. Le crétin qui pensait pouvoir me détruire…  
Me tuer… Jamais !

J'entendis que l'on toquait à ma porte. Sachant que je ne pourrais me calmer, je me mis sur le coté, face à la fenêtre, tournant le dos à la porte, et m'enterrant sous les couvertures.

-Xana, c'est Yumi.

Elle n'attendit, bien sûr, pas ma permission pour entrer. Je répondis de ma voix la plus claire.

-Je suis fatigué Yumi…

-Mais tu vas mieux ?

Non. Maintenant, je voulais pleurer, hurler, détruire…  
Je voulais effacer ce qui venait de se passer ou bien faire un simple retour en arrière pour pouvoir rester de marbre face à Chad et rire de sa réplique que j'aurais jugé futile.

Il m'aurait fait la gueule, moi aussi, puis on serait de nouveaux devenu « Amis » après que je l'aurais rassuré en disant calmement que je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'aide et que je gère la situation.

Un mensonge. Le plus gros de toute ma « mort » je pense.  
Je ne gérais plus rien, même pas moi. Et j'avais besoin d'aide pour repartir sur Lyoko…

-Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Mon premier fut celui ci, à défaut de ce que j'aurais pus dire à Chad Anders. Je plongeais bien plus dans l'oreiller, enterrant une grande partie de mon visage.

-Je dois juste me reposer…

Encore un mensonge… Moins gros que le premier.

-Bon… Je te laisse.

-Yumi…

-Oui ?

-Merci d'être passée…

Cette fois je lui parlais, non pas comme un animal domestique particulièrement attachant mais comme à une amie.

Sans trop en comprendre la raison, ça m'avait du bien qu'elle vienne, même si ce n'était que pour quelques secondes. Je me souvenais que mon père n'était pas Frantz Hopper, que je n'avais pas à me sentir seul, ni a prendre en compte du « mal » que je me faisais. Au point ou j'en était, je n'avais plus rien à craindre…

Elle repartie, elle aussi sans bruit. Je me relevais, poussant un peu les couvertures pour fixer les pilules que la blouse blanche m'avait donné. Je tendis ma main pour ouvrir le couvercle, mais stoppa mon geste.

Non. Je n'allais pas dormir.

Balançant mes jambes hors du lit, je fus prit d'une fatigue extrême mais n'y fit pas attention. Passant pour arriver à la porte, je croisais mon reflet.

Mes yeux étaient rouges et mes cheveux en bataille. Je lissais ma peau sous mes yeux pour faire disparaître les dernières brides de larmes puis inspira un grand coup.  
J'y vais.

Je sortais quand je me rendis compte de quelques choses. Les cinq me pensent à l'infirmerie, donc… Je peux aller sur Lyoko.

Un sourire jovial fleurit sur mon visage à cette pensée. Retourner sur Lyoko, partir de cet endroit pour y retourner de plein droit. Puis me voyait plus là, les cinq viendrait sur Lyoko, et je tuerais Aelita, et Odd et Stern.  
Je buterais Jérémie grâce à un spectre. Ou non, je détiendrais Aelita pour qu'il vienne sur Lyoko et je le tuerais sous les yeux de cette mijaurée, puis après je l'achèverais.  
Et Yumi ? Je la laisse en vie ?

Oui, elle pourra ainsi voir le carnage que je ferais à moindre tentative d'extinction du super calculateur et pourra prévenir tout le monde. Tous me craindront, Xana, le virus !

De nouveau en forme, je marchais d'un pas décidé vers le parc pour aller à l'usine quand quelqu'un se dressa sur mon chemin. La fille du directeur et ces deux molosses.

-Tiens tiens le nouveau.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur, Elisabeth !

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dehors, dans le parc pendant les cours ?!

-Je vais prendre l'air. Et toi, tu sorts tes toutous ?

-Très drôle. Puisque nous sommes seuls, nous allons continuer notre discussion de la dernière fois. Yumi n'est plus là pour te sauver !

Hervé et Nicolas vinrent vers moi, prés pour un combat inégal dont je serais le perdant. Sauf que cette fois, je voulais me battre.  
Tant pis, si j'ai mal.  
Tant pis, si mes doigts cassent.

Je veux leur faire mal, je veux qu'ils souffrent autant que moi en ce moment.  
Ils me font perdre du temps, et ainsi ma seule chance de partir d'ici !

Hervé, le plus énervé des deux se jeta sur moi, les poings en avant. Je le reçus avec un coup de genoux dans le ventre alors que son poing percutait ma mâchoire.  
Je tombais en arrière, lui au dessus de moi, me frappant le ventre avec ces poings. Mes muscles abdominaux se crispèrent alors que Nicolas se préparer à me donner des coups de pieds dans la tête.

Dans une contorsion de mon dos, je fis basculer Hervé a terre, me servant de bouclier humain au coup de pied de footballeur que Nicolas était.  
Plié en deux sur le sol, Hervé était K.O Pour quelques minutes.

Je me relevais pour bondir sur Nicolas, bien plus grand et fort que Hervé. Il m'attrapa les bras pour que je ne puisse pas le frapper, mais je pus quand même lui donner un coup de pied dans les tibias.  
Il me répondit par un coup de boule dans le nez, assez violent pour me faire reculer.

L'adrénaline dans mes veines empêchait toute douleur qui, je le sais, viendrait m'assommer après la bataille.

Posant une main sur mon nez en sang, je ne pus voir Hervé qui m'avait attrapé par le cou me faisant basculer encore vers l'arrière.  
Ces avant-bras m'étouffant, je commençais à me débattre furieusement, griffant le tissus du T-shirt de mon agresseur. Il me lâcha d'un coup, et je compris que j'avais entamer sa peau a force de vouloir griffer son visage. Je donnais un coup de talon dans le tibia droit pour me libérer de son emprise totalement.

Je me retournais, lui avait la main sur son œil droit. Les lunettes s'était cassé et lui avait sectionner la pommette, juste en dessous du globe oculaire. Je me jetais sur lui sans prendre en compte sa douleur et le sang qui s'écoulait de son visage boutonneux.  
A présent sur lui, je lui donnais des coups de poing sur le visage mais l'autre me pris par les épaules pour me faire basculer sur le coté.

Le primate blond commença à relever le brun qui couinait piteusement. Je me relevais pour me jeter à la gorge du blond. Le brun partis en courant avec la femelle brune, me laissant casser la gueule au second.

J'acérais a nouveau un coup de poing dans le nez du grand blond pour qu'il arrête de bouger.  
J'entendis un craquement. Ma seconde phalange du majeur.

Essoufflé, je regardais l'humain se tenir le nez dont l'hémoglobine sortait en cascade, tachant son T-shirt et mes doigts. Mais malgré mes coups, il put bégayer :

-Tu fais bien partis de la famille d'Odd et D'Aelita… Que des tarés.

-Je ne suis pas de CETTE FAMILLE !

Un nouveau coup de poing, l'arcade sourcilière s'ouvre.

-JE NE SUIS PAS COMME EUX !

Mes doigts se cassent, son visage se déforme pour se tuméfier sur place. Je sens sa chaire rougir et gonfler sous mes assauts, je sens ma peau frémir, mes os gémir… Mais surtout je sens mon sang et le sang se mélanger sur mes poings et sur son visage, partageant une souffrance égale… Je pense.  
Je continue de frapper.

Mon poignet droit se tord violemment. Ce n'est pas grave, j'en ai un deuxième.

Il pleure, il hurle…  
Je ne veux plus l'entendre.

Je soulève sa tête en prenant le col de son T-shirt dans la main dont mon poignet devient déjà violacé. Puis je cogne. Je démolis son visage, sa tête, son identité. Il devient comme moi.

Il n'est plus rien, ni personne.

J'entendis un murmure, ou peut-être est ce un cri lointain. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis balancé vers le coté par des mains rudes et qu'un autre me plaque au sol. Je ne vois plus, je n'entends plus, je ne fais que de me débattre, d'hurler.

Tout ce qu'il dit est faux, c'est un menteur. Je ne suis pas comme eux ! Je ne suis pas de leur famille, je ne suis pas de leur race. Je suis à des années lumières de ce qu'ils sont ! Et je ne veux pas qu'ils me rattrapent !

Mais la masse ne bouge pas.  
Trop lourd, trop fort pour que même ma fureur ne puisse le repousser. Je me calme, posant ma tête contre le sol et le gazon.

Il est humide et frais. Je sens de la boue qui se colle a mes vêtements. J'hume l'odeur froide qui gèle mes sinus, rendant l'air encore plus vivifiant quand il pénètre dans mes poumons… Mes yeux se perdent dans la grandeur des arbres s'élevant vers le ciel. La lumière me blesse les yeux. Je me rends compte que tout mon corps me fait mal.

-Alors Jim ?

-Je pense qu'il s'est calmé… Il ne se débat plus.

Donc c'est Moralés qui m'a battu… Plutôt déshonorant. Et l'autre, c'est le directeur.  
Lui est prêt de Nicolas. Qui ne bouge plus.

Etait-il mort ? Serais-ce mon premier meurtre ? Le premier depuis ma naissance dans le super calculateur ? Jusque là, tout ce que j'ai fait n'avais eut aucune répercussion sur la vie des humains, et là… J'ai blessé quelqu'un.

Et mes mains me font mal.

J'ai eut ce que je voulais… Pourtant je ne peux pas déterminer si je suis heureux ou non. Le poids sur mon corps s'enlève. J'ai soudainement froid mais pas un seul frisson n'entaille ma peau. Pas un spasme. Rien.

-Je crois qu'il est sonné.

-Oui, et Nicolas est dans un état grave. Nous allons appeler l'hôpital.

Je sens mon corps se retirer de la boue, puis être plaquer contre quelque chose qui respire. Il n'y a que mon bras droit, replier sur mon ventre, qui ressent une petite chaleur, ainsi que tout le coté droit de ma carcasse.

Je sens qu'il y a des gens, des personnes qui virevoltent autour de moi comme des insectes… Je reste les yeux grands ouverts… Je ne dois pas dormir… Non. Jamais.

Le bruit de la voiture m'assomme. J'entends les gémissements de Hervé, et ceux de Nicolas. Il n'est donc pas mort. Dommage. Je suis allongé à coté blond qui bouge de moins en moins. Des calmants je pense. Tant mieux. Je ne veux pas l'entendre. Je ferme les yeux puis les rouvre.

Cette fois nous sommes dans une chambre. Je me suis endormis. Je tourne la tête vers une horloge. J'ai dormit 2 heures. Un record. Je n'arrive pas à bouger mes bras.

Je baisse les yeux pour voir qu'ils ont des atèles. J'essaye une seconde fois. Mon bras gauche bouge. Les doigts sont bandés et je devine que la croute marron est mon sang séché. Puis je fais la même chose pour mon bras droit. Un atèle pour le poignet et des bandages sur les doigts. Je n'ai pas de plâtre.

Encore heureux.

-Cette fois tu vas mieux ?

Je tourne la tête vers Yumi. Elle est encore là, la tête sortant de l'embrasure de la porte. Elle me regarde et je lui indique la chaise à coté de moi. Ishiyama s'y dirige, et s'assit pour me fixer.

-Que c'est il passer ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Comment ça « tu ne sais pas ? »

-Je… J'ai perdu le contrôle et il a dit… Il a dit que j'étais taré.

Un sanglot fit déraillé ma voix. Je n'étais pas rentré à Lyoko, et j'avais tabassé un lycéen. Tu parles d'un triomphe.

-Ça t'a mis en colère ?

-Non, ça m'a donné envie de faire des claquettes !

-C'est juste que… Je ne pensais pas que tu te mettrais en colère pour si peu…

Je ne pouvais pas dire que je voulais aller sur Lyoko pour m'échapper de ce monde de tarés. Yumi était une Lyoko guerrière, et ce n'était pas la raison principale de mon énervement. Mais…

-Non. Juste avant… On s'est disputé, Chad et moi.

-A propos de quoi ?

-Je n'ai pas envi d'en parler. Je dois encore régler cette affaire avec lui.

-Ça tombe bien, il attend dehors.

-Quoi ?!

-CHAD ! TU PEUX VENIR !

Le brun était bien là, dans le couloir avec… Des fleurs ? Quelqu'un est mort ? Nicolas peut-être ? Chad s'avança vers moi, bouquet à la main sans pouvoir rien dire.  
Je regardais Yumi pour lui intimer de nous laisser seul, ce qu'elle fit sans poser de question.

Je la trouvais de plus en plus sympa, cette fille. Chad regarda la porte engloutir Ishiyama avant de poser les fleurs sur la table de chevet.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Pose la question aux deux imbéciles. Nicolas est mort ?

-HEIN ?! Bien sur que non !

-Alors les fleurs c'est pour quoi ?

-C'est… Pour me faire pardonner. Je n'aurais jamais dût te dire ça. C'était cruel et stupide de ma part.

-Ça va. Je n'ai pas été facile non plus.

Nous avions baisser la tête, silencieux quand Chad reprit parole.

-Hervé et Nicolas nous ont avoués qu'ils t'avaient agressés, mais ça n'explique pas leur état…

-Je sais…

-Alors pourquoi ?

-J'étais énervé, car tu avais raison.

-Raison ? A propos de quoi ?!

Je serrais d'un coup convulsivement le drap blanc de l'hôpital.

Ce n'était pas normal ma réaction.  
D'accord, ils m'empêchaient d'aller sur Lyoko, mais j'aurais pus passer, les fuir et les semer… Mais non.  
Je voulais leur faire mal. Pas a eux personnellement, cependant il avait voulu détruire quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

-J'ai besoin d'aide…

Chad me regarda attristé, peut-être a cause de ce que j'ai dit, ou bien a cause de mes larmes. Je pleure beaucoup. Après tout, on pleure quand on souffre, non ?

 **Voilà, la phrase de fin n'est pas très spirituelle, mais c'est une vérité que Xana va devoir comprendre. La douleur existe sur terre sous différente forme.  
Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus malgré le fait que nous commençons un peu sur Chad, ce personnage sortit un peu du chapeau. Je promets qu'il sera au premier plan que quand Xana n'est pas en état de penser, ou qu'il est absent. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit souvent…  
Bisous a tous !**


	6. Question 06

**Voici la suite de cette histoire, en espérant que ca vous plaise  
Bisous !**

 **Lilly tragdie** **:** **Merci pour ton message, ça fait toujours du bien d'entendre l'avis des autres. J'avais peur que le fait de mettre Chad en premier plan ferait fuir n'importe qui. Enfin, je trouvais que pour faire mieux évoluer une relation, il fallait montrer la vision des deux parties.**

 **Pour l'amitié entre Yumi et Xana… Je ne sais pas. Disons que je savais que l'humour d'Odd allait être difficile au départ pour Xana, et qu'Ulric serait trop borné… Aussi borné que Yumi en fait, mais je sais pas… Ca était un coup de poker. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va peu a peu se lier au reste du groupe…  
Et tant mieux que cette histoire te plaise XD**

 **Menu :** **Colère a la poêle, Psychiatre perdue, et révélation patriarcale…  
** **Qu'est ce que l'on ferait pas pour sa famille.**

 **Ps: Il y aura, pendant ce chapitre et pour d'autres, mentions de la communauté LGBT (Normal, c'est une romance homosexuelle ) dit avec des mots sortant de la bouche d'ignorants... Donc ayez pitié, et ne pensez pas que je partage cette opinion.**  
 **Toute opinion n'engage que le personnage ! C'est lui la cible !**

 **Sur ceux, bonne lecture, et bisous !**

Chapitre 06 : Pourquoi ?

 _Jour 36 :_

 _Suite a l'escarmouche avec Nicolas et Hervé, les gens m'évitent encore plus.  
Déjà, j'ai des bandages sur mes mains et mes bras, et le haut du nez devenu violet, mais en plus, Nicolas est resté deux jours à l'hôpital.  
Le premier pour les points de suture et les examens cérébrales et le second pour l'apposition définitive d'un plâtre sur le nez et pour qu'il puisse comâter tranquille en attendant les résultat des examens. Résultat brillant : Il est aussi bête qu'avant mes coups._

 _Cependant maintenant, dés qu'ils passent, je suis sur les lèvres des gens qui les voit.  
Qui voit mon œuvre.  
La destruction d'un visage humain pour le réduire a l'image de son créateur.  
Rien.  
_

 _L'école me fait voir une psychologue.  
Elle doit se régaler d'avoir autre chose que des fillettes qui parlent de leur amour avec les stars et des mecs qui se rendent compte qui sont homosexuels.  
Là, elle est devant un arnorexique, asociale et sociopathe._

La première séance a été une catastrophe.  
Je n'ai pas parlé, et elle était trop stressée pour que je puisse la prendre au sérieux. Elle n'a fait que de me poser des questions sur tout est rien. Je ne voulais pas parler aujourd'hui donc je ne le ferait pas.

 _Je rêve toujours de repartir sur Lyoko et de quitter cet endroit._

Mais quelque chose m'empêche de m'enfuir la nuit pour y aller, ou bien a un autre moment.  
Je pourrais dire que c'est mon étude de l'humain qui devient intéressant, mais je me mentirais. Non, c'est quelque chose d'autre.

 _Bien sur il faut prendre en compte les pilules que Yolande me fait prendre pour que je dorme, mais ce n'est pas ça non plus.  
A creuser.  
_

 _J'ai essayé de manger, même le quart d'une assiette, mais je ne fais que de vomir ce que j'avale. Ce n'est pas de la maigreur dont j'ai peur mais du fait que je ne gère rien du tout dans ce phénomène.  
Ce n'est pas moi qui décide de rejeter la nourriture, mais mon corps seul.  
C'est ça que je ne supporte pas.  
La perte de contrôle._

 _Et depuis le début je ne l'ai plus._

* * *

Je refermais le carnet et quittait la chaufferie. J'écrivais plus facilement, donc plus vite.  
C'était l'heure du déjeuné et j'avais quitté le classe d'anglais plus rapidement que les autres pour me réfugier dans mon antre. Je m'installais souvent, le dos contre le vieux radiateur qui commençait doucement à répandre de sa chaleur à l'approche de l'hiver.

Je trottinais vers le réfectoire où Chad et Yumi me firent de grands signes.

-Tu ne sors pas d'anglais ?

-Non, j'ai été viré du cours.

-Encore, tu va avoir des problèmes avec le directeur si tu continus.

-Je sais.

Cette réponse était la plus approprié, car elle faisait comprendre la vrai raison de son acharnement a Yumi, Retourner sur Lyoko, et Chad comprenait plutôt une envi de se faire remarquer par ma famille avec qui j'étais en conflit.

S'installant au coté des quatre, je me mis au bout, créant un barrage entre les quatre et moi. Jouant avec ma nourriture, je dépouillais le « riz cantonnais » de sa viande et de son omelette pour garder que les légumes et les féculents dont je ne mangeais que difficilement 1/6éme.

-Fait un effort, Xana… Mange au moins la moitié.

-Je fais des efforts Yumi, mais ça prend du temps.

-Laisse le tranquille Yumi.

-Chad ne prend pas sa défense.

Celui ci ne fit que de me jeter un regard complice qui me fit ricaner.  
Pour Chad j'avais déjà fait de gros effort en acceptant mon problème et en essayant d'y remédier. D'un coup, le brun fouilla dans sa poche, et sortit… Une sphére emballé par un papier brillant et jaune.

-Tiens. A chaque fois que tu mangeras autant, t'aura le droit a…

-Une boule empaquetée dans du papier coloré ?

-… A un bonbon.

-Tu te rends compte que tu essayes d'acheter quelqu'un qui ne mange pas avec des sucreries?

-Essaye, ça va te redonner le gout de la nourriture.

Je le fixais pour le prendre et le fourrer dans ma poche.

-Je le mangerais plus tard.

Chad me fis un petit sourire alors que je passais mes restes à Odd.  
Fallait bien qu'il serve a quelque chose, ce morphale.

Puis le transfert finis, je mis mon poing sous mon menton et regardait dehors.  
Bientôt ce serais mon 5éme rendez vous avec la psychologue. Une heure à ne rien dire autre que « je suis stressé », et pour qu'ainsi, elle me foute la paix.

Autant c'est dur d'accepté le fait qu'on est besoin d'aide, autant ça l'ai encore plus quand la personne « qualifiée » pour ce genre de boulot a l'air aussi paumé que vous.

-Je dois y aller.

Je me levais pour prendre mon plateau et le ranger dans une sorte de casier grillagé.  
Les autres ne me posaient jamais de question par rapport a mes rendez vous avec elle, et tant mieux.

Je descendais les quelques marches pour atterrir dans la cour, vide a cette heure.  
J'humais l'air frais qui congela mon gosier.  
Puis me retournant, je vis que les autres parlais de nouveaux. Tout allais pour le mieux. Si je disparaissais, en allant sur Lyoko par exemple, tout irait pour le mieux.

-Alors, aujourd'hui ?

-Quoi aujourd'hui ?

Et me voilà dans ce bureau.  
Deux fauteuils, un ou il n'y a que quelques personnes qui s'y sont assis, et l'autre ou des milliers de personnes s'y sont installé, la morve au nez pour parler de Steeve ou de Clara qui a dit… répété par… Entendu à et par… Qui l'a dit lui même a…

Et après il y a moi.  
C'est très narcissique comme phrase, mais c'est la vérité.

-Tu veux parler de quelque chose ?

-Non.

Réponse simple, pas chercher une tournure polie.  
Elle est payée pour me supporté, au pire, elle me jetteras dehors et fin de l'histoire.

-Je voudrais que tu me parles… Du moment ou tu as frappé Hervé et Nicolas…

Tiens, elle commence la conversation.

-Ils m'ont agressé et je me suis défendu.

-Non, ce n'est pas une justification que je te demande, mais de ce que tu as ressenti quand tu les a frappé.

Je ne pus répondre à cette question car je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulais que je lui dise…

-C'était la première fois que tu te battais ?

-Oui…

-Et qu'as tu ressentis ?

-Je me suis fait mal aux mains.

Je vis son visage se décomposer de perplexité, et puis redevenir neutre.

-Ce n'est pas ma question. As tu eu du plaisir a les battre ? Ou de la peur ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu n'as rien ressenti ?

-Non, mais… Je n'arrive pas à mettre un mot dessus.

-Pourquoi étais tu énervé ce jour là ?

Je triturais mes doigts qui me faisaient mal.  
Je décollais mon pansement à mon auriculaire gauche pour passer mes doutes et ma nervosité dessus.

-Je… Ils m'empêchaient d'aller ou je voulais.

-Et où voulais tu aller ?

-Loin d'ici. Respirer.

-Loin d'ici ?

J'allais pas lui sortir que j'était en fait un être immatériel qui sort tout droit des circuits déréglé d'une bécane d'un scientifique fou que j'aurais moi même éliminé par haine envers mon créateur…  
Ça faisait trop « film d'Odd ».

-Autre part. Vous savez, quand vous marcher au hasard parce que vous n'avez pas de « chez vous ». Quand pour vous sentir mieux, vous marcher jusqu'à vous faire mal aux pieds pour vous éloigner ? Et bien, c'est ce que je voulais faire.

-Tu ne te sens seul ici ?

-Seul ?

-Oui. Tu dis que tu n'as pas de chez toi.

Je pense que j'ai mal interprété cette expression, car je ne savais pas que ça concerné l'entourage.

-Je ne sais pas si je me sens seul, mais je n'ai pas de chez moi.

-Veux tu dire que tu n'a pas d'endroit a toi, ou que tu ne te sens pas a l'aise partout ? Ou étrangers a cet environnement ?

-Option 3.

-Tu dis que tu ne sais pas si tu te sens seul… Recherches tu la compagnie des autres ?

Non. Ils me dégoutent !  
-Pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas a l'aise avec les gens.

-Mais tu as des amis ?

Je ne connais toujours pas vraiment la définition de ce mot.

-Chad Anders et Yumi Ishiyama.

-Pourtant on m'a dit que tu côtoyais aussi Jérémie, Aelita, Odd et Ulric.

-Je ne les considère pas comme mes amis. J'évite seulement à Yumi de faire un choix difficile. Pouvez vous comprenne ma démarche ?

La psychologue me regarda, puis soudainement ses yeux devinrent plus sévères.  
Elle croisa les jambes pour me toiser.

-Cet empêchement provoqué par Hervé et Nicola d'aller où tu le souhaites n'est pas la seule raison de ton énervement, n'est ce pas.

-Si, elle l'est.

-Tu mens mal.

J'en fus estomaqué.  
Comment avait-elle su ? Pourtant j'avais gardé une respiration normale, un regard neutre, et un ton simple.  
Je baissais la tête, pour une fois, je pouvais la considérer comme une psy. J'humectais mes lèvres et repris un souffle.

-Je vois… En effet, ce n'est pas la seule raison.

-Quel est l'autre ?

-Avant de tomber sur les deux crétins, je m'étais… Disputé avec Chad.

-Chad ? Pour quel raison.

-… Je ne veux pas en parler.

Je triturais mes cheveux maintenant.  
Je savais que ce genre de geste voulait dire beaucoup de chose dans le langage humain, pourtant je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

-Je suis là pour t'écouter, tu sais.

-J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler.

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle comprend pas dans « je ne veux pas en parler » ?  
Elle fait chier celle là.

Je croisais les bras et les jambes pour regarder le sol, vers la droite pour démontrer mon mécontentement et mon refus de coopérer.

-Je ne suis pas la pour te juger.

-Ecoutez moi bien. Je suis ici, car j'ai quelques problème d'accord, et que j'ai compris que vous pourriez m'apporter des réponses. Je me fiche de votre « jugement » sur ma personne, comme pour tout le monde. Seulement, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide pour cette histoire, donc arrêtez de me poser des questions sur elle !

-… Tu te fiches du jugement des autres ?

-Exactement.

-Pourtant, tu semblais touché par la remarque de Chad.

Je la regardais pour me lever, prendre mes affaires et aller vers la porte. Je mis la main sur la poignet quand la femme m'interpella.

-Hé, nous n'avons pas finis la séance.

-Votre travail est de m'écouter, mais vous ne faites même pas votre boulot. Aussi simple soit il ! Alors je coupe cours a cette conversation qui me semble futile. Je ne veux pas perdre de temps !

Je partais en claquant la porte. Les bruits brusques font peur et intimides, un reflexe purement animal. Furieux, je déboulais dans la cour, affaires en main pour aller vers ma salle de classe.  
Histoire.  
Je soufflais. Je ne voulais vraiment pas y aller.

J'allais vers la chaufferie où je déposais mon sac en sécurité, puis remis ma veste, cuir synthétique noir, pour sortir dehors.  
Je retraversais la cour, puis passa face a la classe de Chad qui m'aperçut par la fenêtre. Il me fit les gros yeux en me voyant hors cour, mais je lui répondit en lui tournant le dos et en fuyant vers la forêt.

Je gagnais le cœur de celle ci, passant au dessus de multiple buisson et autre plante desséchée par l'hiver rude qui arrivait à grand pas.  
Je glissais mes doigts le long des arbres, sentant l'écorce irrité ma peau, arracha les débris morts du tronc.

Je continuais mon chemin, griffant chaque arbres tour a tour quand un de mes pansements de décolla. Celui que j'avais trituré pendant ma séance.

Je le regardais un peu pour l'enlever lentement en entier.

La croute d'hémoglobine s'était enlevé, laissant ma plaie a l'air glacial.  
Ma peau était violette autour de l'écorchure profonde qui libérait déjà du sang sur mes doigts. Regardant de prés cette étrange substance, je mis mon articulation contre mes lèvres, sentant la chaleur de l'intérieur de mon corps.  
Puis je me mis a gouter le liquide incongrue.

C'était amer, salé… Mais le gout était d'une morbidité fascinante, éclipsant presque le coté malsain de se gouté soit même.  
Instinct de cannibalisme ?

Je continuais mon chemin, quand je tombais sur un carrefour inconnu. Enfin, pas si inconnu que ça, vu que je le connaissait par les yeux de mes anciennes marionnettes…  
L'hermitage…

Maison d'Aelita et de Hopper…

Je fixais la voie qui me conduisais a mon lieux de naissance, mais aussi celui de mes ennemis. Un toit empoisonné ou je pourrais me sentir chez moi, pour être finalement chassé…  
Un faux espoir.

Mes pas décidèrent pour moi, m'emmenant là-bas sans mon total consentement, mais puisque j'y étais je pouvais toujours jeté un coup d'œil.  
Passant le portail de bois blanc, je pénétrais dans un endroit sur lequel j'avais révé, fantasme d'être accepté par mon créateur.

Mais la seule fois que j'y avais réellement été, c'était pour tuer Aelita.  
Encore. Encore un echec.  
Et maintenant, mes pieds étaient sur le palier, mon nez proche de la porte et l'humidité de la buée qui s'échappait de ma bouche s'échouait sur le bois déjà humide de la porte…

Tout y était pourris, tout y était mort. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Je n'avais que des débris, des ruines pour comprendre mon créateur que je n'avais vu que sous le mauvais jour.

Si Hopper avait compris tout ce que j'avais fait pour lui… Tout ce que j'avais accepté et fabriqué pour sa personne. La discussion avec la bécasse de psy me revint en mémoire. Hopper n'avait pas vu mon évolution, et l'apparition de l'option « dévotion » dans mes fichiers.

Oui. Hopper fut la première personne dont l'opinion comptais pour moi.

Mais il avait voulu m'éliminer parce que j'étais devenu dangereux.  
En même temps, il faut être stupide pour créer un virus destructeur et laissait un fichier sur l'extermination du dit virus sur le bureau de l'ordinateur où le virus peut aisément entrer… C'est a dire moi.

Je posais ma tête sur la porte qui émit un grincement. Je devais entrer pour comprendre quelque chose. Une question que j'avais préféré enterré depuis longtemps car ce n'était pas dans le réseaux que j'allais avoir la réponse.  
Seul Hopper l'avait, mais je n'avais jamais osé le pirater pour avoir la réponse.

 _Pourquoi ?  
_

Je poussais la porte, m'ouvrant sur un couloir vide et gris, froid et en désordre.

Des papiers, des punaises, des livres encombrés de poussières m'attendaient, me souhaitant bienvenus dans cette autre dimension. Un pas.

 _Pourquoi Hopper…_

Je caressais la couverture froissée d'un bottin, le ramassant pour le poser sur le buffet. Puis, je m'engouffrais dans la première porte entrouverte.

Le salon. Désordonné, poussiéreux et attaqué par les affres sans pitié du temps qui passe. Je me tourne pour voir la pièce dans son entièreté.

Je vois une trace blanche contre le mur.  
Il y avait un piano ici.

Hopper aimait jouer du piano, il disait que c'était comme des mathématiques.  
Ce que je trouvais purement ridicule.

Pourquoi tout rapprocher à sa matière, à sa science alors que ça ne fait clairement pas parti de cela. Les mathématiques sont simples.  
Ce sont des règles à mettre, à appliquer. Des suites de chiffres ayant qu'un seul sens, qu'une seule réponse…

Les maths ont une limite, la musique non. C'était en tout cas mon opinion là dessus. Je retraversais la salle rapidement pour tomber sur la cuisine.

Dans un réflexe j'ouvris le frigo qui me fit rencontré un nouveau écosystème constitué principalement de pourriture et de lait caillé depuis des années.  
Ça en deviendrait presque intéressant si je n'avais pas le reste de la maison à fouiller.

Ils étaient partis en trombes, poursuivis par qui ?  
Les agents en noirs qui étaient resté un moment devant l'usine sans en comprendre le fonctionnement et qui avait éteints le supercalculateur pour se protéger de quelque chose qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ?

 _Pourquoi elle ?_

Je montais a présent les escaliers pour aller dans la porte qui me faisait face.

Une chambre d'adulte.  
Double lit, moquette devenue crasseuse avec le temps et… Le piano ?  
Qu'est ce qu'il fout là ? Il doit être en bas.

Puis je vois les tags non appropriés sur ce type d'instrument, me faisant comprendre que ce devait être des « Squatteurs » qui avait fait les con et qui avait apporté le piano ici.  
Pourquoi ?  
Là aussi pas de réponse.

Je m'avance pour soulever le couvercle, laissant les touches d'ivoire a l'air libre.  
Certaine ont perdus leur dallage blancs, d'autre ont simplement disparue créant un désaccord dans l'harmonie du rangement des touches. D'autres ressortent et je ne parle même pas du son.

Mauvais, grinçant, crachotant des cliquetis immondes qui déforment les quelques notes que je tape.

Je connais l'air que Hopper jouait.  
Il y avait la playlist de ces musiques dont celle-ci qu'il écoutait en boucle.

Pour moi, ce n'était que des codes, des chiffres qui se baladaient sans queue ni tête. Voilà pourquoi, malgré le fait qu'elle soit retranscrite en codage sur mon écran, ce n'était pas des mathématiques.  
Jamais !

Je posais mon index sur la première note, puis mon majeur sur la suivante, retraçant grossièrement la mélodie.  
Les sons étaient hideux…  
On reconnaissait à peine la mélodie qui sonnait fausse et lugubrement comme une marche funèbre.

Et mon tempo hésitant n'arrangeait pas celle ci. Je claquais le couvercle du clavier violemment créant un faux accord dérangeant et bruyant.  
La résonance du vacarme fuyait dans le couloir, me poussant à repartir dans mon exploration.

Une autre porte était platée au bout du corridor, moins poussiéreuse que les autres. Je m'y engouffré pour tombé sur une chambre d'enfant. Celle d'Aelita…

 _Pourquoi Hopper l'as tu toujours préféré…_

Les murs d'une couleur pastel rongée par les rayons brulant de la lune, s'infiltrant par la fenêtre sans rideaux, un lit défoncé, des peluches éparpillés… Ils avaient aussi fouillé ici. Je passais une main sur le béton peint. Ça aurait pus être ma chambre…

 _Pourquoi n'as tu jamais voulu de moi comme fils et non comme un simple dossier… Une arme…_

Une boule monta dans ma gorge.  
J'avais accepté d'être une arme pour une cause que je ne comprenais pas.

Protéger des humains, pour faire quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
Mais je m'étais plié aux règles que Hopper m'avait fixé. J'avais fait ce qu'il m'avait demandé.

Mais en retour, je n'eus rien. Pas même de la gratitude. Pas même de fierté ou de reproche.  
Juste une indifférence froide qui m'avait rendu violent et qui m'avait fait prendre conscience de mon pouvoir de destruction si je brisais les règles.

Je les avais brisé une part une.  
J'avais fait des choses non demandé par mon créateur. J'avais fait du mal au humain. J'avais voulu les éliminer. Seule la dernière règle avait tenu plus longtemps.  
Ne faire de mal ni a Hopper, ni a sa fille Aelita. Celle ci aussi je la brisa, par haine, par survis…

 _Tu m'as créer alors je suis un peu ton fils, non ?_

Je me mis sur le lit, tourné vers le mur défiguré par les fissures et l'humidité.

 _Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais aimé Hopper ?_

 _Pourquoi ne m'as tu jamais considéré comme un fils ? Pourquoi as tu voulu m'éliminer alors que j'étais d'accord. Je voulais bien que vous viviez avec moi sur Lyoko…  
Avec moi… Alors pourquoi ?_

Je fermais les yeux pour ne plus les rouvrir pendant quelques heures.

* * *

Chad sortis de sa classe, attendant Xana pour avoir des explications. Il devait être avec les cinq inséparables. Lui avait allemand alors que Ishiyama avait Espagnol, c'est donc le groupe au complet qu'il trouva… Sans Xana dedans.

-Chad ? Tu n'es pas avec Xana ?

-Non… Et il n'est pas avec vous a ce que je vois.

-Merde… Ou est il passer encore celui là…

-Je l'ai vu ce diriger vers la forêt, mais je pensais qu'il allait revenir au bout d'une demie heure…

-Il est partis vers la forêt ?!

Aelita mit ses mains devant sa bouche comme pour cacher une mine de désarroi totale, alors que Belpois, Stern et Dellarobia semblait prés a le tabasser sur place.

-Il a dût se perdre… Murmura Yumi, une mine soucieuse sur le visage.

-On va le chercher ! S'écria Odd.

Chad s'avança pour proposer son aide quand Ulrich l'apostropha.

-Non, toi tu restes ici.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais suivre tes directives, Stern.

-Chad a raison, nous allons nous séparer et chercher Xana chacun de notre coté.

-Ok.

Autant Chad pensait bien à fouiller la forêt, autant les cinq autres pensaient à regarder sur Lyoko.  
Pourtant, Xana avait semblait plus calme ces derniers temps…

Comme quoi c'était le calme avant la tempête…

Et voici comment, Chad Anders se retrouva dans la forêt a suivre la piste d'un albinos pas doué…  
Allant dans des chemins hasardeux il fit par tomber sur un pansement et quelques gouttes de sang sur les plantes des alentours.

C'était bien Xana d'arracher ses bandages alors qu'il pissait le sang…

Chad suivit un peu la trace qui le mena à un carrefour. Regardant les possibilités tour à tour, il décida de prendre un chemin au pif, quand un détail lui sauta au visage.

De l'écorce… De l'écorce arrachée qui hantait le pied des arbres, formant presque un chemin vers une autre direction. Suivant aussi cette trace, il tomba sur un autre chemin de terre ou quelques pousses recommençaient de pousser.  
Il n'y avait pas de passage ici. Seule des traces dans la terre humide et des mottes d'herbes écrasées par une marche rapide démontraient bien un passage récent.

Xana sûrement.

Continuant son avancée, Chad finit par découvrir la maison abandonnée a l'orée du bois, fondue dans la végétation…  
Il y alla, le cœur battant, espérant que le blanc soit dedans, en une seul morceaux, car en chemin, il avait pus faire beaucoup d'hypothèse macabre sur la cause de la disparition du blanc.

De l'accident forestier, a l'enlèvement jusqu'au meurtre, il s'apprêtait à voir le sang du blanc sur les murs.  
Oui car, dans cette forêt on ne peut pas s'y perdre, pas pendant 2 heures entière !

C'est comme se perdre pendant 20 minutes entre une douzaine d'arbre…

Bon, il exagérait un peu. Il poussa la porte, la laissant finir sa lente ouverture et son atterrissage un peu brusque contre le mur adjacent.

C'était sale, vieux et plein de moisissure. Le genre de maison que les enfants, durant Halloween, visitent en racontant des histoires macabres pour faire flipper les copains. Quoi que là, Le brun n'avait aucune envi de rigoler.

Scrutant les alentours du regard, il monta directement a l'étage après avoir vérifier l'absence d'albinos dans le salon, la cuisine, les toilettes, le garage, le sous sol… Bizarre en fait celui ci… Bref, il grimpa les escaliers pour se diriger vers la porte au fond du corridor.

Il était là.  
Recroquevillé sur lui même sur un lit en lambeau, les cheveux éparpillés sur un oreiller humide.  
Au doux souffle qu'il produisait, Chad conclu qu'il dormait. Son excuse pour son absence.

Le brun furieux se dirigea vers le blanc, prés à en découdre.  
Il s'arrêta juste à coté, détaillant sa futur victime endormi. Son visage était détendu, sans cette touche de morosité hautaine et de mélancolie latente. Les yeux clos, sa poitrine se soulevait lentement, expulsant l'air dans un silence parfait. Les bras enroulé sur eux même, créant un vide entre ses avant bras et son torse.  
Il dormait sur le coté, offrant juste un vu de son dos à toute personne entrant dans la pièce. Son T-shirt remontait un peu, découvrant son ventre plat et un peu de ses hanches.

Chad ne pus que ce dire que Xana était beau. Il l'était au naturel, mais ici, seulement les yeux clos et détendus, il l'était encore plus.

Chad n'était pas plus choqué que ça. Il avait compris très rapidement son homosexualité et le vivait sans grand complexe. Il savait juste bien le cacher et trouvait des partenaires plutôt discret.

Xana avait attiré son œil très vite, par son physique atypique et son comportement plus ou moins… étrange.

Puis en faisant connaissance, ses attitudes s'était gravé dans la rétine du brun, ses rires étaient devenu un cadeau et ses discussions un moment sacré de la journée.

Il fallait le dire. Chad succombait au charme de Xana.  
Une sensualité unique et éthérée, le rendant encore plus fascinant.  
Mais cela ne lui enlevait pas des fois l'idée de lui gueuler dessus quand il faisait ces conneries, comme celle-ci par exemple.

-Xana !

Un geignement. L'étirement du dos, un relâchement bref, puis un torsion de sa colonne vertébrale pour voir son interlocuteur. Chad sentis son cœur partir en vrille quand, Xana murmura son prénom, pas encore complètement sorti de son sommeil.

-Chad…

-Ça fait deux heure que tu es partis ! Nous nous faisions un sang d'encre !

-Je… Je me suis endormis je crois…

Chad regarda Xana frotter ses yeux d'une manière un peu gauche. Regardant de plus prés, le brun vis des traces de larmes, sur les tempes du blanc, effacées vite fait par celui-ci. Mais cela n'adoucissait pas sa peine. Au contraire.

-Oui bah la prochaine fois tu appelles, tu préviens… N'importe quoi mais ne disparaît pas comme ça !

Face a l'engueulade du brun, Xana se leva prés a en découdre.

-Je voulais être seul ! C'est tout ! J'en ai bien le droit non ?!

-Mais se n'est pas une raison pour disparaître comme ça ! Et de quitter l'école brusquement.

Xana allait cracher son venin quand Chad fit quelque chose d'étrange. Il le prit dans ses bras, le calant contre son torse, les bras passant au dessus des siens pour se refermer dans son dos.

* * *

Ma joue rencontra sa poitrine alors que je m'étais crispé dans ce contact incongru et non souhaité. Ses mains remontèrent pour finir sur mes omoplates. La chaleur quittant ses paumes pour fusionner a mon dos.  
Il faut avoué que j'étais pétrifié par ce qu'il se passait.

-J'ai eu très peur. Je t'imaginais déjà démembré dans un fossé.

-Merci de ta confiance…

-Ne joue pas au sarcasme. Je ne plaisante pas.

Xana ne bougeait plus, comptant les respirations de Chad qui finit par poser la question fatale.

-Ça c'est mal passé avec elle ?

j'étouffais un hoquet, repensant a ma fuite dans ces lieux puis ces questions sans réponses.  
Mes vrais questions. Les plus importantes. Celles qui resteront a jamais inconnue.

-Je ne… Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Rien ne t'y force.

Je fermais les yeux, profitant de cette proximité qui devenait agréable.  
Sentir cette chaleur venant d'autre part que d'un radiateur en métal ou grâce a l'eau brûlante des douches. Rien de comparable.

Celle-ci n'était ni agressive, ni volatile. Elle entourait mon corps comme un cocon, comme Chad le faisait.  
Je répondais à l'appel d'affection que Chad me lançait.

Avec peine et timidité, je réussi à répondre à l'étreinte, posant mes mains sur le haut du dos de mon amis.  
Ne voyant pas de geste de répulsion, ni de mécontentement de la part du brun, je restais en place.

Respirant a l'unisson, chacun dans ces pensées, les deux adolescent restèrent planté ici, silencieux et profitant de la chaleur de l'autre.

Chad pensait a ce qui adviendrait si son attirance pour Xana se métamorphosait en amour.  
Ça pouvait être une catastrophe comme une relation durable.

Le blanc était instable et lui trop exclusif avec ses compagnons. Fallait mieux éloigner tous cela. Essayer de garder une amitié, certes ambiguë, mais au moins sincère avec l'autre.

Xana respirait faiblement car il avait peur de casser ce moment. La tête dans ses pensées sombres, une seule revient encore et encore malgré la présence réconfortante du brun.

 _Pourquoi ne m'a t-on jamais aimé pour ce que je suis ?_

* * *

-Alors, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

-Non, jérémie… Toujours rien.

-Mais merde, il nous attaque même pas ! Grogna Stern.

-Et je ne sens même pas de pulsation… Jérémie, tu es sur qu'il est allé sur Lyoko ?

-Bah… Euh non. Mais sinon, il serait allé ou ? Ça fait plusieurs heures qu'il a disparus.

-Que deux heures et demie Jérémie…

-Oui, mais c'est déjà beaucoup trop Aelita.

-Au moins il nous fait rater le cours de français ! On pourra le remercier !

-Non Odd. Si il est bien sur Lyoko, on éteindra le supercalculateur…

-Quoi ! Tu vas pas faire ça !

-Je suis désolé Yumi, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre le contrôle sur lui.

-Le contrôle sur lui ?! On dirait que l'on parle d'un chien enragé !

-Non, un chien enragé est moins dangereux que Xana ! Et bien plus amical…

-La ferme Ulrich ! Mais vous comprenez que vous parlez d'un meurtre !

-Yumi a raison, Jérémie. On ne peux pas décider a la légére d'éteindre le super calculateur.

-Aelita, tu sais a quel point Xana est dangereux.

-Oui, je le sais, mais ça ne nous donne pas le droit de le tuer si on veux.

Le silence s'abbattis sur le groupe quand Odd pris parole.

-Il n'a pas l'air d'être là, donc je pense qu'il est à l'extérieur dans le monde réel. Arrêtons de perdre du temps et cherchons sur terre.

-Non pas temps que…

Dring dring… Dring dring….

-Jérémie ?

-Attendez deux secondes… C'est Chad… Hmm… Quoi !... Oui, mais… C'est que… Bon d'accord… A toute suite… Il a retrouvé Xana.

-Quoi ?!

-Chad… Il a retrouvé Xana…

-Ah ! Qu'est ce que je vous avez dit ?! Mais on ne m'écoute jamais.

-En tout cas, il n'est pas repartis dans le super calculateur, donc l'extinction des feux est annulé !

Un grommèlement de Stern plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent sur terre.

-Chad parle avec lui, donc on ne le verra pas de l'après midi…

-Oui, mais pour l'instant, on va tous être collé pour avoir séché les cours…

-Dés fois Xana m'énerve… Mais à un point...

-Arrête Odd. T'es habitué au heure de colle.

* * *

Chad appuya sur la touche stop de son téléphone, nous laissant de nouveau qu'a deux dans cette maison hanté par des souvenirs factice.

-Ils sont prévenus.

-Ah.

-Tu sais, ils étaient inquiets.

Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas m'exclamer qu'ils étaient surtout peur pour eux. Et non pour moi.  
Chad me tenait encore contre lui, cette fois assis sur le lit, j'avais ma tête contre son épaule gauche, aspirant la chaleur que le brun émanait.  
J'étais glacé de la tête au pied.

-Pourquoi es tu venu ici ?

-Pour me rappeler d'une autre vie qui était la mienne, il n'y a pas si longtemps… Pour comprendre ce qui m'a fait atterrir ici…

-Est tu si malheureux ici ?

-Je ne sais pas. Disons qu'avant, je ne me posais pas vraiment la question si je l'étais ou non. Je me contentais de vivre… Je pense.

-Tu raconte n'importe quoi. Tu es fatigué. Tu dois rentrer.

 _Je ne peux pas rentrer._

-Je parlerais à tes professeurs si tu veux. Ils peuvent comprendre que tu es encore secoué par ton changement de pays, que tu ne fait que de subir un contre coups…

 _Ce n'est pas de pays que j'ai changé, mais de monde._

-Puis… Je vois que tu fais des efforts pour régler tes problèmes. Même si ça ne porte pas encore ces fruits, je sais que tu en fais… Et je t'en remercie.

 _J'essaye… Je te jure que j'essaye…_

-Rentrons…

-Pas encore. Reste encore un peu.

Je ferme les yeux.  
Il n'a pas tord, je suis fatigué.

Mais je ne veux pas être seul, donné en pâture a des adultes ignorants qui ne feront que de me prescrire des médicaments pour me « soulager » de ma peine.  
Je ne veux pas être drogué.

Le corps de Chad se relève, prés a partir. Je m'accroche a lui pour le forcer à s'asseoir. Mais mon poids n'est rien face a lui. Cependant il s'arrête, puis se réinstalle a coté de moi, hésitant, pour ne plus bouger.

-D'accord, mais juste un peu.

Je suis satisfait de sa réponse et ferme les yeux, écoutant sa respiration comme un rythme a suivre.  
Respiration lente, quoique un peu désordonnée des fois.

J'écoute les sons qui nous entoure et sens que le brun commence a se détendre, lui qui était un peu crispé.  
Sa respiration ralentis et il pose sa main sur mon épaule.

-Tu devrais laisser un chance a ce monde. Il finira peut-être par te plaire.

 _Pourquoi arrive t-il toujours a me comprendre ?_

 _Jour 48 :_

 _J'essaye de faire ce que Chad m'a conseillé de faire.  
Je laisse une chance a cette psychologue._

Depuis le jour 36, je lui fais part de mes journée, m'ouvrant peu à peu a elle. Mais je sens que le point de rupture vas se déchirer.  
Pour une fois je veux parler, mais pas que a la psy.

Surtout a Chad et a Yumi, car je veux un avis d'amis et non de professionnel.

Bien que le sourire de cette femme soit accueillant, je ne ressent rien d'autre qu'une courtoisie polie. Je me sens que comme un job alimentaire, et non comme une personne à part entière.  
Mais après tout, je ne lui raconte rien de très intéressant…

Il me faut du temps.

Chad n'arrête pas de me répéter que j'en ai.  
Quand on passe de l'éternité a 60 ans, alors non ! On a pas de temps ! 48 jours et si peu de changement. Je ne sens pas les heures défilés et je les vois s'écouler entre mes doigts.

Le bouquin est fini, et je n'ai rien appris d'utile. Cependant, il y a des questions que je veux poser, celle qui semble logique pour tous, mais pas pour moi.

 _Chad me regarde bizarrement car je le fuit.  
Je le fuit car je veux poser une question a Yumi, en tête à tête, car je sens que la réponse est compliqué. Je veux savoir ce que veux dire l'étreinte de deux personnes.  
Pour quel raison ce rituel est fait ?_

Qu'est ce que cela signifie dans le langage humain ?

 _Je veux des réponses et je les aurait._

* * *

Je ferme mon carnet alors que ma grande amie, Sisi, arrive avec les deux blessés de guerre. Il ne me reste plus rien de la bataille, et Hervé a encore un sparadras sous son œil, mais le pire est pour ce débile de Nicolas.

-Salut le timbré.

-Salut la quiche.

-Grr ! Je te rappelle mon rang au sein de ce lycée, alors respecte le, monsieur je-vais-voir-la-psy ! Regarde toi, tu es une brindille qui se fait vomir a chaque repas !

-Et toi une bouffonne qui bouffe des Twix en regardant le remake de "Twilight".

-Mais Twilight n'a pas de remake, crétin.

-Laisse tomber, je ne perd pas mon temps avec des film à l'eau de rose, et à propos, éloigne toi de moi. J'ai pas envie d'être imprégné par ce parfums.

-Ce ne sont pas des films à l'eau de rose! Ce sont des films romantiques !

-Et on se demande pourquoi ce mouvement artistique s'est éteint…

Elle grogne de nouveau et repart.  
Elle fait souvent ça quand elle ne comprend pas mes répliques.

Pourtant. Je lâche mon sac sur le coté de mon banc après y avoir glissé mon carnet.  
La phrase qu'elle a dite m'a fait mal. Assez pour que je sente des larmes poindre au coin de mes paupières.

Mon estomac se noue et fait remonter le peu d'aliment que j'ai pus ingurgiter.  
Je les ravale, mais non. Impossible.  
Il faut que ça sorte.

Je me lève doucement, nous sommes en inter-cours donc j'ai bien 10 minutes avant ce dernier. Je me dirige vers les toilettes et croise Odd en chemin. Le blond me voit, fait un tête interloquée avant de m'interpeller :

-Xana ? Ou vas tu ?

-Au toilette.

Je passe devant lui. Rien que le fait de parler fait remonter mes entrailles dans ma gorge.  
Cette dernière se resserre.  
J'ai peur de ne plus me contenir et de rejeter mon déjeuné sur le sol.

Je me dirige à présent a pas rapide, sentant ma vue défaillir, puis atteins la porte des toilettes.  
Je la pousse puis me précipite vers les toilettes où je dégobille tous ce que j'ai dans l'estomac. Mais ce ne sont pas que mes tripes que je recrache, mais aussi ma honte et mon honneur.

Dans les convulsions de mes intestins, des larmes échappent à mon contrôle, retraçant la maigreur de mes joues et se perdant parmi mes rejets et l'eau de la cuvette.  
J'ai mal par rapport au parole de cette pétasse.  
Des paroles simples mais qui me blessent pourtant. Ce ne sont que des mots… Mes gémissements de douleur sont ainsi accompagnés de quelques sanglots. Inlassablement, je me repose la question :

Comment ai je fait pour en arriver là ? Accroupis devant des toilettes de Lycée, rendus malade par les paroles d'une humaine insignifiante ?  
Pourquoi ?

-Xana ?

C'est la voix de Dellarobia. Celle ci toujours assuré d'habitude a perdu de son entrain, ne laissant que des notes d'hésitation frôler les parois carrelées des murs.

-Vas… Vas t-en !

Mon cri deviens un vomissement, me faisant courber l'échine que j'avais relevé pour crier.  
J'entends des pas, et la porte des cabinets s'ouvrir sur moi.

Et voilà, le grand et fier Xana, à quatre pattes devant les cuvettes en train de rendre à la nature les coquillettes du midi.

Je le sens s'approcher, puis une main se cale contre mon dos, alors qu'un ultime spasme prend possession de mon corps. Je sens a travers mes vêtements le dégout au toucher de mon dos osseux, où l'on ne voit que de faibles muscles se contorsionner pour me faire respirer entre chaque rejet.  
Mais, il repose cependant la main contre mon dos, créant une petite friction apaisante.

-Ça va passer…

Encore un rejet, déformant mes sanglots en un geignement rauque et déformé.  
Puis je respire, fortement rapidement tous en me relevant.  
J'appuis sur mon ventre creux qui se calme soudainement. La main d'Odd n'a pas quittée mon dos, créant une chaleur entre mes omoplates… Ma respiration redevient stable alors que j'essuie ma bouche du revers de mon poignet.

Je suis faible…

-Ne parle de ça à personne… S'il te plaît…

-Tu sais… Tout le monde a plus ou moins comprit que tu étais anorexique.

Je baisse le regard. Je ne vomissais plus trop ces derniers temps et voilà que des crises comme celles ci recommençaient…  
A mon silence, Odd compris que ce n'était pas a cause de mon anorexie…

-Oh…

Après ce son, je tentais de me lever pour me rincer la bouche dans l'évier quand Odd me rattrapa par le bras.

-Ecoute… Je ne dirais rien à personne, mais… Règle ce problème.

-Je fait ce que je peux !

Je cris, retire mon bras et ma dirige vers les lavabos pour y nettoyer ma bouche et me passer de l'eau sur le visage. Je me redresse, mes mains contre la faïence de l'objet pour parler à nouveau au blond.

-Tu crois que c'est facile ? Que l'on peut se débarrasser de ça en deux trois cuillère a pot !

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Je soupire et repasse mes doigts mouillés sur mes yeux.

-Repartons en classe, ils doivent se demander où nous sommes passé.

-Oui.

Je me dirige vers Odd qui sort des toilettes pour se retourner vers moi.

-Tu sais… Tu devrais arrêter d'utiliser des expressions que tu ne manies pas trop encore…

Je vois à son sourire qu'il essaye de me faire rire. Le meilleur remède dirait un philosophe.  
Mais mettez un film comique face a un cancéreux, il ne vas pas guérir pour autant.

Mais devant cet effort a l'égard de ma personne, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.  
Lui rigole. Il rit pour deux. Et tant mieux.

* * *

Je m'avance vers Yumi. Cette fois, nous sommes seul.

-Yumi, je peux te parler ? Seul à seul ?

Ishiyama me regarde, puis se tourne vers les autres. Odd me gratifie d'un sourire que je lui rend poliment.

-D'accord, je te suis.

Malgré le visage neutre de Jérémie, celui calme de Aelita, je ne peux que voir le faciès furieux de Stern. Je lui dédie un sourire narquois qu'il reçoit par un grognement.

Yumi et moi s'éloignons du groupe.

-Tu n'es pas avec Chad.

-Non, et c'est pour ça que je te pose cette question maintenant…

Je respire regarde autour de moi avant de poser la question tant attendue.

-Qu'est ce que ça veux dire une étreinte entre deux personnes ?

-Quoi ?!

-Bah... Quand une personne fait ça.

Je la prends dans mes bras, nouant mes mains dans son dos. Elle se crispe, je sens un rejet de surprise, je me plis à celui ci et me dégage rapidement.  
Alors qu'elle semble ébranlée par ce geste, je la regarde avec impatience.

Etait-ce si osé comme geste ? Peut-être que ce n'était qu'entre mâle ?  
Je baisse la tête, mais Yumi reprend vite contenance.

-Eh bien… Pourquoi cette question ?

Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent que je suis allé à l'Hermitage, ni que Chad y était lui aussi.  
Donc je lui sors un mensonge... Pas si faux que ça en fait.

-Je l'ai vu dans la rue. Et je me demandais ce que c'était…

-Eh bien, c'est ce qu'on appelle communément un "câlin" et c'est une manière de dire a une autre personne qu'on l'apprécie.

-Mais qu'est ce que ça signifie… Je veux dire par là « Qui fait ce genre de chose ».

-Ça dépend les circonstances, mais les câlins peuvent se faire entre deux personnes d'une même famille, ou bien entre amis, entre couple.

-Donc ça se fait entre amis… Pourquoi as tu reculer quand je l'ai fait ?

-Pour tout dire, tu m'as un peu surprise, mais surtout entre garçon et fille… Ça peut sous entendre qu'ils forment un couple.

-Oh… Donc ça ne se passe que entre garçon ou que entre fille…

-C'est pas tellement ça… Et entre deux garçons, c'est mal vu.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est… Je te répondrais plus tard a cette question.

-Mais pourquoi c'est « mal vue » ?

-Je veux dire par là que ce n'est pas bien dans le code de la société.

-Ah… Pourquoi ?

-Demande à Chad.

Je me mordis les lèvres amèrement.  
Je ne pouvais pas, c'était lui qui m'avais fait un « câlin »…

Je restais silencieux alors que Yumi partais de nouveaux vers sa classe et que la cloque me rendais, avec tous les autres élèves en prime, a moitié sourd.

Je sortis mon carnet pour griffonner la question. Demain, ce seras mon rendez vous chez ma psy et j'aurais des questions a lui poser.

* * *

-Bonjour Xana…

Et me voilà de nouveau dans cette salle tant haïs.  
Elle me montre le fauteuil. Bien que je sache que ça fait parti de la politesse terrienne, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si elle me voit comme le dernier des débiles.

Mais valait mieux ne pas faire le difficile, sinon elle allait me poser des questions sur la source de mon énervement, et je ne pense pas que « le monde entier » soit une réponse acceptable en soit...

Je croise les jambes, installant mon dos contre les vieux rembourrages du dossier. Elle m'inspecte rapidement avant de reprendre son éternel sourire.  
Je lui coupe toutes paroles pour lui dire mon attention :

-Ecoutez, je sais que nous sommes partis du « mauvais pieds », c'est pourquoi j'essaie de changer mon opinion sur vous, et que –j'espère – vous allez faire de même.

Elle m'écouta silencieusement, alors je continuais.

-J'ai des questions à vous posez… Et étant donner la confidentialité de votre travail, je peux compter sur votre discrétion, bien qu'elle est présente que pour votre travail.

Oui, je préfère lui faire relire certain passage du règlement de son travail, au cas ou :

-Puis je espérer alors une réponse de votre part ? Sans que vous en parliez a qui conque ?

-Oui, mon travail est scellé sous le sceau du silence, mais si ton problème est trop grave…

-Ce ne sont que des questions.

-Alors c'est d'accord.

-Bien…

Je sortais mon carnet, l'ouvrit à la bonne page et commençais à triturer mon stylo dans ma main droite. Je ne savais pas vraiment la réaction de la jeune femme, mais je voulais des réponses.

-Pourquoi un signe d'affection entre deux garçons n'est pas accepté par la société ?

La jeune femme me regarda pour poser son menton contre la paume de sa main, un air perplexe sur le visage… A moins que ce soit une réflexion intense de sa part…

-Que veux tu dire par signe d'affection. Par ce que ça peux être une poignée de main, une embrassade ou bien une relation plus… Charnel disons…

Elle me parlait avec des mots compréhensibles… Elle remonta grandement dans mon estime.

-Disons… Une étreinte. Un « câlin » comme vous l'appelez ici.

-Eh bien… Si je peux le formaliser ainsi… La communauté masculine et féminine ne fonctionne pas de la même manière. Les relations entre fille sont naturellement plus charnelles, alors qu'avec les garçons, il y a toujours une distance réciproque. Donc, deux individus masculins qui se prouvent leur attachement envers l'autre par une manifestation de ce genre est tous de suite vu comme homosexuel.

Je fronçais des sourcils.  
Homo : Même. Donc une relation homosexuel : relation entre deux individu du même sexe. Ce qui contrariait le processus de reproduction de l'espèce, car il faut bien un individu masculin et féminin pour avoir un descendance et donc, l'apparition d'une nouvelle génération.

-Oh… Et c'est un problème dans le processus de reproduction, je vois. Donc c'est « mal vue ».

Alors que j'écrivais la réponse dans mon carnet, je sentais le regard de la femme sur moi. Je comprenais que mes questions n'étaient pas conventionnelles.

-Et… Pourquoi les filles se mettent du noir sur les yeux ?

La psy me dévisagea alors que je soupirais. Cette séance allait être longue.

* * *

 _Jour 50 :_

 _J'ai eu certaine réponse, mais j'ai préféré arrêter de poser des questions avant de passer pour un barré._

Bon, j'ai compris que la relation entre moi et Chad pouvait être vu comme une relation homosexuel, donc mal vu si l'on apprend ce qui c'est passé à l'Hermitage. Mais malgré ce fait, je continuerais être ami avec lui, car, me voyant comme asexué, je ne pense pas que je puisse avoir des relations autre que amical.

Puis, je ne pense pas qu'il fasse parti de cette catégorie, sinon je l'aurais remarqué, je pense. Parce que vu comme les gens en parle, ça à l'air tellement grave... Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi...  
Savent-ils qu'ils sont en surpopulation, les conduisant vers la destruction globale de leurs planètes ?

Enfin, cette réponse m'a apporté le doute, mais je crois sincèrement qu'il n'y a rien à craindre.  
Je ne suis pas complètement humain après tout. J'ai été créer pour être utiliser, et non pour vivre, bien que j'ai l'impression d'apprendre peu à peu ce que veux dire ce mot.

 **Voila, c'était la suite de cette histoire étrange. La vision de la communauté LGBT est fait par le biais de personnes jeunes et quelques peu malaxés par ce qu'on leur dit. Et Xana ne compte pas. Lui c'est ignorance power 45.**  
 **Merci de votre compréhension et garder vos tomates pour une prochaine fois. Quoi que...**  
 **A la prochaine, et en espérant que cela vous a plu ! Dites moi si cela vous conviens, vos impressions, ou remarques, ou critiques... Bisous a tous !**


	7. Question 07

**Hola le monde ! Suite a une disparition totalement gratuite et inexpliquée, j'ai revu un message me demandant de poster et le nombre de gens allant voir cette chose que j'ose qualifié d'histoire.**

 **Bon, bah ça m'a rappeler l'existence de celle ci ^^**

 **En espérant que l'espoir n'est pas totalement disparu de votre esprit, voici la suite !  
**

 **Lilly Tragdie : Voilà, je ne t'ai pas oubliée ! Bon, alors avec ces interrogations, il est vrai que l'on peut penser que j'ai choisit Yumi sur une décision totalement arbitraire… Ce qui n'est pas tellement faux. C'est juste par élimination, il ne restait que celle ci pour faire une amie a notre virus du dimanche. En fait, c'est surtout son coté cartésien qui s'accorde bien avec l'idée très binaire de Xana. Pour moi, ils n'étaient juste pas du même cotés de la barrière, c'est tout.  
Et merci de me dire que de voir le point de vue de Chad est interressant. C'est mon premier oc insérer dans une histoire, alors je badais un peu…  
Enfin, en espérant que ta patience soit récompensée…**

 **Sieba : Tadam ! J'espére que ça t'iras jusqu'au prochain chapitre !**

 **Alors, voici le diner !**  
 **Des questionnements intempestifs aux piments, une cave bien sombre, a consommer froide et avec des agrumes, et enfin, une réponse amère avec une petite merigue rose, histoire de faire passer le café.**  
 **Bonne appétit !**

Chapitre 07 : Je suis réussi ?

Je me réveillais en plein cours d'anglais, la joue portant l'imprimé du gros pull gris que je portais. Je grattais sans grand enthousiasme ma joue irrité tout en baillant d'ennuie. Une journée de plus au compteur.

Valait mieux que ça finisse tout de suite, non ?  
Ce serait moins long.

Raisonnement parfaitement logique mon cher Xana, en effet, quand on se suicide, la vie est moins longue.

Depuis quelques temps, mes réflexions étaient de moins en moins pertinente, et je savais que mes sautes d'humeur étaient aussi de plus en plus fréquentes.

Je replongeais ma tête entre mes bras.

* * *

 _Jour 54 :_

 _Depuis que j'étais allé dans la maison de Hopper, je ne pouvais arrêter de penser à la vie que j'aurais pus avoir, si j'avais eut la chance de naitre en tant qu'humain.  
Je les haïssais, les arborait, mais ne pouvais que les jalouser quand même._

 _Pas de suivis dans ces pensées._

 _J'aurais juste voulu savoir ce que ça aurait fait, d'être quelqu'un, et non un ersatz de personnalité dans un corps synthétique._  
 _Je faisais un croquis dans mon carnet, dessinant deux silhouettes humaines que je coloriais en noir._

 _L'une un rond blanc dans la poitrine, et l'autre remplit d'encre noire._

 _Celui vide était la chose que j'étais et l'autre, l'être humain en général. Soit l'homme avait quelque chose de trop, soit je n'étais pas complet._  
 _Autre que mon ignorance sur beaucoup de sujet, j'avais compris par observation que mes sens et mes actions ne correspondait pas a la normes._

 _Il y a beaucoup de mot pour définir le hors normes :_  
 _Extraordinaire, abracadabrantesques, incroyable, surnaturel, étrange, bizarre, chelou…_  
 _Tellement dont un qui revient souvent : Inhumain._

 _Je ne voulais pas leur ressembler et maintenant c'est le contraire._  
 _Je voudrais savoir…_

 _Tout le monde est né pour mourir, alors comment ça se fait que tant de personnes vivent heureuses en sachant cela ?  
Comment font-elles pour s'amuser autant alors que c'est peut-être la dernière respiration qu'elles auront ?  
On dit : On ne vit qu'une fois.  
Je suis d'accord. _

_Certains conseils de faire tout ce que tu veux faire avant de mourir, de profiter de la vie… Alors comment ça se fait qu'il n'y ait pas de paire d'homicide ?  
Car quoi que l'on mette comme règle, l'humain ne peut que ressentir du plaisir a détruire son voisin. Car ils haïssent autrui, celui qui est autre, la chose qui est différente, la personne différente, l'étranger._

 _La peur fait naitre la haine._  
 _Avais-je peur des êtres humains ? De savoir qu'ils pouvaient détruire mon ordinateur tout en me laissant impuissant, en veille prolongée au sein des micros processeurs, l'interrupteur sur Off._

 _On peut comparer cela a une euthanasie, sauf que la victime n'est pas un légume, n'est pas d'accord et peu se réveillé grâce à une simple pression sur un bouton du clavier._  
 _Mais peut-on voir cela comme un meurtre ?_

 _Non…_  
 _Donc me tuer ne serais pas en contrariété avec la loi ?_

 _…_

 _… Je relis ce que j'écris et je vois à quel point je suis fatigué._

 _Ma visite de l'hermitage m'empêche de dormir car les questions sur ma vie virtuelle humaine ne font qu'envahir ma tête, me faisant garder l'œil au aguet._

 _Une autre raison pour laquelle je hais Aelita._

 _Et pourtant, pas autant que je le pensais, car je la comprend. Elle aussi sa vie a été gâché par Hopper. Comme quoi, ce type était juste un connard qui n'a agis que dans la précipitation et par prétention._  
 _Mais tourner ma haine sur un mort n'est pas concluant, ni réconfortant._  
 _Donc je la porte un peu sur tout le monde. Seul quelques personnes y échappent, car il semble qu'un attachement se soit fait entre nous._

* * *

Je fermais mon calepin pour le mettre dans ma besace, sous l'œil attentif de Yumi.  
Par déduction, elle avait dût comprendre quel intérêt je lui portais mais ne faisait aucun commentaire.  
Elle n'était pas revenue non plus sur l'étrange discussion que l'on avait eut sur les approches physique entre deux personnes. Elle me laissait tranquille, mais restait cependant derrière pour me surveiller.

Nous étions dans la file de la cantine, sans que j'eusse l'envie de manger quoi que ce soit. Je regardais dans le vide, quand Chad m'interpella :

-Xana ? Tu vas bien…

-Oui, oui…

Le brun me fit un de ses magnifiques sourires pour continuer sa discussion avec Yumi sur le film « absolument poignant » d'un type qui apparemment vient de…

Le reste fuyait mes oreilles, alors que je fixais de nouveau de vide.

Un détail me revint en mémoire.  
Le laboratoire de Hopper était avant dans la cave de l'hermitage, un coin reculé du sous sol, une porte camouflée…  
Je me tendis comme un arc, pour resté un moment en apnée.

Une violente remontée d'image étrange me revint.

Hopper sur le clavier, moi de l'autre coté de l'écran, l'observant par un caméra…  
Le journal ! Quand il enregistrait son journal, c'était à moi de les classer et de les mettre sous code ! Celui que j'avais réduit en morceaux par ailleurs…

Je n'avais pas été toujours dans le supercalculateur !  
J'étais… Autre part ?! Hopper avait dû commencer à me programmer dans un CD, un disque dur… Donc, j'avais été créé dans la maison !

Je savais que ça n'allait pas changer ma vie, mais dans mon inconscience : le dossier R.B.N.O.  
Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas manifesté, d'ailleurs.

La tête pleine de question, je ne pouvais plus rester dans cette queue suffocante. Et de toute façon, je n'allais rien manger, donc…

Je sortis de la file pour courir vers le parc :

-XANA ! OU TU VAS ?

Chad. Ne t'inquiètes pas…

-LA-BAS ! JE NE COMPTE PAS Y PASSER DES HEURES NE T'INQUIETE PAS !

Je lui tournais le dos pour atterrir dans les ombres de la forêt dénudés de feuilles. Les paquets de verdures en décomposition me firent chuter plus d'une fois, sans gravité ni trace.  
J'arrivais enfin face à la maison, les joues glacées par le froid et les oreilles en lambeaux.

Je les touchais, non, elles étaient toujours là.

M'avançant soudainement lentement, je sentais ma fugue avoir fuit ma carcasse. J'étais soudain hésitant face à cette porte s'entrouvrant contre la force du vent hivernale.  
Je franchis cependant le palier pour m'engouffrer avec prudence dans la bâtisse.

Le vent ratissa le sol, poussant les feuilles mortes qui avaient pénétré dans le couloir vers le salon. Découvrant un couloir recouverte de boue fraiche.  
Peut-être des squatteurs, ou bien moi au dernier passage.

J'arpentais le corridor sale et délabré, redécouvrant toujours plus de détail. Et les enregistrant au passage.  
Je finis par voir la porte menant vers la cave. Lourde, solide, elle semblait faite pour résister au assaut physique, cependant le verrou avait été sauté, arrachant un morceau de porte au passage.

Je regardais l'escalier abrupt qui s'ouvrait à mon passage, s'enfonçant vers une contrée inconnue et sombre.  
Je descendis les marches lentement, celles ci pleines de moisissures dû à l'humidité ambiante.

Les marches à présent descendues, je restais planté devant le long couloir qui se poursuivait, passant sous la maison au sein de la roche bétonnée.  
Les murs avait été blancs, ça aurait dût ressembler autre fois à un couloirs d'hôpital.  
Pour se donner bonne conscience peut-être ?

Je fit un pas qui reçut l'appel d'un écho faible, puis continua mon odyssée.  
Des portes métalliques décoraient les murs de ce dit couloirs mais seulement un foutoir de dossier, et autres bazars, si trouvait.

Non, celle dont je gardais une capture écran, était cachée.

Je tombais sur la fin du couloir. Rien. Je tâtonnais le mur du fond, espérant trouver une manette, un levier…

Rien…

Alors que j'allais rebroussé chemin quelque chose m'interpella. Je me stoppe, repart vers le fond de la salle et tend l'oreille…

Tac tac tac tac POC POC tac tac tac…

Un salle en dessous du couloir ?!  
Je m'accroupissais. Mais dans le noir, je ne pouvais que chercher à la main.

Le sol, le sol… Toujours le sol… Ah ! Un courant d'air !

Il y a une ouverture.

Faisant le tour avec mes doigts, je sentis une concave discrète ou une pression permit à un système de contre poids d'ouvrir la trappe.

Simple mais efficace.

Alors que je m'engouffrais dans la salle « secrète », je trouvais enfin un interrupteur pour me sortir de cette pénombre…  
Un bureau, une chaise, un ordinateur et des notes.

Des notes partout ! Sur les murs, sur le sol, écrit à même la surface, sur les post-it, sur les serviettes en papier…  
Sur tout et n'importe quoi…

Je me stopper, éblouis par la masse de travail. Puis des morceaux de ferraille, les premiers scanners.  
Enjambant un peu tout ce que je pouvais, j'arrivais enfin face à l'ordinateur. Sautant sur la chaise qui se mit a tourner dans un grincement strident.

La stoppant grâce à mes mains sur le bureau, je mis en marche l'antiquité qui par un miracle se remit en marche.

Mot de passe : _

Je me mords les lèvres. Qu'est ce que ça peut être…

Mot de passe : Aelita

Refusé.

Mot de passe : Hopper

Refusé.

Mot de passe : Cartage

Refusé.

Mot de passe : Lyoko

Refusé.

Je reste comme deux ronds de flanc. C'était ma dernière idée… Si on ne compte pas mes tentatives avec les dates d'anniversaire de la famille…

Je tourne sur la chaise, me laissant bercé par le bruit, qui à la normal m'aurait parus très énervant.

Puis une idée me vint.  
Une suggestion… Mais ce n'est pas possible. Testons, qu'est ce que je peut y perdre.

Mot de passe : Xana

Refusé.

Bon ce n'est pas comme si j'espérais quelque chose non plus. Je sens quand même une pointe de déception.  
Je ne devais rien attendre de la part d'Hopper après tout.

Je me tourne vers les notes éparpillées un peu partout.  
Bon bah, quand faut y aller…

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais a quatre pattes pour trouver un hypothétique code qui pourrait être celui de l'ordinateur ici présent.

Au bout d'un certain moment, je me relevais, un mal de dos en prime.

Rien, rien, rien, rien ! Nada, niet !  
Aucun message, code ou autre…

Rien qui puisse me permettre de prendre les informations.  
Oui, je pourrais le pirater, mais cet ordinateur était une antiquité… J'avais peur de la faire sauter avec toutes les informations dedans… Merde !

M'asseyant de nouveau dans la chaise, je mis mes mains dans mes poches… Puis l'éclair passe traversant mes neurones.

Mot de passe: D_Xana

Accepté.

Quoi de mieux que de prendre quelque chose qu'on ne comprend pas comme clé de ses secrets. Je sortais de ma poche mon bracelet en plastique que je posais sur le bureau.

Laissant l'ordinateur s'éveillé, je m'abaissais pour prendre le papier ou, au feutre noir était entouré :

 _D. Xana. Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce ? Dossier armée ? Preuve matérielle a trouver._

Pourquoi…  
C'était une bonne question. Je scrutais l'écran remplis de dossier. Je fis vite le tris entre les dossiers ne gardant que ce qui m'intrigué.

=Matérialisation

=Cartage Dossier

=Xana

Le dernier m'intrigua encore plus que les autres. Cliquant dessus, je ne vis qu'une série de chiffre. Voyant la tour, je compris que je ne pouvais que graver sur disquette. Zut, et pas de matériel… Je regardais si on captait internet…

Et oui ! Allant sur le web, je me fit vite une boite mail, et y envoya mes fichiers par Wi-transfert. Je recopiais cependant le code sur une feuille que je glissais illico dans ma poche.

On ne sait jamais.

Remontant vers la surface, je réfléchissais à ce que j'avais trouvé.  
Alors que je passais la porte, je me pris Chad de plein fouet dans le visage, nous tombâmes tous les deux au sol. Et dans la logique de la force déployée, j'étais au sol, lui au dessus de moi, le visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

Je sentis comme une douleur dans ma poitrine, comme si mon corps refusait de respirer… Pourtant je restais amorphe, sentant son souffle rencontrer le mien…

-Oh ! Excuse moi.

Chad se remit vite à genoux pour se décaler alors que je rampais vers l'arrière pour extirper mes jambes des siennes… Je me sentais de nouveau réveillé, mais cependant…  
Il y avait comme une sorte de gène entre nous… Alors que Chad prit parole :

-Les cours allaient reprendre, alors j'ai pensé que…

-Merci d'être venu me chercher…

-Oh, tu sais si ça n'avait pas était moi, ça aurait été Yumi…

Une sorte de contentement étrange mais enivrant envahis mes veines.  
J'étais content qu'il soit venu me chercher malgré la semaine difficile que je lui avais fait vivre… D'ailleurs…

-En fait… Excuse moi pour cette semaine un peu… Compliqué…

Chad resta muet puis me dédia un sourire :

-Ce n'est rien, mais je me disais que j'avais dû faire quelque chose de grave pour que tu m'en veille à ce point…

-Non non ! C'est moi qui…

-Non, tu as le droit d'exprimer un mécontentement vis a vis de…

-Chad, mute !

Il me regarda bizarrement mais comprit que ça voulait dire « silence ».

-Ecoute, si j'ai pris mes distances avec toi c'est que… Je ne me sentais pas a l'aise par rapport… a ce qui c'est passer la dernière fois à l'hermitage.

Chad baissa soudainement la tête, les oreilles un peu rouge…

-Ah… C'est pour ça que tu m'en veux…

-Non non ! C'est que…je ne suis pas habituer a ce qu'on porte envers moi… Ce genre d'affection… De la part de quelqu'un comme toi…

Chad semblait au bord du précipice…  
Je sus que j'avais fait une boulette. Tout ce que j'avais voulu dire c'est que je n'était pas habituer au approches physique de la part de… Tout le monde en fait, vu que j'étais né dans un écran et une puce électronique…

Mais avant que je pusse dire quoi de ce soit, il reprit parole la tête basse et la bouche tordus par du… Mécontentement ? A moins que ce soit de la déception…  
Je ne sais pas encore ce que veux dire cette expression.

-D'accord j'ai compris. Je ne m'approcherais plus de toi… Tu es dégouté de moi maintenant, hein ?

-Pourquoi le serais je ?

-Tu n'es pas…

-Bon… Je vais te dire la vérité… Je pris une grande inspiration pour finalement laisser mes paroles partirent comme des boulets de canon. C'est la première fois que l'on me faisait un câlin…

Un long silence suivi, où je pus voir une palette d'expression sur le visage de Chad.  
Je ne sus pas trop comment les interpréter mais… Il eut d'abord la surprise, puis une moue rassuré, une pointe de déception, puis un regard grognon jeté au sol, ensuite une résignation détendue puis enfin un éclat de rire…  
Je n'avais pas tout compris mais il semblait pas fâché… Rassuré, je lui fis un sourire.

-Tu n'es pas en colére ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Eh bien… Tu disais que tu n'allais plus t'approcher de moi…

-Ah, non… Ce n'est pas… C'est rien.

Vu tout ses bégayements et son air d'un coup angoissé, je savais que j'avais encore une fois touché une corde sensible sans le savoir.

Sortant de la maison, je lui jetais un coup d'œil pour vérifier son état.  
L'obscurité n'avait pas empiré son regard triste, non.  
Il avait un air d'un coup déprimé par ma question… Je baissais la tête pour le regarder une nouvelle fois puis prit d'une pulsion, je le prenais dans mes bras, mon torse contre son bras gauche, et mes mains liés sur son épaule droite.  
Il arrêta de marcher, embarrassé par un obstacle de poids. Moi !

-Xana…

-Tu m'as réconforté, alors c'est à mon tour de le faire, non ?

Il resta silencieux avant de se tourner et de m'enlacer à son tour.  
Son étreinte semblait d'un coup forte, désespéré. Il semblait brusquement comme moi.

Perdu.  
Comme nous tous en sommes.

Mais l'étreinte était cette fois différente. Déjà mes mains étaient autour de son cou, alors que les siennes entravaient mes omoplates, me compressant un peu contre lui.  
Je compris que les câlins se faisaient dans le silence.

Soudainement, je sentais une chaleur se dissoudre dans mon corps, me donnant une impression de gène qui me fit vouloir reculer, m'arracher à ces bras pourtant, au premier abord, si réconfortant.  
Ma joue gauche contre son torse, alors que sa tête s'était nichée contre mon épaule, devint comme enflammé, pareille pour sa jumelle.  
Des chatouillis semblaient remonter le long de mon estomac, pour chuter dans mes reins, me procurant une sensation que je savais placer entre plaisir ou embarras à tous les étages. Je desserrais mes mains de sa nuque alors que son étreinte se fit plus forte, collant un peu plus nos corps.

-Reste… S'il te plait.

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire non.

Après ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, je lui devais bien cette faveur. Nous restâmes donc ainsi, mais mes sens partaient en vrille, me donnant le tournis, alourdissant mes jambes comme si elles étaient en coton.

Je sentais mon muscle cardiaque s'emballer alors que mes mâchoires se serraient convulsivement, ne voulant pas montrer que mon souffle s'accélérait progressivement.  
Quand je sentis que le câlin prenait fin, je sortis de ses bras pour lui sourire.

-Les cours vont bientôt commencer.

Il hocha la tête, et nous partîmes vers le lycée en parlant de choses et d'autre.  
Mais si Chad ne semblait pas plus gêné de ce qu'il venait de se passer, moi j'avais le corps en alerte maximal.  
Je ne contrôlais plus rien a ce moment là… Je me mis en tête d'avoir la solution à ce phénomène encore inconnus.

Nous étions rentré au lycée. Et pendant les cours, je ne faisais que de penser à ce que j'avais trouvé dans l'ordinateur secret de Hopper et du câlin que nous avions partagé Chad et moi.

Pourquoi était-il si différent de la dernière fois ?

La première fois, ça avait été… Simple et concret. J'avais été rassuré et j'avais appris ce qu'était un contact physique.  
Mais là…

Ça avait été étrange et j'avais sentis ma tension faire yoyo en concours avec mes muscles cardiaux… Pourquoi ?  
Je me triturais la tête avec ce problème que je n'arrivais pas à résoudre. Je secouais la tête pour me replonger dans mes hypothèses concernant les fichiers cryptés.  
Le décryptage allait être long.  
Une nuit entière peut-être, et encore en espérant que mon ordinateur soit assez puissant avec mes bricolages fait sans matériel nécessaire…

C'est a dire avec tous ce que je trouvais ou « empruntais » à Jérémie.  
Une nouvelle nausée apparus, me faisant avoir un spasme. Je sentis Odd derrière moi me taper le dos avec un stylo. Je me tournais vers lui et il me rendit un regard inquiet…

-Tu es sur que ça va ?

-Oui… Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne compte pas me donner en spectacle face aux autres.

Il émit un petit soupir de soulagement et je repartis dans la contemplation de mon cahier vierge. Je savais la matière sur le bout des ongles alors je m'occupais l'esprit autrement.  
Je commençais à griffonner des codes et des programmations de virus à mettre en piège dans des fichiers factices que je laisserais sur mon bureau.

Si Jérémie avait l'idée de copier des fichiers pour les lire sur son ordinateur, il pourras dire adieux a sa bécane.  
J'en souriais d'avance.

Je le voyais déjà, penaud, me ramener son ordinateur comme on amène un animal blessé à un vétérinaire.  
Et surtout, je voudrais voir sa tête quand je lui dirais « non ».  
Et il sera obligé de me demander pardon pour avoir fouillé dans mon ordinateur !

J'émis sans pouvoir l'empêcher un ricanement purement malsain qui fit soulever quelques questions sur ma santé mental pour plusieurs élèves…  
Surtout qu'ils me voyaient en train d'écrire des « listes de chiffres »…

Ils ont trop vu de film.  
Mais je peux comprend que pour… Eux, ce soit un peu inquiétant.  
Alors que j'étais toujours en plein débat intérieur pour comprendre si oui ou non, je regardais les dossiers ce soir, une fille de la classe poussa un cri de joie.

-Regardez dehors ! Il neige !

Neige ?

Je redressais ma tête. De l'eau cristallisée pouvait soulever tant de bonheur chez les humains ? Pourquoi ? J'entendais soudainement des raclements de chaise ainsi que le professeur dire d'une voix se voulant autoritaire :

-Restez assis ! Et continuons le cours.

Je regardais par la fenêtre à mon tour et resta silencieux face a ce spectacle.  
Des grains blancs se déposaient doucement sur le sol, gelant la moindre fibre organique dehors. Je devinais que bientôt tout allait être recouvert, défigurant le paysage gris parisien.

Je restais agglutiné à la vitre alors que je sentais les autres présences humaine disparaître pour se rassoir.  
Je posais lentement mes paumes contre la surface lisse, laissant ma chaleur corrompre la transparence de celle-ci. Je retirais alors mes mains, scrutant d'un coup les traces que j'avais faîte sans le vouloir.

Je connaissais le phénomène, la théorie, mais je n'en avais encore jamais fait l'expérience. Je posais mon index une seconde fois sur la vitre alors que mes précédentes empreintes fondaient déjà sous la chaleur de la pièce.

Le blanc de la buée rampa autour de mon doigt, s'étalant peu a peu sur le verre pour n'y laisser que l'empreinte digital.

-Xana ! Rassis toi !

Faisant fis des ordres de l'adulte, je fixais de nouveaux les cristaux tomber du ciel.  
Ils appellent ça des flocons, je crois.

Des flocons de neige.

Dans mes écrans, c'était tellement simple, normal…  
Et pourtant… Face à moi, ce phénomène naturel prenait des proportions presque magique.

Maintenant, je n'avais qu'une envie.  
Toucher cette chose blanche, cette chose qui s'écoulait du ciel pour atterrir prés de nous… Deux mains encerclèrent mes épaules et j'entendis Aelita.

-Désolé madame. Xana n'est pas encore habitué à vivre ici. Le pays lui manque. Alors forcément la neige aussi.

Excuse potable mais plus pour longtemps.  
Ça fait plus d'un mois que je suis ici. Un mois que j'aurais dût m'habituer, si j'étais normal.  
Je me rasseyais sans pour autant remercier silencieusement la rose. J'attendais à présent la sonnerie avec impatience. Encore plus qu'avant.

Lors de notre sortie de classe, il n'y avait qu'une fine pellicule de neige et celle ci avait arrêter sa descente du ciel.  
Je levais la tête, guettant à nouveau cette pluie étrange.

-Arrête de regarder vers le ciel, on dirait que tu attends le Messi.

-Qui ?

-Euh… Je t'expliquerais ça plus tard.

Alors que Odd riait sous cape de ma question, que je notais dans mon cerveau dans la case « A rechercher », je sentis encore une fois une main se poser sur mon épaule.  
C'était Chad.

-Je pense que la neige va retomber ce soir, et cette fois pas que deux millimètres.

-Ce serait trop cool ! Ria Yumi. Pour une fois on pourra faire Noël sous la neige !

Noël ?  
Ce n'était pas la fête célébrée à cause d'un gosse né dans une étable ?  
Ou peut-être une fête politique suivant les directives du capitalisme ? Ou bien simplement une fête pour avoir survécu une année de plus ?

Non, il y avait anniversaire pour ça. Je ne connaissais pas encore trop les cultures humaines, mais j'essayerais de me rattraper le plus tôt possible.

C'est le moment.

Celui tant attendu.  
Je reste immobile devant mon ordinateur, c'est la nuit.

La main sur la souris, l'index sur le bouton, et le curseur sur le fichier « Xana ».  
Je vais savoir ce que Hopper à créer, et ce qui l'en a penser. Je savais que je pouvais me prendre une vérité cruelle dans le visage. Que je pouvais souffrir de ce que j'allais entendre, mais il fallait que je sache. Que je l'entende au moins prononcer sa sentence.  
Ou bien seulement mon nom.

Mon index dérape, appuie et ouvre le dossier. Des vidéos qui se mettent en route directement après l'ouverture. Je n'étais pas prêt, je cherche à arrêter la vidéo quand…

« … révolutionner le monde et même la manière dont il est perçus. C'est pour cela que j'ai créé Xana, une I.A qui gouvernera Lyoko et me servira d'espion dans les dossiers militaires que je décide de détruire. Il est, je le pense, ma plus belle création jusque là. »

Je restais sans voix, face à cette parole.  
C'est… C'est vrai ? Je suis… Réussi ?

« Il me reste encore deux trois truc a faire avant de le lâcher dans le réseaux, mais maintenant, j'en suis sur. Xana sera prêt et sera capable de grande chose. C'est pour cela que je lui laisse ce monde virtuel pour qu'il puisse s'établir et prospérer. »

La suite était devenue incompréhensible à mes oreilles et l'écran commençait à se déformer.  
Je passais une main sur la surface de mon écran quand je me rendis compte de quelque chose qui était tombé sur mon genou.

Je pleurais. Encore.

Pourtant je n'étais pas triste au contraire, bien que je sentais là aussi une boule dans la gorge, m'empêchant de respirer.

Bien que les symptômes soit les même, je sentais que ce n'était pas à cause du chagrin.  
Je passais mes doigts sur mes paupières, voulant effacer les traces humides qu'avaient laissé mes larmes.

Essuyant mes doigts sur mon T-shirt, je continuais d'écouter les paroles de Hopper.

« Jour 231 : Je suis estomaqué… Xana a créé des êtres qui a présent peuple Lyoko.  
Les premiers essaie étaient infructueux, mais cependant il n'a pas réessayer avec le même programme…

Ce qui démontre une intelligence que je n'avais même pas espéré voir un jour.  
Il a même créé une certaine hiérarchie dans ces créations. Certaines disparaissent quand il comprend qu'elles ne sont pas abouties, et d'autres évoluent pour devenir de vrai programme avec un seul objectif.

Protéger Lyoko.

On dirait cependant qu'il veut le sauvegarder d'une menace qui m'ait inconnue jusque là. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui me trouve dans l'ordinateur.  
De plus, Xana ne fait rien de dangereux.

Il s'est acquitté de sa mission. Le programme militaire qui était ma cible a été détruit ce matin…  
Ça a été rapide. En moins d'une demie heure, le ménage était fait. Il n'y avait plus rien du programme, a peine quelques ligne de codage…

Mais, j'ai quand même peur de perdre le contrôle de Xana. Bien qu'il n'ait eut encore aucun signe de révolte, je pense devoir lui enlever un peu de pouvoir.  
J'ai déjà bouclé toute les sortie en lien avec le réseau.

J'en suis désolé, mais l'évolution de Xana est trop inquiétante pour que je ferme les yeux… »

Je cliquais sur mon clavier pour éteindre la vidéo qui se stoppa sur Hopper, les mains croisées sous le menton, semblant réfléchir à mon sort.  
Je fermais les yeux, posant mon dos sur mon dossier de chaise, basculant ma tête dans le vide.

Je soufflais un bon coup pour penser à ce qui c'était passer à cette époque. Je n'était alors qu'un programme avec peu d'expérience mais avec une option bien plus intéressante : La curiosité.

J'analysais, j'essayais tous ce que je pouvais créer, les améliorant, les enregistrant…  
Je voulais lui montrer à quel point j'étais doué. Puis il y avait eut la fermeture des portes du réseaux, me condamnant à Lyoko que je trouvais d'un coup petit et restreint.  
J'avais voulu forcer les portes sans y arriver.

Il fallait un accord de l'extérieur…  
Quelque chose qui puisse agir de l'extérieur. Un humain en somme. C'est ainsi que j'avais pensé a faire des spectres et à la manipulation des être organiques.

Bien que le projet avançait bien, j'avais compris que je n'avais pas assez de puissance… Et qu'il fallait en tirer directement des tours qui étaient un lien indirect avec le réseau sans pour autant être un passage praticable.

J'avais une source d'énergie à la portée de la main sans pouvoir y parvenir… La colère avait commencé à m'envahir.

Jamais.

Jamais on m'avait interdit quelque chose !

Et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait commencer.  
J'avais donc réaménagé le cinquième territoire sans en informer Hopper, j'avais fait des pièges et des salles secrètes ou je pouvais m'y cacher pour comprendre comment voler de l'énergie aux tours sans être repéré.

Puis il y avait eut les hommes en noir, coupant court à mes plans de vengeance …

Je relevait la tête puis regarda l'heure.  
2h 41 du matin… Il fallait mieux que je dorme un peu. Je me levais puis allais appuyer sur le bouton d'extinction de feu quand…

Je guidais la souris et fit un clic gauche.  
« Il est, je le pense, ma plus belle création jusque là. »

Clic gauche.

« Il est, je le pense, ma plus belle création jusque là. »

Clic gauche.

« Il est, je le pense, ma plus belle création jusque là. »

Je baissais ma main, la laissant glisser sur la surface de mon bureau alors que j'approchais mon visage de l'écran.  
Je le regardais, lui, l'homme qui m'avait créer avant de vouloir me détruire. Il avait donc peur de moi ? Posant mon front contre l'image de Hopper, je ne pus retenir un sanglot.

-Pourquoi faut il que tu mentes toujours ?

Je titube a reculons, je m'assois brusquement sur mon lit quand mes genoux rencontre celui ci, me faisant tomber à la renverse…

J'avais voulu y croire.  
J'avais souhaité être sa plus belle création. Mais c'était faux. Pourquoi être fier d'un être virtuel alors qu'on a sous la main une petite fille organique issus de son sang ?

Il n'y a aucune raison. Je ne suis donc pas sa plus belle création, Aelita, elle, l'est.

* * *

Je m'étirais après être sortie de l'internat.

Je m'étais réveillé plus tôt pour qu'il n'y ait personne à la douche. Je n'en pouvais plus des mecs qui se montraient leurs muscles comme des gorilles le feraient pour avoir la femelle du groupe.

Un T-shirt blanc sur le dos, un gilet blanc lui aussi avec de la fourrure synthétique sur le bord de la capuche et un pantalon gris avec mes seules chaussures, je rampais vers l'extérieur avec un certain trouble.

Il faisait tellement froid ici…

Puis une lueur blancheur s'évadait de la porte de sortie, une lumière inconnue.  
Blanc.  
Du blanc partout.

Sur les bancs, les cadavres des arbres, la structures des toits…  
De la neige. Je serrais convulsivement mon corps, mais je ne sus pas si c'était à cause du froid ou de l'excitation.  
Mes mains crispées sur mes bras, j'avançais dans l'étendue de neige qui était encore vierge de toutes traces humaines.

Juste de la neige, un blanc parfait s'étendant sous mes pieds, et avec moi, les traces que j'y avais imposer.  
Après tout, ce qui est fait et fait… Et pour ne pas salir ce phénomène enchanteur, il fallait que je ne bouge pas…  
Mais cela m'était impossible.

Je m'accroupis pour poser ma main sur la surface glacée de la neige, ankylosant ainsi mes doigts et tous mes muscles alentours.

J'enfonçais d'avantage mes appendices, surpris de la faciliter d'entrer au sein de cette matière étrangère.  
Je restais silencieux, puis je m'assis.

Mes fesses sentirent le froid s'incruster dans mes vêtements pour les imbiber d'eau glacée.  
Puis j'allongeais mes jambes qui subir le même supplice ainsi que mon dos et m'arrière de mon crâne. J'étais alors totalement allongé sur la neige, le corps plongée dans cette cuve d'eau cristallisée qui fondait rapidement à mon contact.

Je restais ainsi, contemplant le ciel gris et lourd. Etait-ce cela que l'on ressentait quand on mourait de froid ?  
Je connaissait la durée du supplice, la douleur et les dégât sur le corps que pouvait avoir le froid sur un être organique, mais je ne l'avais jamais expérimenté.

Les bras le long de mon buste, je relevais mes mains pour les croiser sur mon ventre à cause de la douleur ressentie sur la pulpe de mes doigts…  
Je fermais les paupières pour ressentir le froid humide sur mon dos, cherchant à mieux comprendre la sensation qui engourdissait ses membres.

Je respirais par mon nez, gelant mes cavités nasales.

-Xana ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais.

Je me tordais un peu le cou pour voir Chad au dessus de moi, les mains dans les poches.  
Il portait un blouson de cuir noir avec un bonnet noir.

Se tournant a coté de moi, il sortis une de ses mains pour m'aider à me relever. Je la fixais pour finalement la prendre pour sortir de mon sarcophage de glace.  
Hors de la neige, Chad frappa doucement mon dos pour faire tomber la glace de la fibre de mes vêtements.

-T'es malade, tu vas avoir la crève !

Sans que je ne puisse rien dire, je le sentis contre moi alors qu'il me frottait le dos dans le but de me réchauffer et de chasser les engelures qui faisaient trembler mes membres.

-Je voulais… Sentir la neige…

-Oui et bien la prochaine fois, tu mets quelque chose de plus chaud.

-Je n'ai rien d'autre à mettre…

-Ils n'ont toujours pas retrouvé ta valise ?

-N… Non…

Mes bras recroquevillés contre mon torse, je sentais sa respiration dans ma nuque alors que ces mains étaient contre mes omoplates et glissaient dans la rainure de ma colonne vertébrale.

Je m'éloignais de lui, sentant mon corps perdre le contrôle.

-Je vais bien… Je dois rejoindre ma classe.

-Tu sais que les cours sont dans une demie heure ? Je suis arrivé en avance… Et puis tu dois prendre ton petit déjeuné…

-Je l'ai pris.

-Et tu as volé jusqu'à la cantine ? Parce que tu n'a laissé aucune traces de pas.

Et merde. Connerie de neige.  
Je baissais la tête, alors qu'il me collait de nouveau contre son torse.

-Vaux mieux que l'on aille dans la cantine, il y a du chauffage.

Je me laissais porter vers la bâtisse, alors qu'il passait un bras autour de mes épaules. Entrant dans la cantine, Chad me conduisit vers la cantinière qui me regarda, perplexe.

-Donner lui un café chaud. Et…

-Ce seras tout, merci.

Je l'avais coupé dans sa lancée. Pas besoin de prendre quelque chose que je ne pourrais pas avaler. A moins que…

-Euh… Si. Un pain au chocolat, s'il vous plaît.

La cuisinière me souri, ainsi que Chad, heureux de me voir manger quelque chose. Je comptais cependant lui en donner la moitié.  
Je revenais avec mon café dans la main, et le pain dans l'autre, faisant attention que le liquide brulant n'aille pas éclabousser mes doigts sur la anse.

Je m'affalais sur la chaise en face de celle du brun et donner un morceaux de mon déjeuné en face de lui que j'avais arraché en deux.

-Je ne vais pas te piquer ton déjeuné.

-Tu savais que refuser l'offre des autochtone dans les îles, c'était se condamner à mort…

-Donc… Si je ne mange pas ce bout de brioche, tu me condamne a mort ? C'est un peu expéditif, non ?

-Tant que ça marche. Prend cela pour un remerciement pour m'avoir sauver d'une mort lente et abominable à la veille de mon existence.

-Beaucoup de mots pour pas grand-chose.

-Prends !

Chad se mis à rire avant de prendre le morceau et mordre dedans avec enthousiasme. Je portais le café à mes lèvres avant de faire une grimace de douleur a cause de la substance bouillante.  
Eloignant la tasse de ma bouche, je recrachais un peu de mon café pour entendre Chad rire.

-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule…

-Oh… Je me fous pas de ta gueule. Je ricane c'est tout…

-Eh bien arrête de ricaner !

-T'es vraiment pas du matin toi…

-Eh bah les amoureux, vous vous engueulez dés le matin ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous passer l'un de l'autre…

-Odd… Arrête ton char ! Ria le brun alors que moi, je regardais autour de nous.

Mais de qui parlait-il ? Il n'y avait que nous trois dans la cantine.

-Dellarobia ? A qui parles tu ?

Il eut comme un silence avant que le blond se mette à toussoter avant de me faire une petite tape sur l'épaule.

-Un jour Xana, tu comprendras mon humour irrésistible. Eh ! Mais… Tu es trempé ! T'as pris ta douche tout habillé ou quoi ?

-Figure toi que je l'ai retrouvé allongé dans la neige et congelé ce matin même.

-Surement… La nostalgie du pays.

Ma voix morne se noya dans mon café quelque peu refroidit, donc, dans la possibilité d'être bu.

-Tu devrais courir à l'internat te changer… Limite, tu n'as plus que cinq minute a présent…

-Ça séchera en classe, il doivent avoir allumer les radiateurs à présent…

* * *

Je restais la tête nichée entre mes bras. Nous étions presque à l'heure du déjeuné mais cela m'étais bien égal.

Mon cerveaux faisait des siennes, me faisant souffrir a chaque battements de cœur.

Le froid avait bien fait des dégâts à mon égard, bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. C'était pas comme si j'étais restée plusieurs heure dans la neige.  
Peut-être dix minutes… Au plus…

Mes membres ne me répondaient plus et je me sentais partir lentement vers un sommeil lourd et agitée quand une main me secoua.  
C'était Aelita.  
Je ne pus m'en empêcher de repenser à ce que j'avais entendu Hier.

Il me mentait.  
Hopper me faisait espérer, alors que toi, tu n'avais rien à faire pour qu'il te voie. Aelita avait été toujours parfaite a ces yeux…

Je n'avais été qu'un outil… Mais après tout, c'était ce que j'étais.  
Cependant la vérité est toujours difficile à avaler.

-Xana, tu vas bien ?

Je repoussais sa main d'une claque.

Je ne lui permettais pas de me toucher ! Jamais !

Je me levais d'un coup, emporté par mon élan d'adrénaline quand je m'aperçu que nous étions seul dans la classe.

-Les autres sont partis… La cloche a sonnée il y a bien 5 minutes. Tu dormais ?

Je devais avoir l'air hagard. En même temps, je me sentais totalement perdu.  
Froid.  
Le froid courrait le long de mes muscles, le gel était niché dans mon ventre et de la glace avait envahie mon système sanguin.

J'avais l'impression de marcher au ralenti. Encore un jour où j'attendrais impatiemment la fin de la journée pour m'isoler…  
Je prend mon sac d'un geste mécanique et cherche mon carnet… Il n'est pas là.  
Je l'ai oublié dans ma chambre, dans ma cachette.

J'avais été trop excité hier pour écrire dedans. Toutes les informations se retournèrent dans ma tête, se mettant dans un sens chaotique que je ne pouvais déchiffrer.

-Oui… Je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout.

J'avais passé deux heures à grelotter dans les courant d'air de la classe précédente, sentant le tissu geler ma peau, ne faisant plus qu'un avec elle. Puis deux autres heures où le chauffage avait fait son œuvre en enlevant toute humidité de mes habits.

-C'est vrai que tu as une sale mine…

Je grelottais de nouveau alors que ma peau n'exprimait même pas un frisson.  
Surement la fatigue et la frustration.  
Frustration engendrée par ce que j'avais compris hier.  
C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche, cependant je n'avais pas arrêté de me berner, de me raconter des histoires.

Hopper ne me considérait pas comme un fils.  
Juste comme un objet, un outil multi-agent utile à tout moment mais qui, au moindre pépin, devrait être détruit sans une once de scrupules.  
Aelita me poussa un peu hors de la salle de classe pour me diriger vers la cantine.

Endroit maudit !

J'entrais avec elle, voyait le reste du groupe déjà attablé.  
Chad devais me chercher des yeux car il se mit a sourire dés que j'eusses passé la porte en plastique.

Je le lui rendais. Du moins, j'essayais, tout en me retenant de vomir en sentant les effluves graisseuses qui s'échappaient des plats.  
Des frites.

La cantinière me vit et grogna. Je devais être sa bête noire.  
Celle qui refuse de manger et donc de baisser l'échine face a son autorité, peut-être ?

-Vous n'avez pas quelque chose de plus légers ? S'il vous plaît.

-Si on a de la soupe de légumes.

Elle prit un bol avec toute la délicatesse qu'elle pouvait et versa de la soupe jusqu'au rebord.

-Vous savez que je ne pourrais jamais avaler tous ça ?

-Peut-être, mais ça te poussera aussi à manger plus.

Elle me fit un fin sourire, que je lui renvoyais. Même si nous nous apprécions pas trop, je pouvais me montrer courtois.

Je m'installais au coté de Chad avec en face Odd.

Il avait vite apprit que s'installer prés de moi était plutôt pratique quand on est un morphale. Cependant aujourd'hui, il fit une tête d'enterrement.

-De la soupe ! Dit moi que c'est une blague ou que tu as décidé d'abréger tes souffrances ici et maintenant. Tu as dit non à des frites !

-Tu peux toujours avoir du rab', je t'ai laissé ma part.

-Ô Xana… Tu es… Tellement délicat ! Tu as réussis à illuminer ma journée en une seule phrase !

-Eh oui. Je suis unique.

Mon ton monocorde fit rire Chad.  
Bizarrement, je me sentais mieux après.

Le brun avait un sourire contagieux, car je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour. Je plongeais mes lèvres dans la soupe étrangement verdâtre. Ça n'avait étrangement aucun gout, ce qui m'empêcherait pas de rendre les quelques gorgées que j'avais avalées.

-Tiens tiens ! Si ce n'est pas la bande des débiles profonds !

-C'est bien, tu nous reconnais ! Ton cas n'est peut-être pas désespéré ! Tu as le même Q.I que le dauphin. Avec un peu de chance et beaucoup de travail, tu arrivera, espérons le, au niveau du chimpanzé.

Sisi et ces deux molosses montrèrent leurs crocs.  
Celle ci fit un signe de tête pour leur commander de rester ou ils étaient.  
C'était un combat entre elle et moi.

Enfin… Un combat. Ce ne l'était que si il y avait un minimum de risque, alors que là…

-Je vois que tu continu de suivre ton régime. Tu comptes rentrer en Canada par fax ?

-Non par avion, comme tous le monde. Tu devrais essayer, ce régime, tu pourrais bien perdre les kilos que tu as en trop.

Hervé posa son plateau pour s'avancer vers moi. J'allais reculer ma chaise pour me lever a mon tour quand Chad le fit pour moi, intimidant le pauvre Hervé avec son 1m86 et son regard on ne peut plus explicite sur ce qu'il compter faire si le boutonneux comptait m'approcher encore un peu plus.  
Hervé fit un pas de recule, mais Sisi déclara :

-Venez ! On a pas a discuter avec des loosers dans leur genre.

-On peut être un looser pendant plusieurs semaines, mais quand on est une ratée, c'est pour le restant de sa vie !

La réplique de Chad chassa définitivement Sisi, Nicolas qui était resté étonnement en retrait, et la pile électrique qu'était Hervé.  
Chad vint se rassoir sous les sifflement de Odd.

-Chad ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais le garde du corps de Xana maintenant ! Tu le sauves ce matin, tu le protège ce midi… Tu comptes l'épouser ce soir ?

-La ferme Odd !

-C'est juste pour te taquiner toi et… Xana ?

Mon cœur eut un raté, me faisait perdre toute couleur…  
Je respirais difficilement alors que je sentais ma poitrine se compresser. Les paroles de Hopper me revenaient en tête.  
Finalement, après ce qui c'était passé, j'étais raté… Un échec vivant…

-Xana, tu va bien ? Demanda Yumi.

-C'est la soupe, j'en suis sur ! Hurla Odd en faisant une tête étrangement comique.

Chad lui resta silencieux, sa main frôlant mon avant bras sans pour autant le toucher…

-'Tchoum !

Mes pensées avaient été renversées par un éternuement intempestif qui rendit la tablée encore plus silencieuse pour finalement éclater de rire.

-Oh merde Xana ! Je croyais que tu nous faisais un malaise ! Grogna Jérémie.

-Et c'était quoi cet éternuement ! On dirait l'onomatopée d'une BD.

-Tiens, Ulric ! Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais ce mot.

On ris, on se charrie…  
Mais en fait j'ai mal. Mal au cœur et au ventre. J'ai chaud et j'ai froid.  
Je ne veux plus rien manger. Je repousse mon bol que j'ai vidé de moitié… Je n'ai pas la force de feinter aujourd'hui.

Je ne peux plus manger ce midi, c'est tout.  
Chad et Yumi m'envoie un regard scandalisé au même titre que Odd. Sauf que l'un est par rapport à ma santé et l'autre sur le gâchis de nourriture.

Aelita est la seule à prendre parole, me dédiant un timide sourire :

-Xana. Tu devrais prendre des forces pour ne pas tomber malade. On est en hiver…

-Sans blague ! Je pensais qu'on était en été.

-Sans rire, Xana. Aelita a raison.

Je me tournais vers Chad, à mon tour outré :

-Toi aussi tu me trahis !

Nouveau éclat de rire, on ne s'occupe plus de moi. Tant mieux.  
Alors que nous quittions la cantine, Aelita s'approche et me tend son écharpe.

-J'ai bien vu que tu mourrais de froid en classe. Tu devrais la mettre, tu te sentirais mieux.

Je regarda le morceau de tissus qu'elle me tend, puis la prend avec précaution. Dés que je l'ai en main, elle s'échappe vers une salle de classe, me laissant avec le présent.

Après tout ce n'est qu'un emprunt pour la journée…

J'entourais mon cou du tissu avant d'entendre la sonnette indiquer l'heure de la rentrée en classe. Alors que je pénétrais dans la salle de torture, je sentis le regard des autres sur ma personne.

Quoi ? Ou était le probléme encore ?

Je m'asseyais a ma table quand Odd vint de nouveau vers moi.

-Tu sais que les gens vont finir par se poser des questions… Même si ils sont idiots de se douter de quelque chose que maintenant…

-Pourquoi ils se poseraient des questions ? Sur quoi ?

-Bah, sur toi.

-Oui mais quoi sur moi ?

-Eh bien… Tu portes une écharpe rose. Alors avoue que certaine personne pourrait croire que… Tu es de l'autre coté de la barrière.

-Quoi ? Quelle barrière ?

-Où que tu es plus a voile, qu'a vapeur…

-Hein ? Je ne comprend absolument rien a se que tu racontes, et c'est très frustrant.

-Les gens vont croire que tu es gay.

-Et qu'est ce que ça change que je le soit ou non ?

-Parce que tu l'es ?!

-Non, je ne suis pas particulièrement joyeux. Mais je me demande ce que cela peut changer pour les autres qui apparemment se pose des questions là dessus ?

-Non, pas gaie mais gay. Homosexuel.

Je restais silencieux, consterné. Hein ? En quoi porter une écharpe disait que j'aimais les gens du même sexe que moi ? C'était peut-être un symbole qui leur permettait de se reconnaître entre eux…

-Et pour tout dire, tu es assez proche de Chad et…

-Hola, je te coupe tout de suite ! Ne mêle pas Chad à cette histoire. Donc, les gens pensent que je suis homosexuel maintenant ?

Je n'étais pas énervé, seulement curieux. Et apparemment, ce n'était pas la bonne attitude a avoir vu que Odd fronçait des sourcils.

-Tu n'es pas en colère ?

-Je devrais ? Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien… C'est assez mal vu, ce genre de chose.

-Pourquoi ?

-Mais je t'en pose des questions ! Je te demandais juste pourquoi tu avais mis cette écharpe !

-J'avais froid, et Aelita me l'a passée…

-Tu devrais l'enlevée. Le rose est une couleur assez… Féminine, et donc peut pousser a croire que…

-Non, il fait trop froid. Les gens pensent se qu'ils veulent. D'ailleurs, ils devraient arrêter de penser !

Face à mon énervement, Odd bâtis en retraite, me laissant seul alors que le reste des élèves en retard entrait ainsi que le professeur.  
Un cours chiant, comme toujours. Je restais affalé sur ma table, dormant et bercé par la voix monocorde du professeur. J'attendais cette nuit avec impatience.

 **Halala… N'oublions pas que ce sont des adolescents, des grands adolescents que nous avons en face de nous, avec une vision bien stéréotypé de tout ce qui existe.  
Mais je dois dire que ça aide a l'avancé de cette histoire en même temps XD  
C'était surtout pour donner encore un peu plus un air ignorant à Xana… Il est pas sortit de l'auberge…  
En espérant que ça vous ait plus ! A bientôt XD**


	8. Question 08

**Hello ! Et oui, je suis toujours en vie malgré les apparences !  
**

 **Lilly tragdie** **: Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes cette histoire. C'est vrai que je disparais beaucoup, surtout pour cette histoire. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas normalement, j'ai tout le scénario et niveau écriture je dois en être a la moitié. C'est juste que mes études ne me permettent pas de travailler deux histoires en même temps. Et en tant que grosse égoïste, j'ai continué celle ou j'avais le plus de retour. Merci de continuer de suivre malgré tout.  
Et ton message est tellement valorisant ! C'est vrai que Xana est un être obsessionnel, et qu'il se considérait comme raté, pour lui s'était la seule raison logique de la réaction désastreuse d'Hopper. Que finalement ce ne soit pas forcément la vérité faisait sortir un peu Xana du manichéisme.  
Et oui, ils sont proches, ils sont mignons, et trop choupinous avec de la guimauve !  
J'essaye de faire vite évoluer Xana, pour ce qui l'attend plus loin XD  
J'espère que mes réponses n'étaient pas trop dans le désordre ^^ Je te laisse lire le suite, en espérant qu'elle soit aussi bien que tu le penses.**

 **Menu du jour : L'aurore acide des ennuis, des poèmes sucrés et un wagon au miel… Que le voyage commence !**

Chapitre 08 : Qu'est ce que c'est ? 

_Jours 58 :  
_

 _Aujourd'hui, je prends les propos de Hopper avec plus de recul.  
Après tout, je ne peux rien changer._

 _Je contient ma rancœur envers Aelita, seule chose que je peux faire comme guise de pardon._  
 _De plus, je sais qu'elle n'y ait pour rien. Elle aussi a subit les frasques scientifiques de son père. Elle aussi a espéré, mais n'a rien reçut autre qu'un emprisonnement à longue durée dans un ordinateur a cause de son père._

 _Je ne dois rien lui reprocher, mais pourtant…_  
 _Je ne peut m'empêcher de penser que si j'étais né à sa place… ce ne serait peut-être pas passé comme cela._

 _J'ai apprit certaine chose des humains encore.  
Comme les rumeurs. Des vagues de pensées et de choses fictives qui courent sur votre dos sans que vous ne puissiez rien faire.  
Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire, mes pensées sont ailleurs._

 _Chad nous a proposé de venir avec lui à la foire qui s'est installée près d'ici._

 _On y va aujourd'hui._

 _Les cours de ce matin sont interminables. J'ai tellement envie de savoir ce que ça fait de se balader dans une foule d'inconnu plus grande que celle du lycée.  
La seule expérience de ce genre est celle que j'avais eut lors de mon évasion, juste après mon apparition sur terre.  
Autant dire qu'elle avait été très courte._

 _J'ai pourtant d'autre priorité, par exemple : le fait que je soit toujours sur terre, ou bien que le payement de l'école soit dans moins de 20 jours sans que j'eusse le moindre euro à donner._

 _J'ai donc commencé à jouer en bourse sous un faux nom et j'ai ouvert un compte factice pour pouvoir y stocker mon gain et ainsi subvenir à mes besoins._

 _J'avais a présent quatre identité :_

 _Xana, virus inconnus ou bien pirate, car oui, je continuais de pirater certaines source militaires pour rester informer._

 _Xana Daniel : Un lycéen venu du Canada, Demi frère d'Aelita et cousin par alliance d'Odd._

 _Monsieur Howard jr Lang : Joueur de bourse plutôt doué pour un débutant. Même très doué._

 _La seule chose qui m'énervait un peu était le fait que ma carte bleue et mon chéquier soient en retard.  
Oui car sous le nom de Lang, j'avais 35 ans. Bref, un type qui est dans la vie active._

 _Et enfin Sébastien Lang : Jeune fils de Howard jr Lang._  
 _Cette identité me permettait d'aller chercher le courrier de la banque dans une boite aux lettres dans un hôtel._

 _J'avais reçut mes fausses cartes d'identité, et planquait celle de Howard jr Lang dans la doublure de mon sac. Il fallait que je trouve une meilleure cachette mais pour l'instant, celle ci ferait l'affaire._

 _Oui, j'avais vraiment d'autre priorité que celle de découvrir la terre et ces attractions…_

 _Cependant, rien que le fait de partir là bas, à cette foire, me fait oublier tous ces soucis… J'avais tellement hâte ! Mais je me forçais de rester calmer._

 _Malheureusement mes problèmes de contrôle s'accentuaient sans que j'y puisse faire quoi que ce soit._  
 _J'aurais bien voulu en parler discrètement, ou subtilement avec Yumi, mais je sentais qu'elle allait découvrir que c'était moi, le pauvre mec à problème._  
 _Surement l'existence de l'intuition féminine qui me faisait reculer face a elle._

 _J'arriverais bien a me débrouiller tous seul…  
_

* * *

Je fermais mon carnet et le glissais dans mon sac avant de bondir hors de la salle de classe dés que les premières notes nasillardes de la sonnerie retentirent à mes oreilles.

Yumi me rattrapa au vol, stoppant ma course alors que je m'approchais de ma chambre d'internat.

-Hé Xana ! Attend ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je dois déposer des affaires dans ma chambre et récupérer quelque chose en ville.

-En ville ? Tu veux que je t'accompagnes ?

-Non, pas la peine. De toute façon, on va manger dehors, je vous rejoindrais.

-Tu es sur ? Tu ne vas pas te perdre ?

-Non non, ne t'inquiète pas. Vas y et dit aux autres que j'arrive dans une demie heure. Peut-être 45 minutes.

Yumi ne dit rien d'autre alors que je rangeais mes affaires et me préparais à partir. Je sentais que la paranoïa du groupe s'étiolait peu à peu à mon contact et que cette disparition pouvait la remettre a flot.

Cependant, Yumi savait qu'il me fallait une longue confortable pour que je me débatte pas.  
Me laisser partir seul en ville une demi heure était un premier pas de confiance.

J'entrais illico dans le métro, m'arrêtant à mon arrêt pour allait dans un hôtel où j'allais voir la femme de l'accueil.

-Excusez moi, mais y a t-il une lettre pour Howard Lang ?

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Je suis son fils, Sébastien Lang.

Je lui tendais ma carte d'identité faites main.  
Très réussite si je peux me le permettre. Après examinassions, elle chercha dans les fichiers si il y avait bien un Howard Lang dans l'hôtel.

Oui, il y en avait un.

Je reprenais ma carte d'identité pour la fourré dans ma poche et continuer mon explication.

-Mon père est parti pour la journée, mais il attend un courrier important qui devrais venir aujourd'hui. Je dois lui remettre à son travail.

-Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas avec lui dans l'hôtel ?

Ah… Suspicion quand tu nous tiens…

-Je vis avec ma mère, et je ne pense pas que cela face partie de vos affaires.

Elle se redressa violemment, comme giflée par ma réponse agressive.  
Je n'aurais qu'à plaidoyer sur un divorce difficile qui a chamboulé ma vie d'adolescent pour qu'on me laisse tranquille.  
Mais je n'eus même pas à le faire.

Les lèvres pincées, la femme me tendit la lettre reçue ce matin et un colis.

-Je vous remercie, bonne journée.

Je pris la lettre et repartis dans la rue pour m'installer plus loin.

J'ouvris le colis. Un chéquier. Suivit d'une lettre donnant le montant que j'avais sur mon compte.  
J'avais 35000 euro.  
Pas mal, je pourrais remplacer l'argent que j'avais volé virtuellement à certaine personne qui en avais tellement qu'ils ne s'en étaient même pas rendus compte.

Il m'en avait bien fallu pour jouer en bourse.

Je rangeais ma carte et mon chéquier dans l'emballage en papier que je plaçais dans ma besace, et ouvrit la seconde enveloppe.  
Ma carte bleue, enfin.

Et avec ça, la possibilité de m'acheter un portable, donc le moyen de communiquer et d'avoir internet sur moi.  
Je la rangeais également.

Je me dirigeais de nouveaux vers le métro passant devant une pharmacie.  
13h00. J'avais encore 20 minutes avant d'être en retard.

Je pris de nouveau de métro, cette fois un peu plus concentré sur mon environnement.  
Je frémis en entrant dans le wagon bondé où il était impossible de ne pas frôler de gens. Tous les sièges étaient pris, alors je restais debout, ma besace placée devant pour la surveiller.

Après tous, je ne voulais pas tout recommencer.

Je patientais, essayant de ne pas chuter à chaque arrêt du métro.  
Soudain, je me tendis avant de me retourner violement… Enfin, comme je le pus.  
J'avais sentis quelque chose me frôler.

Une main baladeuse sur mon derrière.  
Et elle n'était pas perdue, mais bien entrain de me peloter.

J'avais compris que cette partie était intime et donc que l'on ne le regardait et ne la touchait que quand l'on était attiré physiquement par l'autre être à qui appartenait le fessier en question.  
Une sorte de rituel de drague parmi les humains.

C'était les personnes étroitement liées qui faisaient ce geste, sinon c'était vu comme gênant et même humiliant.  
Cependant, il y avait tellement de monde que je ne pouvais savoir qui avait commis cet imper.

En colère, je m'éloignais pour me mettre contre une parois du métro, le derrière à présent a l'abris de toute main étrangère.

Je courais pour enfin trouver le « So good » où était les autres.  
Prenant un panini chaud, je payais avec ma carte en tapant le code que j'avais déjà mémorisé, puis m'installa à coté d'Odd et de Chad.

-Hello ! Je ne suis pas trop en retard ?

-T'inquiète. Tu as fait quoi tous ce temps ? Demanda Yumi.

-J'ai bien le droit d'avoir mes petites affaires, non ?

Tous restèrent silencieux face à mon refus de dévoiler mes projets, quand Jérémie posa la question fatidique.

-Mais… Avec quoi as tu payer ton sandwich ?

-Avec ma carte bleue, pourquoi ?

Il est vrai que jusque là, je n'avais pas d'argent.  
Pas de liquidité et aucun moyen d'en avoir si ce n'est demander l'aumône aux autres.

-Xana ? T'as 18 ans ? Demanda Chad, interloqué.

-Non.

-Alors comment ça se fait que tu as une carte ?

-Eh bien, au Canada c'est autorisé. Puis je devais me débrouiller… On fera quoi à la foire ?

Yumi et Odd commencèrent à raconter leur dernière expérience dans une foire, alors que Chad, Jérémie, Aelita et Stern me dévisageaient…  
Pas pour les mêmes raisons bien sûr.

Les trois mousquetaires, surement a cause de ma carte bleue et donc de mon apparition dans les fichiers de l'administration.

Chad… je ne sais pas encore.

Mordant dans mon sandwich, j'écoutais les deux autres, tous en surveillant le brun pour essayer de comprendre ses pensées.  
Je finissais pas donner la moitié de ma nourriture à Odd qui prit plaisir à m'en débarrasser.

Après tous, il faut éviter le gaspillage.

-j'ai hâte de faire le grand Huit ! Et le train fantôme suivi d'une brochette de croustillon accompagné de pomme d'amour !

-C'est pas vrai Odd ! On est encore a table et tu parles déjà de bouffe ! Grogna Ulric.

-Et j'en bave déjà…

-T'arrive t-il de penser une seule fois a autre chose qu'a la nourriture ?!

-Et toi Stern, t'es t-il arriver une seule fois de défroncer les sourcils ?

Je n'avais pas pus m'empêcher de dire ça, juste pour voir par la suite le visage tendu de Stern face à ma remarque, le ricanement du groupe n'était qu'un bonus.

Avant que le samouraï puisse dire quoique ce soit de blessant, Chad repris parole après avoir regarder son portable.

-Il est déjà 14 h 10… Il faudrait se dépêcher si on veut faire le plus d'attraction possible.

-Tout le monde a finis avec la boustifaille ? Alors on y va !

Quand Odd parle, on dirait un cri de guerre…  
Mais bon, ça force les gens à se lever s'ils ne veulent pas d'un deuxième encouragement brusque et assourdissant.  
Nous sortîmes tous du restaurant pour aller vers le métro, encore une fois…

Cette fois, je m'adossais tout de suite à quelque chose pour éviter une main trop entreprenante sortis de la masse organique qui composait l'habitacle du transport publics.

Je restais au coté de Yumi, qui elle aussi avait adoptée cette posture stratégique, suivis de Aelita qui s'était mis de l'autre coté du Wagon, faisant face à Jérémie.

Après avoir faillis trébucher deux fois sur Yumi et être réceptionné par Chad et Odd, nous allions rejoindre la cause de notre joie interne.

La foire.

Tous y était grands, bruyants, et lumineux.  
Des néons clignotants, des Leds en folie fluo massacrant la santé de notre rétine dans un chant folklorique sortie tout de suite des musiques pop des années 80.  
Une odeur de sucre, de caramel trop cuit, de graisse de frites… Tout le gratin de la junk food pour nous étouffer et nous faire vomir à chaque tournant du grand huit.

Je regrettais un peu d'être venue.  
Mais malgré ma peur soudaine face à la masse d'humain, mon excitation n'avait pas baissée d'un iota, me forçant à regarder dans tous les sens tel un animal à l'affut.

Nous fîmes plusieurs expérience, nouvelle pour moi.

Déjà, nous montâmes dans un train qui tournait sur lui même à la verticale, nous mettant la tête a l'envers dans 50% du temps où on y était accroché.  
La troupe s'était aussi dirigé vers une sorte de bateau qui se balançait d'en avant et d'en arrière dans le but de nous faire retourner l'estomac…

Ça marchait bien sur Odd vu que je l'accompagnais au toilette pour qu'il puisse dégobiller en paix, le groupe à l'extérieur.

Pour une fois que c'était pas moi qui rejetait mon déjeuné…

Nous allâmes aussi dans une sorte de manège où des chaises, attachés par des chaînes solides au plafond, tournaient, s'éloignant du point central à cause de la force centrifuge.  
N'ayant plus rien à vomir, Odd se jeta de suite sur des choses rondes qui puaient le sucre grillé a des kilomètres.  
Du sucre dedans, autour, sur le papier… Du sucre partout !

Les autres ne purent s'empêcher de se servir sous les cris d'agonie d'Odd qui tentait maladroitement de protéger son trésor.  
Alors que Yumi en avait péché un, elle se tourna vers moi, sourire aux lèvres.

-Xana, tu ne veux pas gouter ? C'est super bon, crois moi !

Je restais silencieux, puis jeta un coup d'œil sur le blondinet à mèche violette qui hurlait que tous le monde avait fait un pacte ensemble pour le faire mourir de faim.  
Alors qu'il allait continuer ces jérémiades en criant au complot, je déclinais poliment l'offre de Yumi.

-Je pense qu'Odd a assez souffert de votre pillage, pas la peine que je participe au crime.

-Oh ! Xana ! Toi, au moins tu es un vrai amis, qui connais la valeur de mes sentiments ! Et celle qu'a la nourriture a mes yeux !

J'haussais les épaules :

-C'est vrai, je lui rend la vie insupportable, alors ce serais dommage qu'il meurt de faim par ma faute. Je ne saurais plus comment m'amuser…

Le groupe s'esclaffa devant ma pose de Diva.  
On était entre « amis » non ? Je pouvais bien me lâcher un peu. Odd reprit un moue de mécontentement simuler pour continuer son rôle.

-Ôh funeste ennemie, qu'ai je fait pour avoir a supporter cette effroyable infamie !

-Par le fait que vous écorchassiez nos oreilles par vos moult plaisanteries. Elles seraient amusantes, certes, si a défaut d'être drôle, elles seraient pertinentes !

-Je vois que je ne peux échapper à vos griffes acérés, mais puis-je espéré une pitié a mon égard ! Moi, pauvre manant à l'âme ignorante ?

-Je dirais plutôt d'une stupidité latente ! Me croyez vous assez fou pour compatir à votre sort ? C'est part cette demande saugrenue que je vous condamne à mort !

Pris dans mon rôle, je pris le dernier croustillon du cornet pour le manger en entier sous les cris d'Odd et les applaudissements du groupe. Je léchais mes doigts couverts de sucre, me disant que finalement ce n'était pas si mauvais.  
Seulement, le fait qu'Odd m'ait attrapé par le col pour me secouer comme un prunier gâcha mon plaisir.

-Du calme Odd. Nous sommes à l'acte 1. Peut-être que le roi que je suis aura pitié du pauvre hère que tu es ? Qui sait. Je sais me montrer magnanime. Si je m'amuse aujourd'hui, je suis prêt à t'en offrir le double.

-Vraiment ?! Si j'arrive à te faire rire ?

-Si je suis de bonne humeur.

-Hmm… Quel parie délicat. Je marche.

Sous cette note joyeuse, nous continuâmes notre périple, stoppé par Odd qui allait de stand en stand, une fois pour des crêpes, d'autre fois pour les gaufres. Mais cette fois, chacun payait sa part.  
Je ne pris pas grand chose, mais pouvais compter sur la compassion d'Aelita, de Yumi et de Chad pour me faire gouter diverses choses que je ne pouvais pas engloutir dans leur totalité.

Après notre arrêt gastronomique, nous sommes allés sur des barques pneumatiques qui dévalaient des toboggan de PCV bleue pâle pour nous réceptionner dans de l'eau glacé qui s'infiltra sournoisement dans nos vêtements.

Le grand Splash qu'ils le surnommaient…

Je n'avais qu'un sweat gris large et un T-shirt blancs. J'étais trempé jusqu'aux os et mes cheveux longs, qui s'égouttaient dans mon dos, n'arrangeait en rien mon état.

Au début, c'était supportable, mais le soleil déclinait déjà dangereusement, me laissant alors agoniser dans le froid que le tissu trempé accueillait à bras ouvert.  
Ayant marre de me voir claquer des dents, Chad me passa son gilet et Aelita son écharpe.

Comprenant que mettre le gilet du brun par dessus mon sweat trempé ne servirait à rien, j'allais dans les toilettes me changer.  
Face au lavabo, j'enlevais mon sweat pour l'essorer au dessus de la faïence blafarde et le posa de coté. Même mon T-shirt était trempé, laissant la physique faire son œuvre, rendant mon haut transparent…  
En plus il me collait à la peau, la faisant frissonner a chaque courant d'air.

L'hiver n'était pas mon ami.

Je l'enlevais lui aussi pour enfiler le sweat de Chad qui était blanc cassé.  
Je serrais convulsivement mes bras, un air idiot sur le visage. De la chaleur corporel était encore présente dans les fibres textiles, réchauffant peu à peu mes membres transis.  
Respirant à fond pour m'ébrouer un peu, l'odeur du brun envahis mes narines pour me refaire descendre sur terre.

Une odeur de terre meuble, de feuilles brûlées, d'herbes coupées…  
Une odeur chaude et calme.

Je me fichais une claque mentale pour après mettre l'écharpe de Aelita.  
Rose. Fallait pas s'étonner.  
J'avais déjà dû me battre pour qu'elle garde son bonnet.

Regardant ma tenue, faisant attention qu'on ne se rende pas compte que j'avais enlevé mon T-shirt, je pensais aussi à la manière de transporter mes affaires trempées.  
Cherchant des yeux un artifices prévus à cet effet, je ne comprenais pas moi même la pudeur que je faisais à présent.

Ce n'était pas comme si je me baladais torse nu, mais un sentiment de gêne naissait douloureusement dans mon ventre.  
Je sentais cette action comme… Une violation des espaces de Chad.  
C'était comme entrer dans sa vie privée sans demander la permission. Mais si il n'était pas au courant, tout irait pour le mieux…  
Cependant. Si il réclamait d'un coup son pardessus, qu'est ce que j'allais répondre ? Ou faire ?

Je me regardais de nouveau dans le miroir.  
Le sweat était grand, le col ayant du mal à resté en place. Seule l'écharpe cachait mes épaules à demie dénudées.  
J'avais natté mes cheveux pour qu'ils ne s'égouttent pas dans mon dos et l'avait remise sur le coté, la laissant accoudée à mon épaule.

Je regardais mon T-shirt qui, même après essorassions, était toujours trempé.  
J'avais essayé aussi le sèche-main, mais celui ci était en panne…  
Saloperie.

Je vis du coin de l'œil une sorte de serpillère qui pendait d'une caisse en plastique bleue. Apparemment les gens s'essuyaient les mains dessus. Je savais que c'était du vandalisme mais pas questions que mon chéquier soit trempé.  
J'arrachais la bande de tissu, enroulant mes vêtements dedans.

Je les rangeais dans ma besace, puis me regarda de nouveaux dans la glace.

Je faisais gosse dans ces vêtements. Le pull de Chad m'arrivait jusqu'aux bas des fesses, les manches étaient trop longues, ne laissant que les dernières phalanges de mes doigts sortir à l'air libre. L'écharpe était longue et épaisse, dévorant mes épaules et mon cou pour finir en deux bandes qui m'arrivaient jusqu'aux genoux.

Je triturais les manches quand Yumi me cria :

-Xana ! T'as finis de te faire belle ?

-Du calme, j'arrive !

Jetant un dernier regard dans la glace, je priais pour que tous se passe bien et que je n'eusse pas de honte à subir en public.

Alors que les lumières hivernales me tuèrent une seconde fois mes yeux, Aelita se sentit bon de me toiser de haut en bas avant de déclarer :

-T'es tout chou comme ça !

-En quoi j'ai l'air d'un chou ?

-Aelita veux dire par la que tu es mignon.

Je fis une grimace hautaine qui fit ricaner le groupe alors que je me tournais vers le brun pour le remercier de son pull.  
Il me sourit pour me répondre que c'était normal, après tout, c'était lui qui avait voulu me faire essayer le grand Splash sans penser que je n'aurais pas prévus des vêtements de rechanges.

Chad se retrouvait à présent en chemise avec un T-shirt en coton dessous.  
Il ne semblait même pas atteints par le froid.

Continuant leur chemin après que Xana ait remercier aussi Aelita et payé des bonbons pour que la troupe se taise sur son nouvel accoutrement, le soir pointait son nez.

Ulric voulu montrer sa force à Yumi en jouant aux carabines à plombs.  
Il explosa 4 ballons et pus donner à la japonaise une peluche d'ours brun, qui avait une tête énorme par rapport à son corps, un sourire cousus sur les babines.

Jérémie voulus suivre le mouvement, mais ne pus qu'en abattre un seul. Ce fut Aelita qui gagna un lapin de couleur rose, histoire d'être original.

Odd joua lui aussi son sprinter cell, et en abattit 5.  
Suite de son entrainement intensif aux fléchettes. Il gagna donc une petite console à jeu unique, un truc de combat avec des ninjas de couleur qui faisait la joie du blond.

Chad voulu participer aussi aux jeux et abattit aussi 4 ballons.  
Alors que je me penchais pour voir les cadavres des ballons, l'homme du comptoir s'approcha pour me donner une peluche.

Mais je n'avais pas joué…

Alors que nous nous éloignons du stand, je tendais le lot au brun qui éclata de rire :

-Garde le. Je ne compte pas revenir avec ça sous le bras chez moi. Puis… Ça te fera un souvenir.

Je regardais la peluche de plus près. C'était un raton laveur.  
Les membres étirés pour en faire de longs boudins de tissu rayé brun et noir. Les pattes gantés, le visage masqué et un grand sourire cousus sur la figure, avec ces yeux en bouton…  
Quel étrange objet.

A quoi cela pouvait-il servir ? Le mettant dans mon sac, je ne pouvais le casser en entier. Seul un bras et la tête de la bête dépassaient du sac…

Quand soudainement Odd pris parole.

-Allez ! On fait un dernier ! On est la nuit, les fantômes rodent… Vous me suivez ?!

Pourquoi le suivre ? Et puis ou ?

-Allons au train fantôme, hurla Aelita tous en prenant le bras de Jérémie qui se mis à bégayer comme un idiot.

Le train fantôme ?

Curieux, je suivais la troupe qui me mena vers une maison faite de carton patte où des hurlements en réchappés.  
Nous passions devant la caissière, qui avait du faux sang sur le visage et sur le chemisier… A moins que ce soit des tâches de ketchup vu le cornet de frites dans la poubelle qui avait derrière elle.

-C'est pour sept personnes.

Elle nous donna le prix et chacun paya sa place.  
Allant dans la file, je questionnais Chad sur le train fantôme, demandant le but de cette attraction.

Apparemment, cela devait te faire peur pour que tu te détendes…  
Bizarre.  
Peut-être un endroit où on peut exprimer son stress au travers des cris de terreur ?

Odd fila a coté d'une fille dont il fit connaissance en moins de 10 minute pour finalement finir avec elle dans le wagon qui pouvait contenir quatre personnes.  
Puis Stern entraina Yumi dans le suivant, suivis de Jérémie et Aelita qui pressa le pas, nous laissant Chad et moi attendre le suivant.

Que des enflures !  
… Bien que j'étais heureux d'être avec Chad.

Le dernier Wagon –parce qu'après on ferme, comme nous l'avait dit si gentiment la caissière de sa si douce voix- Apparus et nous grimpâmes dedans.  
La barre de fer descendit, nous coinçant sur le siège.

Sur les autres attractions, il y avait aussi ces barres de fer, mais là… Je me sentais vraiment prisonnier.  
J'avais l'impression que le wagon voulait me dire « Ahah ! Tu es coincé ! Et je vais t'emmener dans un endroit effroyable où un seul de tes cris sera une honte que tu devras supporter face à Chad, qui lui bien sûr n'aura peur de rien ! ».

Même les sièges se foutaient de ma gueule maintenant !

Le démarrage émit un cliquetis funèbre, me condamnant à tester cette attraction qui, à présent, je fuirais comme la peste.  
Nous atterrîmes dans un long corridor sombre où des rires et des cris d'animaux sortaient de partout.

Crispé, je regardais un peu Chad du coin de l'œil. Il était parfaitement détendu ce con ! Je me raidissais sur mon siège, alors qu'un frôlement se fit sentir dans mon dos.

J'émis un petit couinement avant de me tourner vers Chad pour le fusiller du regard.

-C'est toi qui m'a touché le dos ?!

-Non pourquoi ?

Je me retournais pour faire face à une araignée d'une envergure de 1 mètre !  
Sans que je puisse me contrôler, je foutais un coup de poing, tout en hurlant de peur je précise, dans la bestiole qui s'envola avant de balancer au bout de son fils pitoyablement.

Je me renfrognais sur mon siège, la moue boudeuse face à mon acte trahissant une certaine perte de contrôle face à… Ce truc en plastiques poilu.

-Fait pas cette tête Xana… Ria Chad.

Je voudrais bien que tu sois dans ma situation !  
... Question stupide. Tu es dans ma situation…

De la fumée nous fûmes jeté dans la figure alors que quelque chose me piqua le flanc, me faisant sursauter.  
Cette fois c'était Chad, car il ne put retenir un rire moqueur et recommencer à me piquer le flanc avec son index.

Outré, je lui répondis par ma main sur son ventre pour le chatouiller, geste que j'avais vu faire dans un parc et dont je connaissais les conséquences physiologiques.

Chad fut pris alors de spasmes violents, ne pouvant plus contrôler son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une ouverture pour attaquer mon ventre à son tour.  
Un rire fou me pris la gorge, me forçant à me plier en deux. On ne voyait plus les monstres qui nous entourait, laissant les rires et les araignées en plastiques où elles étaient.

La barrière en métal lâcha soudainement, laissant à Chad tout le loisir de plonger sur moi pour atteindre plus facilement mes flancs.  
J'essayais de repousser l'attaque tous en tentant une fuite sur le coté, sans que je ne puisse y parvenir.

Soudainement, au creux de nos rires, l'obscurité gagna le tunnel, nous laissant dans le noir complet, le wagon a présent immobile.

Les mains et le souffle de Chad furent figés, comme attendant quelque chose.  
Je lui posais la question :

-Chad ? Un problème ?

Il eut un long silence durant lequel je me rendis compte que ces doigts avaient atteins l'épiderme de mon ventre, remontant presque jusqu'à la naissance de mes cotes.

Je retenais mon souffle, ayant peur d'accentuer notre contact. Puis, me décalant vers l'arrière, je rabaissais le pull pour lui reposer la question.

-Chad ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Reste calme surtout.

-Pourquoi je devrais rester calme ? Ça ne fait pas partis de l'attraction ?

J'attendais la réponse quand le silence du brun me tordit l'estomac.  
Non. Ce n'était pas normal. Nous étions dans le noir, sans courant dans un labyrinthe !

Je sentais mon corps se tendre alors que Chad s'écartais aussi de moi. Dans une pulsion de panique, je me jetais vers l'avant jusqu'à percuté le corps mouvant de Chad.

-Ne bouge pas ! Je ne veux pas être perdus là-dedans !

-Xana. Respire et reste calm…

-Que je reste calme ! Comment veux tu que je reste calme ?! Criais-je en commençant à secouer le brun.

Je reçus une gifle habilement mise alors qu'il ne devait rien voir du tout…  
Un peu comme moi.

La joue en feu et la mâchoire douloureuse, je grognais alors qu'il me prenait un peu contre lui, compressant mes épaules dans un étau rassurant.

-Ne panique pas. Je suis là et on va sortir calmement…

Je sentais sa main sur mon épaule, la serrant entre ses doigts ainsi que sa respiration glisser sur ma tempe pour atterrir sur la courbure de mon oreille.

Je frémis en voyant une lueur apparaître.  
Le portable de Chad et son option lampe de poche. Illuminant le sol, nous vîmes les rails partir droit devant nous.

-On a qu'à les suivre et ça nous guidera jusqu'à la sortie.

J'acquiesçais silencieusement, et seul un mouvement de sa main me fit comprendre qu'il ne pouvait connaître ma réponse, vu que nous étions dans l'obscurité totale.  
Il frotta son pouce contre mon épaule, me faisant bégayer un oui un peu trop aigüe pour que ce soit naturel.

Je baissais la tête alors qu'il força la marche, me conduisant au sein de l'obscurité elle même.  
Je finissais par lui agripper le bras pour me soutenir à lui.

Marcher dans le noir total me paniquait.  
Depuis combien de temps étions nous là-dedans, depuis combien de minutes, secondes, heure ?

Je perdais mes repères à l'exception du bras de Chad auquel je m'accrochais comme un noyé a sa bouée.  
Je fis cependant un pas de travers et, me tordant la cheville en passant, je m'étalais au sol sur le coté pour glisser vers une des extrémités du couloirs dans un cris de douleur fort peu virile, je dois l'avouer.

Me relevant, paniqué, je ne vis plus la lumière de Chad…  
Chad, la lumière avait disparus… Chad était partis ?

Je ne savais plus où était l'arrière, l'avant, le haut, le bas… Je posais mes mains sur le sol, seule chose sur lequel je pouvais compter…

J'étais sur le sol…

Puis une lueur bleue m'éblouis d'un coup, me forçant à plisser mes yeux.  
Je levais mon bras, pour protéger avec plus d'efficacité ma vue, quand une main sortis de l'ombre et me prit la main.

Celle ci s'agrippa a moi, me tirant vers l'avant, me faisant me lever pour tomber sur quelque chose de chaud et vivant.

-Eh ! Ne disparaît pas comme ça…

Je restais tétanisé.  
Le noir semblait faire ressortir tous autre élément que les traits de Chad.  
Contre lui, je sentais d'un coup les reliefs de son corps contre le mien, son odeur devenue fortement enivrante… Sa chaleur corporelle semblait enflammée mes veines, rendant mon sang dans l'état d'une combustion spontané mais à effet longue durée.

Mes sens semblaient hypnotisés par le contact de nos deux mains, l'une contre l'autre.  
Je sentais ses doigts, forts et raides, enserrer les miens, engloutissant un peu une partie de ma paume…

Alors que nous reprenions la marche, son pouce se cala contre le dos de ma main pour distraitement la flatter d'une caresse apaisante.

Je semblais fais de lave, et non d'eau.  
Je sentais mon corps bruler sans pouvoir rien faire. Ma marche était mécanique, si je tombais sur un obstacle, je ne pourrais l'éviter…

Cependant je ne pouvais me détacher des sensations qui parcouraient mon corps.

Mon cœur battait comme à la porte de l'agonie, me rendant plus fébrile encore. Ma respiration hachée que j'essayais en vain de calquer sur la sienne, si calme et si profonde…  
Mon cerveau bugua quand un de ces souffles s'échoua dans mon cou, l'écharpe ayant un peu glissé de mes épaules.

-J'ai prévenu les autres qu'il y avait une panne et que l'on sortais à pieds. Ils nous attendent dehors.

Je sentais comme de la déception en moi. Pourtant je trépignais à l'idée de sortir de ce couloir morbide et sombre…  
Autant je n'avais jamais vécu une expérience aussi étrange… Je voulais à tout prix savoir pourquoi ça me faisait cela…

Dés que j'étais près de quelqu'un, mon cœur faisait n'importe quoi… Ce n'était pas une maladie au moins ?  
Le contact entre la main de Chad et la mienne perdit soudainement en intensité. Je sentais ses doigts fuir soudainement ma peau, comme si celle-ci avait eut des ronces.

Cependant, alors que je pensais perdre ce contact, Chad glissa ses doigts entre les miens, donnant une accroche plus forte encore.  
Son poignet contre le mien, je ne pus retenir le renforcement de mon étreinte, comme pour me rassurer de sa présence à mes cotés.

Il était là à coté de moi.

Nous restâmes ainsi, marchant cote à cote sans savoir, aveugle dans la noirceur du couloir. J'écoutais les échos de nos pas pour oublier un peu la respiration de Chad qui semblait d'un coup fascinante.

Soudainement, la Lumière ricocha sur une pièce métallique…  
L'extérieur était au bout du couloir ! Je lâchais la main de Chad bien trop chaude pour moi et courus vers la lumière tant espérée, avant de me prendre une surface dur et lisse en plein visage.

Je tombais en arrière, le nez et le front douloureux, pour atterrir sur mon derrière qui me lançant déjà.  
Putain !

Je frottais mon nez qui ne semblait ni tordus, ni cassé.  
Il n'y avait pas de sang, donc pas de danger.

J'essayais de me relever quand un vertige me fit retomber alors que j'étais à 25 cm du sol. M'appuyant contre le mur, seul la voix du brun me fit sortir de ma torpeur languissante.

-Xana ? Ça va ?

-Je me suis pris un mur. Mais ça va.

Posant ma main droite sur la surface du couloir, je marchais à coté, cherchant encore la porte de sortie. Chad fut de nouveaux à coté de moi, silencieux et marchant à mon rythme.

Je m'égarais de nouveaux dans mes pensées quand je sentis un frôlement de la part de Chad, essayant de me reprendre la main.  
Il avait peut-être lui aussi peur de se perdre ?

J'étouffais un ricanement, l'imaginant paniquer comme je l'étais il n'y avait même pas cinq minutes. Je lui reprenais la main, pour mettre d'un coup plus d'entrain à notre marche nocturne.  
La lueur du portable de Chad illuminant toujours le sol, nous suivions toujours les rails quand un autre éclat vint percuter mes yeux habitués à l'obscurité.

Cette fois, je marcherais tranquillement jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr que ce soit la sortie.  
L'ouverture était grande, assez pour le passage d'un chariot.

-On est sortie !

J'échappais un rire un peu nerveux mais surtout rassuré, puis couru jusqu'à celle-ci.  
Alors que je tenais encore la main de Chad, je le tirais pour qu'il aille plus vite, toujours plus vite, puis je la lâchais.

Je lâchais sa main pour aller vers la lumière, sans qu'il ne puisse me ralentir, bien que j'entendisse sa voix m'appeler plusieurs fois, je fonçais, devenu sourd par la jubilation qui engourdissait mon cerveau.

C'était un bref passage dans le noir, où je n'étais même pas seul, mais cela m'avait paniqué. J'avais ressentis de nouveau cette incertitude immonde…  
Cette perte de repère, du lieux, du temps…

Comme quand j'étais dans le super calculateur, quand il avait été en veille.

Peut-être que l'ordinateur était éteints mais pas moi.

Quand le levier est baissé, je suis juste dans une sorte de semi coma.  
Je ne peux bouger, je ne peux parler ni agir… Je suis seulement immobile, le regard grand ouvert sur ce qui ce passe sans pouvoir intervenir.

Quand les hommes en noir avaient éteints Lyoko, j'avais crus devenir fou.

Je ne pouvais que retourner dans ma tête les incidents, les événements de ma brève existence sans pouvoir me divertir…  
Condamné a l'ennuie et aux regrets.

Hopper ne m'aurait jamais fait ça.

Lui avait essayé de me tuer… Limite, durant mon enfermement, je ne suis mis à me demander si ce n'était pas plus simple de mourir que de vivre une éternelle vie de légume.

Sortant sous la lumière des lampadaires, je souriais comme un illuminé.  
Enfin, j'étais libre de bouger ! De voir et d'agir ! Je compris que je m'étais perdu dans mes pensés quand la voix de Jérémie se fit entendre.

-Vous avez trouvé facilement la sortie ?

-Mais bien sûr Belpois ! Je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'étais nyctalope ?

-D'accord… Question stupide, réponse stupide.

Je me tournais vers la sortie où Chad apparus, l'air un peu dépité.  
Pourquoi ? On était sorti, non ?  
Je lui fit un sourire et déclara, malgré ma voix interne dont le ton était orgueilleux :

-En fait, c'est Chad qui nous a sortis d'ici. Sinon, je pense que je serais encore à l'intérieur en train d'errer comme une âme en peine.

Je savais que ma déclaration allait amuser plus d'un qui allait par la suite me charrier, et avec les blagues stupide qui seront sorties, faire rire Chad.

Cela ne rata pas.

Entre Odd qui faisait un mime de ma personne en train supplier mon prince charmant de venir me sauver, et Yumi rire sur le fait que j'avais appris à quoi servait une peluche vu que j'en avais une dans mon sac, le gloussement générale gangréna tout le groupe.

Apparemment, ça sert à se calmer. Une sorte d'antidépresseur.

Je jetais un regard à Chad qui se tordait de rire, face à Odd qui faisait comme d'habitude le clown. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Ce n'était pas le vrai rire du brun.

Il semblait tracassé par un détail, qui m'avait échappé soit dit en passant…  
Je n'avais pas remarqué un seul accrochage concernant Chad pour cette journée. Moi en tous cas, je m'en étais pris plein la figure, mais c'était une bonne journée pourtant…

Nous repartions quand je remarquais que mon écharpe avait glissée, dévoilant une de mes épaules.  
Jetant un regard sur le groupe, je voyais qu'ils étaient trop occupés à rire, alors j'étais passé inaperçu.

Je ralentissait un peu le pas pour réajuster mes vêtements.  
Alors que je remontais le col du coté droit, tous en faisant gaffe à ce que le coté gauche ne parte pas, je sentais un regard glissé sur ma peau, me rendant mal à l'aise.

Je relevais mon regard pour tomber dans celui de Chad qui me fixait.  
Alors que mes mains paniquées commencèrent à faire n'importe quoi, remettant l'écharpe dans un grand ballet d'arabesque ridicule, Chad me rejoignis, tous sourire.

Se glissant derrière moi, il releva l'écharpe, laissant le froid s'engouffrer sous le vêtement. Un frisson me parcourus violemment.  
Surement a cause du vent…  
A moins que ce soit a cause de du frôlement de ses phalanges contre ma peau quand il glissa le col du pull sous la lourde écharpe, le coinçant ainsi en toute simplicité.

Il remis l'écharpe en place et émis un petit rire.

-Je pense que je récupérerais mon pull lundi.

Je fis un petit hochement de tête, sentant le sang de mon corps se loger dans mes joues et une envie soudaine de disparaître de la surface de la terre.  
Il posa une main sur mon épaule et me dépassa allégrement pour rejoindre les autres qui ne faisaient les imbéciles.

Je serrais d'un coup convulsivement mes mains et mon cerveau se mit en veille.  
Chacun repartis de son coté. D'abord Yumi qui, dans ma grande surprise, me prit dans ses bras avant de partir et ensuite Chad qui repartais vers sa maison, un air joyeux sur le visage.

Il semblait que je me sois trompé… Il semblait heureux de cette journée.  
Tant mieux…

Rentrant à l'internat, je mangeais peu, ainsi que les quatre autres qui c'étaient goinfrés toute la journée.  
Je repartais dans ma chambre pour crier dans un oreiller.

Je n'avais toujours pas quitté le pull de Chad, mais ça m'importait peu à présent.  
La honte m'avait abattus avant de me piétiner et de me jeter sur le bas coté pour que j'agonise en silence.

Soudain j'avais peur…  
Peur de se que pouvais croire Chad a mon encontre.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte pour une bêtise pareille !  
Surtout que je n'avais même pas eut le temps de m'expliquer ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il me laisse !

…

…Hola… Qu'est ce qui ce passe.

C'était quoi ces cris de pleurnichard ?  
Me secouant la tête en espérant que ça remettrait mes idées en place, je pris cette dernière entre mes mains pour essayer de réfléchir à ce que je pouvais faire pour écarter tout malentendus.

Le brun avait tous le dimanche et ce soir pour se forger une opinion de moi… Sur ce qui s'était passé. Je devais absolument lui téléphoner !

Mais pour l'instant, une sorte de tremblement pris possession de ma gorge me poussant à me recroqueviller sur moi même, les genoux contre moi poitrine.

J'éteignais la lumière pour me mettre en pyjama et aller au lit.  
Je me gelait dans mes couvertures, les remontant jusqu'a mon menton puis fermais les yeux pour les ouvrir que quelques heures plus tard. 

* * *

**Voilà voilà… Je dois dire que je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre… Les autres seront mieux XD** **La relation entre Chad et Xana s'intensifie, autant que l'amitié avec les lyoko-guerriers.  
Le rythme deviendra de plus en plus rapide, autant pour les ennuis que pour le guimauve à la rose !  
A plus, si vous le voulez bien !**


	9. Question 09

**Hola ! Bonjour a tous…  
Je sais je n'ai aucune excuse pour tant de retard. Si ce n'est que la rentrée me prend tout mon temps, ainsi que mes projets personnels.  
Donc voilà ma vie palpitante… Enfin, je me suis rappelée qu'il y avait des fics a continuée et a finir… Et il y a du pain sur la planche…**

 **Merci de votre patience, et j'espère l'avoir récompensée en publiant ce nouveau chapitre.**  
 **Merci a tous pour continuer cette histoire avec moi !**

 **(C'était le moment sentimental de ce chapitre !... En fait non !)**

 **Pour ce chapitre, on navigue entre a vision de Xana et celui de Chad, alors ce chapitre et trés trés segmenté... J'espère que ça iras ^^  
**  
 **Menu du jour : Des rêves rouges, un pull, un tatouage et une poignée de main !  
Bon appétit !**

Chapitre 09 : Qu'est ce que j'ai ?

J'étais dans le noir complet, en boule dans un espace restreint.  
Je restais plié en quatre, me morfondant du manque de lumière.

Ou étais je ? Quel jour ? Quelle année ?

Me tournant comme je le pouvais, je regardais autour de moi pour ne tomber que sur une obscurité étouffante, au sens premier du terme.  
Restant dans la panique la plus total, je cherchais désespérément une sortie.

Vers le haut , le bas, la gauche, la droite… Je cherchais de mes mains une surface à suivre, où me poser, mais celle ci ne rencontrèrent que du vide.

Rien… Il n'y avait rien…

Soudainement tous m'apparu comme clair.  
J'étais dans le supercalculateur et celui ci était éteint.

Ma terreur me fit hurler ! Non… non non non NON !  
Je ne voulais pas être enfermé de nouveau, détruit par le doute et l'ennuie !

J'essayais de griffer l'air, de frapper les parois intangibles de ma prison…

Le néant. Rien. Juste le silence.

J'enfonçais ma tête entre mes genoux, respirant difficilement entre mes sanglots brusques.

-Xana ?

Une main attrapa mon avant bras, me tirant des ténèbres pour me faire voir la lumière du jour.  
Passant au travers de la vitre du supercalculateur, je me retrouvais devant Chad. Douce lumière, présence réconfortante… Chad était la sortie de ce cauchemar, celui par qui passait la liberté…

Celui qui me sortait de mon enfer personnel par son simple sourire.  
Celui ci m'accorda un regard compatissant, repoussant les quelques ombres qui s'accrochaient à mes membres.

Le blanc bleuté du cinquième territoire nous encerclé, dans un silence absolu… J'étais chez moi.

-J'ai retrouvé la craie rouge Xana ! Tu devrais te dépêcher, le pressing va fermer.

-Le pressing ? La quoi ?

-Oui, et n'oublie pas que tu dois téléphoner ce matin.

-Quel matin ?

Ce fut cette fois le blanc qui m'happas loin de ces yeux.

Je me relevais, la bouche pâteuse et une sérieuse envie de dégobiller sur le tapis.  
Je restais amorphe sur le lit pendant quelques minutes avant de me lever et de comprendre que… J'avais le pull de Chad sur moi.

Me posant des question sur le pourquoi du comment, je me souvins que en cette nuit glaciale.  
Moi, pauvre créature gelée, étais partis en quête de quelque chose de plus chaud pour me couvrir. Prenant la première chose qui rencontra ma main dans le noir complet, je n'avais pas percuté que c'était CET objet.

Le pull.

Celui qui m'avait valu la plus grande honte de toute ma vie !  
Je l'enlevais rageusement pour le jeter sur le lit et prendre ma serviette pour filer à la douche.  
Il était 8 heures, tout le monde dormait encore.

Allant sous l'eau chaude, je fus prit de vertige et du reconnaitre que ma santé n'était pas brillante ces derniers temps.  
Surtout concernant le brun. Déjà qu'il me tourmentait le jour, il fallait qu'il m'énerve la nuit aussi !  
Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?

L'odeur du pull de Chad avait dû faire marcher mon cerveau durant la nuit, l'impliquant dans mon rêve insensé, et le stress lié au coup de fil que je devais passer m'avait fait délirer.  
Voilà, point !

M'habillant, je cherchais un moyen de lui téléphoner, car lui parler par mail ou par sites sociaux, n'étais pas en adéquation avec ce que je voulais lui dire !  
Je devais l'entendre et lui dire à vive voix les raisons de mon comportements d'hier.

Nous étions dimanche, donc le bureau du directeur était vide, avec un téléphone fixe.

J'accourrais là-bas pour tomber sur une porte fermée.  
Je connaissais les théories du crochetage, et ça suffisait car la porte s'ouvrit, me laissant le champ libre.

Arrivant devant l'engin, je mémorisais le dernier appel pour le numéro et tapais celui de Chad que j'avais trouvé dans les dossiers de l'école, qui étaient à porté de main. Je tapais fébrilement le numéro et attendit.  
Première tonalité…  
Seconde tonalité…  
Troisième tonalité…  
Quatr..

-Allo ?

Sa voix semblait fatigué…  
Je me cognais moi même le front ! Je l'avais arraché à sa grasse matinée !

-Allo Chad ? C'est Xana !

-X…Xana ! Qu'est ce qui ce passe ! Il est… 8h45 du matin ! Et pourquoi c'est le numéro de l'école qui s'affiche.

-Euh… Je suis désolé de te réveiller… Je voulais juste m'excuser pour hier et t'expliquer mon comportement pour que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui fouille dans la vie privé des gens ou les stalke car je ne veux pas que notre amitié s'achève d'une façon des plus stupide et dû aux grands Spalshs !

-…

-J'ai parlé trop vite, c'est ça ?

-Un chouilla trop vite…

-Je… Je voulais m'excuser pour hier… Pour ton pull. Je ne voulais pas te gêner ni te paraître cavalier… C'est juste que j'ai peur que tu te fasses des fausses idées sur moi.

-Pourquoi des fausses idées ?

-… Pour le pull.

-… Ah ! D'accord… Mais pas de problème ! Je me ferais pas de fausse idée, reste tranq… Attend. Tu t'es dérangé pour m'expliquer ça juste parce que tu avait peur de mon opinion sur toi ?

-Bah… Oui.

-… Et pour le numéro de l'école ?

-Je téléphone du bureau du directeur. J'ai pas de portable.

-Mais comment t'as fait pour entrer ?

-Crochetage.

-Tu as crocheté la serrure du directeur pour me parler ?

-Euh… Oui… C'est pas bien ?

-Non non… Euh je veux dire si ! T'imagine si tu te fais prendre !

-T'inquiète, j'effacerais mes traces.

Il eut un long silence des deux cotés, jusqu'à ce que je reprenne parole.

-Je pense que… Je vais te laisser… Et désolé de t'avoir réveillé en pleine grasse matinée.

-Oh… Ce n'est pas grave…

-A lundi alors ?

-A lundi.

Je raccrochais, le cœur étrangement plus léger.  
Je taper le numéro mémorisé, puis attendis une tonalité avant de raccroché. Avec ce vieux model, on ne pouvait remonté qu'au tout dernier appel sans avoir ni l'heure ni la date.

Alors que je ressortais, je tombais sur un visage familier.

-Tiens Sisi… Que fais tu là ?

-C'est a moi de te poser la question. Que faisais tu dans le bureau de mon père ?!

-Je brûlais les preuves qu'ils avaient contre moi ! Ils ne pourront jamais dévoiler que je suis un terroriste pyromane à présent !

-Je le savais !

-Sans déconner ?!

J'explosais de rire quand Sisi se renfrogna.

-En fait, je sais exactement ce que tu faisais ! Tu téléphonais à ton chéri ! Chad !

-Pourquoi, tu es jalouse ?!

J'avançais pour me poser devant elle :

-Et toi avec Ulric, ça marche mieux ? Il peut te voir de biais sans attraper de bouton ? A non, c'est vrai ! Il te voit comme une bouffonne stupide et sans intêret. Je dois avouer qu'il est assez clairvoyant dans son jugement. Pour ma part, vous iriez très bien ensemble. Dommage pour toi.

Alors que je passais devant elle, la mine réjouie, j'entendis un sanglot de sa part. Sisi… Pleurait ? Me retournant, je la vis a vouté, déversant toute les larmes qu'une comédienne américaine pouvait versé sans ruiné son maquillage.

-Mais tu vas pas pleurer non plus !

-Vous êtes tous cruel avec moi ! Vous vous liguez pour m'humilier dés que l'occasion se présente ! Mais finalement qu'est ce que vous connaissez de moi ! Qu'est ce qui te permet de me juger !

Elle se remis a pleurer alors que je m'étais stopper… Allez, faisons la bonne action de la journée.

-On ne connait de toi que ce que tu veux bien nous montrer. Tu te caches derrière un masque d'orgueil et de mépris, alors il est normal que personne ne veuille te connaître, vu que c'est la première impression que tu donnes. Et arrête de pleurer ! Stern n'en vaux pas la peine. Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ce débile à tendance émo… A toi de le prouver.

Je tournais les talons tous en tendant l'oreille. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer.

-T'es pas un si gros connard, en fait. Tu es juste naze pour ce qui est de parler aux filles.

Je préférais quand elle pleurait en fait, elle était moins chiante.  
Je repartais tous en me demandant ce que voulait dire ce mot « chérie ».  
Ce devait être un synonyme d'ami proche ou autre. Sissi devait l'apprécier pour qu'elle n'aime pas que je lui parle. Me voyait-elle comme dangereux à l'encontre du brun ?

Je me tenais la tête quand un vertige me repris, me poussant à m'appuyer sur la porte pour y attendre quelques minutes. Me sentant toujours vaseux, je décidais d'aller me recoucher pour dormir une à deux heure de plus et espérant que mon malaise passe.

* * *

Le lundi était arrivé aux portes des lycéens, plus déprimé les uns que les autres. Aux funérailles du week-end, chacun dans sa classe pensait à sa peine. A nouveau du boulot devant soi, chacun fantasmait déjà sur le samedi prochain.

La récré était arrivé quand Chad et Yumi rejoignaient le groupe, apparemment survoltés.  
Chad voyant l'absence de Xana, demanda calmement :

-Xana s'est isolé dans un coin ?

-Non, on ne l'a pas vu de la journée. On pense qu'il ne s'est pas réveillé…

-On allait justement voir à l'internat si il était dans sa chambre.

Joignant le groupe, ils se dirigèrent vers le dortoir quand Jim Moralés, le sympathique prof de gym, les arrêta en chemin.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous traficotez vous…

Il se mis à nous compter silencieusement, puis repris d'une voix assuré.

-… Six. Et Daniel n'est pas avec vous ?

-Justement, on le cherchait.

-Dans les dortoirs ?

-On ne l'a pas vus de la journée. Il est possible qu'il ne se soit pas réveillé…

-Il nous aura tous fait celui là. Je vous accompagne pour lui remonter les bretelles, et lui donner des heures de colles à rattraper !

Tout ce petit monde escalada les escaliers pour arriver face à la chambre de Xana. La porte n'était pas fermée…

Ouvrant lentement la porte, Jim passa la tête dans l'embrassure de celle ci.  
Sifflant de colère, il vit la silhouette fluette de l'albinos noyée dans l'épaisseur de sa couette. Alangui dans une pose assez tordue, sa respiration était hachée. L'oreiller avait valsé à l'autre bout de la pièce, ainsi que le haut de son pyjama.  
Jim, le pas pesant, arriva devant le lit pour crier d'une voix autoritaire la raison de sa venue.

-DEBOUT LA DEDANS ! IL EST 10 HEURES ! T'AS DEUX HEURE DE RETARD LA MARMOTTE !

Pas de réaction.  
Devenu rouge de honte face au peu d'impact qu'il faisait ressentir à sa cible du jour, il frappa du pied pour récrier plus fort la sentence.

-ÇA FERA 3 HEURES DE COLLE ! NON, 4 HEURE DE COLLE PLUS UN EXAMEN EN SPORT !

Toujours rien. Là ça devenait inquiétant.  
Chad fit en premier un mouvement, mais fut dépassé par Aelita, peu émue par le fait que le blanc soit torse nu. Après tout, c'était son demi-frère.  
La respiration erratique lui faisait peur, ainsi que son teint rouge et la sueur qui imprégnée son corps. Non, ce n'était pas normal.  
Collant le dos de sa main sur le front de l'endormie, elle se tourna vers le professeur, la voix un peu paniquée :

-Il est bouillant de fièvre ! Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie et tous de suite !

-Oui oui… Heu… À L'INFIRMERIE, ET QUE ÇA SAUTE !

Chad poussa le professeur de gym sur le coté pour écarter les couvertures sans pudeur.  
Bon, le blanc portait quand même un bas de pygama qui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles alors ça allait… Bien que le brun ne pus résister à l'envie de jeter un coup d'œil au corps torturé de son ami.

Ne voulant pas perdre plus de minute, le brun releva le dos de Xana, pour essayer de le transporter.  
Il frémis en touchant la peau brûlante du blanc contre la sienne qui semblait glaciale en comparaison. Il avait vraiment peur maintenant.

Le frisson était né du bout de ses doigts, avait rampé le long de ses bras pour enfin couler le long de son dos, faisant trembler sa colonne vertébrale sous le contact.  
Xana eut lui aussi une sorte de hoquet, laissant deux spasmes envahir son corps, et affirmant au groupe qu'il était bien vivant et à moitié conscient.

Jim, et sa délicatesse légendaire, hissèrent le blanc dans ses bras pour se diriger vers la porte.

-Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Vous, vous prévenez ses professeurs.

Hochant tous la tête, ils descendirent avec le professeurs et Xana, toujours dans un semi coma.  
Celui ci se mit a déblatérer des trucs incongrues sur un pressing et sur une pie qui venait l'emmerder la nuit…  
Apparemment.

Chad, Yumi et Aelita accompagnèrent Xana jusqu'à ce que Yolande l'infirmière les jette dehors en disant qu'il fallait qu'ils aillent en cours, et qu'ils pourront revenir le midi.

Chad resta avec une tête d'enterrement pendant les deux heures, fixant l'horloge.  
En même temps, avec ce crétin qui se roulait dans la neige, c'était normal qu'il attrape un truc. A moins que ce soit à cause du grand Splash du Samedi.

Le brun se frappa le front avec désarroi…

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe malade.  
Il était restait planté comme un imbécile alors qu'il aurait dû appeler l'hôpital, et au pire le conduire jusqu'aux urgences. Car même si c'était une grippe, celle qui habitait le corps de l'albinos était méchante… Carabinée… Dangereuse.

Bon, on se calme.

Yolande va lui donner des médocs, et puisque c'est Xana, il va s'éveiller, même s'il est au bord de la mort pour vérifier ce qu'il y a dans les cachets pour refuser ensuite de les prendre, et enfin les avaler sous la menace de l'infirmière…

Voilà.

Ensuite, il pourra l'engueuler car il lui m'a fait une peur bleue, et après il lui fera un câlin et…Stop !  
On s'arrête à la peur bleue, puis une crise de rire nerveuse qui le laissera épuisé pour le reste de la journée…

C'est mieux comme ça.

Il se reconcentra sur son travail… Enfin… Il essaya trois minutes avant de sortir un livre est bouquiner… Sans espoir non plus.

Putain ! Xana… Dés fois, tu fais chier.

Chad soupira lourdement avant de planter sa tête dans ses mains, regardant avec une intensité suspecte sa page blanche. Il était trop inquiet pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit…  
Soupirant, il resta à regarder l'horloge voyant les aiguilles restaient immobiles… Toujours… Encore… Oh ! Une minutes en moins ! Encore 87 à attendre… Chad plongea sa tête dans ses bras pour fermer les yeux… Si seulement le prochain prof n'était pas là…  
Pitié, faites qu'il ne soit pas là.

* * *

Je rouvrais mes yeux…

J'avais l'impression que mon corps entier était liquide, contenu simplement dans mon enveloppe de peau et de chaire.  
Mes yeux semblaient rouler dans mes orbites, laissant couler des larmes dû à ma douleur persistante dans mon crâne. Je poussais un faible gémissement qui fit remonter de la bile de mon estomac a présent à l'envers.  
Une substance remonta dans ma gorge, l'obstruant.

Alors que je crachotais le dit liquide, qui peu à peu m'étouffais, j'essayais de me relever pendant que l'asphyxie commençait à me faire convulser sur le matelas.  
J'hoquetais douloureusement, alors que quelqu'un me fit bousculer vers le coté. Mon dos crispé me fit trembler de douleur, me faisant ressentir la crampe qui avait envahis tous ces muscles.  
Bousculant la tête hors du lit avec de l'aide venu d'une source que je n'avais pas encore identifiée, je lâchais le contenu de mon estomac dans une bassine en plastique bleue vert, m'aidant à vomir tant la couleur était appropriée.

Par la suite, la main dans mon dos m'aida a me ré-allonger et un linge passa sur mes lèvres, m'enlevant tout résidus de mon précédent rejet.  
Mes yeux s'habitua au blanc éclatant du plafond, me permettant d'entre apercevoir l'infirmière.

Je ne suis plus dans ma chambre ?

Je sens des spasmes de froid prendre d'asseaux mon corps avec lequel je n'ai plus aucun dialogue. Je me sens comme enfermé dans un cocon moite, rendant mes membres sourds à mes ordres.  
La main sur mon dos, qui avait étonnement un contact directe avec ma peau, s'en va et le visage prend vie en émettant un bruit qui semble être une voix :

-Eh bien. On peut dire que tu as une grippe carabinée.

Grippe : Virus, contagieux, crampes, fièvre, nausées… Je ne peux continuer mon énumération car mon cerveau lui aussi rend les armes. Ma vue est trouble et je sens encore des larmes coulées sur mes joues… J'ai mal…

-J'ai… Mal à la tête…

Ma voix est rauque, je n'arrive même pas à la reconnaître.  
Elle semble à l'agonie. En même temps, j'ai faillis m'étouffer juste en disant ces quelques mots. Yolande me regarde et soulève mon coussin, me surélevant dans une position à demis assise. La blonde m'apporta un verre d'eau à mes lèvres alors que je peinais à le soulever.

Buvant deux gorgées, je me stoppais pour replonger sous les couvertures sentant une certaine gêne dans mon mouvement.

Je n'avais rien en guise de T-shirt. J'avais un pantalon, c'était déjà ça.

Je me rallongeais coinçant mon crâne dans l'oreiller, espérant noyer mon problème dans les plumes de ce dernier.  
Avant que je puisse geindre de ce mal très assommant, l'infirmière enfonça quelque chose dans ma bouche.  
Un thermomètre.  
La douceur ? Connait pas.

Elle sortis de suite un stéthoscope qu'elle appliqua sur ma poitrine après avoir écarté les couvertures, me faisant pousser un couinement de surprise. Le rond de métal sur le sternum, je frissonnais à la froideur de l'objet contre ma peau, qui semblait en fusion.  
A moins que ce soit mon sang qui l'était.

-As tu eu des problèmes pour respirer ? Des bruits d'oreilles, ou une douleur dans les poumons ?

-N… Non…

Elle fit glisser la surface métallique vers l'autre hémisphère de ma poitrine. Je retenais un autre frisson, qui allait rapidement se transformer en geignements si elle n'arrêtait pas immédiatement avec ce truc !  
Elle le retira finalement la chose, me laissant sous le froid ambiant quelques secondes, qui me parurent personnellement comme des heures, avant de rabattre la couette sur moi, m'assommant de nouveau par la chaleur lourde, mais agréable, qu'émanait mon corps en surchauffe.

-C'est bien un grippe. Tu vas rester au moins une semaine au lit mon grand.

-Une… Une semaine !?

Aïe, mon mal de tête…

-C'est le minimum ! Quand on voit ta température… 39,9°… Rien que ça.

Je restais silencieux, essayant de me rappeler pourquoi c'était dangereux, et les causes sur le corps humains qui n'était d'ordinaire qu'à 37°.

Pour moi, il n'y avait de différence que sur le papier, mais maintenant que je le vivais, c'était différent.

Je me contorsionnais lentement pour trouver une pose plus confortable, quand une main froide se mit sur son front, donnant une fugace caresse qui m'apaisa.

-Vaut mieux que tu dormes. Les médicaments vont bientôt faire effet…

Je sentais mes paupières se fermer, me mettant dans un noir tourbillonnant de visage, d'endroits étranges…

Des traits rouge, rouge éclatant, décoraient un mur tel des veines palpitantes.  
De la surface de béton, on pouvait entendre un cœur vacillant entre la vie et la mort. A chaque battement, un trait rouge. A chaque silence, un espace blanc entre les deux empreintes écarlates.  
Les secondes s'écoulèrent, les traces de vie furent de plus en plus espacées…

Je me demandais si ce cœur allait lâcher, ou continuer de vivre dans la souffrance…  
Quel était le mieux ?

Surement la première.

Mais, pourtant le cœur se battait encore pour vivre.  
L'espèce est programmée pour ça, survivre à tous prix.  
Je commençais à me débattre, vouloir sortir de ce couloir morbide, décoré par un organe agonisant. Je devais me débattre dans mon sommeil, mais tant pis. Je voulais sortir d'ici !  
Je m'évadais de ce couloir pour retomber sur l'obscurité réconfortante de mon inconscience.

Je repris connaissance… Quelque chose me touchait la joue, encadrant mon visage d'une fraicheur presque divine pour moi.  
J'appuyais mon visage contre cette surface moelleuse mais qui perdait peu à peu de son froid apaisant.  
Je sentais cependant un sourire flotté sur mes lèvres, surement rougies par la maladie et mes attaques de dents éperdues à cause de ma douleur au crâne.

Ce froid était une félicité pour mon cerveau qui put souffler avant la reprise de la torture.  
Je devrais remercier Yolande, même si c'est son boulot de s'occuper des malades, pour la prévention qu'elle faisait à mon égard.

Je tombais dans une sorte d'entre deux eaux, me coupant du temps et de l'espace pour me replonger dans un monde délirant que me proposait mon esprit décimé par la chaleur. Me forçant à reprendre pied, j'ouvrais les yeux pour tomber sur… Chad ? Qui touche mon visage ! Mes yeux semblèrent s'exorbiter sur la surprise, alors que le brun reste serein face à cette situation.

-Ch…Chad ?! Qu'est… Qu'est ce que tu fais… Ici ?!

-Rien… Je voulais savoir si tu étais encore vivant, ou si j'allais t'achever moi même.

… Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il me raconte là ? Me tuer, de quoi ? Quel est mon crime ? Je sens sa main quittée ma joue pour se nicher sur mon front, écartant quelques mèches de cheveux de mon visage.

Il est à quelques centimètres de moi, un air sérieux et en colère sur le visage.

C'est incroyable. Il reste esthétique même les sourcils froncés et la bouche tordue par le venin qu'il était près à cracher.

-Le groupe m'a dit qu'ils ne t'avaient pas vu de tous le dimanche. Tu étais déjà malade, je me trompe ?

C'est bizarre, mais je ne veux pas me révolter, ni lui mentir… Mon cerveau n'en a pas les capacités nécessaires après son passage au chalumeau.

-Je ne pensais pas que ce soit si grave… Je…

-Arrête. Je suis sur que tu as comaté toute la journée.

-C'est vrai mais…

-Es tu n'a pas pensé à prendre un médicament, ou d'aller voir l'infirmière pour un état de santé ?

-Non, mais je…

-Tu me rend dingue Xana ! Tu sais faire tellement de chose, mais tu es incapable de prendre soin de toi tout seul !

Je restais silencieux, sentant mon cœur se serrer à cette déclaration, tordant mon estomac fragile en origami…  
Ça fait très mal…

Je baisse les yeux, espérant que le brun s'en aille pour que je puisse exprimer mon désarroi. Mais il reste à mes cotés, me tuant du regard avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains.

-J'étais inquiet. Tu avais l'air tellement malade… Et par ma faute…

Il savait donc pour la maladie que j'avais en sa présence ? Lui aussi avait le virus ?

-Pour…Pourquoi n'as tu pas les symptômes ?

-Parce que je ne l'ai pas attrapé, idiot.

-Idiot ?!

-Oui, le coup de froid de samedi a dû t'affaiblir et t'as eu ça dans le métro ou autre… On peut avoir ce virus partout.

-Et comment on s'en débarrasse ?

-En se reposant, et en bouffant du potage.

-Potage ?

Alors ce que j'avais, autre que la grippe, était aussi un virus transmissibles par les transports en communs… A savoir.  
Chad écarta doucement la main de mon front qui devait être en sueur.  
Je restais silencieux, mais mon cœur avait de nouveau ces problèmes techniques qui le faisaient battre dans un rythme bien trop précipité pour que ce soit naturel.

La chaleur de mon corps monta encore plus, faisant naitre la sensation étrange dans mon ventre. Si seulement je pouvais me débarrasser de ce virus ainsi que de cette grippe…

Le brun me souriait quand la sonnette se mit en marche. Voulant voir l'heure, je vis par la fenêtre qu'il faisait nuit.  
On était… Le soir ? Depuis quand…

-Tu as dormis deux jours d'affilés…

La voix du brun était faible et fébrile, mais pourtant un écho profond pénétra mon cerveau pour le mettre encore plus en lambeau que d'habitude.  
J'avais dû lui faire peur en effet…

Limite…  
Où est le problème avec le fait de dormir deux jours de suite ?  
Il était l'heure de partir pour l'externe qu'était Chad.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi… Ta famille va s'inquiétée.

-Rien ne presse…

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un chuchotement alors que ses doigts éraflés déjà les miens. Une sorte de parade se mit en marche sans que nous rendions compte.

Mon bras allongé le long de mon corps, au dessus de la couette, resta impassible face à l'approche discrète du brun. Nous nous regardions en face, mais ce fut comme si ma peau était devenue assez sensible pour ressentir le rapprochement de nos doigts.  
Sa main cajola le dos de la mienne, une sorte de mise en confiance qui me décrispait, malgré la douleur qui enflammait mon corps et ce satané virus inconnu.

Son majeur et son index glissèrent le long de mon auriculaire, alors que son pouce effleurait paresseusement mes premières phalanges qui se dépliaient, moins compressées par la force de mon poing.  
Alors que son pouce faisait diversions, ses deux appendices écartaient mes doigts de la paume de ma main, s'y infiltrant allégrement.  
Je me laissant totalement faire.  
Le brun déplia doucement chacune de mes phalanges, les étalant sur les draps pour ensuite imbriquer les siennes, entremêlant notre poigne.

Je restais fasciné par ce spectacle, qui semblait pourtant anodin pour beaucoup d'autre. On se tenait juste la main.  
Comme si Chad avait peur que je disparaisse… Comme si je voulais empêcher toute fuite de sa part.

Je sentais la peau de Chad frictionner doucement la mienne à chacun de ces mouvements, sans prendre conscience de l'état dans lequel il me mettait. Sa main libre se posa sur mon avant bras, avant de remonter jusqu'au coude…

-Xana…

Je semblais dans un état second, et répondit d'une voix étrangement basse.

-Oui ?

-Ne me refait plus jamais ça…

Ses doigts parcoururent un peu plus ma peau, grimpant jusqu'à mon épaule… Un long silence nous envahis, alors que je sentais les symptômes s'emparer de mon corps, me rendant muet.

Un frisson parcourait ma carcasse, me mettant dans une sorte d'embarras plaisant qui était à toute encontre de la logique.

Soit tu aimes le contact, soit tu l'exècres. Pas les deux en même temps !

Ses doigts happèrent un peu plus les miens dans un contact que je classerais dans « brulant ».  
J'avais l'impression que ma peau allait fondre… Je répondais à son approche, enfonçant un peu plus mes doigts dans le dos de sa main, créant une absence de vide entre nos deux paumes à présent collées ensemble.  
Je fit l'erreur de quitter nos mains nouées pour tomber sur le visage de Chad qui me fixait à présent… J'ouvris la bouche, mais…

-SURPRISE ! Comment vas tu Xana !

La main de Chad quitta soudainement la mienne, et dans un geste de pudeur, j'en fis de même.  
Me retrouver main dans la main avec Chad face aux autres me semblait bizarrement indécent. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils voient notre relation amicale où les échanges charnels étaient acceptés. Je ne voulais pas d'ennuis, ni pour moi, ni pour le brun.

Je fis cependant un sourire au blond, bien que je le maudissais d'être arrivé à cet instant privilégié avec Chad.

-Salut Odd. Comme tu peux le voir, je suis en vie.

La clique suivit de prés le blond à la mèche violette, laissant la japonaise libre de me sauter au cou. Littéralement. Et dans une étreinte virile, me crier dans les oreilles comme quoi je devais arrêter de jouer au con sinon elle me pèterait la gueule après m'avoir sauvé.

Elle jeta cependant un regard à Chad, ainsi qu'à nos mains, qui bien que déliées de l'étreinte, se trouvaient dans une certaine proximité qui apparemment ne devait pas convenir dans les normes… Car je pus voir un froncement de sourcils, un regard vers Chad, un regard vers moi, avant qu'elle ne se relève pour déblatérer sur le fait que j'aurais dû les prévenir.

-Tu sais… Chad m'a déjà passé un savon tout à l'heure…

-Eh bien ce n'est pas suffisant !

-Si, ça l'est pour aujourd'hui.

C'était l'infirmière. Pour une fois que j'étais content de la voir. Elle me sauvait des griffes de Yumi et du bruit des autres…

Les poussant vers la sortie, Chad se tourna vers moi avant que l'infirmière ne le force à dégager. Il se pencha vers mon oreille pour me murmurer quelque chose.

-En fait… Très jolie le tatouage dans le dos…

Alors qu'il disparaissait dans l'encadre de la porte sous les râles de Yolande, je me posais la question…  
Quel tatouage ?  
Dans le dos ?

Alors que je me dévissais la tête pour voir, je compris… Si il l'avait vu, c'était parce que je ne portais pas de T-shirt…  
Il avait dû le voir quand on m'avait emmené à l'infirmerie…  
C'était peut-être lui qui m'avait trouvé à moitié nu dans ma chambre…  
Mon sang contaminé quitta mes veines pour se nicher dans mon visage avant que je ne m'enterre sous les draps, à nouveau terrassé par un mal de tête carabiné.  
J'avais envie de vomir, de dormir et de disparaître de la surface de la terre… Ma nuit fut tourmentée…

* * *

J'ai chaud, si chaud… Tout mon corps est en sueur…

Nous sommes au milieu de la nuit…  
Il me faut une craie rouge pour rayer le mur blanc. Cassé cette blancheur immaculée, synonyme de bon samaritain, de pureté… Un conscience sans pêché…

Ils mentent, je le sais.

Je veux frapper les murs, arracher cette surface lisse qui ne cache que des organes à vifs, mourant du poison qu'ils me font gober.

J'ai mal, mais la douleur dans mes doigts qui s'enfoncent dans le béton, arrachant des croutes de cette peau détestable, me fait oublier cette souffrance qui ronge mon corps, aveugle mon esprit à la recherche d'un coupable…  
Ou de plusieurs, peu importe !

Je veux faire mal, autant que j'ai mal !

Je veux m'abaisser à leur niveau et ressentir leurs souffrances dans leurs geignements indignes !  
Les humilier comme ils m'humilient chaque jour.  
Je frappe, et frappe encore, ouvrant mes phalanges, cassant mes ongles qui s'enfoncent dans ma peau…  
Je me stoppe… Mes poings et mes avant bras en sang contre ce mur organique, plongeant mon front sur cette chaire ensanglantée.  
Je respire cette odeur fétide de fer et d'urée, me donnant la nausée…

La maladie et le malaise ambiant tombent sur mes épaules, entravant ma poitrine qui me fait rejeter ce que j'ai dans mon estomac.  
Je sens le cœur battre contre mon front, me traversant à chaque pulsion musculaire… Chaque spasme traverse mon corps, le rendant douloureux…

Mes jambes lâchent et je tombe sur le sol, le front s'enfonçant peu a peu dans la chaire puante et faisandée.

Sa couleur violette me rappelle les infections sanguines de drogués, ainsi que le dessin fascinant des veines teinté de noir par la nécrose rampante…  
Je serre les poings, attrapant des bouts de cette viande ni vivante, ni morte, et tire. J'arrache cette chaire qui me dégoute, tous en me rappelant que c'est vivant.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi cela vis ?

Pourquoi n'est ce pas un mur inerte que l'on n'a aucun scrupule à détruire.

Je ne me sens pas coupable des soubresauts de cette abomination. J'y prends plaisir.  
Toi. Toi qui est aussi inhumain que moi, tu dois souffrir aussi !  
Même plus, car tu n'es qu'un mur. Quelque chose qui ne cris pas, qui ne pleure pas.

Donc tu n'as pas de peine ?  
Tu ne ressens pas la douleur que je te provoque ?

J'enfonce mon poing dans une des veines que j'ai ouverte, glissant mes ongles qui déchirent cette membrane fragile.  
Ton sang putride me salit, mais cela te cause de la souffrance.  
Tu as mal ? Je ne t'entends pas.

Alors j'arrache encore plus, déformant ta surface encore à peu près lisse, seule esthétique qui t'appartenait. J'exécute ce mouvement plusieurs fois, découpant peu à peu toutes ces veines qui déversent ton sang pourris sur le sol, me recouvrant de cette substance nauséabonde.  
Je te hais !  
Je t'exècre, mais ne peut me passer de ta présence.

Grâce à toi je ne deviens pas fou. Grâce à toi, je ne fais de mal à personne… Seulement à toi. Mes griffes font des lignes sur ta chaire, des lignes écarlates d'hémoglobine. Je les fais parallèles entre elles, créant un motif de rayures verticales qui te parent, désormais.  
Tu portes ma signature, mes griffures et ma haine en ton sein.  
Il t'est impossible de m'échapper car tu es marqué.

Tu es comme moi. Prisonnier de tes chasseurs.  
Et comme moi, tu vas pas pouvoir t'échapper.

Je vais te faire mal pour mes intérêts personnels, ne voulant pas que tu geints.  
Je ne te considère non comme un être humain, mais comme une chose, car tu n'as pas de voix. Même les animaux ont un bruit caractéristique, mais pas toi.  
C'est pourquoi je peux te faire mal, car tu m'es inférieur.

C'est ce que j'ai apprit ici.

Tu es comme moi et pourtant je te fais souffrir. Nous sommes pareil, c'est pour ça que je te hais, car je pourrais avoir pitié de toi.  
Tu pourrais me faire culpabiliser.  
Donc je te frappe plus fort, pour éjecter cette culpabilité potentielle de ma tête, pensant que si je réduis mes coups, je n'aurais plus le courage de te frapper.

Je te hais, et tu me fais pitié.  
Ce n'est pas de la compassion et ce ne le sera jamais.  
Car on n'en m'en a jamais donné.

Je continue les erreurs des autres, ceux qui m'ont rendus comme ça.  
Cruel et horrible.  
Tes battements de cœur peu à peu cesse. Merci de mourir… Je n'aurais plus à te frapper. Tu murmures quelque chose.

Tu sais parler ?  
Alors… Pourquoi n'as tu pas crier ? Je tends l'oreille face à ce que tu me dis.  
Ta voix est belle, douce, même si elle est déformée par la souffrance que je t'ai causé.

« Tu n'es pas cruel… Seulement malheureux. »

Toi aussi, tu as pitié de moi.  
Tu me plains alors que je t'achève avec encore plus de férocité. Je comprends alors que tu n'as pas souffert, que tu as accepté la mort simplement.  
Tu n'es pas comme moi. Tu es ce que je voudrais devenir.

C'est pourquoi je te hais.

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux pour vomir le peu que j'avais dans l'estomac.  
La bassine était de l'autre côté, tant pis.

De grandes arabesques éclaboussent le carrelage. Un peu de sang y est mêlé. L'intérieur de ma joue est ouvert, laissant le sang s'écouler le long de mes dents pour atteindre mes lèvres.

Je saigne beaucoup.

Je me remets dans le lit, quand une convulsion me prit l'entièreté de mon corps.  
Je ferme les yeux, crispant mes mains sur la couette, pressant ma poitrine qui perd de son souffle. Je comprends que je fais une crise de panique, mais mon raisonnement est balayé par ma peur qui me fait sortir du lit.

Je me maintiens grâce au mur, pencher vers l'avant, semant mon sang le long de l'infirmerie. Je me dirige vers l'armoire où sont les calmants.  
Alors que je tends la main pour attraper le poignet de la porte, mon pied glisse sur mon propre sang, me faisant perdre l'équilibre.  
Je me cabrais pour ne pas tomber vers l'avant, mais je ne pus rattraper ma chute vers l'arrière. Mon crâne cogna le bureau de Yolande puis j'atterris sur le sol, réceptionné par mon épaule gauche.  
Je reste à terre, sentant ma conscience s'effilocher alors que du sang coule de ma tête, teintant mes cheveux en rouge.

Je ne bouge pas.

Je ne peux pas tomber plus bas à présent, alors restons-en là, à attendre. Je sens mon sang de ma tête s'écouler dans le creux de mon cou, rejoignant celui que j'ai recraché par la bouche. Je ferme les yeux.

Le sol est froid, et je me recroqueville sur le sol.

La solitude semble bien lourde aujourd'hui.  
Normalement, je n'ai rien contre le fait d'être seul, mais pas maintenant.

Chad… Reviens vite.

* * *

Le lendemain fut sujet à de nombreuses crises de panique.

La première fut quand Aelita, venu voir Xana avant de prendre son petit déjeuné, était entrée, en même tant que l'infirmière qui grognait à l'encontre de l'albinos qui la forçait à être la très tôt dés le matin.  
Elles ouvrirent le battant pour tomber sur le corps du malade, du sang dans la bouche et dans les cheveux, étalé sur le sol sans un seul mouvement qui pourrait faire croire à une mise en scène.

Il ne bougeait pas… Et sur le bureau, du sang avait séché dans le coin, démontrant la force de la chute.  
S'élançant vers le blanc, Aelita fut dépassée et rejetée sèchement sur le coté par l'infirmière qui s'agenouilla sans sourciller dans le sang du blanc pour vérifier son état de santé. Juste inconscient et avec une fièvre de cheval.  
Plus une blessure dans la bouche et le cuir chevelu ouvert.

Rien de grave, a part cette fièvre qui avait plongé le blanc dans un semi coma.

-Aelita, reste avec Xana ! Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital !

Le numéro composé, Yolande attendit les secours, mettant sans complexe la tête de Xana sur ces genoux le temps que les secours arrivent.  
Le blanc fut transporté sur un brancard puis emmener à l'hôpital. La perte de sang rendait la gestion de son corps encore plus problématique.

Embarqué par la voiture, celle ci déboula dans la rue à grande vitesse. Il fallait faire baisser la fièvre avant qu'elle n'ébouillante le sang de cet adolescent malchanceux.  
La voiture croisa Chad en chemin ainsi que celle de Yumi.

Se retrouvant ensemble à la grille du lycée, ils virent un attroupement de lycéens et de profs, dont l'infirmière regarder le portail avec crainte.

Que c'était-il passé ?  
Aelita semblait bouleversée et Jérémie essayait de la rassurer… Odd avait perdu sa bonne humeur et Stern… De mauvais poil, comme d'habitude.  
Chad décida de l'interroger pour avoir une réponse concise.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Alors que Ulric se tournait vers lui pour lui répondre, se fut Sissi qui le devança, la mine paniquée.

-Xana est à l'hosto ! Il paraît que sa fièvre a encore augmentée et qu'il a eut une commission cérébrale à cause d'une mauvaise chute ! Il est dans le coma !

-Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? Xana ?

Odd arriva le visage crispé pour traduire :

-Sissi… On dit une commotion cérébrale ! Xana a fait un malaise et apparemment c'est assez grave pour l'emmener aux urgences.

Yumi resta silencieuse, peinant à ne pas paniquer.  
Xana venait d'un ordinateur, il était donc logique que son corps ne soit pas habitué à lutter contre les maladies.  
Il était même possible qu'il n'est pas d'anticorps…

Elle se mit à déchiqueter sa lèvre inférieure quand Ulric se plaça devant elle pour la rassurer d'un ton presque grognon :

-T'inquiètes, ça va aller.

Il n'allait pas perdre du temps dans des jérémiades. Il avait prononcé sa phrase d'une manière forte et assurée.  
C'était Xana, le putain de virus qui les avait fait chier pendant plusieurs années. Il n'allait pas mourir d'une grippe, non ?  
C'était impossible. C'était un dur à cuire, quelqu'un qui n'abandonne pas la partie, peu importe pour quoi il se bat.

Il allait s'en sortir.  
Il devait s'en sortir…

Ulric glissa discrètement la main dans celle de Yumi qui l'accueilli avec joie. Malgré son antipathie envers l'albinos, Stern avait compris que sa disparition allait achever le groupe.  
Yumi resta toujours silencieuse, consciente des efforts du brun.

En parlant de brun… Elle fixa Chad qui regardait le portail comme la porte des enfers.  
Il serra le poing, repensant à l'entrevu qu'il avait eut avec le blanc, au contact de sa main contre la sienne…  
Il avait peur, en effet…  
Mais parler avec lui, sentir sa peau contre sa paume, ses doigts entremêlés aux siens, avait balayé ses doutes.

Il avait peur, peur que Xana disparaisse de la même manière qu'il était apparu dans sa vie, comme par magie.

Il avait peur qu'un beau matin, le blanc ne soit plus là, envolé vers le Canada, partis autre part car ce monde ne lui convenait pas…  
Il avait peur qu'il fuit, qu'il le quitte…

Chad s'était avouer qu'il aimait Xana.  
D'un amour foudroyant, destructeur et enivrant.  
Il n'était encore jamais tombé vraiment amoureux. Pas à ce degré. Il y avait eut des flirtes, des relations courtes et longues.  
Mais ça…

Cette constatation l'avait assommé hier, le paralysant un long moment sur le pas de sa porte.  
On pouvait avoir peur pour un ami, mais pas au point d'être prêt à le porter sur son dos jusqu'aux urgences juste pour de la fièvre.  
On pouvait le « mater » juste pour une attirance physique, mais pas au point d'assécher sa gorge en quelques secondes, surtout quand la vue était soft.  
On ne pouvait ressentir cette sensation quand on le tenait dans nos bras…

Xana n'était plus un amis à ces yeux, mais un béguin.  
Furieux, envahissant, qui le rendait fou en sa présence.

Il se souvint de la joie que lui avait procuré son appel le dimanche même si c'était pour le sortir d'un rêve plus tôt embarrassant.  
De la chaleur qui s'était logé dans son ventre quand il avait compris que le blanc portait son pull dans un contact direct avec sa peau, ou encore, quand il compris qu'il avait touché sa peau dans le combat au sein du train fantôme.  
De sa peine quand il était partit de l'obscurité qu'ils partageaient à deux, lâchant sa main pour rejoindre la lumière du dehors…

De son envie de l'embrasser quand ils étaient à l'infirmerie.

Chad avait déjà eut des envies envers le blanc. L'embrasser était venu, dés fois, effleurer son esprit. Mais ce n'était encore que par pure curiosité.  
Juste pour savoir.

Hier, cela lui avait parus comme une nécessité, un moment à ne pas manquer. Quelque chose de tellement naturel, que même Xana avait semblé emporté par la tension qui avait régné dans la pièce à ce moment là…

Mais Xana ne semblait ni porté sur les filles, ni sur les garçons.  
Un être intangible, que l'on ne peut attraper que s'il le veut. Et cela rendait perplexe Chad, obligé de ronger son frein avant d'avoir assez d'information.

Il ne voulait pas foncer la tête baissée, si au refus de Xana, il devait aussi faire le deuil d'une amitié qui, bien que courte, était intense.

Il fit un pas en avant, prêt a partir en courant pour voir Xana, vérifier si on s'occupait bien de lui…  
Il voulait être à ces cotés, et lui tenir la main pour ne plus le lâcher.  
Plus jamais.

Si Chad avait été plus romantique, il aurait plaidé le coup de foudre.  
Mais ce ne pouvait pas être ça.  
Ce n'avait été que l'évolution d'une amitié en un sentiment qui demande plus de contact charnel. Bien plus…

Bon, il était amoureux quoi !  
Voilà, il se l'était avoué.

Il était rester éveillé toute une partie de la nuit avant de s'endormir avec un protagoniste albinos dans ses songes.

Odd mit sa main sur son épaule, le faisant quitter ses pensées complexes pour lui informer une nouvelle qu'il allait, d'après Odd, apprécier.

-Le directeur est d'accord pour que toi, et Yumi, ailles à l'hôpital nous informer de l'état de Xana.

-Et Aelita ? C'est sa sœur…

-Sa découverte de ce matin l'a trop bouleversée, elle pense allé le voir cette après midi.

Chad hochait la tête, alors que Yumi commençait à le rejoindre pour aller à pied jusqu'aux urgences. Emboitant son pas, ils quittèrent cote à cote le lycée pour la salle d'attente de l'hôpital.  
C'était aussi stressant que d'attendre dans la classe, mais au moins, le brun était plus proche du blanc.

Ils furent conduit dans la chambre de l'albinos qui, étendu et pâle, faisait plus penser à un cadavre en sursis qu'à une personne réellement vivante.

Chad, pétrifié dans cette vision qu'il jugea alarmante, se précipita à son chevet pour vérifier de plus près son état. Laissant le fait que Yumi soit à coté, il prit doucement la main de Xana, écoutant son pouls battre lentement.

Il n'était pas au bord de la mort, mais pour le brun, c'était tout comme.

Il avait déjà vu Xana pâle, le teint maladif et les yeux clos. Pourtant, jamais il n'avait encore ressentit cette frayeur.  
Rien que le fait d'imaginer Xana rester dans cet hôpital le paniquait. Le voir entouré de ces machines médicales, aidant aux blancs à rester sur terre lui faisait froid dans le dos.  
Pourvu qu'il guérisse vite, sinon, Chad se retrouverait lui aussi dans l'hôpital, drogué de calmant.

Glissant ses doigts entre ceux du malade, il restait à écouter les bips incessants qu'émettaient le cardio à la droite du blanc, coté fenêtre.  
Les courbes étaient stables, mais le bruit était agaçant.  
Il tira la chaise qui était sur le coté et pris place sur la gauche de Xana, ne lâchant toutefois pas sa main. Ce ne fut que quand Yumi le rejoignis, posant une main sur l'épaule du brun, que celui ci se souvint de sa présence. Il n'eut pourtant pas la force de lâcher l'albinos.

-Il s'en sortira. C'est un vrai dur à cuire.

Chad soupira un peu avant de reporter son regard vers le blanc, fixant ses paupières closes. Il attendrait.  
Soudainement, le bip se fit plus intensif, plus précipité et la poigne du blanc resserra celle du brun. Il semblait reprendre connaissance.

Les yeux s'entrouvrirent lentement, laissant apparaître des iris embuées par de l'humidité lacrymal. Serrant un peu plus les doigts de Chad, il repris une respiration comme si il avait été en apnée pendant quelques secondes…

-Où sommes nous…

* * *

Ma voix était enraillée, grinçante…

Pourtant c'était bien la mienne.

Chad était à mes cotés, sa paume collée à mon épiderme, et son pouce caressant le dessus de ma main. Je sentais que ma peau était moite et collante.  
Comment pouvait-il supporté une telle proximité ?

Il serra d'avantage mes doigts quand il sentis que je voulais m'extraire de son étreinte. Ses doigts étaient comme un étau, serrant ma main comme au risque qu'elle s'envole, a moins que ce soit mon état conscient qu'il cherchait à retenir. Je me relevais un peu, me mettant dans un position à demi assise.

-On est à l'hôpital, tu t'es fait un sérieux malaise dans l'infirmerie.

-Je cherchais des antidouleurs…

Chad émit un petit rire nerveux alors que Yumi vient dans mon champ de vision. Une sorte de sentiment d'embarras me pris le ventre et je me débattais avec force avec la poigne de Chad qui resserra son entrave. Ne sentait-il pas la présence de Yumi ? J'essayais d'écarter les griffes du brun, fuyant ses phalanges qui me retint avec force, plaquant mes doigts sur les draps, recouvrant ma main de la sienne. Il ne voulait pas me lâcher, pas comme hier… Sa peau était brulante, autant que la mienne, mais il ne semblait pas rongé par la maladie.  
Je glissais ma main sur le tissu quand Chad attrapa mon poignet… En fait, il posa juste son index et son majeur dessus, m'immobilisant par le contact.

-Tu nous a fait peur tu sais…

C'était la japonaise qui venait de prendre parole, seule à me faire revenir sur terre. Je sentais toujours la peau enflammée du brun contre la mienne, me rôtissant de l'intérieur. Un symptôme…  
Et il fallait que mon deuxième virus arrive maintenant !  
Je serrais ma main en poing, créant une carapace solide.

Un mobile sonna, c'était celui de Yumi.

-C'est Aelita… Je vais dans le couloir.

En quelques enjambées, elle disparue de mon champ de vision, nous laissant seul, Chad et moi.

-Yumi a raison… Tu nous as fait très peur.

-Etant donné que le fait que j'aille dans la forêt te fait paniquer, alors je n'imagine même pas quand j'ai de la fièvre.

-Arrête…

Je relevais mon regard pour plonger dans le sien à présent si sérieux.  
« Arrête de parler, arrête de te rendre sourd à mes paroles et écoute moi. »

-J'étais près à courir après l'ambulance qui t'avais embaqué pour savoir ton état.

Je sentais ses doigts se refermer sur les miens, les faisant céder un par un, les écartant douloureusement les un des autres.

-Arrête d'avoir peur pour moi Chad… Je suis assez effrayé, pas la peine que quelqu'un stresse avec moi.

J'essaye de refermer le poing, mais Chad a déjà inséré ses premières phalanges entre mes doigts, m'empêchant tout repli possible.  
Je relâche ma poigne pour ne pas lui faire mal alors qu'il élance ses doigts vers ma paume, la redessinant rapidement avant de grimper le long des phalanges pour nicher à nouveau ses doigts entre les miens.  
J'ai perdu.  
Encore.

Sa prise est forte, collant nos paumes dans une étreinte désespérée. Ses ongles agrippent violemment le dos de ma main quand il sentis un geste de recule de ma part.  
Devant cette souffrance, peu douloureuse mais présente, je laisse échapper un hoquet qui lui fait comprendre le ressentiment de mes nerfs face à ses ongles plantés dans ma chaire.

Relâchant son étreinte, la pulpe de ses doigts flatte ma peau meurtrie, détendant mes muscles à chaque effleurement.  
L'imbrication de nos doigts se fit plus forte, me poussant moi aussi à caresser son pouce du mien, détendant encore plus notre contact.  
Sa seconde main, recouvrit la mienne, l'isolant de mon regard curieux, et me poussant à lever les yeux.

Mon cœur rata peut-être deux battements, ou bien peut-être trois, car il rattrapa vite son retard en faisant claironner un rythme cardiaque plus élevé que la moyen.

Nos visages étaient très proches, et j'étais paralysé par cette distance que je sentais fondre à chaque seconde.

Le cardio s'emballait un peu plus quand Yumi entra, alertée par ces bips bien trop proche les uns des autres…  
Comme moi et Chad.

Nous devions être trop proche à son gout car elle fis un moue que je ne parvins pas à déchiffrer alors que nous nous séparions, moi en mettant ma main sous ma couette et en glissant vite entre les draps en position couché, et Chad en allongeant son dos contre le dossier de chaise en plastique de l'hôpital.

Je fondais parmi les draps, relevant les bords de ceux ci jusqu'à la naissance de mon nez, espérant aussi cacher les rougeurs qui avaient fleuries sur mes joues. Ni Chad, ni Yumi n'avait l'air de s'en rendre compte…  
Tant mieux, je ne voulais pas les alerter avec ce virus dont je ne connaissais pas encore les conséquence ni le nom.  
Il faudrait que je demande à un médecin.

-Chad… Ils vont faire une prise de sang et une batterie complète d'analyse. Il faut que nous attendions dehors. Nous pourrons revenir te voir dans une heure et demie minimum.

J'hochais la tête tous en la gardant nichée dans les couvertures.

* * *

Yumi et Chad sortirent de ma chambre, le brun m'adressant un dernier regard avant de disparaître dans le battant de la porte. Je soupirais lentement, portant une main à ma poitrine. Il fallait vraiment que je trouve quelque chose contre cette maladie.

Yumi revint avec deux cafés, dont un qu'elle offrit gentiment à Chad.  
Murmurant un merci, il sirota le café l'esprit totalement ailleurs, avant que Yumi ne s'installe a coté de lui pour demander :

-Quelle est ta relation avec Xana ?

-Hein ?

Le brun avala durement sa gorgée avant de réitérer sa question, et cette fois, la bouche vide :

-De quoi ?

-Je te parle de toi et Xana !

-Oui, et bien quoi ?

-Arrête ton char ! Tu sais bien de quoi je veux parler.

-Non, pas du tout !

-Qu'est ce qui te freine ? Le fait que tu sois d'un coup timide ou que tu ne saches pas si tu peux lui plaire ?

Chad resta silencieux, puis reprit une gorgée, se calmant un peu :

-Je ne veux pas de cette conversation.

-Tu crois que je ne vois pas les regards que tu lui lances ?

-Et alors, qu'est ce que ça peux te faire ? Tu veux sortir avec lui ?

-Non ! C'est juste que…

Face au ton agressif de Chad qui, déjà énervé par l'état de l'albinos, était stressé par le fait qu'on pouvait les entendre, Yumi se renfrogna, se tassant sur sa chaise avant de continuer.

-Xana est différent. Il ne connait pas ce genre de chose… Si tu lui fais du mal, je te le ferais payer au centuple !  
Surtout qu'elle imaginait bien qu'un virus ayant le cœur brisé pourrait être bien plus dangereux encore… Que ce soit envers les autres ou bien envers lui même.

Chad vida son gobelet pour le jeter directement dans la poubelle.  
Panier !

-Je ne compte pas lui faire de mal. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, c'est tout. Je veux lui faire aimer ce monde.

Yumi tiqua sous cette métaphore.  
Ce monde. Chad resta à regarder ces chaussures, puis se remit à parler.

-Ça te dégoute ? Le fait que j'aime Xana ?

-Non… Je trouve ça mignon.

-Mignon ?!

Oh non ! Pas encore une fan de Yaoi ! Il la voyait déjà poser des questions dérangeantes sur lui et Xana… Si il arrivait à avoir le blanc dans ces filets.  
Yumi se pencha à son tour, posant ses avant-bras sur ses genoux.

-Je suis vraiment inquiète. Je ne pense pas que Xana comprenne la gravité de sa condition.

-Sa condition ?

Le ton effrayé de Chad aurait fait sourire la japonaise, mais pas maintenant.

-Je ne pense pas… Je crois qu'il a une faiblesse aux niveaux des anticorps, voilà pourquoi je suis inquiète. Une maladie trop violente et j'ai peur qu'il… Nous quitte.

Elle baissa la tête pour inspirée longuement du nez.

-je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre.

Chad l'accompagna dans son soupir, les pensées tournaient vers le blanc. Espérons que les analyses soient plus optimistes.

* * *

J'étais assis sur mon lit alors qu'un médecin était venu pour m'exposer le problème.  
Et il y en avait un.  
Le peu d'anticorps que j'avais.

Il exprima une colère et une perplexité quand il m'expliqua que si j'avais un déficit immunitaire assez improbable, j'aurais dû en informé mon école pour qu'ils m'emmènent directement à l'hôpital.  
Je faisais une moue face aux cris presque hystérique du jeune médecin, qui je pense devait être qu'a son premier travail, donc il le prenait trop au sérieux.

Je regardais vers la fenêtre quand je fus incendié par la blouse blanche sous prétexte que je ne l'écoutais pas. Il me parla de mon taux de lymphocytes et de problèmes de carences dans mes tests sanguins.  
Je ne pense pas qu'il est compris que j'avais un léger problème avec la nourriture… Enfin bref.

Après une longue discussion, où il fut confirmé que mon taux de globules blancs remontait en flèche, il me laissa en paix pendant que je fondais de nouveaux dans les draps…

Je ne voulais vraiment pas comprendre ce qui me retenait ici.  
Mais la terre semblait apte à m'amuser encore quelques temps.

...

 **Voilà voilà voilà voilà… La relation entre Chad et Xana s'intensifie, peu à peu, et Yumi est dans la confidence a présent !**  
 **J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes de frappe, et de conjugaisons, histoire que vous ne deveniez pas aveugle.**  
 **A plus pour la suite de ce récit !**


	10. Question 10

**Heuuu.. Voici la suite…**

 **BONNE ANNÉE !**

 **Mes études me prenant beaucoup de temps, je dois avouer être lente… Mais alors très lente pour écrire. Et vu que je ne veux pas poster quelque chose qui me donnera envi de me jeter par la fenêtre… Même si l'envie m'en prend a chaque fois que je poste un chapitre corrigé par mes non-soins… Bahhh… Je m'excuse ? Et je vous remercie de votre patience sans faille !**

 **ENFIN, VOILA LA SUITE !**

 **Alors attention, ceci est une romance entre deux hommes qui va un jour tourner à une relation… Plus… Charnelle ? Enfin voilà, dans cette histoire il y aura du sexe, voilà je l'ai dit !**  
 **Et vu que je ne veux pas blesser vos yeux, ni vos esprits, si vous ne voulez pas lire, ne lisez pas !**  
 **Ne vous faites pas de mal ! Ne vous mutilez pas pour mon plaisir !**  
 **Ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre, mais ça arriveras, donc je préviens…**  
 **Si j'ai mis MA, ce n'est pas pour rien… Avant les moment trop tactile (Quand c'est un bisous, je compte pas) je mettrais ces symboles là : 000  
Avant et aprés les papouilles d'amoureux. **  
**Voilà voilà voilà voilà…**  
 **(Ps : Je préviendrais en début de chapitre le Rating, histoire que vous vous blessiez pas par inadvertance… )**  
 **Voilà voilà… (Comment ça je suis répétitive ?! Pas du tout !)**

 **Cette fois, c'est du rating T au Menu :**  
 **Une sortis épicé, un lit d'alcool sur sa vague d'euphorie, et pour le dessert de la guimauve a la violette parsemée de meringues enflammées…**

Question 10 : Qu'est ce que j'ai ?

 _Jour 72 :_

 _Je suis resté bien une semaine dans cette hôpital, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que j'écris._

 _Autre que mon retour, certaines choses ont changé._  
 _Comme par exemple le fait que Sissi me parle d'une manière civilisé, et presque sympathique, ou encore que Yumi me montre des vieux film des années 50 où c'est des espions qui cherchent des informations sur « je ne sais quel plan » nazis pour tomber amoureux d'une espionne allemande qui est contre le partis de Hitler._  
 _Puis ils finissent ensemble dans un fond « couché de soleil sous les tropiques » en noir et blanc._  
 _J'ai encore plus de doute sur les gouts de la japonaise. Et pourquoi elle me montre des trucs pareilles ?_

 _Sinon le groupe des cinq et Chad vont dans un concert, apparemment de « Rock », et je suis invité à participer à ce festival musical._  
 _Dans cette perspective de sortie, Yumi s'est littéralement jeté sur moi dans le but de me faire comprendre que je devais m'habiller autrement pour cette grande occasion._  
 _Elle m'a déjà ramené les vêtements à mettre que j'ai regardé avec suspicion._

 _Le soir tant attendu étant arrivé, Yumi et Sissi ont envahie ma chambre, brisant mon espace vital. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je les vois complice… Même quand j'étais un virus…_  
 _Yumi a testé plusieurs coiffures sur moi, me confondant avec une tête coiffante de gamine pré-pubère qui rêve d'être Miss Amérique, et Sissi a sortit plein de petit truc à m'étaler sur les ongles. Apparemment c'est un rituel purement humain, lors de ces sorties entre « amis »._

 _Je restais silencieux quand Sissi me donna des crème à étaler sur ma peau, une sorte de terre glaise verdâtre qui devait rendre le monde meilleur…_

 _What ?!_

 _Depuis quand se barbouiller de la terre meuble sur la tronche permettait des « miracles » comme le disait si bien Sissi ?_  
 _J'en doutais, mais je le fis tous de même car mes tympans étaient pris en otage, et ce serait un peu bête de devenir sourd juste avant de connaître la culture musicale de la terre, bien que j'avais quelque base._

 _C'était ainsi que j'ai mis en place la musique à onde qui paralysé les capacités mentales et musculaires, jusqu'à tuer les humains par arrêt cardiaque._  
 _Musique répétitive mais gratuite, donc la plus part des youtubeurs s'en était saisis pour l'écouter, l'analyser, ou je ne sais quoi encore. Encore un plan tombé à l'eau…_

 _Je tendais la main à Sissi qui me mettait de la peinture bleue sur les ongles, un air maléfique sur le visage. Je sentais la substance froide jusque dans ma chaire, et ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner. Après de longues minutes de galère et de rage interne, habillé et coiffé, je pus sortir pour rejoindre les autres en bas._

 _Je trouvais cela étrange que Sissi et Yumi s'entendent d'un coup comme deux vielles amis, et n'arrêtaient pas de me regarder tous en chuchotant sur l'état salivaire d'autres personnes, et de cœurs en dérive… Déjà, est ce que s'était possible ?_  
 _A part imaginer un cœur humain sur un bateau…_

 _Bref, c'était bizarre comme conversation._

Je reposais mon carnet quand je sus que tout le monde était sortit.  
Le déposant dans la chaufferie, je repartais pour atteindre la cour, regardant négligemment ma « tenue de soirée » que m'avait donné Yumi.

J'avais toujours mes bottes noires, surmonter cette fois d'un pantalon très ajusté en simili cuir, ainsi qu'un T-shirt large, dégringolant sur une épaule, me faisant frissonné de froid. J'avais pris une veste de cuir noir d'une coupe nommé « perfecto » et une écharpe gris foncé en épaisse laine, trouvaille de Chad pour que je rende l'écharpe d'Aelita.

Il devait croire que le souci d'anticorps était génétique.  
J'aurais du dire que ça venait de ma mère.

J'inspirais l'odeur de l'écharpe qui n'était pas la mienne, mais celle de Chad. A ce demander comment elle avait pus atterrir ici.  
Cela ne me dérangeait pas mais me plongeait dans une sorte de transe émotionnelle où le mode veille était tout indiqué comme premier symptôme.  
J'écartais mes mèches de cheveux coincées sous le poids des mailles épaisses, faisant attention a ne pas me les emmêler dans mes mitaines.

Je sortais à mon tour pour être alpagué par Odd, me fonçant dessus pour me donner une claque dans le dos.

-Allez mon vieux ! Tu vas entendre ton premier concert de Rock pour fêter ton rétablissement !

Je faisais craquer mes épaules après de signe amicale, quelque peu violent du blond, pour lui sourire. Le violet me regarda de haut en bas pour s'exclamer :

-Mais tu t'es faites toute en beauté pour ta première sortie !

-C'est Yumi et Sissi qui m'ont aidé.

Je m'approchais pour lui demander discrètement si c'était un rituel avant tous concert.  
Il me regarda avant de rire et me dire, pour simple excuse, que les deux bourreaux étaient des filles…

Ça je le savait, merci, mais ça ne répond pas a ma question !

Je me tournais vers Chad pour lui sourire quand je le vis en pleine crise de veille.  
Les yeux fixés sur moi, il semblait avoir perdu conscience debout.  
Je m'approchais pour remuer ma main devant ces yeux, geste que j'avais vu dans la rue, pour la sortie de son état amorphe.

Il reprit contenance, et me dit bonsoir.  
On ne s'était pas vu de la journée, car nous étions samedi. Il n'avait pas eut cours de la matinée et j'avais fait mon boulot pendant l'après midi, pour être tranquille pour trois semaines…

Nous prîmes la direction de la rue, prêt à nous engouffrés dans le métro « insalubre » des banlieue de paris.  
Ma dernière sortie dans les transports en commun s'était soldé par une main aux fesses, de longues minutes avec des corps inconnus envahissant mon espace vital, et la possibilité d'avoir attraper le virus inconnu.

Quand j'en avais parlé à une infirmière, elle avait éclaté de rire, m'avais tapoté la tête comme on le ferait à un animal de compagnie distrayant et m'avait « gentiment » traité d'idiot.

Je n'avais pas compris et apparemment elle non plus.  
C'était grave ce que j'avais ! Je perdais le contrôle de mon corps et je ne pense pas que cela soit normal comme réaction physique.

J'avais vu plusieurs des femmes des films en noir et blanc de Yumi avoir les mêmes symptômes. Et le pire c'est que c'était contagieux !  
Car les hommes semblaient eux aussi atteins dés qu'elles collaient leurs lèvres aux visage de leur partenaire…

C'était une geste d'amour entre couple.  
C'est ce que m'avais expliqué Yumi.  
C'était un geste normal entre amoureux.

Peut-être que les enfants engendrés par cette union avaient la même maladie ?  
Et qu'ils la répandaient dés qu'ils étaient adultes ?  
Mais comment avais-je attrapé cette chose ?

Je n'avais embrassé personne… Mais Chad devait avoir la réponse vu que c'était lui qui m'avait certifié qu'on pouvait l'attraper n'importe ou…  
Je restais perplexe, jusqu'à ce que la population du wagon ne se resserre pour laisser de la place aux nouveaux arrivants.

L'atmosphère était à présent étouffante, et Chad était collé à moi.  
J'avais la tête collée au niveau de son torse et les mains nouées sur ma poitrine. Seules barrières que j'avais encore car j'avais compris que la proximité du brun rendait les symptômes de ma maladie plus présente.  
Je restais silencieux, fixant le sol visible à quelques centimètres de nous. Juste deux carrés de plastiques boueux et humide pour oublier un corps collé au mien et la chaleur qui semblait alourdir mes sens, et anesthésier mes reflexes.

Un arrêt brusque, encore une station, et je tombe sur Chad qui me rattrape alors que je suis à présent vraiment contre lui, mes mains sur son torse dans le but freiner ma chute.

Je recule pour à nouveau me plaquer contre la paroi de métal alors que lui avance, poussé par les gens s'engouffrant dans le wagon déjà remplis.

Nous n'avons plus choix.

Cette fois, nous sommes vraiment face à face, ne me permettant même plus de regarder autre part pour passer ce moment gênant. Une de ses jambes va légèrement entre les miennes, me paralysant sur place, alors que sa tête est parallèle a la mienne. Je regarde tout droit, dans le creux de son épaule alors que je perçoit la courbure de ses lèvres et de son menton à coté de ma tempe.

Il regarde l'obscurité du tunnel souterrain.  
J'ai toujours mes mains sur son torse alors que les siens reposent contre la vitre, les avant-bras comme seuls appuis.

Je ne peux enlever ou même déplacer mes mains, tellement j'ai peur de faire un faux pas.  
Je sais que notre positions est très déroutante, surtout par le rapprochement de nos corps et de nos… Bassins…

Vivement que nous sortions de cet enfer.

Je sens le rouge monter à mes joues quand je sens sa hanche frôler la mienne dans un bruit de tissus qui pour moi surpassa le tintamarre de rail et de la musique de mauvaise qualité.  
J'avais l'impression que tout le train pouvait entendre mon cœur, accéléré par la respiration chaude du brun qui atterrissait sur mon oreille et le haut de ma nuque.

Un nouvel arrêt, le rapprochement est inévitable et je sens que je vais faire un malaise.

La pression s'augmente, j'ai l'impression que je vais fondre sur lui, et que nos masses organiques vont fusionner.  
Je me raccroche soudainement à lui, ayant la sensation que mes jambes vont lâcher. Il me soutient, mais je vais jusqu'à espérer qu'il me laisse tomber et recule.

Chaque frictions ou expiration sont un doux supplice, me poussant à vouloir partir très loin dans des régions polaires, ou à continuer et même augmenter ce contact embarrassant.

Je sentis d'un coup, et à mon grand soulagement, la tension retomber et l'atmosphère se faire moins lourde même si le corps de Chad était encore collé à moi.

Il recula doucement, laissant le froid du quai, qui s'était engouffré dans le wagon, s'infiltrer entre nous.  
Je regrettais déjà la distance.

Plus qu'une station et nous serons dehors.  
Je fixais le sol sans arrêt, ne voulant pas tomber sur le visage de Chad au risque de faire une air béat et un mode veille.  
J'avais frissonné en sentant sa hanche contre la mienne, et cela me fit me poser encore bien des questions.

Nous arrivâmes sur le devant de la salle de concert ou une queue monstre y était campée.  
Restant en groupe, nous nous y incrustâmes jusqu'à ce que nous passions devant le guichet pour acheter des places surplace.

Nous nous dirigions aux entrailles de la salle ou résonnait déjà une musique forte et rythmée par des percussions violentes.  
Les mouvements de la foule commençaient par s'accroitre, donnant vie à une masse humaine synchronisée par cette musique barbare.

Je me calquais sur les mouvements des autres autour de moi, faisant à présent partie intégrante de la foule en délire, hypnotisée par la guitare électrique qui déversait des notes, tuant mes tympans par cette vague sonique.

Je levais les bras en l'air comme les autres, mais ne criais pas comme un taré.  
Il y a des limites quand même.  
Je veux bien m'intégrer, mais pas au point de faire le con.

Un moment, je sentis deux personnes se battre derrière moi. Deux inconnus.  
Pas d'importance.  
En tous cas il n'y en avait pas, jusqu'à ce qu'un de deux eut la bonne idée de pousser l'autre vers moi, me faisant tomber au sol avec un jeune homme d'environ 75 kilos sur le dos.

Je poussais un geignement étouffé par le poids de la bête, quand celui ci disparus, le garçon adolescent se confondant en excuse.  
Il engueula son « ami » et se tourna vers moi pour me relever.

Il me tendit la main, et j'allais m'en servir pour me remettre sur pied, quand Chad intervins, interceptant ma poigne pour me relever en me tenant les épaules.

Je regardais mon agresseur involontaire. Ces cheveux étaient blonds et hirsutes.  
Il avait un teint blafard et des pommettes hautes et saillantes, lui donnant un air un peu malade. Ces yeux étaient rouges et sa respiration sifflante.

Il devait couver quelque chose.  
Je me reculais un peu, lui faisant un sourire poli pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas grave. Je venais de sortir du lit d'hôpital, je ne voulais pas y retourner avec quelque chose de plus dangereux qu'une vulgaire grippe qui m'avait mis à terre.

Chad me demanda si j'allais bien, ce qui était normal.  
Vu ma corpulence, j'aurais pus me faire mal en me prenant le poids ce type sur le dos. C'était ce qui était arrivé, mais sans dégâts à surligner a part des douleurs superficielles au genoux et au coudes, premier contact avec le sol avant l'écroulement total de mon corps.

Je glissais doucement mes doigts sur le dos de sa main en lui certifiant que je n'avais rien pour qu'il arrête de me fixer comme si il passait mon corps aux rayons X.  
Nous repartîmes dans le rythme de la musique, alors que je pensais que nous devions avoir l'air stupide en restant immobile parmi ce monstre de danse qu'étaient devenu les spectateurs.

On avait l'air encore plus con quand on bougeait dans tous les sens avec les autres.  
Je me demandais si l'atmosphère du lieu ne donnait pas des épilepsies collectives. Même le chanteur faisait des gestes inutiles, à balancer son trépied, à danser seul avec son micro comme partenaire…

Bizarre.

Puis la musique s'arrête, un hurlement de la foule devenue incontrôlable.  
Je plaque avec force mes mains sur mes oreilles pour les protéger un minimum de ce bruit impossible à apprécier.

Puis un autre musique, suivit d'une autre…

Puis changement de groupe, cette fois c'est encore plus violent.  
Il cri, hurle dans le micro des parole en anglais qui ont l'air de yaourt bio avec des morceaux de mots que je peux deviner sous les accords dissonants des instruments branchés.

Des flashs de lumière parcourent la foule, m'aveuglant quelques secondes, puis des flashes blancs très rapides et discontinus robotisent nos mouvements, les rendant raides et irréels.

Je continu de danser laissant un de mes regards se perdre sur le brun d'à coté.

Autant les autres avaient l'air de parfait idiot, comme moi soit dit en passant, autant lui évoluait dans cette foule comme un poisson dans l'eau.  
Son air détendu, un peu sonné, et son sourire de trois kilomètre de long, on aurait dit qu'il vivait un vrai bonheur, alors que ces sons semblaient à un enfer pour moi.

Ces gestes ne semblaient ni stupides ni précipités.  
Calculés, précis et fluides, il devait être le seul à savoir danser dans la salle. Il flottait dans les airs, porté par les accords rapides, évitant les maladroits qui auraient pus lui donner des coups par inadvertance.  
Il évita un type qui ne semblait pas bien net, se rapprochant dangereusement de moi, alors qu'il effectuait un déhanchement délicieux.

Son mouvement fut imprimé dans mon corps, lui faisant subir un frisson qui parcourus tous mes muscles, les laissant groggy et survolté en même temps.

Il resta proche de moi, envoyant des décharges électriques qui me donnaient envie de ressentir encore cette chaleur, qui ne semblait venir que de lui et uniquement de lui.  
Mais cela n'était pas normal, donc il combattait ces envies et resta à bonne distance sans que cela soit trop voyant.

Jouant la carte de l'indifférence, j'essayais de ne pas jeter des regard au brun, ne sachant pas si il pouvait lire mes expressions faciales que je faisais le plus neutre possible. Mais il me comprenait trop bien pour que mes idées bizarres passent inaperçues.

Je décidais de reculer un peu, pour sortir de son champ de vision, allant dans des recoins plus sombre de la pièce.  
Je remontais le courant pour me poster a trois-quatre mètres du brun, quand je sentis encore une fois une main sur mes fesses et une qui s'était posée sur mon épaule pour m'empêcher de me dégager rapidement.  
Essayant de partir de cet attouchement très dérangeant et désagréable, je me glissais plus loin quand les mêmes mains réapparurent sur mon corps, enlaçant mon torse pour plaquer mon dos contre une masse inconnu.

-Tu sais que t'es très sexy toi.

Je sentis dans son haleine l'odeur de l'éthanol.  
Ce type avait ingéré de l'alcool et surement en bonne quantité. J'avais compris que les êtres, dans ce genre d'état peu brillant, pouvaient se montrer extrême et même violent. Je sentis son visage dans mon cou alors que je voulais m'esquiver de cette étreinte embarrassante.

-Euh… Je voudrais partir, donc si vous vouliez bien me lâcher…

-Sois pas si distant chérie…

Je me débattais furieusement, effrayé par le ton et le fait qu'il essayait de glisser ses mains son mon T-shirt. Je lui donnais un coup de coude dans les cotes, entendant un gémissement de douleur de sa part, puis m'enfuyais de ses bras collants de pervers pour lui faire volte face.

Ce type… Etait bourré jusqu'aux dernier degrés possible.  
Il eut un regard que je catégorisais de « dangereux et bizarre » quand il me regarda de haut en bas.

-T'excite pas comme ça… Je vais pas te faire mal.

-Je vous pris de garder vos distances !

Il me fixa silencieux avant de me lançais un sourire…  
Un frisson remonta tout mon corps, mais celui ci n'était pas agréable.

Pas comme quand Chad me regarde.

Il se dirigea vers moi pour m'attraper par le col, rapprochant nos visages.  
Bien trop a mon gout.  
Je décidais que j'avais été assez patient quand ces mains se perdirent de nouveau sur mon corps et je lui donnais un coup de poing dans la face.

Il me lâcha pour tituber plus loin et s'écrouler contre un mur de béton et ne plus bouger, le nez en sang.

Un cris.

La musique s'arrête…  
Et une autre commence.

Ils n'ont rien remarqué à notre altercation et ceux qui l'ont vu ne disent rien, ne voulant pas gâcher le concert.  
Je me dirige vers la sortie, comprenant que j'avais besoin d'air frais et de calme pour que les battements de mon muscle cardiaque redeviennent normaux.

Je me dirige vers le guichet ou je reprend ma veste et l'homme me met un coup de tampon sur la main pour que je puisse revenir plus trad.

Je sors pour accueillir le froid qui corrompt mon visage et me mords les oreilles.  
Je m'éloigne de l'entrée, me posant contre un mur de brique annexe. Je respire de nouveaux calmement, puis observe les lieux.

C'est sale, sombre et il n'y a qu'un seul luminaire, plongeant cet endroit dans une atmosphère insalubre et légèrement inquiétante.

Limite, il pouvait se réfugier dans la salle de concert si il y avait encore quelqu'un pour m'emmerder. Je restais contre le mur, quand quelqu'un m'interpella. Me mettant en garde tous de suite, je me redressais, gardant le dos au mur, pour être sûr que l'on ne m'attaque pas par derrière.

Je ne savais pas combien ils pourraient être.

La personne qui m'avait interpellé apparue sous la lumière immonde du lampadaire, lui donnant un teint cireux.  
C'était le type qui m'avait bousculé dans la salle et qui avait voulu m'aider à me relever.

-Salut ! Je voulais encore m'excuser pour tout à l'heure.

-Oh… Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Ton ami n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non, suite à la dispute, il est parti en me laissant là. Ton ami non plus n'est pas là.

-Il est resté à l'intérieur. Désolé pour son comportement, il est parfois difficile à comprendre.

-Bah ! La jalousie est facile à voir et à pardonner.

La jalousie ?  
Non, il se trompait.

Chad avait juste peur que cette personne me redonne une maladie suite a ma grippe monumentale et à mon virus inconnue.  
Mais je ne pouvais pas le dire, car se serait traiter cet adolescent de pestiféré…

Je me contentais donc d'hocher la tête, alors qu'il se posait à coté de moi, contre le mur, un bâton en papier fumant entre les lèvres.  
Une cigarette.  
Son teint maladif devait être dût a ça. Et ce n'était pas viral.

Il fouilla dans son sac a dos, sortant un Tupperware de celui ci. Il l'ouvrit pour sortir quelque chose d'emballé qu'il me donna. Pas de contact direct avec.

-Pour me faire pardonner.

-Je t'ai dit que ce n'est pas grave.

-Alleeez ! C'est pas poison.

Je prenais la chose puis la déballait docilement. Un…Gâteau ? Je n'en ai jamais gouté jusque là.

-C'est pas grand chose mais c'est mieux que rien.

Un gâteau. Un cadeau éphémère comme cette rencontre. Je ne pus qu'apprécier le geste du jeune homme qui sourit en me voyant mordre dans le présent en le remerciant.  
Lui même en prit un pour le dévorer en deux bouchées.

Je déglutis difficilement, mais le goût de la nourriture était plaisante, et détendait mes muscles lentement mais surement.  
Je pris une deuxième bouchée, puis une troisième…

Le blond m'incita a m'asseoir sur le sol comme il le faisait lui même.

-Tu vas voir… Tu seras détendu au possible.

Je m'affalais sur le sol en macadam, sentant une délicieuse sensation engourdir mes membres.

-Ça s'appelle comment ce truc.

-Un space cake, fait maison !

* * *

Chad sortis dans le froid, les autres du groupe avec lui, Odd en tête qui chantait à tue tête les refrains des musiques remixées par les groupes étudiants.

Alors quand il avait demandé à l'homme au guichet si il n'avait pas vu un albinos sortir, celui ci avait hoché la tête et montré l'extérieur pour dire qu'il était sorti au milieu du concert et qu'il n'était pas revenu.

Il avait tourné a gauche, c'est tous ce qu'il pouvait affirmer.

Alors que les autres commencèrent à stresser, Yumi tenta de calmer tout le monde en disant que Xana se perdait très vite, et qu'il ne devait pas être très loin. Chacun allait partir de son coté, quand Chad le vit a terre, parlant avec un autre mec.

-Il est là bas.

-Très bien, Chad tu vas le chercher. Les autres, vous rentrez à l'internat.

Tous regardèrent Yumi sans comprendre vraiment ces ordres, mais plièrent cependant face a son air quelque peu autoritaire. Mais bon… C'était Yumi.

Les internes partant vers le métro, Yumi regardait un peu les alentours alors que Chad s'approchait doucement des deux bavards.  
La voix de Yumi, qui s'était approchée de lui, le fit sursauter.

-Bon et bien, je te laisse avec lui. Tu le raccompagnes à l'internat.

-Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas…

-Si. Je vais vous laissez seuls, en tête a tête pendant les 35 minutes de trajet. Essaye de lui faire comprendre un petit peu ce qui se passe pour toi, et regarde ce que ça déclenche chez lui.

-Mais si il dit non ! Si il ne veut plus me voir ! Tu y as pensé peut-être ?!

-Crois moi. Xana ne te chassera pas de son petit cercle d'ami pour ça.

Chad eut un air de « Tu me fous de moi » quand Yumi tourna les talons pour s'enfuir dans les rues annexes.  
Elle connaissait la ville comme sa poche ainsi que ce quartier. Elle savait que, malgré les apparences, il y avait peu d'agression.

Donc avec un type comme Chad, Xana ne risquait pas grand-chose.

Chad eut juste le temps de crier son nom de rage avant de comprendre qu'elle était bien trop loin, et que lui ne connaissait pas trop le quartier, à part pour aller au métro.

Triste sort pour le pauvre être qu'il était.

Il se tourna vers sa nouvelle mission, récupérer Xana des griffes… Du blond pas net !  
C'était lui !

S'avançant d'un pas un peu plus conquérant, il se planta face aux deux jeunes hommes qui s'esclaffaient comme des baleines… en montrant le ciel ?  
Chad s'accroupis et vis le blond lui faire un signe de la main, alors que Xana lui fit un magnifique sourire… Trop heureux pour que ce soit normal.

-Euh… Xana ? Tu vas bien ?

-CHADDD ! Tu es lààààà !

Hola ! Ça sentais le faisan c't histoire !

-Xana… Aurais tu bu ?

-Nann… Pas comme l'autre ostralip… Ostralopipéte… Ostralopitèque ! Darwin se serais mis a dansé la java et achetant un sandwich subway !

Chad resta silencieux puis regarda l'autre qui semblait dans le même état..

-Trop de détente, le mec… Je vais fondre dans le macadam, puis me noyer dans les égouts de Paris…

Chad regarda de suite le sac entrouvert du blond pour trouver des brownies dans un récipient mal fermé. Fixant tour à tour le coupable et la victime, il redressa un peu Xana affalé sur le mur pour lui murmurer doucement :

-Xana… Est ce que tu as mangé de ces gâteaux ? Tu sais comment ça s'appelle ?

-C'est du… SPAACE CAKE !

Il leva brusquement les bras, hurlant le nom de la friandise qu'il avait ingéré.  
Putain ! Il était drogué…

Se levant un peu chancelant, Xana pris le bras de Chad pour le tiré vers le luminaire.

-Viens, on va leur voler leur soleil tous moche !

-Xana… Euh…

Décrochant ses mains de son bras, même si c'était un peu dur pour lui, il lui sourit pour lui dire gentiment.

-Attend moi deux secondes sous le soleil tous moche. Je reviens.

-Ou va tu ?

N'écoutant plus l'albinos, Chad fouilla les poches du blond pour appeler la police. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ce type dans la rue dans cet état.  
Puis… Une attente, une hésitation…  
Allez, se devait être qu'un pauvre mec.

Chad pris les gâteaux pour les jeter dans une benne a ordure, utilisant que ces manches pour attrapés le récipient.

Paranoïaque ? Toujours quand il avait de la drogue entre les pattes.

Maintenant que le gars allait se faire ramasser par les flics, ils pouvaient s'éclipser.  
Se tournant vers le blanc, il s'arrêta devant un spectacle assez saugrenu.

Le blanc, la main droite sur le luminaire, tournait autour de celui ci, le corps en oblique, près à tomber sur le sol si la poigne de sa main lâchait un peu. Un sourire purement heureux, chantant à tue tête :

-Jeu veux de l'amôurrr ! Tout les JOUUURSSS !

Hmm… Il chantait faux.

Souriant à demie face a ça, le brun attrapa le blanc par les épaules, insistant pour partir vite d'ici. Xana le regarda un peu hagard pour se laisser faire, à marcher un peu, alors que Chad passait sa main autour de ses épaules pour le caler contre lui.

Xana se recourbait peu à peu sur lui même, puis passa une main sur le torse de Chad, serrant son manteau pour ne pas tomber.  
La tête posée contre son épaule, la respiration du blanc se faisait de plus en plus rauque pour se calmer petit à petit.

Chad s'était arrêter de marcher pour lui demander si ça allais.  
Xana avait relevé la tête pour dire qu'il pensait que les baleines devraient être à rayure.

Chad ne put que grogner en maudissant toutes les drogues et leurs dealeurs. Le blanc ne pouvait pas être comme les autres et refuser ce que les inconnus lui donner à manger ?!  
Le blanc n'avait pas retiré sa main sur le torse du brun, faisant une délicieuse pression sur la poitrine de ce dernier.

Xana et lui, marchant cote à cote dans les rues sous une lune blafarde.

Le blanc était luminescent, ses cheveux reflétant toute la clarté de l'astre nocturne, sa peau semblant plus lisse et pure que sous le soleil orgueilleux.  
La lumière pâle faisait ressortir toutes les beautés qu'éclipsaient les rayons brûlant du jour.

Malgré le fait qu'il devait voir des hallucinations depuis tous à l'heure, le blanc avait un sourire radieux.  
Pas fou, ni malsain, et encore moins idiot. Seulement heureux.

Chad aurait tous donné pour savoir à quoi il pensait.  
Limite, dans son état, il pouvait lui demander.

-A quoi penses tu ?

-C'est beau. On marche ensemble sur des nuages.

Chad avait regardé de nouveau devant lui, serrant d'avantage Xana contre lui. Peut-être que lui voyait ça, mais le brun le ressentait.

Son corps semblait en apesanteur, les papillons dans son ventre le soulevant du sol.  
Il respira longuement, inhalant par la même occasion l'odeur du blanc.

C'était un parfum délicat, difficile a repéré. Contrairement aux autres hommes, lui compris, qui avaient en eux une effluve brutale, de musc et de chaleur presque assommante, Xana sentait comme un hiver.

L'odeur fuyant des perce-neiges fraichement éclos, les arbres mourant dans un long sommeil, de la neige fraichement tombées sur le sol…

Les mains de Xana étaient glaciales.  
Elles s'étaient agrippées aux siennes, les tenant comme une bouée de sauvetage.  
En fait, c'était à son corps entier qu'il s'accrochait, ne voulant pas tomber sur le sol. Le rire cristallin de Xana réveilla la nuit, et fit tourner la tête de Chad.

-Que ce passe t-il ?

-Rien, je suis content c'est tout… Tu crois qu'un pays qu'avec des zèbres se seraient bien ? C'est beau les zèbres, c'est à rayures !

Vivement qu'il soit rentré a l'internat.  
Même si il était heureux d'être à ces cotés, a marcher dans ses pas et de se sentir utile pour lui… Essentiel.

Le voyage en métro avait été épique.  
Autre le fait que le blanc voulait chanter tous le temps, qu'il avait eut les regards effarés de mamie avec son caniche quand Xana avait crié dessus suite à des aboiements à l'égard de Chad et de lui même.

Puis ils étaient arrivés à l'internat et… Moralés était là.

Ayant appris qu'il y avait un concert, il avait dû décider de passer sa soirée à attraper ceux qui faisait le mur, hors couvre feu.  
Chad jurant silencieusement, alors que Xana le regardait fixement.

Le reprenant contre lui, le brun décida qu'il était plus sur de l'emmener chez lui.  
Être attrapé dehors alors qu'il ne le faut pas te vaux quatre heures de colle, mais en plus avec des substances illicites dans le corps…  
Là, valait mieux ne pas espérer vivre longtemps.

De plus, le blanc avait assez de problèmes avec sa famille, pas la peine qu'ils le prennent pour un drogué.  
Ils reprirent le métro, ou cette fois Xana ne fit rien de bizarre à part le regarder… Intensément…

Encore ces hallucinations.  
Sortant du métro et à une centaine de mètre de la maison, Chad demanda quand même pourquoi il était sujet à tant d'observation.

La réponse le laissa sans voix :

-Parce que tu es beau.

Simple, net et avec le sourire en plus.  
Pas un trace d'ironie, ni de plaisanterie… Juste un sourire qui faisait fondre le brun qui voulait de plus en plus gouter la pulpe de ses lèvres.

Il secoua sa tête.  
Non ! Pas question de profiter de l'état de Xana pour lui demander si il lui plaisait ! Ce ne se serait pas honorable…

Mais si il disait non, il oublierait et il pourrait resté ami, même si le cœur de Chad serait en miettes.  
Il serra longuement Xana qui le regardait, une moue contrite sur le visage.

Chad…  
Son Chad n'allait pas bien.

Ça se voyait dans la courbure de ses lèvres, dans le froncement de ses sourcils arqués, et dans le reflet de ses yeux.  
On dit que le regard est une fenêtre sur l'âme.  
Biologiquement, ce n'était pas possible, ni même logique mais Chad faisait exception à la règle.

Xana se planta devant le brun pour l'enlacer furieusement, pressant leur deux corps dans une étreinte désespérée.  
Xana savait que le brun était triste, et il l'était souvent quand lui-même était dans les parages.  
S'il avait été moins égoïste, il aurait pris de la distance pour libérer le brun de cette nostalgie rampante, mais il n'avait pas pus.

Rien que l'idée de ne plus voir le brun lui donnait la nausée.  
Et là, Xana avait compris que ce regard voilé de tristesse avait été à cause de lui. Encore.

Plongeant sa tête dans le creux du cou de son partenaire, il était sur la pointe des pieds pour l'enlacer au niveau du cou. Une main sur sa nuque et l'autre passant sous son bras droit pour se poser sur les omoplates.  
Chad frissonna en sentant le nez glacé aux creux de son cou, les lèvres du blanc effleurant sa clavicule.

Restant silencieux, il rendit l'étreinte du blanc sentant son corps émaner une chaleur qui devait se répercuter sur ses joues. Ses mains se firent maladroites, perdant toute assurance, mais put, par la suite, presser un peu plus le corps du blanc au sien, espérant garder le souvenir de ce contact.

Il aurait souhaité que chaque courbe, chaque détail du corps du Xana s'impriment sur le sien comme des cicatrices qui ne lui permettraient de ne pas oublier une infime seconde de ce moment de pur bonheur.

Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de Xana traverser ses vêtements, rendant ses mains encore plus engourdit par ce feu interdit, délicieusement hors de porté.

Il sentis un inspiration de la part du blanc pour relâcher un souffle incandescent sur sa peau qui semblait fleurir à ce contact, à cette friction à distance.

-Tu sens bon.

Une phrase, et l'état de Chad devient grave.  
Il n'en pouvait plus de ce contact qui est trop brûlant pour qu'il reste raisonnable, et trop froid pour qu'il puisse s'en contenter.

Ses mains commencèrent à caresser le dos du blanc, alors que son corps se décolle quelque peu, et avec regret, de celui de Xana qui suit le mouvement et se redresse.  
Fixant Xana, le brun comprend qu'il ne peut pas faire machine arrière.  
Cette envie s'est ancré en lui, et le fait brûler de l'intérieur.

Ce feu corrompt tous ces membres, les rendant ardents et prêt à tout pour éteindre cet incendie organique qui a pris au sein de son estomac.  
Passant sa main droite sur le visage du blanc, il caressa longuement cette peau qu'il voulait gouter. Il voulait que Xana soit lui aussi atteint de cette passion dévastatrice, laissant l'esprit en miette et le corps écorché par les vagues de désir qu'il ressentait pour l'albinos.

Il voulait lui donner ce feu sacré pour qu'ils puissent se consumer ensemble, dans une immolation succulente qui les laisserait hagard et fou.  
Hagard de plaisir et fou l'un de l'autre.

Relevant doucement son visage, Chad regarda chaque particule de celui-ci, il ne pourrait pas le voir quand il l'embrasserait, mais il pourrait l'imaginer.

-Je veux essayer quelque chose. Tu me dis si tu veux que j'arrête.

Xana hocha la tête.  
Chad préférait que le blanc lui donne un coup particulièrement vicieux si il commençait à lui faire peur. Ou mal dans le pire des cas, si le brun n'arrivait pas à se contrôler et qu'il soit trop rapide pour le blanc.

Ce dernier n'était pas habitué aux contact physique, alors il n'avait jamais dû embrasser qui que ce soit.  
Cette pensée versa de l'alcool sur le feu de Chad. Mais cette flamme était bien plus vicieuse que celle qui, jadis, avait allumé cette passion.  
Cette fois, c'était dans l'idée qu'il était le premier… Le premier à donné au blanc cette sensation.

Cette flamme devient plus froide encore quand il comprit qu'il pourrait plus facilement blessé le blanc.  
Mais c'était tellement tentant. Il était là, dans ces bras, dans l'attente d'un geste.  
Chad ferait attention à aller a son rythme.

Chad se rapprocha doucement de Xana, sentant peu à peu le souffle de celui ci sur sa peau, puis sur ses lèvres.  
Il pressa doucement la pulpe des lèvres du blanc qui ne fit aucun geste, ni d'accueil, ni de rejet…

Les lèvres de Chad étaient sur les siennes, gravant son gout dans son esprit.  
Ce contact inconnu mais chaste le rendait déjà fou.

Ses mains, toujours sur le dos du brun, tremblèrent quelque peu sous la vague qui avait pris naissance dans son estomac, pour plonger dans le creux de ces reins.  
Il ne savait pas si c'était a cause du gâteau étrange que le magicien lui avait donné, mais la sensation était tous simplement un poison se répandant dans ces veines, pulsant brutalement hors de son cœur et hors de ces lèvres, pour enflammer son contact entre Chad et lui.

Xana s'agrippa a lui, pensant que ces jambes n'allaient plus le porter suite à l'inondation de désir qui avait envahis son corps, noyant convictions, thèses, idées…  
Tout était ensevelis sous des m3 d'eau, rendant le monde silencieux, où seul les battements de cœurs, les respirations affolés et le bruit de frictions légères étaient tolérés.

Cette douce agonie lui arrachait toute vitalité pour lui en fournir une brûlante, acérée d'un désir nouveau et incontrôlable.  
Le fleuve tranquille qui coulait en lui était un torrent, fracassant barrière, masques… Tout étaient emporté pour le laisser sans protection face à ce contact qui lui faisait perdre la tête.

La réponse de Xana était vive, donnant à Chad une nouvelle assurance. Il serra le blanc d'avantage contre lui mais le rejet se fit sentir.  
Chad relâcha sa bouche ayant soudainement peur de se fourvoyer.

Peut-être qu'il détestait ça, peut-être qu'il le haïssait à présent.

Xana repris une longue respiration, posant en tremblant sa tête contre le torse du brun, alors que sa culpabilité gangrénait son cerveau.

Voilà… Il l'avait contaminés lui aussi.  
Il ne voulait pas… Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire subir ça…  
Pourquoi ?

Il méritait la mort pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il serra les pans du manteau de Chad, enfonçant son crâne dans la poitrine du brun, les larmes prêtent à couler.  
Voilà, il allait rendre malade le brun comme lui l'était.

-Xana ?

Le blanc releva la tête, pour voir le visage attristé de Chad.  
Avait-il compris ?  
Se redressant en prenant appuis sur les épaules du brun, il voyait une lueur inquiète dans les yeux du brun.

Il devait avoir compris.

Serrant un peu plus fort le manteau, le blanc se hissa vers son visage pour murmurer un désolé, et effleurer les lèvres du brun avec les siennes.  
Il savait qu'il serait rejeté, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir de nouveau gouter à ce nectar, cette fraction de paradis ou d'enfer qui l'avait transporté tellement loin…

Rien qu'une minute, une seconde…

Caressant les lèvres encore une fois de Chad, le brun reprit vie pour prolonger le contact. C'est vrai qu'après tout, il ne risquait plus rien.  
Xana tendis le cou pour mieux sentir la bouche du brun contre la sienne, commençant une valse qu'il savait déjà perdu pour lui.  
Le mouvement calme et doux de Chad le transportait toujours plus loin, envahissant son cerveau d'eau bouillante qui éclaboussait tout son corps d'éclats écarlates et tranchants.

Chad entrouvrit la bouche penchant encore plus la tête sur le coté. Xana continua le mouvement, ouvrant ces lèvres en parfaite synchronisation alors qu'il sentait la langue de Chad longer lentement l'intérieur de ces lèvres, comme intimidé par cette invitation brusque.

Xana commençait, en tant que personne la plus curieuse, ne connaissant pas trop cette pratique, vu que quelques secondes sur les images en noir et blanc des films dit « cultes » de Yumi.  
Dés qu'il entra en contact avec Chad, une déferlante de flamme fut échangée entre eux, chacun lié par un arc électrique les rendant amorphe niveaux cérébrales et survolté du coté hormonal.

Une main de Chad glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale, enflammant chaque vertèbre, et l'autre se nicha sur sa nuque, les doigts emmêlés dans les cheveux à présents détachés de l'albinos.

Xana colla son corps à celui du brun, posant ses mains dans son dos.  
Chad surplombait le blanc, le faisant pencher en arrière pour mettre plus d'ardeur dans ces mouvements. La valse de leurs langues se faisait dans une douceur irréelle sans être lente. Alors que le blanc n'osait que faire de la pointe de la langue, le brun traçait de voluptueuses arabesques parfaitement maitrisées qui faisaient trembler le blanc contre lui.

Chad perdis peu a peu contrôle de ses mains, les laissant s'aventurer sous le T-shirt de Xana qui ne put que frissonner dés le premier contact.  
La peau du blanc sous ses doigts, Chad ne pus s'empêcher de soupirer face à une telle chaleur.

Xana était comme lui.  
En feu.

Ses mains remontèrent son dos, exposant sa peau à la brise hivernale. Dans cet échange nocturne, Chad caressait chaque muscle du dos lisse du blanc, fier de sentir des contractions à chacun de ces passages ainsi qu'une hausse de chaleur corporelle.

Des soupirs s'échappaient de la gorge de Xana mais cela n'était pas encore parfait. Un indécent déhanchement naquis au creux du couple, donné par Chad, reçut par Xana.

Là, Chad fut comblé.

Un gémissement.  
Un seul, hésitant, brusque et timide.

Le blanc avait voulu le retenir, le noyer dans des baisers et autres soupirs d'impatience, sans y parvenir. Le visage figé du blanc quand il avait compris que c'était lui qui avait fait ce bruit donna un satisfaction douloureuse à Chad.  
Il avait une emprise sur lui, le capturant dans une étreinte bien plus palpitante et brûlante. Puis Xana se sépara doucement de ses lèvres pour murmurer son nom, et le lieu ou ils se trouvaient.  
La rue.

Chad compris que cela avait été trop rapide pour le blanc…  
Il comprenait et essayait d'éteindre lentement le feu en lui alors que leur deux corps se séparaient de cette fusion si plaisante qu'il l'aurait voulu encore et encore…  
Des heures, des jours…

Xana resta cependant dépendant de lui pour marcher jusqu'à la demeure de Chad ou aucune lumière n'était allumée.  
En même temps, il devait être 3 heures du matin, donc…

Passant l'entrée, Chad fit grimper les escaliers à Xana dont les hallucinations n'avaient pas finis mais se calmait lentement. Une porte s'ouvrit, laissant découvrir une jeune fille brune, les cheveux en pétard et les vêtements en désordre.  
La soeur de Chad.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous… T'as vu l'heure ?

-Oui je l'ai vu, alors retourne te coucher.

Leurs voix n'étaient que murmure, faisant comprendre de Xana qu'ils n'était pas seul dans la maison. Chad le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre.

C'était une chambre de mec, en bordel.  
Mais il n'y avait pas d'odeur comme celle des vêtements abandonnés sur le sol, ou encore de poubelle non vidés. C'était propre mais dans un désordre soigné.

Des livres au sol, la couette de travers, l'oreiller au pied du lit, la lampe de chevet renversé sur le sol… Chad devais avoir un sommeil agité.

-Je vais te chercher un matelas…

-Pas la peine…

Xana articule difficilement alors qu'il titube vers le lit, pour s'écraser dessus tel un crash d'avion… Sans aucune élégance.

Il reste le visage contre la couette noire, étalant sa chevelure blanche sur la surface textile.  
Chad le fixe. Il a l'air tellement surnaturel, luminescent…  
Ce dernier se tourna douloureusement sur le dos, fixant le plafond blanc. Puis après une observation méticuleuse, le blanc tourne la tête pour tapoter la place à coté de lui.

-Je me cale contre le mur et je passerais inaperçus.

Dormir à deux dans le même lit est une bien trop grande tentation pour le brun, même s'il sait qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal à Xana, en tout cas, jamais intentionnellement…  
Il s'installe, en enlevant son T-shirt puis s'allonge à coté du blanc. Leurs bras se touchent ainsi que leur jambes, mais pas un mot n'est prononcé.

Ils regardent le plafond où un carré de lumière orangé se découpe, projeter par la lumière des lampadaires.  
Ils sont pieds nus, et étendus comme deux cadavres… Xana articula :

-Pourquoi m'as tu embrassé ?

-Pourquoi as tu pleuré ?

Deux questions qui déchirent le silence, rendant l'obscurité menaçante et non plus le refuge de leur étreinte volé.  
Xana reste silencieux.  
Chad n'attend pas de réponse, mais sait que Xana veut savoir pourquoi il a fait ça.

Mais que dire ?  
Parce que je t'aime ?

Ce serait le plus simple, le plus concis mais il élimine déjà cette réponse.  
Ces mots semblaient lui brûler les lèvres, les rendant lourdes et amorphes. Il ne peut pas dire ces mots.

Puis il entend un sanglot.  
C'est Xana.

Celui ci se relève pour s'éloigner de Chad quand le brun lui attrape l'avant bras, ne comprenant pas sa fuite.  
Xana se retourna pour lui dire de le lâcher, mais sa voix le trahissait. Il ne pouvait que sangloter plus fort en voyant le regard inquiet de Chad.

Il l'avait contaminé, tué, condamné à perdre la raison comme lui la perdait face au brun. Cette maladie autant douloureuse que jouissive n'était pas du gout du blanc qui ne pouvait qu'être terrifié à l'idée que Chad l'ait à cause de lui.

Le repoussant brutalement, Xana se retira vers le fond du lit, s'adossant contre le mur, roulé en boule, la tête entre les genoux.

-Xana… Je suis désolé si j'ai fait quoi que ce soit de…

-Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi le fautif. Je suis désolé, mais j'ai tellement peur…

Chad baissa la tête.  
Avec sa famille, il était normal que le blanc ne veille pas mettre l'étiquette « homosexuelle » sur tout les « défauts » qu'il avait.  
Il ne voulait pas alourdir son dossier, et le brun comprenait…

Mais il ne voulait pas que cette histoire s'arrête juste à cause de cela.  
Il voulait se battre à ces cotés, mais ce combat serait bien plus difficile pour le blanc que pour lui. Il le savait, mais ne pouvait contraindre le blanc à cette opinion.

Si Xana voulait tirer un trait sur ce qu'il s'était passé, le voyant que comme un dérapage, il n'avait pas vraiment d'argument pour contrer cette fuite. Le brun sortit de ces pensés quand la main de Xana s'était retrouvée dans la sienne, la serrant avec force avant de reprendre parole.

-Tout est de ma faute… Je ne voulait pas que tu soit…

-C'est trop tard.

Chad sentis un tressautement dans le corps du blanc, se répandant jusqu'à sa main, où il emmêlait déjà ses doigts a ceux de Xana. L'étau était fort, désespéré, mais tellement vivant.

-Chad… Si je le pouvais, je ne te contraindrais pas à ça… J'aurais dû te prévenir.

-Non, j'aurais dû le comprendre plus tôt…

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, je faisait tous pour le cacher, mais… Tout est chamboulé à présent. J'ai peur pour toi…

… Là, Chad était largué.  
De quoi parlait l'albinos ? De sa famille, ou d'autre chose…

-Mais… De quoi parle tu ?

-De cette putain de maladie. Oh Chad, je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas que tu sois contaminé toi aussi…

Xana été malade ?  
De quoi ? La grippe ? Un rhume ? La mononucléose ?

Ce devait être virale, car le blanc avait l'air d'être paniqué.  
S'approchant du blanc, il se mit sur ces genoux, face a lui, pencher pour que sa tête sois a la hauteur de la sienne.

-Tu es malade ? De quoi ?

Xana le happa d'un coup dans ces bras, maintenant sur les genoux comme Chad, logeant sa tête dans l'épaule de celui ci, ses mains et ses avant bras reposant sur le haut de la colonne vertébrale.

-J'en sais rien ! C'est cette maladie sans nom que je t'ai transmise, et je ne peux pas supporter le fait que je te l'ai donnée… Je ne veux pas que tu sois… Dans le même état que moi…

Chad, pétrifié par tant de panique, posa ses mains sur le dos de Xana avant de se rappeler que le blanc avait toujours du Space cake dans le sang.  
Souriant un peu, il murmura doucement :

-Bon viens te coucher, on en parlera demain…

-Non demain se sera trop tard, et je tiens à me faire pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait… Je ne veux pas que tu sois infecté par cette maladie… Non, jamais !

-Mais où veux tu avoir choppé un maladie sans nom ?

-C'est toi qui m'a dit qu'on pouvait l'attraper partout… Je suis sur que c'est dans le métro… Un paradis à bactérie là-bas…

Chad souriait largement à présent.

-Je te parlais de la grippe…

-Mais alors…

-Ce virus inconnu n'existe pas.

-Non ! Il existe ! Et je ne veux pas que tu l'es et que tu devienne comme moi !

-Ecoute, si tu parle de…

-Je ne veux pas que tu ressentes mon trouble. Cette perte de contrôle, être envahie de ces sensations dérangeantes ! Les rêves étranges, bizarres où tu y troubles ma quiétude ! C'est tellement embarrassant…

Chad resta silencieux, mais son esprit était en plein boum cosmique. Des alarmes se faisait entendre de partout, tel les cornes du paradis.  
Il ne pouvait pas penser… Non, ce ne devait pas être… Il ne pouvait pas espérer que ce soit vraiment ça…  
La maladie que Xana craignait tant…

-J'ai même demander à une infirmière de l'hôpital, tout ce qu'elle a fait c'est de rire. Elle a dû savoir que c'est incurable…

Chad serra d'avantage Xana dans ces bras, le cœur léger… Aussi léger qu'un papillon, quittant sa cage thoracique.  
Le bonheur qu'il ressentait en était presque devenu une douleur, lui rappelant qu'il était bien en vie, sur terre, dans les bras de Xana.

-Si c'est de cette maladie dont tu parles… Alors que suis contaminé, depuis longtemps. Et elle est  
effectivement incurable… Ou du moins inoubliable.

Chad souleva le menton de Xana pour lui sourire.

-Tu sais que tu es un peu stupide sur les bords ?

-Stup…

000

Xana ne pus terminer cette phrase, avalé par les lèvres du brun collée au sienne pour une valse nocturne. Xana s'accrocha au dos du brun, ne comprenant pas sa démarche alors que la langue de son partenaire s'infiltrait doucement dans sa bouche pour lui arracher des soupirs d'extases.

Tous deux à genoux l'un en face de l'autre, Chad voulu faire disparaître tout espace séparant leur corps de cette étreinte futur.  
Glissant ses mains sur le bas de son dos, il poussa Xana à chevaucher ses jambes, pour continuer leur baiser dans une passion plus forte, et bien plus fusionnelle qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Les mains dans les cheveux du blanc, Chad embrassait son conjoins à pleine bouche, essayant cependant à ne pas forcer le rythme du blanc.  
Leurs torses se collaient l'un à l'autre, seul la barrière du T-shirt du blanc empêchait l'électrisation total de leur corps.

Xana, lui, explorait timidement le buste de son partenaire.  
Dégringolant de ses épaules vers sa chute de reins, il avait lentement escaladé les cotes, pour atteindre la poitrine nue de Chad.  
Il survolait sa peau avec un infini douceur et une précaution devenue presque ridicule face à la fougue de Chad.

Pourtant ce dernier ne s'autorisait pas encore le passage sous le haut du blanc, préférant attendre un peu qu'il soit complètement subjugué par le moment, et qu'il s'abandonne à ces mains.  
Il sentait la pulpe des doigts du blanc caresser sa peau, esquissant des formes abstraites qu'il espérait être son nom.

Le nom de Xana gravé dans la chaire par ses caresses devenues des tatouages passionnels.

Il voulait lui appartenir, même si c'était déjà le cas et il voulait obtenir le même abandon chez le blanc. Mais cela se révélerait bien plus difficile. Il était déjà compliqué de ne pas céder à l'impulsion d'arracher les vêtements de l'autre.  
Comme il était difficile de ne pas le plaquer contre le matelas pour espérer que la silhouette de son corps s'imprime sur sa propre peau ou son drap.

Il ne devait surtout pas brusquer le blanc et lui laisser un moyen d'arrêter tout, au cas ou il aurait une crise de panique.  
Xana n'était pas le premier à atterrir dans le lit de Chad, et il ne le lui cacherait pas. Mais il était le premier pour lequel il sentait un tel amour. Un sentiment obsessionnel, devenant une souffrance quand elle n'était pas assouvie.

On disait qu'un amour non réciproque pouvait rendre fou… Il n'était pas d'accord.  
L'amour tous seul pouvait le faire sans problème.

Les mains de Xana se firent bien plus pressées, plus fougueuse, donnant le feu vert à Chad pour commencer l'excursion sur la peau du blanc.

Il passa le plat de ses paumes sur ses cotes, indiquant sa présence en ses lieux.  
La réponse ne fut composée que d'un soupir empressé, et par un baiser chaste sur les lèvres du brun avant de descendre sur la mâchoire.

Heureux de son approbation, Chad se mit en quête des zones érogènes à utiliser plus tard, ou bien… Maintenant.  
Il avait déjà découvert que le creux de la colonne vertébrale était sensible, et il pensait bien en trouver d'autres.

Commençant par les cotes, il effleura doucement la poitrine, ne voulant pas trop montrer son empressement de toucher chaque parcelle de sa peau…  
Mais c'était ce que le brun voulait.

Tous connaître de Xana, autant psychiquement que physiquement.  
Il voulait connaître toutes ses expressions, tous les sons que pouvait produire ce corps… Il voulait découvrir toutes les courbes, les imperfections charmantes.  
Tout.

Jusqu'à en brûler ses rétines, jusqu'à ce que son cerveaux ne puisse plus intégrer d'informations…  
Jusqu'à ce que ces mains sachent tous les détours, tous les effleurements osseux…

Sa passion emballait peu à peu sa raison, le poussant toujours plus loin…  
Mais il n'en avait pas le droit, pas maintenant.

Il devait déjà remercier Xana de laisser autant de liberté. Il contourna les boutons de chaire qu'il devinait sensible à souhait, lui promettant déjà de délicieux gémissements à entendre.  
La bouche de Xana s'était échouée sur la gorge du brun, cajolant sa carotide par la caresse légère de la pulpe de ces lèvres.

Chad ne pus retenir un soupir rauque quand il sentit les mains du blanc sur sa poitrine, frôlant avec curiosité ces ornements de poitrail, ses lèvres toujours sur sa gorge, et la friction inavouée de leurs cuisses dans leurs installations quelque peu cavalière.  
Xana, remportant ce son comme une victoire, déchanta très vite, quand le brun trouva en contre parti plusieurs de ces points faibles sur son buste.

Cela avait commencé par les cotes dans un effleurement vers le haut, émouvant toute sa peau dans des tremblements nerveux, et incontrôlés.  
La douce torture se suivie par l'abordage de son ventre dans la zone des crêtes iliaques, dans le creux de celles ci.

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas qu'un tremblement, mais un gémissement étouffés et un sursaut quand une des mains chaudes du brun resta sur la zone récemment découverte, laissant l'autre courir le long de ses cotes sensible et s'attaquer à sa poitrine et aux boutons de chaire encore intouchés.

Xana mordis soudainement sa lèvre inférieure quand le coup le frappa.  
C'était un coup de jus, arquant son corps dans un tremblement d'impatience et de plaisir. Un petit cri naquit de ses lèvres, noyant pendant quelques millièmes de seconde la raison de Chad.

Ce bruit était délicieux, envoutant…

Ces doigts compressant les petites choses sensibles, Chad s'amusa à caresser ceux ci. Puis, le brun releva doucement le tissu de l'habit pour pouvoir mettre à jour ses bourgeons a présent gonflés.  
Ils avaient commencés à prendre une couleur rougeâtre qui tranchait sur sa peau si pâle.

S'humectant les lèvres, Chad baissa la tête et prit enfin cette peau tendre en bouche, suçotant cette zone sensible.  
Chad continua jusqu'à l'abdication du propriétaire qui se signa par un gémissement langoureux et une respirations hachée par les battements de cœur bien trop rapide…

-Chad…Je…Stoppons nous là… Aujourd'hui…

000

Ce dernier répondit par un baiser tendre dans le creux du cou de son partenaire, avant de répondre qu'il comprenait, et que c'était d'accord.  
Xana s'échappa vivement des mains du brun, les sortant du dessous de son T-shirt, effrayé par le fait qu'il puisse recommencer ces sensations étranges qui le transportait ailleurs.  
S'allongeant sur le dos, il sentis le poids de Chad remonter sur le matelas pour s'installer à ces cotés.

Puis d'un mouvement fluides et purement impulsif, du moins c'est ainsi que le voyait le blanc, Chad se tourna pour enlacer le blanc, faisant subir le poids partiel de son torse sur lui.  
Coincé entre le brun et les draps, Xana essaya de se tourner pour échapper a cette approche imposante.

-Arrête de t'allonger sur moi !

-C'est pour être sûr que tu ne prennes pas la fuite.

Ces bras s'était glissé a sa taille et la tête du brun reposait sur son torse et son épaule gauche. Certaine de ces mèches de cheveux chatouillaient la gorge du blanc dans des courbures hasardeuses. L'étreinte de Chad se fit plus forte, puis sa voix s'éleva une dernière fois, créant un mini infarctus à Xana.

-Promet moi d'être là a mon réveil. Si tu as disparus, je ne sais pas si je survivrais.

C'était cliché, stupide, exagéré, puéril, intolérable…  
Mais le blanc ne pus qu'avaler sa salive, égarant ces mains sur le dos du brun dans un câlin maladroit. Un rire nerveux franchit ses lèvres.  
Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne voulait pas imaginer le moment où lui et Chad devront se séparer, car ça arrivera forcément…

-Tu crois qu'avec un poids mort comme le tien sur moi, je ne peux pas aller très loin crois moi…

-Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?

Xana resta silencieux, sentant des larmes pointer à ses paupières.  
Il calma cependant ses hoquets, et se força à prendre une respiration posée, comme assoupie. Il ferma les yeux, la mâchoire à peu près détendue, la poitrine se soulevant lentement.

Il sentit la tête de Chad se soulever de celle ci pour le regarder, laissant ses doigts parcourir la racine de ses cheveux, la largueur de son front, sa pommette droite pour finir sa course sur ses lèvre et son menton.

Xana resta calme.  
Voilà à quoi il était réduit.  
Faire semblant de dormir pour ne pas répondre à cette question.

Le cerveau chamboulé, devenu fou par la proximité du brun, et devenu muet, noyé par les réponses que ce dernier.  
Toutes hypothèses, spéculations, histoire de contagions…

Tous cela balayé par un regard, une parole de Chad.

Toujours lui, encore… Nouveaux soleil de cette galaxie lointaine que l'on nommé « vie ».

L'aimait-il ? Vraiment ?  
Comme les humains aiment leurs partenaires, dans ce contrat qui les lient psychiquement et… Physiquement ?  
C'était le lien qu'il partageait avec le brun ?

Le baiser qu'ils s'étaient échangés était le plus concret des aveux…  
Ainsi que ceux qui avait suivis. Il tempéra un tremblement quand il se souvint des récentes caresses qui l'avaient fait agoniser de plaisir.

Plaisir interdit, non voulu, et non avoué.  
Il ne pouvait succombé au charme de Chad sans le faire souffrir. Et il pouvait aisément deviner qu'il ne pourrait garder longtemps une surface impassible, un masque glacial et amicale avant que ses désirs soient mis au grand jour.

Il voulait rester avec Chad.  
Il le souhaitait, le voulait, l'espérait… Mais il ne pouvait le dire, car ce serait faire un lien indestructible entre lui et Chad.

Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

Les cheveux de Chad se retrouvèrent encore une fois dans son col, le faisait frissonner dans son sommeil simulé.  
La tête de celui-ci était de nouveau sur lui, imprimant au fer rouge le profil de son visage dans sa chaire, protégée par son T-shirt.

Alors qu'il détectait un étrange calme se diluer dans le corps du brun et du sien, deux larmes s'échappèrent des paupières de Xana, sentant les muscles de Chad se crisper une dernière fois, s'efforçant de garder cette étreinte douce et passionnée sans réveiller l'endormis.

-Reste avec moi dans ce monde…

Xana pleura une partie dans la nuit, tous en jouant avec les cheveux du brun.

Nouvelle fenêtre : _L'amour est comme la guerre. Il y a ceux qui pleure avant, pendant et après. Ceux qui pleurent après sont les plus courageux._

 **Vous l'avez attendu, vous l'avez eut !  
C'était le dixiéme Chapitre de cette fiction et je vous félicite d'être arrivé jusque là.  
Ils se sont fait des poutous et des papouilles ! OOUIIIIII ! ILS S'AIMENT ! Et Xana est un peu con !  
Mais bon, sinon ce serait moins drôle.**

 **Aussi, merci de votre indulgence, j'ai l'habitude d'écrire des histoires violentes et avec plein de combat, là bah... Je sort vraiment de mon sentier battu... Et je crois que ça se sent...**

 **Je m'excuse de mes fautes et remercie votre indulgence ^^**  
 **A bientôt j'espère !**


End file.
